


Gefährliche Träume (What you don't want)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [6]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne und Commander Alexandros mussten in Kapitel 12 von 'Gefährliche Gedanken' eine vollständige Bindung eingehen. Alexandros hat ihm die Gabe des Lebens geschenkt und sie haben sich telepathisch verbunden.<br/>Wie wird es nun mit den beiden weitergehen?<br/>Werden sie sich jetzt näher kommen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Überschwemmung

**Author's Note:**

> Diejenigen von Euch, die 'Gefährliche Gedanken' kennen, haben sicher schon bemerkt, dass zwischen Major Lorne und Alexandros zarte Bande geknüpft wurden. Eigentlich wollte ich mit der Geschichte der beiden warten, bis ich 'Gefährliche Gedanken' beendet habe, aber die beiden Jungs haben einfach keine Ruhe gegeben, bis ich ihr erstes Kapitel geschrieben hatte.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir treu und habt beim Lesen dieser Geschichte genauso viel Spaß, wie beim Lesen meiner anderen Storys.  
> Es wird wieder, wie bei 'Gefährliches Wissen' zwei POVs geben, den von Alexandros und den von Evan Lorne und es gibt sicher auch einige Überraschungen, damit nicht alle Geschichten gleich sind und langweilig werden.

Alexandros beobachtete mit einem Seufzen, wie Major Lornes Gestalt im hellen Leuchten des Beam-Strahls verschwand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht gerade seine Chance vertan hatte, dem jungen Major endlich näher zu kommen, aber Kilian hatte mit ihm noch einige Dinge zu besprechen und Evan brauchte sicher ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst, bevor er mit ihm auf sein Basis-Schiff kam – hoffentlich.

Kilian warf ihm einen forschenden Seitenblick zu. Alexandros nickte ihm zu und verband sich locker telepathisch mit Kilian.  
'Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kilian', versicherte er seinem vorgesetzten Commander und Kilian drang nicht weiter in ihn.

Er nickte nur und erwiderte: 'Wir werden es kurz machen, aber wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge klären, bevor wir an Bord zurückkehren können. Es gab hier ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Computern und ein paar Wissenschaftler von Atlantis sind mit zwei Wissenschaftlern von Ihrem Basis-Schiff aneinander geraten. Ich habe sie angewiesen, hier zu warten, bis Sie wieder zurück sind. Es geht um die Probleme mit einer Übersetzung, und Sie sind mit der alten Sprache und Schrift wesentlich besser vertraut.'

'Natürlich, Kilian.' Alexandros folgte Kilian in eines der Labore und schob den Gedanken an Major Lorne in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zurück. Erst die Pflichten, danach konnte er sich hoffentlich angenehmeren Dingen widmen.

Einige Zeit später saß Alexandros endlich auf der Kante des schmalen Bettes in Major Lornes Kabine an Bord der Stardust und blickte auf den jungen Mann, der sich zusammengerollt hatte und erschöpft schlief. Behutsam streckte er seine Hand aus und strich zärtlich über Evans stoppelige Wange, während er sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Mission erinnerte, die jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr zurücklag.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

_Ein Jahr zuvor, auf einem Bündnis-Planeten:_

_„Hier entlang, beeilen Sie sich!“ Major Lorne winkte den verängstigten Menschen der überfluteten Siedlung zu und versuchte, sie zur Eile anzutreiben._  
 _Die Siedler hasteten zum Stargate, drängelten und schubsten, einige von ihnen fielen in den Schlamm und Major Lorne und sein Team hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um eine Panik zu verhindern._  
 _Commander Alexandros war von der Ruhe, die der junge Major ausstrahlte beeindruckt. Er hatte schon oft in seinem langen Leben mit Menschen zu tun gehabt und manchmal sogar in einem Team mit ihnen gearbeitet, aber die Menschen von der Erde, die jetzt in Atlantis lebten, waren völlig anders, als die Menschen, die in der Pegasus-Galaxis geboren worden waren._

_Es war das erste Mal, dass Wraith der Allianz und Menschen von Atlantis ein Team bildeten um gemeinsam den Siedlern eines verbündeten Planeten zu helfen, ohne dass Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell oder Commander Todd dabei waren._

_Sein oberster Vorgesetzter hatte ihn ausgewählt, um den ersten Versuch zu wagen und Alexandros war fest entschlossen, diese Mission zu einem Erfolg werden zu lassen. Er würde seinen Vorgesetzten nicht enttäuschen. Colonel Sheppard hatte Major Lorne für diese erste gemeinsame Mission ausgesucht, und Alexandros bewunderte seine ruhige, umsichtige Art, die sich auf die Siedler zu übertragen schien._

_Seine eigenen Crew-Mitglieder trugen Kinder auf den Armen und halfen den Menschen, die zu Boden gefallen waren, wieder auf, während Lornes Männer dafür sorgten, dass alle Siedler es zum Tor schafften. Alexandros und Lorne selbst bildeten die Nachhut, mühsam kämpften sie sich durch den peitschenden Regen und den knöcheltiefen Matsch. Alexandros packte Lornes Arm und half ihm auf, als der Major neben ihm strauchelte, während er beobachtete, wie die letzten Siedler durch das Wurmloch stolperten, als es plötzlich zu flackern begann._

_Seine Offiziere stießen Lornes Männer durch das unstetige Wurmloch und sprangen selbst hinterher, gerade im letzten Augenblick, bevor es noch einmal flackerte und dann erlosch, gerade bevor Alexandros und Lorne es erreichten._

_Major Lorne stoppte seinen Lauf abrupt ab und Alexandros prallte mit ihm zusammen, da er auf dem rutschigen Boden nicht so schnell abbremsen konnte. Er hielt ihn fest, bevor der Major in den Schlamm fiel und für einen Herzschlag lang standen sie dicht aneinander gepresst da, bis Lorne sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte und sich von Alexandros löste._

_„Danke, Commander“, sagte er und lugte unter der Kapuze seiner Schutzbekleidung hervor, um Alexandros ins Gesicht zu blicken._

_„Gern geschehen, Major“, murmelte Alexandros, irritiert über die Gefühle, die er gespürt hatte, als er den Major in den Armen gehalten hatte._

_Lorne drehte sich zu dem dunklen Stargate um und seufzte. „Besteht irgendeine Chance, dass wir es schnell wieder zum Laufen bringen?“ Fragte er erschöpft und wieder musste Alexandros seine Haltung bewundern._

_Andere Menschen, die Alexandros kannte, hätten jetzt geflucht, geschrien oder getobt, der junge Major von der Erde akzeptierte einfach, was er nicht ändern konnte und dachte an das Nächstliegende._

_„Ich werde es versuchen, Major“, erwiderte er und trat an das Anwahlgerät heran. Er versuchte, die Chevrons zu aktivieren, aber außer einem trüben kurzen Aufleuchten passierte nichts._

_Nach dem fünften Versuch wandte er sich zu Lorne um, der ruhig neben ihm stand und seine Versuche beobachtete._

_„Ich befürchte, dass die Kontakte beschädigt wurden, aber bei dem Regen kann ich im Moment nicht viel tun. Wir müssen abwarten, bis der Regen aufhört und uns so lange einen Unterschlupf suchen“, brüllte er gegen den Regen und den Wind an und sein menschlicher Begleiter nickte, ohne ihn zu einem weiteren Versuch zu überreden._

_„Wir sollten uns eine höher gelegene Region suchen“, stellte er nur fest und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg und kämpften sich durch den Regen die Hügel hinter dem Stargate hinauf. Der Boden war glatt und schlüpfrig vom Matsch und sie drohten mehr als einmal abzurutschen und in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Alexandros stützte den Major so gut es ihm möglich war, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu geraten, und der junge Offizier kletterte neben ihm die Hänge bergan, ohne sich zu beschweren._

_Als sie endlich eine Höhle fanden, war er allerdings am Ende seiner Kräfte und Alexandros zog ihn die letzten Meter hoch, bis sie beide sicher in der Höhle standen. Es war stockdunkel, aber Alexandros konnte als Wraith mit seiner guten Nachtsicht trotzdem etwas erkennen und er führte den völlig erschöpften Major in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, der trocken und geschützt war._  
 _Lorne setzte sich dankbar auf den Boden und lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Höhlenwand. Seine Schutzkleidung hatte dem strömenden Regen nur unzureichend stand gehalten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, jetzt, nachdem sie sicher waren und der Adrenalin-Spiegel wieder absackte._

_Alexandros zog seinen nassen Mantel aus und versuchte, seine lange, weiße Mähne auszuwringen. Er hatte seidige, glatte Haare und an den Seiten zwei Strähnen nach hinten gebunden, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen fielen. Im Moment allerdings war von seidig keine Spur, und er strich die nassen Strähnen, die an seinem Gesicht klebten, ungeduldig zurück. Sein langärmeliges Shirt war ebenfalls feucht, und er zog es auch aus._  
 _Dann kniete er sich neben den jungen Mann und zog ihm vorsichtig den Rucksack von den Schultern._

_„Major Lorne, Sie müssen aus den nassen Sachen raus“, sagte er leise und der Major nickte mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen und richtete sich mühsam auf._

_Alexandros streifte ihm den nassen Regenmantel ab und warf ihm zur Seite. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, dass der Mantel trocknete.Er befühlte Lornes Militärbekleidung und stellte fest, dass sie fast genauso nass war wie der Regenmantel. Es half nichts, er würde sie ausziehen müssen, bis sie getrocknet war._

_Lorne zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper und seine Zähne klapperten laut, es war ziemlich küh_ l _in der Höhle und die nasse Kleidung klebte klamm an der Haut des Majors._  
 _Alexandros zog ihn entschlossen bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn zu wärmen. Wraith hatten zwar eine niedrigere Körpertemperatur als Menschen, aber er strahlte auf jeden Fall mehr Wärme ab, als die Höhlenwand._

_Sie hatten leider kein trockenes Holz, um ein Feuer zu machen und das Gepäck war genauso nass wie ihre Kleidung. Blieb also nur ihre Körperwärme übrig zum Teilen._  
 _Major Lorne lehnte sich instinktiv näher an ihn heran und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns legte Alexandros die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an seine Brust._

_Sein menschlicher Begleiter drängte sich im Halbschlaf an den Körper, der zwar kühler als sein eigener, aber wärmer als die Luft in der Höhle war und murmelte leise etwas, bevor er sich dankbar entspannte und in den tiefen Schlaf vollkommener Erschöpfung glitt._

_Alexandros hielt ihn in den Armen und wärmte ihn so gut es ging, während er versuchte, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er angefangen, die feuchten Haare des Majors zu kraulen, als er darüber nachsann, ob seine Gefühle für den jungen Mann in seinen Armen ernsthafter Natur waren oder nur ein flüchtiges Strohfeuer._

_Alexandros hatte in den einigen tausend Jahren, die er nun schon lebte, auch einige menschliche Partner gehabt. Er war der Allianz mit seinem Basis-Schiff beigetreten, weil er zu den Wraith gehörte, die in Menschen nicht einfach nur 'Futter' sahen. Er war sich ihrer engen Verwandtschaft immer sehr bewusst gewesen und nährte sich, wenn er es musste und nur zum Überleben. Es hatte ihm nie Vergnügen bereitet, dass er einen Menschen töten musste, um selbst zu leben und er schätzte menschliche Gesellschaft sehr. Sie waren intelligente, fühlende Wesen und er behandelte sie mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit._

_Als Atlantis mit Commander Todd in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt war und angefangen hatte, Basis-Schiffe zu suchen, die zu einem echten Bündnis bereit waren, war er einer der ersten gewesen, der sich dazu entschlossen hatte. Seine Königin war schon lange tot und seine Mannschaft vertrat seine eigenen Ansichten zu hundert Prozent. Kein Wraith, der anders dachte und handelte, blieb lange genug auf seinem Schiff, um den Rest der Mannschaft zu beeinflussen._

_Er hatte von Anfang an öfter mit Major Lorne zu tun gehabt, der als Colonel Sheppards Stellvertreter für die Sicherheit der Antikerstadt mit verantwortlich war._  
 _Alexandros' Basis-Schiff war meistens im Orbit über der Stadt und bewachte sie vom Weltraum aus._  
 _Sie hatten sich von Anfang an geschätzt, Alexandros musste sich jetzt aber eingestehen, dass es von seiner Seite wohl doch über Respekt und Freundschaft hinaus ging._

_Er schätzte nicht nur das Wesen des jungen Mannes, seine ruhige und zuvorkommende Art und seine Warmherzigkeit, er fand ihn auch körperlich attraktiv und anziehend, den Reaktionen seines eigenen Körpers nach zu urteilen._  
 _Und er musste sehr gegen den starken Instinkt ankämpfen, seinen schlafenden Begleiter zu markieren und so sicher zu stellen, dass jeder wusste, zu wem Major Lorne gehörte. Das einzige, was noch stärker war, war sein überwältigender Beschützerinstinkt dem Major gegenüber. Er würde ihn vor jeder Gefahr schützen, auch vor sich selbst, denn der Major war mit einem anderen, einem der Wissenschaftler von Atlantis, zusammen und Alexandros hatte nicht das Recht, ihn einfach zu nehmen und seinen Besitzanspruch geltend zu machen, nur weil er ihn selbst begehrte._

_Es wussten sicher nicht viele in Atlantis, aber Alexandros war die Art aufgefallen, mit dem Major Lorne diesen Wissenschaftler behandelte, auch wenn sie sehr diskret waren. Alexandros war sich nicht genau über die Art der Beziehung im Klaren, er kannte die menschlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht besonders gut, aber er wusste, dass Menschen, die in einer Ehe, also einer bindenden Beziehung lebten, normalerweise Ringe trugen._

_Der Major trug keinen Ring._

_Der Wissenschaftler auch nicht, also bestand vielleicht die Hoffnung, dass diese Beziehung nicht so ernst und bindend war, wie zum Beispiel die Beziehung von Dr. McKay und seiner Frau Jennifer, die eine süße kleine Tochter hatten._

_Alexandros drückte Lorne behutsam und sehnsüchtig zugleich an sich und versuchte, sein Verlangen nach dem schönen Mann, der tief und fest in seinen Armen schlief, zu unterdrücken._  
 _Er würde Geduld haben müssen. Vielleicht bestand doch eines Tages die Möglichkeit, das Herz dieses außergewöhnlichen jungen Mannes zu erobern._

_Als Major Lorne aufwachte, hatte Alexandros seinen Gefühlsaufruhr soweit unter Kontrolle gebracht, dass er nicht befürchten musste, Major Lorne würde etwas von seinem inneren Kampf bemerken._

_Lorne richtete sich etwas verwirrt auf und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, seufzte er nur._

_„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ Fragte er ein wenig heiser, als er sich aufrichtete._

_Alexandros hatte ihn an die Wand gelehnt, als er gespürt hatte, dass der junge Major bald aufwachen würde, da er nicht wusste, ob er nicht vielleicht Angst empfinden würde, wenn er desorientiert und verwirrt aufwachte und feststellte, dass er in den Armen eines Wraith lag._

_„Einige Stunden, Major Lorne. Ihre Sachen müssten inzwischen so weit getrocknet sein, dass sie sie wieder anziehen können. Der Regen hat aufgehört, aber wir kommen erst mal nicht hier weg, der Boden ist nicht passierbar. Aber vielleicht finde ich draußen genug Holz, das ich hereinholen kann. Wenn es getrocknet ist, können wir ein Feuer machen.“_

_Lorne nickte. „Ja, ein Feuer wäre gut. Soll ich Ihnen helfen?“_

_„Nein, Major, es ist zu gefährlich für Sie. Aber Sie können die Sachen zum Trocknen ausbreiten und sehen, was von unserem Gepäck überlebt hat.“_

_Der Major nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, während Alexandros nach draußen ging, um Holz zu sammeln._

_Als er genug gesammelt hatte und mit dem Stapel auf den Armen in die Höhle kam, hatte Lorne seine Hosen und sein Hemd wieder angezogen und die Regenbekleidung sowie Alexandros Mantel am Eingang vorne an zwei Vorsprünge zum Trocknen gehängt.Es war inzwischen hell genug, so dass auch die Höhle nicht mehr ganz so dunkel war, und man deutlich mehr sehen konnte._

_Alexandros breitete das Holz zum Trocknen aus und betrachtete die Vorräte._

_„Haben Sie genug zum Essen, Major?“ Fragte er besorgt._  
 _Lorne zuckte die Schultern. „Zumindest die Riegel haben es überlebt. Wenn ich es mir einteile und mich nicht zu sehr anstrenge, wird es drei, vier Tage reichen. Es ist Gott sei Dank genug Wasser da und mit einem Feuer können wir auch welches abkochen.“_

_Alexandros wusste die ruhige und pragmatische Art des Majors sehr zu schätzen. Er jammerte nicht, akzeptierte ihre Lage und versuchte, das Beste daraus zu machen._

_Jetzt blickte er zu Alexandros hoch und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“ Fragte er dann ruhig, ohne erkennbare Furcht._

_Alexandros tat nicht so, als würde er nicht begreifen, wonach sein menschlicher Begleiter fragte._

_„Sie müssen keine Angst haben, dass ich mich an Ihnen zu nähren versuche, Major“, erwiderte er ernst._

_Lorne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich auch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, Commander. Aber ich bin nicht kräftig genug, um Sie zu tragen, wenn es Ihnen schlecht gehen sollte“, antwortete er ruhig._

_„Ich bin frisch genährt und brauche die nächsten Wochen keine neue Nahrung, Major Lorne. Und Sie können Alexandros sagen“, fügte er hinzu und beobachtete Lornes Reaktion._

_Der Major errötete ein wenig, das konnte Alexandros sogar in dem Zwielicht erkennen, aber er lächelte. „Nur, wenn Sie Evan sagen“, sagte er leise und Alexandros musste ein triumphierendes Knurren unterdrücken. Er schien dem Major nicht ganz so gleichgültig zu sein, wie er anfangs befürchtet hatte. Gut. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, Evan etwas näher zu kommen, während sie darauf warteten, dass sie die Höhle verlassen konnten._

_Einige Stunden später hatten sie es sich in der Höhle so bequem wie möglich gemacht und es sogar geschafft, ein Feuer zum Brennen zu bringen._

_Evan hatte getrunken und zwei Riegel gegessen und schien den Marsch durch den Regen unbeschadet überstanden zu haben._

_Sie saßen nebeneinander dicht beim Feuer und unterhielten sich. Evan erzählte Alexandros von seinem Hobby, der Malerei und Alexandros ertappte sich dabei, wie er gebannt in das schöne Gesicht mit den unglaublich blauen Augen starrte, als Evan begeistert von seinen Bildern erzählte. Wenn er lächelte, bildeten sich zwei Grübchen in seinen Wangen und Alexandros ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht die Hand auszustrecken und das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu streicheln._

_Plötzlich hielt Evan inne und betrachtete Alexandros nachdenklich._

_„Ich habe einen Kamm dabei. Ich könnte versuchen, die Knoten in Ihren Haare zu entwirren“, sagte er unvermittelt. Er wirkte über sein Angebot selbst überrascht und ein wenig verlegen. „Ich meine, wenn das nicht unangemessen ist oder Sie beleidigt, Alexandros“, murmelte er unsicher._

_Alexandros schluckte. „Nein, es beleidigt mich überhaupt nicht, Evan“, erwiderte er vorsichtig, bemüht, dem jungen Major seine Begeisterung über das Angebot nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen._

_Evan lächelte scheu und nahm den Kamm. „Ich habe das bei meiner Cousine oft gemacht. Sie hat eine Weile bei uns gelebt und hatte ganz lange, dichte Haare, so wie Sie. Sie hat die Knoten nie alleine_ _ausgebürstet bekommen.“_

_Alexandros setzte sich so hin, dass Lorne genug Platz hatte und der Major kniete sich hinter ihn und nahm eine dichte, zerzauste Strähne in die Hand. Als er begann, den Kamm mit sanften Bewegungen behutsam durch Alexandros lange Mähne gleiten zu lassen, hätte Alexandros am liebsten geschnurrt._

_Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl der sanften Hände an seinem Kopf und in seinen Haaren und das rhythmische Kämmen, während er den verführerischen Duft des Menschen einatmete, männlich und so unverwechselbar Evan Lorne. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein erregtes Stöhnen._

_Er wollte Evan, er wollte ihn so sehr, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief._

_Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig ein und aus und versuchte, sein Verlangen, den jungen Major hier in dieser Höhle in Besitz zu nehmen, in den Griff zu kriegen, ohne dass sein menschlicher Begleiter etwas davon merkte._

_Evan ließ den Kamm wieder und wieder durch seine Haare gleiten, bis auch der letzte Knoten entwirrt war und Alexandros Haare einem silbrigen Wasserfall gleich über seinen Rücken hingen._

_„Fertig“, sagte er schließlich und Alexandros hatte den Eindruck, dass er zögerte und nur ungern mit dem Kämmen aufhörte._

_Er atmete tief ein und drehte den Kopf, um Lorne anzuschauen. Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach in die Augen und dann räusperte Alexandros sich._

_„Danke, Evan, das war sehr nett von Ihnen. Sie sollten versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen. Ich passe auf das Feuer auf.“_

_„Ja, Alexandros.“ Lorne legte den Kamm zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen, seine inzwischen trockene Regenjacke als Kopfkissen benutzend._

_Alexandros deckte ihn mit seinem Mantel zu und bewachte den Schlaf des Mannes, den er so sehr begehrte, wie nie einen Menschen zuvor. Er würde geduldig sein, aber er würde alles tun, damit Evan eines Tages zu ihm gehörte, das schwor er sich, als er in der Höhle saß und dem Major beim Schlafen zusah._

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Gegenwart, an Bord der Stardust:

 

Alexandros lächelte wehmütig, als er jetzt auf Evan, der auf dem schmalen Bett lag und schlief, hinab schaute und sich an die Geschehnisse ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission erinnerte. Es schien seine Bestimmung zu sein, Major Lorne beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Er hatte das in den drei Tagen, die sie in der Höhle verbracht hatten, oft getan. Als der Boden endlich wieder passierbar war, hatten sie sich auf den Weg zum Stargate gemacht und versucht, es in Gang zu setzen.

Noch während ihrer Bemühungen war in der Nähe des Gates ein Späher-Schiff ihrer Allianz gelandet, das Commander Todd zum Planeten geschickt hatte, als klar war, dass das Gate nicht angewählt werden konnte.

Dr. McKay war dabei gewesen und hatte es wieder in Gang gesetzt, mit Alexandros Hilfe und Alexandros hatte darauf bestanden, durch das Gate nach Atlantis zu gehen, anstatt mit dem Schiff zu fliegen. Er wäre zwar gerne mit Evan länger zusammen geblieben, aber der junge Major brauchte richtige Mahlzeiten, Ruhe und einen ärztlichen Check, da er seit zwei Tagen stark hustete.

Als sie in Atlantis ankamen, war auch der Wissenschaftler da, um Lorne zu begrüßen und Alexandros kämpfte darum, sich seine Eifersucht nicht anmerken zu lassen, als die beiden sich begrüßten. Traurig hatte er Evans Freude beobachtet, als er seinen Partner wieder sah und sich gewünscht, ebenfalls so angelächelt zu werden.

Als Evan den Tor-Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Alexandros um und lächelte ihn an. Alexandros erwiderte das Lächeln überrascht und erfreut und fühlte einen Funken Hoffnung, dass er dem jungen Major doch nicht völlig gleichgültig war.

Inzwischen war ein Jahr vergangen und Evan und sein menschlicher Gefährte hatten sich getrennt.

Und er hatte wenige Stunden zuvor bei ihrer tiefen telepathischen Verbindung erfahren, dass er Evan nicht gleichgültig war. Der junge Major erwiderte seine Gefühle, begehrte ihn genauso sehr, wie Alexandros ihn begehrte. Alexandros war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Evan bereit war, diesem Verlangen nachzugeben, oder ob er sich vor seinen Gefühlen fürchtete.

Es war Zeit, das herauszufinden. Sanft rüttelte er den jungen Mann an der Schulter.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann rührte Evan sich mit einem Seufzen und schlug die schönen, blauen Augen auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, bis sein Blick an Alexandros hängen blieb.

„Alexandros“, sagte er heiser und setzte sich auf.

Alexandros streckte die Hand aus und streichelte Evans Wange.

„Evan“, sagte er mit einem sanften Schnurren. „Bist Du bereit, mit mir auf mein Basis-Schiff zu kommen?“


	2. Die Verbindung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandros empfindet also schon sehr lange sehr viel mehr für Evan Lorne als nur Freundschaft.  
> Wie sieht es aber mit den Gefühlen des Majors aus?  
> Empfindet Evan Lorne auch etwas für Alexandros? Wird er wirklich mit ihm auf sein Basis-Schiff kommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war ziemlich einfach und Ihr werdet jetzt erfahren, was in der Anlage bei der fünften Prüfung tatsächlich geschehen ist.  
> Das nächste Kapitel wird allerdings ein wenig länger dauern, da ich erst Albert und Kilian und natürlich Brennan und Kyrillos gerecht werden muss. Ich hoffe, dass die beiden Jungs hier genug Geduld haben werden, um so lange zu warten.
> 
> Wie immer - viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Evan starrte Alexandros einen Moment einfach nur an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen, während ihm bei der Vorstellung, mit dem Wraith-Commander auf seinem Basis-Schiff die Nacht zu verbringen, ein erwartungsvoller Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Alexandros saß ganz ruhig auf dem Bettrand und wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort, ohne ihn zu drängen, aber Evan konnte sehen, dass seine Nüstern sich ganz leicht blähten, als der uralte Krieger den Duft seiner Erregung wahrnahm.

Evan versuchte nicht, seine Erregung zu verbergen, es hätte auch gar keinen Sinn gehabt. Alexandros wusste seit einigen Stunden ganz genau, wie sehr Evan ihn begehrte und sein Zögern jetzt hatte auch nichts damit zu tun, dass Evan Alexandros nicht wollte.

Evan betrachtete das so fremde und doch so schöne Antlitz des beeindruckenden Wraith und fragte sich flüchtig, ob John Sheppard sich damals genauso gefühlt hatte, als er vor der Entscheidung gestanden hatte, ob er diesen letzten Schritt wirklich gehen sollte.

Es war eine Sache, mit einem Alien, der Menschen töten musste, um selbst leben zu können und dadurch quasi unsterblich wurde, eine Allianz einzugehen und mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

Es war eine ganz andere Sache, mit diesem Alien eine intime Beziehung einzugehen.

Nur, dass Alexandros für Evan schon sehr lange kein 'Alien' mehr war.

Für Evan war Alexandros das interessanteste, faszinierendste und begehrenswerteste Wesen, das er jemals getroffen hatte, und das schon ziemlich lange, seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission. Er hatte nur ziemlich lange gebraucht, um sich das eingestehen zu können.

Evan blickte Alexandros an und sah ein wenig überrascht die Unsicherheit und Furcht in den goldenen Tiefen seiner Augen, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck die kontrollierte Gleichgültigkeit zeigte, die jeder Wraith-Commander so perfekt beherrschte.

Aber in den schönen, katzenartigen Augen konnte Evan die Angst sehen, die der Jahrtausende alte Krieger fühlte, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob Evan, ein junger Mann, ein Mensch von der Erde, ihn zurückweisen würde.

Evan straffte sich und streckte die Hand aus. Sanft und ein wenig scheu berührte er Alexandros Gesicht, strich über die weiche, fahlgrüne Haut und ließ die Finger über das kleine, gepflegte Bärtchen an seinem Kinn gleiten.

„Ja, Alexandros“, sagte er heiser und lächelte. „Ich komme mit Dir auf Dein Basis-Schiff.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan betrat neben Alexandros das Quartier des Commanders.

Colonel Manderley hatte sie ohne Vorbehalte an Bord von Alexandros Basis-Schiffes gebeamt, nachdem Evan sich entschieden hatte, Alexandros zu erhören und mit ihm zu gehen.

Er war noch nie in einem der Offiziers-Quartiere auf einem Basis-Schiff gewesen und sah sich neugierig um. Er kannte nur die Winterschlaf-Zellen und hatte sich oft gefragt, ob Wraith wirklich so wenig Wert auf Bequemlichkeit und Komfort legten und wie sie sich säuberten. Auch wenn Wraith auf den ersten Blick für einen Menschen furchterregend wirken mochten, Evan hatte schnell festgestellt, dass sie immer sauber und gepflegt waren und nie schlecht rochen.

Jetzt stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Winterschlaf-Zellen mit den regulären Quartieren nicht das Geringste gemeinsam hatten.

Als er das große Fenster an der Wand sah, trat er fasziniert näher.

„Evan.“ Evan wandte sich um und sah Alexandros an. „Ja, Alexandros?“

Der Wraith zögerte kurz. „Ich muss für ein paar Minuten auf die Brücke“, sagte er dann schließlich.

Evan unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Die offensichtliche Unsicherheit des Commanders war rührend und machte alles ein wenig leichter für ihn.

„Natürlich Alexandros. Geh nur, tu was Du tun musst und komm anschließend zurück zu mir. Ich werde hier auf Dich warten“, erwiderte er einfach.

Alexandros sah ihn eindringlich an und rührte sich nicht. Jetzt lächelte Evan doch.

„Ich werde immer noch da sein, wenn Du wieder kommst. Du brauchst nicht zu befürchten, dass ich verschwunden bin, wenn Du zurückkehrst. Je schneller Du Deine Pflichten als Commander erledigst, um so schneller kannst Du wieder hier bei mir sein“, neckte er den Wraith sanft.

Alexandros stand da und kämpfte offensichtlich mit sich selbst, denn er öffnete und schloss seine Hände, die an seinen Seiten herabhingen, wieder und wieder.

Plötzlich nickte er sagte heiser: „Ich werde mich beeilen, Evan.“ Er drehte sich um und verließ mit wehendem Mantel sein Quartier. Evan sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und ging dann zu dem großen Panorama-Fenster an der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Das Quartier eines Wraith-Commanders war deutlich luxuriöser ausgestattet als das eines menschlichen Offiziers an Bord eines Raumschiffes und beantwortete Evans Frage, ob Wraith Komfort und Bequemlichkeit zu schätzen wussten, als er die Sessel und Tische betrachtete, die ansprechend angeordnet über das Zimmer verteilt waren. Er war sogar einen Augenblick lang überrascht von der Pracht des Quartiers, bis ihm einfiel, dass Wraith ständig auf ihrem Schiff lebten und nicht wie Menschen ein anderes 'Zuhause' hatten, in das sie nach getaner Arbeit zurückkehren konnten.

Hinter einer offenen Tür vermutete Evan das Schlafzimmer und er schluckte trocken, nicht nur vor Verlangen, sondern auch vor Unsicherheit, wenn er daran dachte, dass er dieses Schlafzimmer bald sehr genau kennenlernen würde.

Ob ihm allerdings die Gelegenheit blieb, die Einrichtung zu bewundern, die nicht unmittelbar mit dem Bett zu tun hatte, war äußerst fraglich...

Er starrte aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Weltraum mit den vielen Lichtpunkten, die ihm zuzuzwinkern schienen und dachte an die Geschehnisse einige Stunden zuvor.

Die Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er jetzt hier in Alexandros' Quartier am Fenster stand und darauf wartete, dass Alexandros zu ihm zurückkam und vollendete, was eigentlich schon vor über einem Jahr während ihres Aufenthaltes auf dem überfluteten Planeten angefangen hatte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_In der Wraith-Anlage, einige Stunden zuvor:_

_„Ich werde es tun. Albert hat einen Gefährten.Wir werden uns miteinander verbinden, Major Lorne.“ Alexandros' Stimme duldete keinen Protest und Evan war auch viel zu verwirrt, um zu protestieren._

_Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Commander anzustarren und zu versuchen, nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Panik deshalb, weil Alexandros, wenn er sich mit telepathisch verband, sein sorgsam gehütetes Geheimnis erfahren würde._

_Er würde in wenigen Minuten wissen, dass Evan ihn begehrte, ihn seit einem Jahr so sehr begehrte, dass es manchmal kaum zu ertragen war. So sehr, dass seine vorherige Beziehung mit David Parrish deshalb in die Brüche gegangen war._

_„Ich werde Ihnen die Gabe des Lebens schenken und wir werden uns telepathisch verbinden. Kommen Sie.“_

_Alexandros legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zu der offenen Tür und durch sie hindurch in den angrenzenden Raum._

_Evan ließ sich widerstandslos führen, er fühlte sich wie betäubt und hoffte nur, dass Alexandros nicht schlecht auf die Entdeckung reagieren würde, dass ein unbedeutender Major von der Erde völlig verrückt nach ihm war und jede Menge erotische Träume und Fantasien über heißen Sex mit ihm hatte._

_Der Raum war leer bis auf ein Bett in der Mitte und einer Computer-Konsole dahinter, von der einige Verbindungskabel zu dem Kopfende des Bettes führten._

_Evan starrte einen Moment voller Panik darauf und nahm nur undeutlich das leise Geräusch wahr, mit dem die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu glitt._

_Alexandros legte die Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können._

_„Du musst Dich nicht fürchten, Evan. Ich würde Dir nie schaden“, sagte er ernst und strich zart über seine Wange, auf denen man schon wieder leichte Bartstoppeln fühlen konnte._

_„Das weiß ich, Alexandros“, antwortete Evan heiser._

_Er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Wraith-Commander. Er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass dieser ihm nie etwas tun würde. Er fürchtete sich nur davor, dass er sein Geheimnis entdecken würde und Evan dann zurückwies._

_Alexandros blickte ihn noch einen Moment forschend an, dann führte er ihn zu dem Bett._

_„Wir werden uns sicher darauf legen müssen“, sagte er und Evan nickte und sah das Bett unbehaglich an, bevor er sich zögernd darauf legte und in die Mitte rutschte, damit Alexandros auch Platz hatte._  
 _Es war erstaunlich schmal und war entweder tatsächlich nur für die Gabe des Lebens gedacht, oder es sollte die beiden Partner dazu bewegen, sich besonders eng zu umarmen, damit keiner aus dem Bett fiel._  
 _Die Matratze bewegte sich unter Alexandros' Gewicht und dann lagen sie einen Moment da und sahen sich stumm an._

_„Es ist einfacher, wenn Dein Hemd offen ist.“ Alexandros streckte langsam die Hand aus und schob die offenen Hälften der Jacke zur Seite._

_„Natürlich.“ Evan biss sich auf die Lippe und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Uniformhemdes._

_Alexandros legte leicht seine Nährhand auf Evans nackte Brust, während er ihn beobachtete. „Der allererste Moment, wenn ich 'zubeißen' muss, tut etwas weh, aber ich werde Dir nicht schaden“, sagte er eindringlich._

_„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe keine Angst vor Dir, Alexandros. Ich bin bereit.“_

_Alexandros zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ich werde mich jetzt mit Deinem Geist verbinden. Versuche, Dich nicht dagegen zu wehren, die Sensoren werden es sonst sicherlich aufzeichnen.“_

_Evan schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden in meinem Kopf. Gibt es etwas, dass hilft? Es einfacher macht?“_

_Alexandros lächelte, während seine Hand leicht die Härchen auf Evans Brust kraulte. Evan erschauerte, die federleichte Berührung erregte ihn mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte._

_„Küssen würde es einfacher machen“, erwiderte Alexandros und blickte Evan tief in die Augen._

_Evan blinzelte. „Küssen“, wiederholte er perplex._

_Alexandros lachte leise. „Ja, küssen. Du weißt, was küssen ist, nicht wahr? Ihr Menschen seid verrückt nach küssen“, neckte er ihn und Evan fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden._

_„Du betonst das 'Ihr Menschen' so. Ihr Wraith mögt keine Küsse?“ Fragte Evan verärgert, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen._

_Alexandros' Blick war hungrig. „Nicht alle Wraith, Evan. Ich finde küssen sehr angenehm und vergnüglich“, schnurrte er und Evan erschauerte._

_„Und küssen macht es einfacher?“ Hakte Evan ein wenig misstrauisch nach._

_„Oh ja, ganz sicher“, antwortete Alexandros bestimmt und Evan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Gut. Also dann küssen wir uns?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser und erregt und er wusste, dass Alexandros_ _das genauso wahrnahm wie er selbst._

_Alexandros gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, halb Schnurren, halb Knurren und legte seine Lippen auf Evans bebenden Mund._

_Evan wusste schon bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen, dass Alexandros ein wahrer Meister im Küssen war. Der Druck war nicht zu sanft und nicht zu fest und als der Commander jetzt seine Unterlippe zwischen seine eigenen weichen Lippen zog und sanft mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut fuhr, erschauerte Evan und öffnete instinktiv den Mund._

_Alexandros schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge dazwischen und begann neugierig und hungrig, das samtene Innere von Evans Mund zu erforschen. Seine scharfen Zähne störten überhaupt nicht, Alexandros schien genau zu wissen, wie vorsichtig er mit seinen Zähnen sein musste._  
 _Evan konzentrierte sich auf das spielerische Duell mit der beweglichen Wraith-Zunge, die Stellen in seinem Mund liebkoste, an die ein Mensch nicht hinkam und verlor sich in der Leidenschaft, die der Kuss in ihm weckte._  
 _Die Wirklichkeit war um Klassen besser als alle seine Fantasien und Evan gestand sich ein, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so gut geküsst worden war._

_Und dann spürte er ein sanftes Tasten in seinem Kopf. Es war vorsichtig und sehnsüchtig und Evan zögerte keine Sekunde und öffnete sich diesem zärtlichen Fragen und ließ Alexandros in seinen Geist._

_Eine Woge von lang aufgestauter Sehnsucht, glühendem Begehren, tiefer Zärtlichkeit und einem überwältigenden Beschützerinstinkt rollte über ihn hinweg und Evan schnappte in dem Kuss nach Luft vor Erstaunen._  
 _Alexandros begehrte ihn. Er begehrte ihn mit der gleichen Macht wie Evan den Commander begehrte. Seine Bedenken waren völlig unnötig gewesen. Alexandros wollte ihn seit ihrer ersten Mission, hatte ebenfalls seit einem Jahr voller Sehnsucht darauf gewartet, ihn in den Armen zu halten._  
 _Evan stöhnte erregt und schlang seine Arme enger um Alexandros, erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht, während er ein wenig scheu Alexandros seine eigenen Gefühle spüren ließ._

_Alexandros stöhnte in dem Kuss, als er Evans Leidenschaft und Verlangen fühlte und begriff, dass Evan ihn genauso sehr und genauso lange schon wollte und 'biss' endlich zu._

_Evan bäumte sich mit einem erstickten Schrei unter ihm auf, als Alexandros köstliche Lebenskraft in seinen Körper strömte, so exquisit und erregend, wie er noch nie zuvor etwas gefühlt hatte. Pure Ekstase und durchdringendes Vergnügen durchflutete seinen Körper und er presste und rieb sich an Alexandros, verzweifelt nach Erlösung von der wunderbaren Folter suchend._

_Alexandros presste ihn in die Matratze und küsste ihn, bis Evan glaubte, ihm würden die Sinne schwinden, während ihre Gedanken und Gefühle sich völlig verbanden. Evan wusste nicht, wo seine eigenen Gefühle aufhörten und wo Alexandros' Gefühle begannen, sie schienen wirklich zu einem Wesen verschmolzen zu sein und Evan wurde von dieser Erfahrung völlig überwältigt._

_Und dann wurde das Vergnügen zu stark, um es noch zu ertragen. Er bäumte sich auf, als die Erregung übermächtig wurde und die Ekstase ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Sein Schrei erstickte in dem glühenden Kuss, als er sich in seiner Erfüllung aufbäumte und heiß und nass in seine Hose ergoss._

_Alexandros knurrte an seinen Lippen und Evan fühlte, wie der Körper in seinen Armen heftig erschauerte, als der Wraith ihm auf den Gipfel folgte und er den Höhepunkt des Commanders so intensiv miterlebte, wie Alexandros seinen eigenen gespürt hatte._

_Keuchend blieben sie liegen, immer noch gedanklich verbunden, wenn Evan auch fühlen konnte, dass Alexandros die Verbindung ein wenig gelockert hatte. Seine Nährhand ruhte immer noch auf Evans Brust, die sich unter seinen schweren Atemzügen hob und senkte, aber der Fluss der Lebenskraft war versiegt._  
 _Die Härchen auf seiner Brust fühlten sich verklebt an von dem Enzym und dem wenigen Blut, dass aus der Wunde gesickert war, die sich aber jetzt schon wieder geschlossen hatte._  
 _Evan wusste, dass er eine Narbe zurückbehalten würde, aber das störte ihn nicht. Die Gabe des Lebens war eine überwältigende Erfahrung, das ultimative Geschenk, das ein Mensch erhalten konnte. Er fühlte sich so energiegeladen, gesund und kraftvoll, wie er sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte und der Orgasmus war der beste seines Lebens gewesen._

_Wenn es ihn natürlich auch beschämte, dass er jetzt mit feuchter Hose herumlaufen musste. Alexandros allerdings auch. Er grinste und konnte in seinem Kopf Alexandros Belustigung fühlen._

_'Meiner Hose wird man es weniger ansehen als Deiner', hörte er Alexandros befriedigtes Schnurren in seinem Kopf._

_Evans einzige Antwort war ein verlegenes Knurren und Alexandros lachte leise._

_'Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, die Spuren zu beseitigen', beruhigte er Evan sanft und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen._

_Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen, immer noch mental verbunden. Alexandros streckte die Hand aus und streichelte Evans Gesicht._

_'Wirst Du später mit mir auf mein Basis-Schiff kommen, Evan?' Fragte Alexandros sehnsüchtig._

_Evan fühlte seine Unsicherheit und lächelte zu ihm hoch. Er streichelte das fremdartige und doch so vertraute Gesicht und nickte._

_'Ja, ich werde mit Dir kommen, Alexandros.'_

_Alexandros seufzte erleichtert und beugte den Kopf hinab. Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich, während er sich langsam aus Evans Kopf zurückzog._

_Evan schloss die Augen, um den letzten Augenblick ihrer vollkommenen Verbindung auszukosten, um die Erinnerung an diesen ganz besonderen Moment in seinem Leben für immer zu bewahren._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Gegenwart, in Alexandros' Quartier:

Evan hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und blinzelte, als er versuchte, wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden. Er drehte sich um und sah Alexandros auf sich zukommen.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als der beeindruckende Wraith-Commander mit eleganten Bewegungen, die Evan an eine Raubkatze erinnerten, auf ihn zu kam, während er ihm dabei die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen schaute.

Vor Evan blieb er stehen und legte die Hand unter sein Kinn. Evan blickte zu ihm hoch und lächelte ihn an.

Alexandros lächelte zurück. Evan konnte die Erleichterung in den goldenen Augen sehen, Erleichterung darüber, dass Evan tatsächlich noch da war, als er in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt war und auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Evan wusste, woher diese Unsicherheit kam.

Alexandros hatte bei ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung nicht nur sein Verlangen und seine Sehnsucht gespürt, sondern auch seine eigene Unsicherheit und seine Vorbehalte.

Es war nicht einfach für ihn gewesen, zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren, dass er sich in einen Wraith verliebt hatte. Und diese Unsicherheit hatte er auch noch nicht ganz überwunden, obwohl er jetzt wusste, dass Alexandros seine Gefühle erwiderte.

„Ich will Dich, Evan. Ich begehre Dich so sehr“, bekannte Alexandros heiser.

Evan schluckte und räusperte sich. „Ich will Dich auch, Alexandros. Bitte, nimm mich“, flüsterte er.

Alexandros hob ihn mit einem triumphierenden und erleichterten Knurren hoch und trug ihn entschlossen in den Schlafbereich seines Quartiers.


	3. Sandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros werden jetzt ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht miteinander verbringen, der hoffentlich noch viele weitere folgen werden.  
> Es gibt da allerdings eine Sache, die Evan noch nicht weiß.  
> Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er erfährt, was Alexandros ihm noch nicht erzählt hat?  
> Der Titel dieser Geschichte verrät noch eines: Menschen sind nicht nur nach Küssen verrückt, sondern geben den Dingen und Lebewesen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten, auch gerne Kosenamen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also ein neues Kapitel über Evan und Alexandros.  
> Diejenigen von Euch, die 'Gefährliche Gedanken', Kapitel 9, gelesen haben, wissen vielleicht, was geschehen ist, als Alexandros Evan die Gabe des Lebens geschenkt hat. Alle anderen werden es jetzt erfahren.
> 
> Ich habe immer viel Spaß, über meine Jungs von der Pegasus-Allianz zu schreiben, ich hoffe, dass Ihr genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen habt!

Alexandros trug Evan in sein Schlafgemach und legte ihn so behutsam auf das breite Bett, als sei er zerbrechlich. Dann setzte er sich auf den Bettrand und blickte Evan für eine ganze Weile einfach nur an.

Evan wusste nicht, wann ihn das letzte Mal irgendjemand auf diese Weise angeschaut hatte, so als sei er ein kostbares, unersätzliches, zerbrechliches Kleinod. Alexandros streckte beinahe ehrfürchtig die Hand aus und streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht. Evan lächelte und Alexandros Blick wanderte zu dem Grübchen in seiner Wange. Andächtig fuhr er mit dem Daumen über das Grübchen.

„Du bist so schön, Evan“, flüsterte der uralte Wraith-Krieger heiser. „So schön, dass es beinahe wehtut, Dich anzuschauen.“

Evan fühlte, wie er errötete. „Du bist auch schön, Sandro“, erwiderte er, seine Stimme genauso heiser, wie die des Commanders.

Alexandros lauschte dem Klang des Namens nach. „Sandro?“ Fragte er ein wenig verwundert.

Evan zuckte verlegen die Schultern. Der Name war ihm einfach raus gerutscht und schien in der Intimität des Schlafzimmers viel passender zu sein, als das etwas steife Alexandros.

„Wir Menschen sind nicht nur verrückt nach Küssen, sondern wir geben auch allen Wesen, die uns besonders am Herzen liegen, Kosenamen. Sandro ist die Koseform von Alexandros. Ich werde Dich natürlich nicht vor anderen so nennen, aber wenn Du gar nicht möchtest, dass ich Dich Sandro nenne, dann...“

Alexandros legte ihm sanft den Finger auf die Lippen. „Doch, Evan, ich möchte es. Es klingt wunderschön, wenn Du mich Sandro nennst.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen über Evans bebende Lippen. „Ich begehre Dich so. Du kannst Dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Dich begehre, Evan“, bekannte er mit rauer Stimme.

Evan küsste den Daumen und lächelte einladend. „Nun, Du könntest Dich zu mir legen und es mir zeigen, Sandro“, forderte er den Wraith auf und rutschte zur Seite, damit Alexandros genug Platz hatte. „Ich begehre Dich auch. Lass mich nicht länger warten“, verlangte er heiser.

Alexandros schluckte hörbar und zerrte sich dann seinen Mantel von den Schultern. Achtlos warf er ihn zur Seite und bückte sich zu seinen Stiefeln. Evan setzte sich auf und zog ebenfalls an seinen Schuhen. Als er sich vorbeugte, um sie neben das Bett zu stellen, atmete er Alexandros Duft ein, herb, männlich und verführerischer als alles, was er jemals gerochen hatte.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte er sich, warum er den Duft des Wraith auf einmal so überdeutlich wahrnahm, aber dann zog Alexandros ihn fordernd an sich und der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als der Wraith ihn voller Leidenschaft küsste, während er ihn zurück auf das Bett drückte.

Evan schlang seine Arme um Alexandros und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, seine Hände in die dichte, seidige Mähne grabend.

Ihre Zungen kämpften spielerisch um die Vorherrschaft und Evan rieb sich ungeduldig gegen Alexandros' Körper, als der Wraith nichts anderes tat, als ihn zu küssen, bis ihm schwindlig vor Verlangen war.

„Bitte, Sandro!“ Stöhnte er heiser und Alexandros lachte erregt. „Ich habe ein Jahr darauf gewartet, dass Du endlich mir gehörst, Evan. Es ist unser erstes Mal und ich will jede Sekunde davon genießen“, erwiderte er rau.

Evan knabberte an Alexandros' Lippen. „Na nicht so ganz das erste Mal“, wisperte er ein wenig verlegen, aber Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unser erstes Mal, ohne dass wir dazu gedrängt worden sind.“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Evan forschend an. „Oder hast Du nur ja gesagt, weil Du glaubst, Du müsstest das, Evan?“

Evan lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Nein, Sandro. Ich bin hier mit Dir, weil ich Dich genauso sehr will, wie Du mich willst.“

Er konnte fühlen, wie Alexandros sich entspannte. Der Commander beugte den Kopf, um ihn wieder zu küssen und Evan zog ungeduldig an seinem schwarzen Oberteil.

„Du kannst es auch genießen, wenn wir nackt sind“, murmelte er an seinen Lippen und Alexandros knurrte zufrieden und begann damit, mit einer Hand geschickt Evans Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Evan schob Alexandros Shirt entschlossen hoch, er konnte es kaum erwarten, Alexandros endlich nackt zu sehen, die Tätowierungen auf seinem Körper mit seinen Händen zu liebkosen.

In der Höhle, während ihrer ersten Mission, hatte er kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, die kunstvollen Tattoos zu bewundern. Es war zu dunkel gewesen und er viel zu erschöpft, um sie richtig sehen zu können und als es schließlich hell genug gewesen war, hatte der Commander sein Shirt wieder getragen.

In Alexandros' Schlafgemach war es auch ziemlich dunkel, aber Evan war jetzt hellwach und der Wraith nah genug, dass Evan jede Linie genau sehen konnte. Er streifte dem Wraith das Oberteil entschlossen über den Kopf und schob ihn ein Stückchen von sich fort, um die Tattoos besser betrachten zu können.  
Alexandros schien sofort zu begreifen, warum Evan ihn weg drückte, denn er stützte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme und hielt ganz still, als Evan andächtig die ineinander verschlungenen Linien mit seinen Fingern entlang fuhr.

Sie sahen wie alte verschnörkelte Buchstaben aus, die Evan in einer mittelalterlichen Handschrift in einem Museum einmal gesehen hatte.  
Der Künstler, der diese Tätowierungen angefertigt hatte, hatte sie ganz symmetrisch auf Alexandros Brust angeordnet. Zwei umschlossen die Oberarme wie breite Armreifen und Evan war von der Schönheit des Wraith überwältigt.  
Der gemeißelte Oberkörper mit der weichen, haarlosen blassgrünen Haut über den festen Muskeln, die durch die Tätowierungen perfekt betont wurden und das schöne ausdrucksvolle Gesicht weckten in ihm die Sehnsucht, Alexandros zu malen.

„Ich möchte Dich malen“, flüsterte er hingerissen und Alexandros sog scharf die Luft ein. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, für Dich Modell zu stehen“, antwortete er heiser und beugte sich runter, um Evan sehnsüchtig zu küssen.  
Evan seufzte und ließ seine Hände über Alexandros Körper wandern, während ihre Zungen erneut miteinander spielten, zärtlich nach den empfindsamen Stellen suchend, an denen der beeindruckende Wraith-Commander am besten auf seine Liebkosungen reagierte.  
Als er seine Wirbelsäule liebkoste, erschauerte der uralte Krieger in seinen Armen und stöhnte heiser auf.

Evan zog entschlossen an seiner Hose. „Ich will Dich nackt, jetzt, Sandro!“ Forderte er verzweifelt und Alexnadros richtete sich bebend auf und zerrte sich seine restliche Kleidung vom Leib.  
Evan beobachtete ihn mit hungrigen Augen und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er seinen Wraith endlich in seiner ganzen nackten Herrlichkeit bewundern konnte, sein Verlangen nach Evan unübersehbar groß und hart, pulsierend vor Sehnsucht.

Evan schluckte, während ein Schauer der Erregung über seinen Rücken lief.  
Bald würde er diesen Beweis von Alexandros Begehren tief in sich fühlen, spüren, wie es ihn weitete und ganz ausfüllte. Alexandros war beeindruckend gebaut, größer und dicker als ein Mensch, aber Evan fühlte nur erwartungsvolle Vorfreude, keine Angst. Er wusste ganz sicher, dass der Wraith ihm niemals weh tun würde.

Er öffnete seinen Gürtel, aber Alexandros schob seine Hände zur Seite und befreite Evan entschlossen und hastig von den störenden Kleidungsstücken.  
Dann war Alexandros über ihm, und küsste ihn wieder mit verzweifelter Sehnsucht, während er fordernd Evans Körper streichelte und liebkoste.

Evan stöhnte und rieb sich verlangend an Alexandros' festem Körper, halb verrückt vor Sehnsucht danach, ihm endlich ganz nah zu sein.  
Alexandros löste sich von seinen Lippen und näherte sich mit einem Knurren Evans weicher Kehle.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan versteifte sich überrascht. Er wusste, was Alexandros wollte. „Sandro?“ Er versuchte, den Wraith etwas von sich wegzuschieben, aber es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sein Unbehagen in Alexandros' lustvernebelte Gedanken drang.  
Schwer atmend hob er den Kopf und blickte Evan mit verhangenen Augen an.  
„Evan“, flüsterte er heiser und etwas frustriert.

Evan schluckte. „Ich begehre Dich und ich will mit Dir zusammen sein, Sandro. Aber ich weiß, was diese Markierung in Eurer Kultur bedeutet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt schon möchte. Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit.“

Alexandros biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte sich auf. Er starrte auf das Kissen neben Evan, ohne etwas zu sagen und Evan fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Bitte, Sandro, sei nicht böse mit mir. Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Diese Art Beziehung ist so – bindend...“ Versuchte er, Alexandros dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder in den Arm zu nehmen.

Alexandros senkte den Kopf und zupfte an dem zerwühlten Laken. Evan fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. „Sandro? Was ist denn los?“ Fragte er drängend.

Alexandros räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, Evan, aber wir sind schon – auf diese Art verbunden“, gestand er heiser und verzweifelt.

Evan runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber wieso? Ich meine, Du hast mich noch nicht markiert...“ Sagte er verwirrt.

Alexandros drehte zögernd den Kopf und blickte Evan beschämt an. „Das ist nur das äußere Zeichen, Evan. Das, was sofort für jeden sichtbar ist, nicht nur für uns Wraith. Der eigentliche Akt, diese Beziehung zu vollziehen ist aber, die Person, die man zum Gefährten wählt, beim Akt mit seiner Lebenskraft zu füllen.“

„Wir haben aber noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen...“ Evan runzelte völlig verwirrt die Stirn.

„Nein. Aber als wir uns verbunden haben, bin ich auch gekommen, während ich Dir die Gabe des Lebens geschenkt habe. Das Enzym wird dadurch verändert und hinterlässt im Körper des Gefährten einen dauerhaften Geruch, der jedem Wraith sofort zeigt, dass diese Person von einem Wraith in Besitz genommen wurde. Und es festigt die Bindung der Partner.“

Alexandros Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

Evan starrte ihn einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos an.

Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sein Geruchssinn plötzlich so sensibel reagierte und warum er seit dem Nachmittag Alexandros noch mehr begehrte, als er es vorher schon getan hatte und viel mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wusste nicht völlig über diese Art der Beziehung Bescheid, aber Rodney hatte ihm das Wenige erzählt, das er selbst von Albert wusste, und dass das Enzym in dieser engen Beziehung eine große Rolle spielte, um die Partner eng aneinander zu binden, wusste Evan.

„Und wann wolltest Du mir das sagen, Alexandros?“ Fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ausdruckslos.

Alexandros zuckte leicht zusammen, als Evan seinen vollen Namen gebrauchte anstatt des Kosenamens.

„Ich wollte es Dir sagen, Evan. Wirklich. Ich wusste nur einfach nicht wie ich es sagen soll“, murmelte er betreten.

Evan schwieg eine Weile und betrachtete Alexandros einfach nur. „Verstehe ich das richtig, dass Deine ganze Crew es wissen wird, sobald ich Ihnen begegne?“

Alexandros warf ihm einen kurzen verlegenen Blick zu. „Sie wissen es schon. Mein Geruch hat sich dadurch auch verändert. Jeder Wraith wird es sofort riechen.“

„Verstehe. Ich bin also jetzt Dein gewählter Gefährte, ob ich das wollte oder nicht?“

Alexandros blickte ihn beschämt und traurig an. „Es tut mir so leid, Evan. Du musst mir bitte glauben, dass ich das wirklich nicht geplant habe. Ich habe so sehr versucht, mich zurückzuhalten, aber als ich Deine Lust und Ekstase gespürt habe, konnte ich nicht mehr dagegen kämpfen. Es gibt die Möglichkeit für Dich, mich dafür bestrafen zu lassen. Nach Euren Gesetzen ist das, was ich getan habe, mit einer Vergewaltigung zu vergleichen. Du kannst bei Commander Todd meine Bestrafung verlangen. Er wird der Allianz zuliebe Eure Gesetze anwenden, nicht unsere. Ich werde jede Strafe akzeptieren, die Du für angemessen hältst, Evan. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen, wirst Du nach einiger Zeit wieder frei für jemand anderen sein.“

Evan musterte ihn. „Und Du?“ Fragte er ruhig.

Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so lange Du lebst. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, Evan. Ich würde Dich niemals gegen Deinen Willen an mich binden.“ Er schluckte und hob den Kopf, um Evan endlich richtig anzuschauen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht hintergehen. Ich habe versucht, mich zurückzuhalten. Aber ich begehre Dich so sehr, schon so lange. Und als Du dann... Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Und ich wusste nicht, was die Sensoren aufzeichnen, wenn ich einfach vorher die Hand wegziehe“, sagte er ernst.

Evan blickte ihn an. Er sah die Schuld auf den schönen Gesichtszügen, die Schuld, die er empfand und die Angst, dass er Evan jetzt verlieren würde.

Evan lächelte leicht. Er konnte sehen, dass Alexandros die Wahrheit sprach und wirklich nicht versucht hatte, ihn auf diese Art zu hintergehen. Er war immer noch ein wenig verletzt, weil der Commander ihm nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber er dachte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, ihre Beziehung auflösen zu lassen.

Aber, eine Sache musste er noch wissen. „Erwartest Du jetzt, dass ich in Zukunft ganz auf Deinem Schiff lebe und meinen Job in Atlantis aufgebe, jetzt wo Du Deinen Besitzanspruch auf mich erhoben hast?“ Fragte er so neutral wie möglich.

Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das würde ich niemals von Dir erwarten, Evan. Dass Du mein gewählter Gefährte bist, bedeutet nicht, dass Du Deinen Job nicht mehr ausüben kannst. Das könnte ich Dir niemals antun. Aber, mein Schiff ist sowieso die meiste Zeit im Orbit und es wäre sicher kein Problem zwischen Deinem Quartier und meinem Schiff abzuwechseln.“ Zaghafte Hoffnung zeigte sich auf seinen gemeißelten, männlichen Zügen. Hoffnung, dass Evan ihn vielleicht doch nicht verlassen würde.

Evan schürzte die Lippen. „Verstehe. Ich glaube Dir, dass Du nicht versucht hast, mich auf diese Weise zu hintergehen. Und ich möchte unsere Beziehung nicht annullieren lassen. Aber ich bin verletzt, weil Du es mir nicht gleich gesagt hast, Sandro. Deshalb werde ich Dich auf meine Art bestrafen. Menschen haben keinen so ausgeprägten Geruchssinn und werden es nicht sofort riechen. Du darfst meinen Hals solange nicht markieren, bis ich es Dir erlaube, verstanden?“

Alexandros starrte ihn einen Moment entsetzt an. Der Trieb, eine Markierung am Hals des gewählten Gefährten zu hinterlassen, vor allem, wenn der eigentliche Akt des Besitzanspruches schon vollzogen war, war einer der am stärksten ausgeprägten Triebe eines Wraith. Er schluckte und nickte schließlich zögernd.

„Natürlich, Evan“, murmelte er kleinlaut. Evan lächelte und schlang seine Arme um seinen Gefährten. „Nun, dann sollten wir unser erstes Mal jetzt genießen. Oder willst Du mich unter den Umständen jetzt nicht mehr?“

Alexandros zog ihn mit einem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen an sich und küsste ihn heiß und leidenschaftlich. Evan lachte erregt und schmiegte sich fordernd an ihn, rieb sich an Alexandros harten Körper.

„Zeig mir, wie sehr Du mich begehrst, mein Gefährte“, flüsterte er heiser und verführerisch an seinen Lippen. Alexandros drückte ihn auf die Matratze und bedeckte seinen Körper mit hungrigen Küssen. Evan wand sich keuchend unter dem Wraith und grub seine Finger in die dichte, seidige Mähne. Er atmete tief ein und stöhnte, als Alexandros verführerischer Duft, herb, männlich und ein untrügliches Zeichen seiner heftigen Erregung, seine Sinne überwältigte.

„Ich begehre Dich, Sandro! Ich will Dich in mir spüren!“ Forderte er, halb verrückt vor Lust und Sehnsucht. Alexnadros liebkoste jetzt seine harte Erregung und Evan schrie erstickt auf. „Nimm mich, Sandro, jetzt!“

Alexandros knurrte und bedeckte Evan mit seinem Körper, während er nach der Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel tastete, die er mitgebracht hatte. Evan stöhnte auf, als er Alexandros glitschigen Finger an seiner intimsten Stelle spürte. Alexandros küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich, während er ihn mit einer solch behutsamen Zärtlichkeit zu weiten begann, dass Evan einen Kloß im Hals spürte. Eifrig presste er sich gegen die geschickten Finger und erwiderte den Kuss voller Verlangen.

„Oh Gott, Sandro, nimm mich, jetzt!“ Wimmerte er und erschauerte heftig, als der Commander wieder und wieder die empfindsame Stelle tief in seinem Innern massierte. „Jetzt! Ich will kommen, wenn Du in mir bist, mein Gefährte!“

Alexandros knurrte und zog seine Finger zurück. Hastig rieb er seine pochende, brettharte Männlichkeit mit dem Gleitmittel ein und legte sich zwischen Evans bebende Schenkel. Evan schlang die Beine um seine Taille und hob ihm die Hüften entgegen.  
Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie erlöst auf, als der Wraith ihn mit einem zärtlichen Stoß nahm.

„Oh Gott, ja, ganz tief!“ Er begegnete Alexandros Stößen mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft, genoss es, wie sein Gefährte ihn ganz ausfüllte und mit jedem Stoß die geheime Stelle in seinem Innern massierte. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte hoch in das schöne Gesicht des Wraith-Commanders.

Alexandros hatte die Augen geschlossen, der Ausdruck auf seinen männlichen Zügen zeigte seinen inneren Kampf, als er verzweifelt den Drang zu unterdrücken versuchte, seine Zähne in Evans Kehle zu graben und seinen gewählten Gefährten zu markieren.

Er hatte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme gestützt, damit Evan genug Platz zum Atmen hatte und stieß schnell und hart in Evan hinein, keuchend und halb außer sich vor Lust und Begierde.

Evan fühlte, wie der letzte Rest seines Ärgers verschwand, als er den verzweifelten inneren Kampf bemerkte, den sein Gefährte ausfocht, als er gegen den beinahe übermächtigen Drang ankämpfte, Evan zu markieren. Er würde seine Strafe akzeptieren und es nicht tun, aber es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft und Selbstbeherrschung, dem Trieb nicht nachzugeben und seinen Mund auf Evans Kehle zu senken.

Evan zog Alexandros Kopf zu sich runter und bot ihm einladend die Kehle dar. Alexandros keuchte und verkrampfte sich in dem Bemühen, sich zurückzuhalten.  
„Tu es mein Gefährte, markiere mich. Nimm mich ganz“, wisperte er in Alexandros Ohr. „Verbinde Dich mit mir und markiere mich, Sandro, ich will es.“

Alexandros stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Bist Du sicher, Evan?“ Er atmete schwer und zitterte in dem Bemühen, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ganz sicher, mein Gefährte. Nimm alles von mir.“ Evan presste Alexandros Mund auf seine Kehle und Alexandros gab endlich dem überwältigenden Drang nach und grub seine Zähne in die weiche Haut an Evans Hals, zitternd und halb verrückt vor Not und Begierde. Evan schrie erstickt auf, als der Wraith hart und verzweifelt an seiner verletzlichen Kehle zu saugen begann, während er schnell und fest in ihn hineinstieß.

Dann fühlte er seinen Gefährten in seinem Kopf. Er spürte Alexandros' schmerzhaften Drang, den Menschen in seinen Armen zu markieren, ihn ganz und vollständig in Besitz zu nehmen. Er spürte die überwältigenden Gefühle, die der uralte Krieger für ihn empfand, Begehren, Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit - Liebe. Er fühlte den Beschützerinstinkt des Wraith, der alle anderen Gefühle beinahe überlagerte. Alexandros würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendjemand ein Leid zufügte.  
Er fühlte die Lust, die sein Gefährte empfand, als er wieder und wieder tief in ihn eindrang, ihn ganz ausfüllte und dabei an seiner Kehle saugte.

Er wusste, dass Alexandros seine eigenen Gefühle genauso intensiv spürte, wie er die des Wraith. Alexandros fühlte sein Verlangen und seine Liebe so wie er die des Wraith fühlen konnte. Alexandros spürte die Lust, die Evan empfand, als der Commander an seiner Kehle saugte und seinen Besitzanspruch für jeden deutlich sichtbar hinterließ. Er fühlte das Vergnügen, das Evan bei jedem köstlichen Stoß empfand und er fühlte den Besitzanspruch, den der Mensch seinem Wraith-Gefährten gegenüber empfand.

Und dann wurden die Gefühle zu stark, um sie noch länger zu ertragen und Evan bäumte sich mit einem Schrei unter Alexandros auf.

Die Ekstase war noch intensiver als wenige Stunden zuvor und Evan wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, als er den Höhepunkt erreichte und sich heiß zwischen ihre Körper ergoss. Alexandros' Schrei war ein Echo seines eigenen, als er Evan auf den Gipfel folgte und seinen Samen mit zuckenden Stößen tief in seinen bebenden Körper sprühte.

Sie klammerten sich hilflos aneinander, während sie ihre Ekstase bis zur Neige auskosteten, bebend und keuchend.

Dann lagen sie einander in den Armen, entspannt und erschöpft. Alexandros Mund presste sich immer noch gegen Evans Kehle, genau an der Stelle, an der sein Puls heftig klopfte, aber das verzweifelte Saugen hatte aufgehört und Evan konnte durch ihr mentales Band spüren, dass der starke Drang ihn zu markieren befriedigt war. Er würde wieder kommen, wenn das deutlich sichtbare Mal an Evans Kehle verblasste, aber jetzt war der Wraith in seinen Armen so befriedigt und glücklich, wie er sich selbst fühlte.

Nach einer Weile zog Alexandros sich vorsichtig zurück und stand auf. Evan beobachtete träge, wie er hinter einer Tür verschwand, hinter der vermutlich das Badezimmer eines Wraith-Commanders zu finden war.

Er bewunderte seinen Gefährten in seiner ganzen nackten und prachtvollen Schönheit, als Alexandros nach einem Moment wiederkam, zwei Handtücher in der Hand.

Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und wischte Evans Körper zärtlich und andächtig ab, dann warf er die Handtücher einfach achtlos zur Seite auf den Boden und kam zu Evan ins Bett.

Evan seufzte und kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Arme seines Gefährten. Alexandros drückte ihn liebevoll an sich und schnurrte zufrieden an seinem Ohr.

Evan entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass Alexandros ihm wieder beim Schlafen zusehen würde, aber es störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sein Gefährte würde seinen Schlaf bewachen und dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschah.

Evan lächelte glücklich. Das letzte, was er vor dem Einschlafen wahrnahm, war das sanfte Schnurren eines befriedigten Wraith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, die beiden sind jetzt also eine richtige feste Bindung eingegangen, die tiefer geht, als eine menschliche Beziehung, schon durch die gedankliche Bindung bedingt. Alexandros zeigt sicher deutlich mehr Gefühle, als Ihr es von einem Wraith vielleicht erwartet habt, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Wraith zu sehr tiefen Gefühlen fähig sind und sie in der Intimität des Schlafzimmers auch zeigen, anders, als auf der Brücke ihres Basis-Schiffes.  
> Dass sie jetzt ein richtiges Paar sind, bedeutet aber nicht, dass ihre Geschichte jetzt zu Ende ist, keine Angst.  
> Es wird noch einige Überraschungen geben und meine Geschichten haben immer auch etwas mit der ganzen Serie zu tun, es wird also noch einige Kapitel geben.
> 
> Zuerst werde ich allerdings Alberts Geschichte 'Gefährliche Gedanken' beenden, bevor es mit dieser weitergeht, aber es wird nicht zu lange dauern, bis ein neues Kapitel folgt, versprochen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt den beiden treu und lest die nächsten Kapitel dieser Geschichte auch!


	4. Schäferstündchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt sind Evan und Alexandros also ein richtiges Paar.  
> Und nachdem sie sich über ein Jahr lang heimlich nacheinander gesehnt haben, ist ihre Sehnsucht nacheinander bestimmt so groß, dass sie ihre Hände nicht voneinander lassen können und jede Gelegenheit nutzen werden, um sich miteinander zu vergnügen.  
> Man sollte nur immer vorsichtig sein, welche Orte man dafür wählt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist also endlich ein neues Kapitel über die beiden, diesmal wieder aus Alexandros' Sicht erzählt.  
> Es ist nur verständlich, dass Evan und er jede Gelegenheit für ein Schäferstündchen nutzen, so lange, wie sie schon heimlich ineinander verliebt sind.
> 
> Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst es mich wissen, wenn es Euch gefallen hat!

_Zwei Wochen später:_

 

Alexandros wusste, dass er es nie müde werden würde, Evan beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Alexandros konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass der junge Major jetzt wirklich sein gewählter Gefährte war, obwohl er seit zwei Wochen jede Nacht erschöpft und tief befriedigt in ihrem Bett an seiner Seite auf seinem Basis-Schiff einschlief.  
Auch jetzt lag Evan dicht an seine Seite geschmiegt neben ihm und Alexandros berührte hauchzart seine Wange an der Stelle, an der sich Evans Grübchen zeigte wenn er lächelte, während er über die vergangenen beiden Wochen nachdachte.

Alexandros war am Tag nach ihrer ersten Nacht ein wenig unsicher gewesen, ob Evan das so offensichtliche Zeichen ihrer engen Bindung, das dunkelrote Mal an seinen Hals, vielleicht peinlich sein würde in Gegenwart seiner untergebenen Marines.  
Er wusste, wie schwer sich Colonel Sheppard am Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Commander Todd getan hatte.

Sein Vorgesetzter hatte über zwei Jahre lang warten müssen, bis John Sheppard fähig gewesen war, den letzten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu wagen und Todds Besitzanspruch zu akzeptieren. Alexandros war sich sicher, dass viele andere Wraith nicht so lange so geduldig gewartet hätten, bis ihr Partner dazu bereit war.

Colonel Mitchell hatte das Mal an seinem Hals von Anfang an mit Stolz getragen, aber Commander Raven hatte auch erst nach Colonel Mitchells endgültiger Rückkehr nach Atlantis seinen Besitzanspruch unwiderruflich gefestigt.

Dass Evan, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, sofort die bindende Art ihrer Partnerschaft akzeptiert hatte, war für Alexandros immer noch ein Wunder.

Evan hatte nicht verschämt versucht, das Mal an seinem Hals unter dem Jackenkragen zu verstecken.  
Er hatte auch in Gegenwart seiner Marines keinerlei Unsicherheit gezeigt. Alexandros hatte genau beobachtet, wie sich die beiden jungen Männer ihrem Vorgesetzten gegenüber verhielten, bereit, ihnen Respekt beizubringen, sollten sie es wagen, sich unangemessen zu verhalten, obwohl er wusste, dass Evan dann böse mit ihm sein würde.  
Aber er kam gegen seinen Beschützerinstinkt einfach nicht an. Er würde alles tun, was nötig war, damit es dem Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als sein eigenes Leben, gut ging und dieser in Sicherheit war.

Erstaunlicherweise schienen Marc Warner und Randy Winter tief beeindruckt zu sein und sogar ein wenig neidisch, weil ihr Major von einem Wraith-Commander erwählt worden war. Wenn möglich, behandelten sie ihren Vorgesetzten jetzt sogar mit noch mehr Respekt als vorher.

Alexandros seufzte glücklich und betrachtete hingerissen das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn gekuschelt hatte und tief und fest schlief, erschöpft von den Aufregungen der letzten Tage und ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel.  
Alexandros sorgte immer dafür, dass Evan völlig befriedigt war. Evans Vergnügen war ihm viel wichtiger als sein eigenes. Er war verrückt nach dem jungen Mann. Nichts befriedigte ihn mehr als Evan in seinen Armen zu halten und seine Ekstase und sein Vergnügen zu erleben.

Evan bedeutete ihm mehr, als ihm jemals irgend ein anderer Mensch oder Wraith bedeutet hatte. Er konnte kaum seine Hände von ihm lassen und wenn sie getrennt waren, vermisste er ihn so sehr, dass es körperlich schmerzte.  
Alexandros war selbst über die Tiefe seiner Gefühle erstaunt. Aber er akzeptierte sie einfach und war überglücklich, dass Evan seine tiefen Gefühle erwiderte.

Alexandros zog ihn behutsam an sich und kraulte zärtlich seine Haare. Evan seufzte im Schlaf und schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Gefährten, wachte aber nicht auf durch das zärtliche Kraulen.

In den letzten beiden Wochen war viel passiert und Alexandros wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, Evans Schlaf zu stören. Der junge Major brauchte seine Ruhe und Alexandros liebte es, seinen Schlaf zu bewachen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Evan die Erholung bekam, die er brauchte.

Sie hatten fast eine Woche lang nach dem Stargate gesucht und sich den Zugang durch Schutt und Geröll mühsam hindurch graben müssen, bis sie endlich in die Halle gelangt waren, in der es jahrtausendelang verborgen gewesen war, darauf wartend, dass die Erben der Ersten Allianz es entdeckten und wieder zum Leben erweckten.

Dann waren Albert und Ronon verschwunden. Evan hatte sofort auf Alberts Hilferuf reagiert, als dieser ihn ausgesandt hatte, war aber zu spät beim Stargate angekommen. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie entdeckt, dass Ronon auch verschwunden war. Sie hatten die ganze Anlage abgesucht und schließlich ein Späher-Schiff nach Atlantis gesandt, da Alexandros es für zu gefährlich hielt, selbst eine groß angelegte Suchaktion zu starten und die so wichtige Anlage dadurch ihres Schutzes zu berauben. Evan, der von Natur aus besonnener und vorsichtiger war als Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell, hatte ihm zugestimmt und sich ebenfalls dafür entschieden, Atlantis durch ein schnelles Schiff benachrichtigen zu lassen.

Vor einigen Tagen war ihr Späher-Schiff von Atlantis zurückgekommen mit der erlösenden Nachricht, dass Albert und Ronon in Atlantis in Sicherheit waren. Kilian, der inzwischen frisch genährt auch wieder zurückgekehrt war, war sofort nach Atlantis aufgebrochen, so dass Alexandros und Evan zur Zeit das Oberkommando über die Wraith-Antiker-Anlage hatten.

Evan war zwar kein Wissenschaftler, aber er besaß das natürliche, starke Antiker-Gen und war dadurch in der Lage, Computer zu aktivieren, die niemand anderes zum Laufen brachte. Alexandros hatte im Laufe der letzten beiden Wochen festgestellt, dass ein Teil der Technik, die von der Ersten Allianz erbaut worden war, auf Evan und ihn in besonderem Maße reagierte. Er nahm an, dass das mit ihrer Verbindung zu tun hatte und so hielt sich Evan meistens in seiner Nähe auf und half Alexandros durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, die verschiedenen Räume besser zu erforschen. Sie hatten bisher nur einen kleinen Teil dieser Sektion der Anlage untersucht, aber schon viele faszinierende Entdeckungen gemacht.

Alexandros seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen, um selbst ein wenig zu schlafen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch weitere nützliche und aufregende Entdeckungen machen würden.

Jetzt würde er es einfach genießen, dass Evan endlich zu ihm gehörte und friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Auch Wraith brauchten ab und zu etwas Schlaf, vor allem nach den wundervollen und befriedigenden Stunden, die er mit seinem äußerst willigen Gefährten in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte.

Alexandros entspannte sich zufrieden und schlief mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ein, Evan dabei beschützend und besitzergreifend zugleich fest an sich drückend.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

„Hey. Was hältst Du von einer kleinen Pause?“ Die heisere, verführerische Stimme seines Gefährten riss Alexandros aus seiner Konzentration. Evan schlang von hinten die Arme um seine Taille und rieb seinen Körper provozierend gegen Alexandros Hintern.

Mochte Evan auch in der Öffentlichkeit ruhig, zurückhaltend und besonnen handeln, wenn sie alleine waren überraschte er Alexandros immer wieder damit, wie fordernd und leidenschaftlich er sich ihm gegenüber verhielt.  
Nicht, dass Alexandros etwas gegen dieses Verhalten einzuwenden hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er liebte diese Seite an seinem wunderbaren Gefährten und ließ sich gerne davon mitreißen.

Er drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um und nahm ihn in die Arme, während er ihn mit geschürzten Lippen betrachtete.

„An was für eine Art Ablenkung hast Du denn gedacht?“ Fragte er gedehnt, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, was sein heißblütiger Gefährte im Sinn hatte.

Er hatte vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass er Evan in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, wenn er sich ein wenig dumm anstellte und so tat, als wüsste er nicht, wozu sein junger Gefährte in auffordern wollte und er musste zugeben, dass er Evans Verlegenheit hinreißend fand. Sein junger, begieriger Mensch errötete dann und war zwischen Ärger und Erregung hin und her gerissen und Alexandros fand ihn in diesem Zustand noch anziehender und begehrenswerter als sonst und provozierte ihn mit diesem Verhalten, so oft er dazu Gelegenheit hatte.  
Natürlich hatte Evan ihn bald durchschaut, aber er konnte sein Erröten und seine Verlegenheit nicht verhindern und das verstärkte seine Reaktion dann noch.

Auch jetzt stieg Evan prompt wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht und er knurrte verärgert, weil Alexandros zufrieden grinste, als er die tiefe Röte auf seinen Wangen bemerkte.

„Das machst Du mit Absicht!“ Grummelte er und Alexandros lachte vergnügt und beugte den Kopf, um Evan voller Verlangen zu küssen.

„Natürlich, mein Hübscher. Du bist unwiderstehlich, wenn Du so verlegen bist“, flüsterte er an seinen Lippen und Evan schmolz sofort in seinen Armen dahin, unfähig, ihm länger böse zu sein.  
Alexandros knetete seinen festen Hintern während er ihn küsste und Evan stöhnte erregt in dem Kuss.

„Nicht hier!“ Stieß er hervor, als sie sich voneinander lösten, um Luft zu holen. Alexandros hatte ihm die Gesetze der Wraith erklärt und Evan wusste, dass der Commander sich überall mit ihm hätte paaren können, ohne dabei sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Jeder Wraith würde sofort umdrehen und sie alleine lassen. Aber es waren auch Menschen hier und bei denen war sich der junge Major nicht so sicher, wie sie reagieren würden, denn für sie galten diese Gesetze erst mal nicht.

Alexandros hatte Evans Bitte, auf sein Schamgefühl Rücksicht zu nehmen, von Anfang an akzeptiert. Nicht nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass Evan Probleme mit seinen Untergebenen bekam, sondern schlicht und ergreifend deshalb, weil ihn die Vorstellung störte, dass jemand anderes Evan sehen könnte, wenn er halb außer sich war vor Erregung. Dieser wundervolle Anblick war nur für seine Augen bestimmt und Alexandros wachte eifersüchtig darüber, dass das so blieb.

Außerdem war der Gate-Raum für solche Aktivitäten denkbar ungeeignet. Es war zwar sehr früh am Morgen und noch nicht viele Leute in der Anlage auf den Beinen, aber trotzdem bestand permanent die Gefahr, dass jemand hierherkam. Sie konnten das Stargate inzwischen nutzen, um zu anderen Planeten zu gelangen, aber sie konnten nur bestimmte Adressen anwählen, die alle am anderen Ende der Galaxis lagen, von Atlantis weit entfernt.

Die Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz hatten einen Sperr-Code aktiviert, wahrscheinlich um zu vermeiden, dass ihre Feinde ihnen auf die Spur kamen.  
Alexandros war, seit Albert nicht mehr hier war, damit beschäftigt, diesen Code zu entschlüsseln, damit eine Gate-Verbindung von und nach Atlantis möglich wurde.

Er arbeitete gerne in den frühen Morgenstunden und an diesem Tag hatte Evan ihn so früh auf den Planeten begleitet. Er hatte sich in einem der Räume, in denen die Menschen der Forschungsteam sich ausruhten, noch ein wenig hingelegt, aber dann schien er sich entschlossen zu haben, die frühe Morgenstunde für ein Schäferstündchen zu nutzen und Alexandros hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Entschlossen zog er Evan mit sich. Sie hatten vor zwei Tagen noch einige Räume entdeckt, die sie bisher übersehen hatten, unter anderem einen, der sich überhaupt erst geöffnet hatte, als Evan und er zusammen den Mechanismus betätigt hatten.

Sie hatten die kleine Kammer noch nicht näher untersucht, weil die Nutzung des Stargates und die Entschlüsselung des Sperrcodes absolute Priorität hatte, aber ein Raum, der sich nur von ihnen öffnen ließ, war für ein Schäferstündchen geradezu ideal. Alexandros war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit ihrer vollständigen Verbindung zu tun hatte und er glaubte auch nicht, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte.  
Sie hatten das Erbe der Ersten Allianz antreten dürfen und waren keine feindlichen Eindringlinge, die sich vor Fallen in Acht nehmen mussten.

Evan kicherte in erwartungsvoller Vorfreude, als sie ihre Hände gegen den normalerweise verborgenen Sensor drückten. Der Sensor zeigte sich nur, wenn Evan und Alexandros beide in unmittelbarer Nähe waren, deshalb hatte ihn auch vorher niemand bemerkt. Die versteckte Tür glitt zur Seite und Alexandros und Evan taumelten sich küssend in die Kammer, während die Tür sich wieder hinter ihnen schloss.

Alexandros drückte Evan gegen eine der Wände und Evan stöhnte erregt auf. Die Kammer begann in einem sanften Licht zu leuchten und die Wände fühlten sich angenehm warm an, aber Alexandros war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Evan von seiner störenden Kleidung zu befreien, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er fühlte sich sicher und sorglos und Evan schien es genauso zu gehen, denn auch er beachtete die Einrichtung nicht, während er ungeduldig an den Verschlüssen von Alexandros' Mantel zerrte.

Alexandros hatte bei einer flüchtigen Besichtigung der Kammer einige Sensoren an den Wänden entdeckt und zwei Konsolen mit Computern an den Wänden und einigen technischen Geräten darauf, die sie noch nicht näher identifiziert hatten und sowohl Antiker- als auch Wraith-Technologie zu beinhalten schienen, aber sie hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen und den Sinn und Zweck der Kammer zu erschließen.  
Die sanfte pulsierende Wärme und das angenehme weiche Licht wirkten auf jeden Fall nicht bedrohlich und passten perfekt zu der Stimmung, in der sie waren, genau richtig für ein leidenschaftliches Beisammensein.

Endlich hatte Alexandros Evan von seinen störenden Hosen befreit und sich selbst soweit entkleidet, dass sie sich endlich ganz auf ihr Vorhaben konzentrieren konnten und Alexandros drückte Evan sanft in der Mitte der Kammer auf den Boden, der erstaunlich weich und so warm wie die Wände war. Sie lagen ziemlich genau in der Mitte der Kammer, um genügend Platz zu haben und dort, wo sie lagen, schien der Boden ganz leicht zu vibrieren.

„Sandro!“ Stöhnte Evan ungeduldig, als er die kurze Ablenkung seines Gefährten bemerkte und zog begierig seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, während er ihm eine kleine Flasche in die Hand drückte.

Alexandros grinste. „Hm, Du hast das wirklich geplant – perfekt vorbereitet, wie ich sehe.“

„Was dachtest Du denn?“ Keuchte Evan erregt, halb außer sich vor Lust, obwohl sie außer ausziehen und küssen noch nicht viel gemacht hatten. „Nun mach schon“, forderte er heiser an seinen Lippen und Alexandros beeilte sich, dem Befehl seines Gefährten nachzukommen. Er öffnete die Flasche geschickt mit einer Hand und bedeckte seine Finger mit dem Gleitmittel, während er mit seiner Zunge Evans Mund erforschte.

Evan spreizte bebend vor Ungeduld seine Beine, darum bemüht, ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und Alexandros knurrte in dem Kuss, als er die Bereitwilligkeit seines Gefährten spürte. Evan war noch locker und entspannt von ihrer leidenschaftlichen Nacht zuvor und Alexandros brauchte nicht lange, um den Menschen, der in seinen Armen vor Verlangen zitterte, vorzubereiten.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und legte sich zwischen Evans bebende Schenkel. Der junge Major warf seinen Kopf mit einem heiseren Schrei in den Nacken, als Alexandros ihn mit einem einzigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag füllte und Alexandros knurrte heiser, als die enge Hitze seines Gefährten ihn umschloss und sich einen Moment um seine brettharte, pochende Männlichkeit verkrampfte.  
Er senkte seinen Mund auf Evans empfindsame Kehle, die der junge Mann ihm so willig darbot, begierig darauf, das sichtbare Zeichen seines Besitzanspruches zu erneuern.  
Unfähig, sich länger zurückzuhalten, begann er, schnell und fest in Evan hineinzustoßen, während er an der weichen, duftenden Haut seiner Kehle saugte.  
Behutsam verband er sich telepathisch mit seinem Gefährten. Evans Gedanken waren ein wirbelndes Durcheinander aus Lust, Verlangen und Liebe und Alexandros ließ ihn seine eigenen Gefühle spüren, sein Begehren, seine Zärtlichkeit und seine tiefe Liebe für den jungen Mann in seinen Armen.

Evan grub seine Finger in Alexandros' Schultern. 'Nimm mich ganz, Liebster!'  
Alexandros knurrte erregt an seinem Hals, als er die vollständige Hingabe seines schönen Gefährten spürte, seine Bereitschaft, sich seinem Wraith bedingungslos zu unterwerfen.

Für Alexandros war der junge Major immer ein gleichwertiger Partner und er würde ihn in Gegenwart von anderen auch niemals anders als vollkommen gleichberechtigt behandeln, aber das Wissen, dass Evan ihm genug vertraute, um sich ihm völlig hinzugeben und zu unterwerfen, wenn sie miteinander allein und intim waren, befriedigte seine dominaten Wraith-Triebe ungemein.

'Du gehörst mir, Evan!' Beantwortete er die Forderung seines Gefährten und Evan stöhnte auf und presste Alexandros' Kopf noch fester gegen seinen Hals. 'Ja, Sandro, Dir, nur Dir allein!'

Alexandros konnte fühlen, wie Evan sich rasch seinem Höhepunkt näherte und er zog seine Nährhand unter seinem Körper hervor, um sie sanft auf Evans Brust zu drücken. Evan schrie auf, als Alexandros köstliche Lebenskraft in seinen Körper floss und sein Vergnügen noch verstärkte. Er bäumte sich unter dem Wraith auf und Alexandros fühlte Evans Erfüllung heiß gegen seinen Bauch sprühen.  
Er gab seine eiserne Kontrolle auf und folgte dem jungen Mann auf den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase, füllte Evan gleichzeitig mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft, heiser stöhnend.  
Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass das Leuchten in der Kammer heller wurde und der Boden unter ihnen stärker vibrierte, aber dann war da nichts mehr außer der wundervollen Befriedigung, die ihre Körper durchströmte.  
Alexandros blieb erschöpft auf Evan liegen und küsste ihn zärtlich, während sie den sanften Nachhall ihrer geteilten Ekstase genossen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Als sie sich wieder angezogen hatten und Evan notdürftig Alexandros lange weiße Mähne mit seinen Händen geglättet hatte, verließen sie die Kammer wieder.

Evan grinste ihn spitzbübisch an und Alexandros' Blick blieb wieder an dem Grübchen in seiner Wange hängen. Er liebte dieses Grübchen und nichts machte Alexandros glücklicher, als Evan zum Lächeln zu bringen, damit er sich an dem Anblick seiner Grübchen erfreuen konnte. Evan errötete ein wenig, als er bemerkte, wo sein Gefährte so fasziniert hinstarrte.

„Das ist nur ein Grübchen, Sandro“, murmelte er verlegen. Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf. „Falsch. Es ist nicht einfach ein Grübchen. Es ist Dein Grübchen, Evan“, antwortete er und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen darüber.

Evan räusperte sich etwas verlegen, aber dann kehrte das spitzbübische Grinsen zurück. „Wir sollten uns diese Kammer merken. Sie ist bestens geeignet für Schäferstündchen. Und das Beste daran ist, dass sonst keiner Zugang zu ihr hat, außer uns.“  
Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Wir sind übrigens nicht die Einzigen, die diese frühen Morgenstunden genutzt haben“, stellte er dann mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Gefährten fest.

Wraith hatten keine Augenbrauen wie Menschen, aber als Alexandros jetzt fragend sein Gesicht verzog, sah es fast so aus, als habe er eine Braue hochgezogen.

„Aha. Und wer außer uns käme dafür in Frage?“ Er musterte Evan scharf, als dieser kicherte. Ganz offensichtlich wusste sein menschlicher Gefährte etwas, das ihm entgangen war.

Evan sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. „Du hast es wirklich noch nicht bemerkt, oder?“  
Alexandros knurrte drohend, aber sein junger Gefährte ließ sich dadurch nicht einschüchtern. Er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Alexandros ihm niemals ein Leid zufügen wurde, egal, wie verärgert er auch sein mochte.

„Marc Warner und einer Deiner beiden Offiziere.“ Er lachte, als er Alexandros' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich habe sie vorhin auf dem Weg zu Dir in einer dunklen Nische bemerkt. Marcs drängendes 'Tiefer, Chris! Fester Chris!' war nicht zu überhören. Und 'Chris' war nur zu willig, Marcs Befehlen zu gehorchen.“

Alexandros blieb fassungslos stehen und starrte Evan an, der immer noch vergnügt kicherte. „Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst“, stellte er überrascht fest, als er wieder ernst wurde.

Alexandros schüttelte nur den Kopf. Evan lächelte und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht.

„Nun, Du warst ja auch mit genug anderen Dingen beschäftigt“, tröstete er ihn und grinste wieder. „Nun schau nicht so entsetzt. Du wirst die beiden in Ruhe lassen und nicht schimpfen, hörst Du?“ Evan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn streng an. Alexandros knurrte nur, aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl haben würde, wollte er Evan nicht verärgern.

Evan lächelte ihn versöhnlich an und nahm seine Hand. „Komm, ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf. Lass uns etwas essen gehen. Ich könnte mich auf Deinen Schoß setzen und Du könntest mich füttern?“ Fragte er mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

Alexandros entspannte sich und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unersättlich, Evan“, erwiderte er heiser und versuchte, seine erneute Erregung zu unterdrücken.  
Evan grinste. „Ich weiß. Aber Du liebst es, wenn ich unersättlich bin.“

Er drehte sich um und zog Alexandros mit sich in Richtung der provisorischen Cafeteria, die sie in einem der Räume der Anlage eingerichtet hatten.

Alexandros schmunzelte und folgte seinem jungen Gefährten, der zielstrebig auf den Raum zueilte, aus dem ihnen schwacher Kaffeeduft entgegenwehte.

Über eine Sache war er sich auf jeden Fall ganz sicher: mit Evan würde es ihm ganz bestimmt niemals langweilig werden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es scheint so, als habe Marc, den Ihr ja schon aus 'Gefährliche Gedanken' kennt, endlich auch 'seinen' Wraith bekommen! Hoffen wir, dass die beiden keinen Ärger kriegen und miteinander so glücklich werden wie Evan und Alexandros!
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann eine Überraschung geben, ich hoffe, dass sie Euch gefallen wird.
> 
> Es kann allerdings sein, dass ich erst zwei Kapitel von 'Gefährliches Wissen' schreiben werde, da diese beiden Geschichten zeitlich ja parallel laufen und ich deshalb die Kapitel aufeinander abstimmen muss, damit ich nicht in einer Geschichte etwas verrate, was eine Überraschung in der anderen werden soll. 
> 
> Falls es also bis zum Update etwas länger dauert, bitte nicht böse sein, dafür gibt es dann aber zwei Kapitel meines anderen WIPs, von dem ich hoffe, dass Ihr ihn auch lest!


	5. Zurück In Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros habe ihre traute Zweisamkeit in der Anlage und auf dem Basis-Schiff sicher sehr genossen, aber irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren müssen. In diesem Fall bedeutet das, dass Evan nach Atlantis zurückkehren muss, um seine Pflichten als John Sheppards Stellvertreter wieder aufzunehmen. Wird wirklich alles so laufen, wie die beiden sich das vorgestellt haben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also endlich das neue Kapitel von den beiden Jungs! Danke, dass Ihr so geduldig gewartet habt! Ihr seid ein tolles Publikum und es macht großen Spaß, für Euch Geschichten zu schreiben!
> 
> Die Geschichte wird in diesem Kapitel eine Wendung nehmen, die Ihr vielleicht nicht erwartet habt, aber ich hoffe, Ihr mögt es und seid neugierig, wie es weitergehen wird!  
> Außerdem wird ein neuer Charakter eingeführt, der eine eigene Geschichte bekommen wird. Die junge Frau 'Rin', Corinna, 'gehört' meiner Beta für die englische Version, Dulinneth, diejenigen von Euch, die auch die englischen Geschichten lesen, kennen sie vielleicht aus 'I will be the Berserker'. Ich hoffe, Ihr findet sie nett und werdet ihre Geschichte später auch lesen.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß und lasst mich wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat!

Evan saß in der Cafeteria von Atlantis und schaute sich gedankenverloren um.

Es tat gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er hatte seinen Aufenthalt in der Wraith-Antiker-Anlage genossen, vor allem, dass er seinem Gefährten Alexandros dabei so nahe war und all die unbekannten und faszinierenden Orte entdecken konnte, aber er musste zugeben, dass er doch froh war, wieder in der Stadt zu sein.

Letztendlich war er ein Soldat und kein Wissenschaftler, und die dunkle Atmosphäre, die überall geherrscht hatte, hatte ihn müde und gemacht und dazu geführt, dass er sich ziemlich unbehaglich gefühlt hatte.

Commander Kilian war mit seinem gewählten Gefährten Albert nach ihrem Besuch auf dem Planeten, auf dem Alberts menschliche Familie lebte, zu der Anlage zurückgekehrt und hatte wieder das Kommando übernommen.

Einen Tag, bevor sie mit ihrem Späher-Schiff zurückgekommen waren, hatte Alexandros, sein erstaunlicher Wraith-Gefährte, endlich die Sperre aufheben können, die es bisher unmöglich gemacht hatte, bestimmte Adressen des Stargates anzuwählen, vor allem die Adresse nach Atlantis.

Jetzt konnten sie endlich das Stargate benutzen, um von Atlantis zu der Anlage zu gelangen und umgekehrt, was die Dinge ziemlich vereinfachte für die Teams, die für die Erforschung verantwortlich waren.

Alexandros war auch auf dem Weg nach Atlantis, aber er hatte sich dazu entschieden, mit seinem Basis-Schiff nach Atlantis zu fliegen, nachdem Commander Sebastinus seinen Platz im Orbit über dem Planeten eingenommen hatte, auf dem die Anlage lag.

Evan hatte eigentlich mit ihm fliegen wollen, aber Alexandros hatte ihn gebeten, das Stargate zu benutzen, ein wenig besorgt, weil sein menschlicher Gefährte die vergangenen Tage blass, müde und erschöpft gewesen war.  
Er wollte ihn in der Nähe eines menschlichen Arztes und ordentlicher medizinischer Ausstattung wissen, vor allem aber im Tageslicht eines Planeten und in der Nähe seiner Freunde in der Stadt.  
Evan hatte zuerst protestiert, dann aber nachgegeben, zu erschöpft, um mit seinem entschlossenen Gefährten darüber zu streiten.

Alexandros hatte es zwar nicht zur Sprache gebracht, aber Evan hatte den Verdacht, dass Alexandros die Gelegenheit, ein paar Tage ohne seinen menschlichen Gefährten zu verbringen, außerdem dazu nutzen wollte, sich zu nähren. Evan hatte schon etliche Stunden damit verbracht, über die Notwendigkeit seines Gefährten, sich nähren und dafür jemanden töten zu müssen, nachzudenken, aber er wusste immer noch nicht so recht, ob es ihn störte oder nicht.

Der Gedanke, Sandro durch den Hungertod zu verlieren, ängstigte ihn zu Tode. Davon abgesehen war er selbst Soldat. Er hatte andere Lebewesen getötet, Menschen, Wraith und andere Aliens. Er hatte das aus Notwehr getan, um selbst zu überleben oder um andere Lebewesen zu schützen, aber er hatte sich nie daran gewöhnen können.  
Er hasste es immer noch, dass er manchmal jemanden töten musste, um sich oder andere unter seinem Schutz zu verteidigen. Er war Sandro dankbar, dass dieser ihm dieses Mal die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte und er nicht dabei sein würde, wenn Sandro sich nährte.

Ein lauter Krach riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und suchte mit den Augen nach der Ursache des Lärms. Eine junge Frau kniete auf dem Boden, damit beschäftigt, die Überreste ihrer Mahlzeit vom Boden aufzuklauben und auf ihr Tablett zurückzustellen. Das Essen und das Geschirr waren über den Boden verteilt und Evan konnte sehen, dass ihre Hand zitterte, als sie versuchte, die Überbleibsel ihres Mittagessens aufzusammeln.  
Er stand eilig auf, um ihr zu helfen, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schwindel überkam. Er grapschte nach seinem Stuhl und hielt sich daran fest, während er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm, bis der Schwindel endlich wieder verschwand.  
Dann eilte er zu der Stelle, an der die junge Frau immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt. Sie hatte lange, seidige schwarze Haare, die ihr über die Schulter fielen und ihre Züge verdeckten. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Er kniete sich neben sie und bemerkte überrascht und besorgt, dass sie vor ihm zurückwich. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Miss...?“ Sagte er so freundlich und beruhigend zu ihr, wie er dazu in der Lage war, immer noch ein bisschen desorientiert. Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, aber dann hob sie langsam den Kopf und schaute ihn mit einem wachsamen Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen an.

Evan liebte seinen Gefährten wirklich und er hatte nie Frauen begehrt, aber ihre Schönheit war schlicht atemberaubend. Sie war Eurasierin und ihr Gesicht weckte sofort den starken Wunsch in ihm, sie zu malen und ihre Schönheit für die Ewigkeit in einem Gemälde einzufangen.  
Er starrte sie einfach mit offenem Mund an und wirkte dabei sicherlich wie ein Fisch am Strand, der nach Luft schnappte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ändern.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Wachsamkeit zu Belustigung und sie fing zu kichern an, aber es dauerte nicht lang, bevor sie wieder aufhörte zu lachen und ihn wieder wachsam und misstrauisch ansah. Ganz offensichtlich wartete sie darauf, dass er sie dafür zurechtweisen würde, dass sie es gewagt hatte, über ihn zu lachen.

Er klappte den Mund wieder zu und lächelte sie schnell an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so angestarrt habe, Miss, aber ich habe Sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, eine solche Schönheit in unserer ziemlich praktisch eingerichteten Cafeteria zu sehen. Bitte lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen.“ Er begann damit, die Überreste ihres Mittagessens auf ihr Tablett zurückzustellen.

„Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber Sie müssen das nicht tun. Es ist meine eigene Schuld und ich kann das alleine tun.“ Der resignierte Unterton in ihrer leisen Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu, seinen Kopf erneut zu heben. Er blinzelte gegen die wiederkehrende Benommenheit und atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Ich bin dazu erzogen worden, dass ich den Leuten, die Hilfe brauchen, helfe, vor allem wenn schöne junge Frauen in Not sind. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld war.“

Er schaute zu den beiden Marines, die in der Nähe standen und die Szene beobachteten. Sein verärgerter Blick veranlasste die beiden dazu, ihre Köpfe zu senken und unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.  
„Gallagher, Sanders, Ihre Schicht ist gerade zu Ende, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er leise mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme, während er sofort begriff, wer den Zwischenfall verursacht hatte.

Sie nickten zögernd, dabei auf den Boden starrend, als ob sie dort irgendetwas unglaublich spannendes entdeckt hätten. „Gut. Sie sehen immer noch frisch genug aus, um noch eine Schicht anzuhängen. Sie werden in Turm Nummer vier Wache halten, in den verlassenen Teilen. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand versucht, uns anzugreifen. Wir müssen jederzeit gegen feindliche Angriffe gewappnet sein. Da stimmen Sie mir doch sicherlich zu, Marines, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, Major Lorne“, brachte einer der Marines nach einer Sekunde heraus, sich auf die Lippe beißend. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden noch nichts gegessen hatten und dass sie dazu vor dem Ende ihrer Zusatzschicht auch nicht mehr kommen würden, acht Stunden von jetzt an gerechnet.  
Evan lächelte sie grimmig an, immer noch auf dem Boden kniend, seine Respekt gebietende Haltung dadurch allerdings in keinster Weise beeinträchtigt.

„Sehr gut. Wegtreten.“ Sagte er in dem überheblichen und gnädigen Tonfall, den er immer benutzte, um solche speziellen Untergebenen in ihre Schranken zu weisen.  
Sie drehten sich langsam um und gingen zur Tür, das Kinn hochgereckt, die Augen geradeaus, gefolgt von den amüsierten Blicken etlicher Wissenschaftler, die auch schon in den 'Genuss' ihrer Aufmerksamkeiten gekommen waren.

Evan wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu. „Ich möchte mich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen, Miss.“ Sagte er entschuldigend. „Bitte lassen Sie mich mich Ihnen vorstellen: Ich bin Major Evan Lorne, Colonel Sheppards Stellvertreter. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“ Die junge Frau lächelte ihn schüchtern an und ihr Lächeln nahm ihm wieder den Atem.  
Sie strich sich eine dichte Strähne ihres wundervollen seidigen schwarzen Haares zurück und räusperte sich. „Ich bin Beobachterin Corinna Martin. Das IOA hat mich vor zwei Wochen nach Atlantis geschickt. Sie wollten dass jemand, der 'neutral' ist, die Vorgänge hier in der Stadt beobachtet.“ Sie betonte das Wort 'neutral' in einer Art und Weise, dass Evan sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Verstehe. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich Sie noch nicht kannte. Ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Martin. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Evan.“ Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff sie seine Hand. „Danke, Evan. Es freut mich ebenfalls. Nennen Sie mich bitte Rin, Evan“, antwortete sie. Er lächelte. „Das werde ich, danke Rin. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr Name beides beinhaltet: eine Koseform von Corinna und Ihren japanischen Namen.“ Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie können erkennen, dass ich halbe Japanerin bin?“ Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich, Rin. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den europäischen Teil nicht einordnen kann, aber nur japanische Frauen sind so wunderschön wie Sie, Rin“, erwiderte er, all seinen Charme nutzend, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht so wachsam und misstrauisch zu sein brauchte.  
Sie schien eine sehr begabte und nette Person zu sein und sie konnte nichts für die Machenschaften des IOA.

Sie errötete, aber die Röte auf ihren Wangen unterstrich ihre Schönheit nur noch mehr. „Deutsch. Mein Vater ist Deutscher und meine Mutter Japanerin. Und Sie haben recht: Rin ist beides, ein Kosename und der japanische Name in einem. Meine Eltern haben einen Namen gewählt, der beides beinhaltet, den deutschen und den japanischen Teil in mir.“

Evan stellte die letzten Teile auf ihr Tablett. „Ihr Name ist so schön wie Sie es sind, Rin. Sie müssen sehr stolz auf Sie sein. Sie sehen ziemlich jung aus und das IOA würde niemals jemanden nach Atlantis schicken, der nicht mindestens drei Jahre für Sie gearbeitet hat. Sie haben also vermutlich in einem Alter angefangen zu arbeiten, in dem andere noch am College oder an der Universität sind.“ Sie senkte den Kopf, ihr Gesicht tiefrot von dem Kompliment. „Danke, Evan. Ich bin vierundzwanzig“, murmelte sie unsicher.

„So, jetzt besorgen wir Ihnen etwa frisches zu essen. Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn Sie mir an meinem Tisch Gesellschaft leisten würden, Rin“, sagte er entschlossen, dankbar, dass er sich wieder aufrichten konnte. Er stand für einen Moment still und schloss die Augen, um gegen eine leichte Übelkeit anzukämpfen. Als er eine zierliche Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Rin musterte ihn besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Evan?“ Fragte sie mit ihrer überraschend dunklen Stimme. Er versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl es vermutlich eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte. „Ja, danke. Ich bin nur ein bisschen schwindelig, das wird sicher gleich vorüber gehen.“

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick, aber dann nickte sie und nahm ihr Tablett aus seinen Händen. Sie ging mit einer solchen Anmut vor ihm zur Theke, dass sein Verdacht bestätigt wurde. Gallagher und Sanders hatten den 'Unfall' verursacht, es hatte nichts damit zu tun gehabt, dass sie sich ungeschickt angestellt hatte.

Sie nahm ein neues Tablett und platzierte Geschirr mit nur wenig Essen darauf. Evan war dankbar dafür, dass sie nur Obst und Gemüse auf ihr Tablett stellte. Der Geruch der Eier und des Schinkenspecks drehte ihm erneut den Magen um und er setzte sich erleichtert an seinen Tisch auf den anderen Seite der Cafeteria, vom Tresen weit entfernt. Der Kaffee in seiner Tasse war inzwischen kalt, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sein Appetit auf Kaffee war auf einmal verschwunden.

Rin musterte ihn wieder. „Sie sehen blass aus, Evan“, stellte sie fest, aber er zuckte nur seine Schultern. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich die ganze Zeit während der letzten Wochen in dieser Anlage war, die wir zur Zeit erforschen. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, auf der Oberfläche Sonne zu tanken. Ich habe die letzten Wochen ausschließlich in ziemlich dunklen Räumen verbracht, entweder in der Anlage oder auf dem Basis-Schiff meines Gefährten.“ Jetzt war es an ihm, sie genau zu beobachten, während er auf die Reaktion von ihr wartete, die sein Geständnis sicher hervorrufen würde.

Die Reaktion kam sofort. Rin sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und lächelte ihn aufrichtig an. „Ja ich habe schon gehört, dass die drei Verantwortlichen von Atlantis Beziehungen mit dreien der Wraith Commander eingegangen sind. Da Mr. Woolsey Single ist, mussten Sie der Dritte im Bunde sein“, stellte sie fest.

Er schaute sie überrascht an und sie schmunzelte. „Ich bin als Beobachterin hier, Evan. Ich wäre für diesen Job wohl kaum geeignet, wenn mir solche Dinge nicht auffallen würden. Davon abgesehen sind hier in der Stadt einige Wetten am Laufen, mit welchem der Commander Mr. Woolsey schließlich auch eine Beziehung eingehen wird.“ Er starrte sie ungläubig an und sie begann zu kichern.

„Sie machen sich über mich lustig, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er fassungslos. Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Evan. Das tue ich nicht. Diese Wetten gibt es wirklich. Jeder hier wartet darauf, dass Mr. Woolsey sich auch in einen der beeindruckenden und cleveren Commander verliebt.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mr. Woolsey und einer der Commander...“ Er lachte amüsiert. „Aber Sie haben recht. Es würde ihm sicher helfen, weniger steif und förmlich zu werden und ihm zeigen, wie angenehm es ist, tatsächlich ein Privatleben zu haben.“ Er seufzte und wünschte sich, dass Sandro bei ihm wäre. Er vermisste seinen Gefährten schrecklich. Er musste es nur einige Tage ohne ihn aushalten, aber es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit für ihn an und er konnte die Trennung kaum ertragen.

Letzte Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen und sich in seinem Bett herumgewälzt, sich so fürchterlich nach seinem Gefährten sehnend und danach, in seinen Armen zu liegen, dass es ihm körperlich weh getan hatte. Irgendwann hatte er schließlich aufgegeben und sich einen runter geholt, in der Hoffnung, dass er danach etwas Ruhe finden würde. Er hatte dabei in den heißen Erinnerungen an ihre vielen Schäferstündchen in ihrer speziellen Kammer geschwelgt, die sie dort während der Erforschung der Anlage genossen hatten.

Er war mit dem Gefühl von Einsamkeit und einer leichten Übelkeit aufgewacht, immer noch müde und in trauriger Stimmung. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so schlecht gefühlt hatte. Es musste etwas mit der Trennung von Sandro zu tun haben und mit ihrer speziellen Verbindung während ihrer Suche nach den drei ZPM, weil er seit dem Zeitpunkt bis zum vorherigen Tag nicht mehr von Alexandros getrennt gewesen war.

Rin beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Essen und überließ ihn sich selbst und seinen Gedanken und er war ihr dankbar für ihr unaufdringliches und freundliches Benehmen.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von Gelächter und Geräuschen unterbrochen, die von dem Tisch nebenan kamen und er sah hoch. Drei Wissenschaftler nahmen an dem Tisch Platz, ihre Tabletts mit Essen voll beladen. Sie lachten über einen Witz, den einer von ihnen gemacht hatte, während sie ihr Essen hungrig in ihre Münder schaufelten.

Evan starrte auf ihre Tabletts, die mit Eiern und Schinkenspeck gefüllt waren und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sein Magen sich plötzlich dazu entschloss, seinen Inhalt loszuwerden. Er sprang auf seine Füße, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst und hastete zu der Männertoilette im Korridor neben der Cafeteria.

Er taumelte in eine der Kabinen und in der gleichen Sekunde, in der er es geschafft hatte, den Deckel der Toilette zu öffnen, ging es los und er begann zu würgen, während er sein Essen dem Porzellangott opferte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Evan saß stöhnend auf dem Boden der Kabine, die Hände auf seinen Magen gepresst, kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich übergeben hatte, wieder und wieder gewürgt hatte, selbst dann noch, als sein Magen längst völlig leer gewesen war.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt, schwindelig und immer noch von Übelkeit geplagt. Er wagte es nicht, die Toilette zu verlassen, weil er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht noch einmal übergeben musste.

„Evan?“ Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme vom Eingang her kommend. „Ja?“ Brachte er nach einigen Versuchen endlich gepresst heraus.

„Evan, bitte öffnen Sie die Tür. Miss Martin war sehr besorgt, sie kam zu mir, weil Ihnen während dem Mittagessen plötzlich schlecht geworden ist. Ich würde gerne einen Blick auf Sie werfen“, sagte Carson draußen vor der Toilette. Evan streckte vorsichtig den Arm aus, jede plötzliche Bewegung verursachte ihm Schwindel und Übelkeit.

Er drehte den Schlüssel und Carson öffnete die Tür und kniete sich neben ihn.

Colonel Sheppard war zwei Tage vor Evans Rückkehr nach Atlantis mit seinem Team in die Stadt zurück gekommen. Sie hatten eine Stasis-Kapsel mit einem uralten Wraith mitgebracht und die Hälfte der Wissenschaftler und des medizinischen Personals waren mit der Stasis-Kapsel und dem Auftau-Prozess dieses besonderen uralten Wraith beschäftigt. Evan öffnete seine Augen und schaute Carson an, dankbar dafür, dass ihn nicht irgendein unbekannter Arzt in seinem jetzigen Zustand sah.

„Hey, Carson. Ich dachte, Sie wären auch mit diesem Wraith beschäftigt.“ Carson lächelte ihn an. „Das war ich auch, aber Miss Martin bestand darauf, dass ich mich selbst um Sie kümmere und ich bin froh, dass sie es tat. Was fehlt Ihnen denn, mein Junge?“

Evan stöhnte. „Mir ist übel geworden und mir ist die ganze Zeit schwindelig. Ich bin müde und fühle mich völlig ausgelaugt, obwohl ich eigentlich genug Schlaf bekommen habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mir fehlt, vielleicht habe ich etwas falsches gegessen.“

Carson fühlte seine Stirn. „Kein Fieber. Wir müssen Sie in die Krankenstation bringen. Ich möchte Sie gerne sorgfältig durchchecken.“ Er stellte den jungen Major vorsichtig auf seine Füße. Evan lehnte sich schwer an ihn für einige Augenblicke, bevor er dazu in der Lage war zu laufen.

Carson legte einen Arm um ihn und stützte ihn, während sie langsam zum Aufzug gingen. Evan schluckte und wünschte sich etwas trinken zu können, um den schrecklichen Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden.

Carson betrachtete ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Auf der Krankenstation bekommen Sie Wasser, Evan“, versprach er und murmelte etwas unverständliches, nachdem er den jungen Mann noch einmal gemustert hatte.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Doc?“ Fragte Evan schwach und atmete tief ein, weil ihm schon wieder schwindelig wurde.

„Ich sagte, dass Ihre Symptome mich an irgendetwas erinnern, aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf“, wiederholte Carson das, was er gesagt hatte.

Evan brummte nur, erleichtert, als sich die Tür des Fahrstuhles wieder öffnete. „Mir wird wieder schlecht“, presste er hervor und stürzte zum nächsten Waschbecken in der Krankenstation. Er würgte trocken in das Becken und Carson beeilte sich, um an seine Seite zu gelangen und seinen Kopf zu halten, während Evans ganzer Körper unter dem trockenen Würgen bebte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sank Evan gegen Carson, nicht mehr fähig, sich noch länger auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu halten. Carson trug ihn halb, halb zog er ihn zum nächsten Bett. „Ich lege Ihnen eine Fusion an, ansonsten verlieren Sie zu viel Flüssigkeit und Mineralstoffe“, bestimmte er, bemüht, seine Besorgnis über Evans Zustand zu verbergen.

Evan lag auf dem Bett, zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Arme um seinen schmerzenden Magen geschlungen, benommen, schwindelig und völlig ausgelaugt. Er nahm nur undeutlich wahr, dass Carson ihm Blut abnahm, ihm eine Infusion legte und ihn so gut es ging untersuchte, nachdem Evan sich so klein zusammengerollt hatte.

Er hörte das Geräusch der Tür, die sich öffnete und wieder schloss, und dann Jennifers Stimme, als sie mit Carson sprach. Sie murmelten und Evan öffnete seine Augen wieder mühevoll. Er sah Jennifer an einem Schrank stehen und etwas in den Schubladen suchen.

„Carson, ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass es eine Lebensmittelvergiftung ist oder irgendein unbekannter Virus. Das hört sich wirklich nach den Symptomen einer frühen Schwangerschaft an. Schwindel, Müdigkeit, Geruchsempfindlichkeit, Morgenübelkeit. Ich hatte all das in den ersten Wochen, als ich mit Dorothy schwanger war. Daran müsstest Du Dich eigentlich noch erinnern. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Du da nicht selbst dran gedacht hast. Du musst Dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Mach es ihr so bequem wie möglich, häng' ihr eine Infusion an und gib ihr Cracker und Ingwer-Tee.“

Evan starrte schockiert und fassungslos auf ihren Rücken, unfähig das eben Gehörte zu begreifen. Carson starrte ebenfalls auf ihren Rücken. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrere Male, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Jennifer hielt mit ihrer Suche inne, als sie die schockierte Stille hinter sich bemerkte.  
Sie drehte sich langsam um und Evan begriff plötzlich, dass sie ihn bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte nur Carson zugehört, der ihr die Symptome geschildert hatte und ganz eindeutig angenommen, dass eine Frau in dem Bett lag.

Jennifer starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, jetzt genauso schockiert und fassungslos wie die beiden Männer. „Major Lorne – Evan, Sie sind derjenige mit diesen Symptomen?“ Fragte sie ungläubig.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_Zwei Tage später:_

Evan lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett, und starrte an die weiße Wand vor ihm. Nach Jennifers Feststellung über die mögliche Ursache für seine Symptome hatte sie mit Carson zusammen alle möglichen Tests durchgeführt, die ihnen eingefallen waren. Sie hatten ihm Blut abgenommen. Er hatte in einen Becher urinieren müssen. Sie hatten Ultraschallbilder von seinem Unterleib aufgenommen. Das hatten sie dreimal getan und außerdem den Apparat der Antiker benutzt, um seine Lebenszeichen zu prüfen und ihn zu untersuchen.

Das Ergebnis am Ende ihrer Untersuchungen war jedes Mal das gleiche gewesen.

Er. War. Schwanger.

Er wusste nicht, wie das hatte passieren können. Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, wer der andere Vater war: Sein Wraith Gefährte Alexandros.

Er war in der dritten Woche und normalerweise zeigten sich die Symptome nicht so früh und schon so ausgeprägt nach dieser kurzen Zeit, aber es war ja auch keine normale Schwangerschaft. Er war männlich. Er war ein Mensch und sein Gefährte ein Wraith. Paare, die aus einem Menschen und einem Wraith bestanden, konnten Kinder haben, Brennan war der lebende Beweis dafür, aber es passierte nur sehr selten.

Carson und Jennifer hatten den Verdacht, dass seine verstärkten Symptome etwas damit zu tun hatten, dass er männlich war und der Fötus halb Wraith.

Evan stöhnte und tastete blind nach dem Becken auf dem Nachttisch.

Morgenübelkeit. Wenn er sich nicht so furchtbar elend gefühlt hätte, wie er es tat, hätte er über diesen Ausdruck wahrscheinlich gelacht. Ihm war vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag übel. Er konnte noch nicht mal an essen denken, ohne sich sofort übergeben zu müssen. Er war so durstig, aber jeder Tropfen, den er schluckte, kam sofort wieder hoch.

Carson hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen an eine Infusion gehängt und ohne diese Infusion wäre sein Zustand inzwischen vermutlich ziemlich bedenklich gewesen.  
Carson hatte der Infusion auch Medikamente gegen die Übelkeit hinzu gefügt, diese hatten aber bisher nicht wirklich geholfen. Sie machten ihn nur noch müder und benommener, als er sowieso schon war. Sein Knöchel waren weiß, so fest umklammerte er das Becken, während er würgte und sein Magen versuchte, Dinge loszuwerden, die gar nicht mehr drin waren.

„Evan, lassen Sie mich Ihnen bitte helfen.“ Eine warme und dunkle Stimme neben seinem Ohr ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er hatte sich geweigert, irgendjemanden zu sehen und Carson hatte ihm versprochen, jeden anderen außer Jennifer von ihm fern zu halten. Sie hatten auch noch niemanden über seinen Zustand informiert, sie waren alle Drei zimelich unsicher und wussten nicht, wie sie mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Entdeckung umgehen sollten.

Evan wusste noch nicht, was er seinem Gefährten sagen sollte, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass jemand anderes von seiner Schwangerschaft erfuhr, bevor er Sandro wiedergesehen hatte.

Er sah hoch und sah Rin neben seinem Bett stehen. „Rin, was machen Sie denn hier?“ krächzte er.

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Ich wollte nur sehen, o ich irgendetwas für Sie tun kann, Evan. Sie waren der Erste, der mich in Atlantis höflich und freundlich behandelt hat und ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen, wenn es möglich ist.“

„Oh, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur eine Magenverstimmung“, versuchte er den wahren Grund für seine Krankheit zu verschleiern.

Sie wischte ihm mit einer sanften Geste den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich weiß von Ihrer Schwangerschaft, Evan“, stellte sie mit ihrer wundervollen Stimme einfach fest, während sie ihn eindringlich betrachtete.

„Ich wusste es schon, als wir in der Cafeteria zusammen gesessen haben. Ich bin in der Lage, die starken Lebenszeichen Ihres Babys zu spüren. Ich bin keine echte Telepathin, aber ich kann Gefühle spüren und Lebenszeichen. Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich zur Hälfte Japanerin bin. Meine Mutter hat diese Fähigkeiten auch. Ihre Vorfahren kamen von einer kleinen Insel im Norden der japanischen Inseln und da gibt es einige Menschen mit solchen Fähigkeiten. Es existieren Geschichten über diese Leute, die hunderte von Jahren alt sind. Aber Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Ich habe Dr. Beckett erklärt, dass ich von Ihrer Schwangerschaft weiß und nur deshalb hat er zugelassen, dass ich Sie besuchen kann.“

Evan blinzelte und blickte sie wachsam an, aber als er die Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen wahrnahm, entspannte er sich.

„Danke, Rin. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie eine Weile bei mir bleiben könnten“, sagte er, seine Stimme ganz rau von dem ständigen Würgen. Sie berührte seinen Magen mit sanften Fingern.

„Ihnen ist so übel, weil Sie gegen Ihr Baby kämpfen. Ihr Baby spürt das und kämpft ebenfalls.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterleib und er fühlte eine plötzliche Wärme in seinen Körper fließen, die die Übelkeit und den Schwindel etwas beruhigte.

Er schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich dankbar, als er auf die Matratze zurücksank. Sie summte mit ihrer sanften Stimme eine leise Melodie und er ließ sich davon schließlich dankbar in einen tiefen Erholungsschlaf lullen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Evan wurde von einem Geräusch an der Tür aus seinem tiefen Schlummer geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Gefährten zu sehen, der in das Krankenzimmer und zielstrebig auf sein Bett zueilte. Er ignorierte Carson einfach, der hinter ihm herlief und versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

Evan versuchte mit einem Stöhnen sich aufzusetzen. Er fühlte sich schwach und schwindelig, aber ihm war nicht mehr so furchtbar elend und übel wie die vergangenen Tage. Das hatte er sicherlich Rin zu verdanken, ihren sanften Händen und dem Tee, den sie ihn hatte trinken lassen. Er wusste nicht, was von diesen Dingen letztendlich geholfen hatte, aber er war dankbar, dass er sich aufsetzen und etwas trinken konnte, ohne sich sofort übergeben zu müssen.

Alexandros kam mit schwingendem Mantel zu seinem Bett, völlig auf seinen menschlichen Gefährten konzentriert. Er nahm nichts anderes wahr als Evan, der blass und dünn in seinem Bett saß und ihn unsicher anlächelte, seine Grübchen scheu hervor blitzend.

„Evan, mein Liebster! Was ist passiert? Dr. Beckett wollte es mir nicht sagen!“ Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und nahm Evan sanft und behutsam in seine Arme.

Evan schlang seine Arme um ihn und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen an und machte ein paar zitternde Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen, während er dabei den wunderbaren so vertrauten Duft seines Gefährten tief einatmete.

Sandro streichelte seinen Rücken, küsste seine Haare und wiegte ihn sanft. „Bitte sag mir, was los ist, Evan. Warum geht es Dir so schlecht? Ich bin ganz krank vor Sorge um Dich. Ich kann Dir bestimmt helfen, wenn Du krank bist, ich kann Dich heilen..“ murmelte er in Evans zerzauste Haare.

Evan hob seinen Kopf und schluckte, als er in die goldenen Tiefen von Sandros wundervollen Augen blickte, die seinen Blick erwiderten, voller Sorge, Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht krank. Ich meine, mir ist übel, aber es ist nichts ernstes. Es ist das, was wohl die meisten Frauen durchmachen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber es ist passiert“, sagte er, einen Moment innehaltend, um einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und sich zu räuspern.

Dann fuhr er fort und seine Stimme zitterte dabei nur ganz leicht:

„Ich bin schwanger, Sandro. Ich trage Dein Kind in mir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, ich hoffe sehr, dass ich niemanden mit Evans Schwangerschaft zu sehr abschrecke! Es gibt etliche Geschichten über männliche Schwangerschaften im Stargate Universum, aber ich habe nur englische Geschichten gefunden, keine deutschen. Wenn es Euch gefällt, lasst es mich bitte wissen, ich wäre für Feedback wirklich dankbar, nachdem ich wohl zumindest die Erste bin, die darüber schreibt.  
> Das nächste Kapitel wird relativ schnell folgen, versprochen!


	6. Launen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan hat Alexandros gebeichtet, dass er von ihm schwanger ist. Wie wird Alexandros, der uralte Wraith-Commander jetzt darauf reagieren?  
> Und wie verkraftet Evan diesen Zustand, der für einen Mann doch sehr ungewöhnlich ist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist nun noch ein Kapitel und jetzt werdet Ihr erfahren, was Alexandros davon hält, dass sein Gefährte schwanger geworden ist.  
> Und dann gibt es außer der 'Morgen-Übelkeit' noch andere Dinge, mit denen man in einer Schwangerschaft so zu kämpfen hat...
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefallen wird!
> 
> Auf das nächste Kapitel werdet Ihr dann leider ein bisschen warten müssen, weil ich mich erst um Brennan und Kyrillos kümmern muss.  
> Ich werde mich aber beeilen, versprochen.

Alexandros starrte seinen menschlichen Gefährten an, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Schwanger. Das Word hallte in seinem Kopf nach.

Evan, das eine Lebewesen in diesem ganzen Universum, das ihm mehr bedeutete als ihm irgendein anderes Lebewesen jemals zuvor bedeutet hatte, trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen.

Alexandros zweifelte nicht für eine Sekunde an dieser Aussage. Er konnte die Wahrheit in Evans Augen sehen, die ihn unsicher anblickten, und er konnte die Lebenszeichen seines Babys spüren, stark und kraftvoll. Vor ein paar Tagen war er dazu noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, aber das lag wohl an dem noch sehr frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft. Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass er bis jetzt auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, seine mentalen Fühler nach solchen Lebenszeichen auszustrecken.

Er würde Vater werden.

Er war schon Vater von zahlreichen Nachkommen, aber das lag schon hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Jahren zurück und damals war er kaum mehr als der Samenspender für die hinterhältigen Königinnen, die nach den stärksten und begabtesten männlichen Wraith für ihre Brut gesucht hatten. Sie hatten Kinder gewollt, um ihre Macht zu festigen, nicht weil sie Mutter sein und Kinder großziehen wollten.

Mit Evan würde es etwas völlig anderes sein, Vater zu werden. Er würde ihr Kind mit dem jungen Mann großziehen, den er mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte und ihn oder sie aufwachsen sehen. Ihr Kind würde etwas besonderes sein, nicht nur, weil es halb Mensch und halb Wraith war und zwei Väter hatte, sondern auch, weil es mit soviel Liebe aufwachsen würde, wie ein Kind nur bekommen konnte.

Er schaute Evan an, betrachtete das schöne Gesicht fasziniert und überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen für seinen geliebten Gefährten. Evan erwiderte den Blick, sich unsicher auf die Lippen beißend.

„Sandro? Kannst Du bitte etwas dazu sagen?“ Flüsterte er schließlich. „Irgendetwas? Es tut mit wirklich leid. Ich wollte Dich bestimmt nicht hintergehen und Dir heimlich ein Kind unterschieben...hrmpf.“ Seine Versuche, sich zu entschuldigen wurden von einem leidenschaftlichen, tiefen Kuss erstickt.

Alexandros zog ihn sanft an sich, bis Evan auf seinem Schoß saß, sich der Tatsache deutlich bewusst, dass sein menschlicher Gefährte sich schwach und schwindelig fühlte und dass er ihn mit Vorsicht behandeln musste, damit Evan nicht wieder schlecht wurde. Er küsste ihn sanft und leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und liebevoll und versuchte, mit seinem Kuss auszudrücken, was er mit Worten nicht auszudrücken vermochte.  
Evan schmolz erleichtert in seinen Armen dahin und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, die Alexandros auch fühlte, während er seine Übelkeit und sein Schwindelgefühl darüber völlig vergaß.

Nach einer Weile löste Alexandros sich von ihm und lächelte ihn mit so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit an, dass Evan gegen die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen anblinzeln musste. Alexandros beobachtete seinen Kampf gegen die Tränen, seine Versuche, der tapfere und ungerührte Soldat zu sein, anstatt der verwirrte und verängstigte junge Mann, der er im Moment eigentlich war.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Evan. Kämpf nicht dagegen an. Du hast jedes Recht zu weinen, niemand in diesem Raum wird Dich für schwach halten, nur weil Du Deine Gefühle zeigst“, murmelte er sanft in dem Versuch, seinen Gefährten, der vor Anstrengung, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken regelrecht zitterte, dazu zu ermutigen, seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen und endlich zu weinen.

Evan schluckte und tat zwei tiefe, zitternde Atemzüge, immer noch um seine Fassung ringend, aber als Alexandros ihn sanft wieder an sich zog, erlaubte er sich schließlich zusammenzubrechen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Alexandros' Schulter und vergrub sein Gesicht in der weichen Haut des Nackens und ließ den Tränen, die er drei Tage lang zurückgehalten hatte, endlich freien Lauf.

Alexandros wiegte ihn sanft durch seinen Gefühlssturm, streichelte seinen Rücken mit rhythmischen Bewegungen und schnurrte sanft in sein Ohr. Er hatte gehört, wie Carson den Raum verlassen hatte, als Evan zu weinen begonnen hatte, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, aber er wusste, dass der menschliche Arzt in der Nähe bleiben würde, falls er gebraucht werden sollte.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Zeit ebbte das wilde Schluchzen schließlich zu einem Schluckauf und schnüffelndem Atemholen ab. „Du bist nicht böse auf mich?“ Krächzte Evan, sein Gesicht immer noch an Alexandros Hals geschmiegt.

Alexandros küsste sanft sein Haar. „Schau mich an, Liebes, bitte“, flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Gefährten und versuchte, sein Kinn anzuheben. Evan versteifte sich, eindeutig beschämt und verlegen wegen seines Zustandes, nicht willens, seinen Gefährten sein verweintes Gesicht sehen zu lassen.

„Evan, Liebes, bitte schau mich an. Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen müsstest. Schau mich an, damit ich Dir sagen kann, wie glücklich Du mich gemacht hast“, versuchte er seinen unsicheren menschlichen Gefährten davon zu überzeugen, seinen Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Endlich hob Evan seinen Kopf und blickte seinen Gefährten an, immer noch ein wenig wachsam und unsicher.

Alexandros wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal solche Schönheit gesehen hatte. Evans Haut war blass und grünlich unter den hektischen roten Flecken, die vom Weinen herrührten, seine Nase und seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen und seinen zitternden Lippen waren rau und wund vom vielen Erbrechen und Beißen. Aber es war Evan, sein wundervoller und erstaunlicher menschlicher Gefährte, der ihr Kind unter dem Herzen trug.

Er lächelte ihn an, staunend und liebevoll, während er sanft sein Gesicht streichelte und eine einzelne Träne wegwischte, die einsam seine Wange hinunter rollte.

„Böse auf Dich? Aber nein, Liebes! Wie kannst Du das auch nur denken. Wie könnte ich böse auf Dich sein, weil Du schwanger bist mit meinem Kind – mit unserem Kind! Das ist wundervoll, Evan ein echtes Wunder! Und ich bin so glücklich, dass ich nicht die rechten Worte für diese wundervollen Neuigkeiten finde. Bitte zweifel niemals an meiner Liebe zu Dir und meinem Glück darüber, mit Dir ein Baby zu haben!“

Evan seufzte erleichtert und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Alexandros Schulter. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Du böse auf mich sein würdest, mich hassen würdest. Ich schwöre Dir, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, wie das passieren konnte“, sagte er erschöpft und ausgelaugt von seinem Weinkrampf.

Alexandros kraulte sein zerzaustes, kurzes Haar. „Das hat wahrscheinlich etwas mit unserer speziellen Kammer zu tun. Die Tatsache, dass nur wir hinein konnten und dass wir uns da immer so wohl gefühlt haben, und so begierig waren, dort miteinander zu schlafen...“, erwiderte er versonnen. Er erschrak, als Evan ihn plötzlich weg schubste und ihn ganz offensichtlich wütend anstarrte.

„Was?!“ Evan rutschte hastig von Alexandros' Schoß. „Du wusstest, dass das dort passieren konnte? Und Du hast mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich hätte niemals dort mit Dir geschlafen, wenn ich von dieser Möglichkeit gewusst hätte! Bleib mir vom Leib!“

Alexandros starrte seinen Gefährten völlig schockiert an, der soweit wie nur möglich von ihm fort gerutscht war, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während seine Augen voller Zorn funkelten. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht, Evan. Aber es ist die einzige logische Erklärung für Deinen Zustand. Bitte, glaube mir, ich wusste wirklich nicht...“

„Nein, ich glaube Dir nicht! Du lügst mich an! Du hast mich über unsere erste Verbindung belogen und jetzt lügst Du wieder! Hau ab! Ich will Dich nie mehr wiedersehen! Hau ab!“

Alexandros fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, als er die hasserfüllten Worte hörte, die ihm sein Gefährte ins Gesicht spie und streckte die Hand aus, um den aufgeregten Menschen zu berühren und zu beruhigen. Er fühlte die Lebenszeichen ihres Babys unruhig flackern und fühlte plötzlich echte Angst, beide zu verlieren.

„Evan, bitte, reg Dich doch nicht so auf! Ich schwöre Dir, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung...“

„Hau ab!“ Evan stöhnte plötzlich auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, während er blind nach dem Becken auf dem Nachttisch griff. Alexandros sah ihm hilflos zu, als er sich übergab, unsicher, ob er ihn halten sollte oder nicht.

Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte drehte er sich um, erleichtert, als er Carson sah, der dem jungen Mann zu Hilfe eilte. Carson sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Bitte, gehen Sie Commander. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Es wird ihn nur noch mehr aufregen, wenn Sie jetzt bleiben. Lassen Sie mich das hier machen, ich informiere Sie später.“

Alexandros zögerte, alles in ihm schrie danach bei dem Einen zu bleiben, den er mehr liebte, als er jemals irgendjemanden in seinem Leben geliebt hatte, aber er wusste, dass der Arzt recht hatte. Wenn er jetzt blieb, würde er Evan nur noch mehr aufregen, als er es jetzt schon war, und es würde ihrem Baby auf jeden Fall nicht gut tun. Er nickte und stand auf, um die Krankenstation nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen würgenden Mann zu verlassen, während er sich so hilflos und verzweifelt fühlte wie er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros hatte sich einen Platz gesucht, an dem er mit seinen Gedanken und seinen Sorgen alleine sein konnte. Er hatte einen mentalen Befehl an seinen Stellvertreter gesandt, dass dieser den Oberbefehl über das Basis-Schiff für eine unbestimmte Zeit haben würde. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sein Stellvertreter zugestimmt hatte, ohne ihn nach dem Grund für seine Besorgnis zu fragen, obwohl er die tiefen Sorgen seines Commanders gespürt hatte. Sie kannten sich seit Jahrhunderten und waren enge Freunde. Alexandros war nie dazu in der Lage, seine Sorgen oder Verwirrung vor seinem Stellvertreter zu verbergen. Aber sein Stellvertreter schien zu spüren, dass jetzt nicht die rechte Zeit war, ihn zu befragen und hatte ihm nur versichert, dass an Bord alles in Ordnung sein würde und Alexandros so lange wie nötig in Atlantis bleiben konnte.

Jetzt stand er auf einem der Balkone einer der verlassenen Türme und starrte auf die graugrüne See ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Seine Gedanken kreisten permanent um Evan und ihr Baby und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, ob er den Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als irgendetwas sonst, verloren hatte.  
Zurückblickend musste er zugeben, dass ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, dass das Zimmer eine Art Fruchtbarkeits-Vorrichtung sein könnte. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Antiker solche Vorrichtungen benutzt hatten und auch dass die Wraith ähnliche Anlagen verwendet hatten, um verstärkt Drohnen zu züchten. Aber er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, dass es eine kombinierte Antiker-Wraith-Fruchtbarkeitsanlage geben könnte.

Er seufzte. Es war niemals seine Absicht gewesen, Evan zu hintergehen, weder mit ihrer Verbindung, noch mit ihrer besonderen Kammer, aber er sah ein, dass er Evan früher von seinem Verdacht hätte erzählen sollen. Vielleicht würde er ihn jetzt verlieren, weil er es nicht getan hatte. Evan und ihr gemeinsames Kind.  
Es war durchaus möglich, dass Evan sich entschloss, das Kind nicht auszutragen. Alexandros wusste, dass er nichts gegen eine solche Entscheidung tun konnte. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, Evan zu befehlen, sein Leben zu riskieren und das Kind auszutragen, wenn der junge Mann der Auffassung war, dass er eine Schwangerschaft nicht durchstehen konnte.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihm brachte ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. Er sah Dr. Keller-McKay im Türrahmen stehen und ihn nachdenklich beäugen. Alexandros verbeugte sich höflich. Er behandelte instinktiv jedes weibliche Wesen mit dem Respekt und der Ehrerbietung, die männliche Wraith von Natur aus Frauen gegenüber empfanden, obwohl er männliche Gesellschaft bevorzugte. Er war überrascht, dass sie ihn hier gefunden hatte, da sie nicht die Fähigkeit, besaß, ihn telepathisch aufzuspüren.

Sie lächelte, als ob sie tatsächlich seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Rin hat mir gesagt, wo Sie sind, Commander“, beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Rin? Wer ist Rin?“ Fragte er wachsam und vorsichtig. Dr. Keller-McKay lächelte ihn erneut an, während sie zu ihm kam und sich bequem gegen das Balkon-Geländer lehnte.

„Rin ist Miss Corinna Martin, ein neues Mitglied unseres Forschungsteams. Sie ist in der Lage, Gefühle und Lebenszeichen zu spüren. Sie wusste von dem Baby, bevor es irgendjemand anderes wusste, und sie hat mir gesagt, wo Sie sind. Sie konnte Ihren Aufenthaltsort lokalisieren aufgrund Ihrer starken Besorgnis.“

Alexandros runzelte die Stirn und dachte über Jennifers Erklärung einige Minuten lang nach. „Verstehe. Sie weiß von unserem Baby?“

Jennifer lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Commander. Sie wird niemandem davon erzählen, bevor Evan nicht selbst dazu bereit ist, über seine Schwangerschaft zu reden. Aber sie ist eine große Unterstützung. Sie schafft es, ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten mit ihrem feinen empathischen Gespür. Rin ist jetzt bei Evan und sie hat mich gebeten, nach Ihnen zu sehen, um Sie ebenfalls zu beruhigen.“

Alexandros knurrte verlegen und schaute in die andere Richtung, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Das war sehr aufmerksam von ihr, aber ich würde es vorziehen, für einen Weile alleine zu sein. Ich muss nicht beruhigt werden, ich bin auf niemanden wütend.“

Jennifer legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Ärmel seines Mantels.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht auf Evan wütend sind. Sie sind auf sich selbst wütend. Sie fragen sich, ob Sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich versichern, dass Sie gar nichts falsch gemacht haben. Evan hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt, aber das ist nicht im Mindesten Ihr Fehler. Er ist bestürzt und er ist verwirrt. Ihm ist die ganze Zeit über furchtbar übel und sein Körper wird von Hormonen überflutet, die er normalerweise niemals in dieser Konzentration haben würde. Rodney hat das alles auch mit mir durchgestanden. Er könnte Ihnen Geschichten darüber erzählen! Aber ich bin eine Frau und von Frauen wird normalerweise erwartet, dass sie irgendwann schwanger werden und solche Launen haben. Evan ist ein Mann und weiß von seiner Schwangerschaft erst seit drei Tagen. Er hasst Sie nicht und er ist auch nicht wirklich böse mit Ihnen. Tatsache ist, dass Sie die einzige Person sind, die ihm helfen und unterstützen kann. Er muss lernen, seine Stimmungen in den Griff zu kriegen und damit umzugehen. Es wird sehr schwer werden, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er es schaffen wird. Aber dafür braucht er Sie. Und er muss wissen, dass Sie zu ihm stehen und ihn und Ihr Baby lieben.“

Alexandros ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Natürlich tue ich das! Mehr, als ich es mit Worten ausdrücken kann! Aber er hat sich so furchtbar aufgeregt und sein Zorn hat das Baby gefährdet. Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Lebenszeichen unregelmäßig wurden. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, ihn allein zu lassen, damit er sich beruhigen kann. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall unserem Baby schaden...“ Seine Stimme verklang und er schluckte hörbar.

Jennifer lächelte ihn an. „Dem Fötus geht es gut. Sie haben ein starkes Baby, es wird ihm nichts ernstes geschehen. Carson und ich werden dafür sorgen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Bitte, kommen Sie mit mir zurück. Ihr Platz ist jetzt an Evans Seite. Wenn er es schafft, wenigstens ein bisschen Essen und Wasser bei sich zu behalten, kann er in Ihrem Quartier bleiben. Es wäre für Sie beide bequemer und Sie hätten mehr Privatsphäre.“

Alexandros zögerte, aber dann nickte er. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass er mich sehen will?“

Jennifer grinste ihn vergnügt an. „Ja, ganz sicher“, sagte sie fest. „Ich kenne diese Stimmungsschwankungen zur Genüge. Ich habe Rodney gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse und dass er verschwinden soll, und wenn er dann getan hat, was ich gesagt habe, habe ich angefangen zu heulen, weil er mir gehorcht hat. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, so ruhig und einfühlsam zu bleiben, wie er es die ganze Schwangerschaft über war.“

Alexandros betrachtete sie für einen langen Augenblick, aber dann zuckte ein erleichtertes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, dann werde ich mit Ihnen kommen, Dr. Keller-McKay. Es scheint so, als ob Sie sich wirklich mit diesem Thema auskennen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem Augen zu. „Das tue ich, Commander, das können Sie mir wirklich glauben.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und Alexandros folgte ihr zurück zu seinem sehr schwangeren und sehr launischen Gefährten.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Als er in die Krankenstation zurückkehrte, fand Alexandros seinen Gefährten zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett vor, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und heftig schluchzend.

„Evan, Liebes!“ Er eilte zum Bett und nahm seinen weinenden Gefährten in seine Arme. Die junge Frau, die neben dem Bett stand, nahm er nur am Rande wahr, seine einzige Sorge war es, den jungen Mann zu beruhigen und ihm zu versichern, wie sehr er ihn und ihr gemeinsames Baby liebte. Evan klammerte sich an ihn, schlang die Arme um ihn und presste sich so fest an den Wraith wie er nur konnte. „Es tut mir so leid, Sandro! Bitte, es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid! Ich wollte diese schrecklichen Dinge nicht zu Dir sagen! Bitte, sei mir nicht böse! Ich brauche Dich...“ Seine Stimme brach und er begann wieder zu schluchzen, nicht mehr fähig, weiter zu sprechen, während er Alexandros' Mantel nass weinte.

Alexandros drückte Evan an sich und wiegte ihn wieder. Er lächelte leicht, denn es schien sein Schicksal zu sein, seinem Gefährten nicht nur beim Schlafen zuzusehen, sondern ihn auch des öfteren in seinen Armen zu halten und zu wiegen. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren wollte, er war sich sicher, dass er sein Leben damit zubringen konnte, Evan schlafen zu sehen und ihn zu halten und zu wiegen, ohne dessen müde zu werden.  
Als er aufblickte, sah er die junge Frau den Raum verlassen. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar schwang dabei um ihre Schultern und er musste ihre Anmut und Eleganz bewundern. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn voller Wärme an. Sie zeigte gar keine Angst, obwohl es sicher das erste Mal war, dass sie einem Wraith-Commander ins Gesicht blickte. Alexandros sah ihr gedankenverloren nach, bis sie verschwunden war, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schluchzenden Menschen in seinen Armen zuwandte.

„Schsch, Liebes, es wird alles wieder gut. Bitte, reg Dich nicht so auf, Evan. Das ist gar nicht gut für Dich“, versuchte er Evan zu beruhigen. „Ich bin hier und wir werden das zusammen durchstehen, das verspreche ich Dir.“ Er hob sanft sein Kinn an, um Evan anschauen zu können, und dieses Mal hatte Evan keine Kraft, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Er hielt nur seine Augen gesenkt, während ihm immer noch die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„I-i-i-i-ch w-w-w-w-ollte d-d-d-d-iese Dinge-e-e n-n-n-nicht z-z-z-zu D-d-d-d-ir s-s-s-s-agen“, schluchzte er und Alexandros küsste seine Stirn und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen fort.

„Das weiß ich, Evan. Ich bin nicht böse auf Dich. Ich bin nur gegangen, weil Du so aufgeregt warst und ich einfach dachte, dass es besser wäre, Dich für eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich wollte unser Baby nicht gefährden. Ich konnte spüren, dass seine Lebenszeichen schwächer wurden, als Du so wütend warst und ich möchte unser Baby auf gar keinen Fall verlieren, Evan.“

Evan schluckte und hob jetzt doch den Blick, um seinen Gefährten anzuschauen. „Du kannst es spüren? Es ist gerade mal die dritte Woche...“ Fragte er erstaunt. Alexandros tat endlich das, was er hatte tun wollen, seit er von Evans Schwangerschaft wusste. Er legte sanft seine Nähr-Hand auf Evans immer noch flachen Bauch. „Ja, ich kann es spüren. Unser Baby ist stark“, flüsterte er heiser, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen und dem Wunder des wachsenden, winzigem neuen Leben im Bauch seines Gefährten. Evan legte schüchtern seine Hand Alexandros. „Unser Baby...“ wisperte genauso heiser wie sein Geliebter, als er auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände auf seinem Bauch schaute.

„Du willst es wirklich, Sandro?“ Fragte er, weil er es kaum glauben konnte, dass es wirklich so einfach sein sollte. Er war männlich und sie waren erst seit so kurzer Zeit zusammen. Wenn ein Mädchen ihrem Freund auf der Erde nachdem sie erst ein paar Wochen zusammen waren sagte, dass es schwanger war, endete das Ganze normalerweise in einem Desaster. In der Pegasus-Galaxis waren die Dinge viel schwieriger, und ein Kind aufzuziehen, das halb Wraith und halb Mensch war und zwei Väter, statt Vater und Mutter hatte, würde ganz sicher eine Herausforderung werden.

Alexandros starrte Evan an. „Wie kannst Du daran nur zweifeln, Evan? Natürlich will ich es. Ich will Dich und ich will unser Baby, mehr als ich jemals etwas in meinem Leben gewollt habe.“

Evan schluckte. „Aber ich werde fett und hässlich werden, und vielleicht begehrst Du mich dann nicht mehr, wenn ich aussehe wie eine fette Kuh...“

Alexandros brachte ihn mit einem weiteren tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Er nahm Evans Hand und ließ ihn sein starkes Verlangen nach ihm fühlen, als er Evans bebende Finger auf die große Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose legte. Evan stöhnte in ihren Kuss und rieb instinktiv über die harte, pochende Erregung, die er unter der lederartigen Kleidung von Alexandros' Hosen spüren konnte.

Alexandros löste sich von ihm und versuchte verzweifelt, die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen, als der spürte, dass sein Geliebter ihn genauso sehr begehrte. Evan stöhnte enttäuscht und zog ihn wieder an sich, während er an den Verschlüssen von Alexandros' Mantel zerrte.  
„Evan, Liebes, ich glaube wirklich, dass wir das jetzt besser nicht tun sollten!“ Versuchte er vernünftig und verantwortungsvoll zu bleiben.

Evan starrte ihn an und seine Lippen begannen wieder zu zittern, während sich seine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. Seine Hände fielen kraftlos zur Seite und er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Du begehrst mich nicht mehr“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme brach erneut. Alexandros knurrte besiegt.

„Natürlich will ich Dich. Es gibt keine Worte um auszudrücken, wie sehr ich Dich begehre, Evan!“ Knurrte er hilflos, und sein Verlangen, Evan zu nehmen und seine beinahe schmerzhaft erregte Männlichkeit tief in der engen Hitze seines Gefährten zu vergraben trieb ihn an den absoluten Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Evan blickte hoch, seine Augen dunkel vor Erregung und Sehnsucht, seine Lippen rot und geschwollen von ihrem Kuss. Alexandros ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste seine Nägel beinahe schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen.

„Dann zeig es mir. Du brauchst keine Worte dafür. Zeig mir einfach, wie sehr Du mich noch begehrst, Sandro. Bitte, ich brauche Dich. Ich muss Dich in mir fühlen, spüren, dass Du mich immer noch begehrst...“ Bettelte er mit Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht in seiner rauen Stimme.

Alexandros war alt genug, um zu wissen, wann er eine Schlacht verloren hatte.

Er küsste Evan wieder und zog ihm sanft das zerknitterte Krankenhaushemd aus. Evan lag nackt auf dem schmalen Bett und Alexandros betrachtete ihn, erschrocken darüber, wie viel Gewicht sein Geliebter während der wenigen Tage, in denen sie getrennt gewesen waren, verloren hatte. Seine Rippen hoben sich scharf gegen blasse Haut ab und er schluckte besorgt, als sich neue Sorge in seinem Innern ausbreitete.

Evan stöhnte ungeduldig und nestelte wieder an den Verschlüssen von Alexandros' Mantel. „Zieh Dich aus!“ Befahl er atemlos und Alexandros konnte sein erfreutes Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als der begierige Befehl seines Geliebten ihn von seinen Sorgen ablenkte.

Er zog sich hastig aus und legte sich neben Evan, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Bist Du wirklich sicher?“ Vergewisserte er sich und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit zarten Küssen.

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich brauche Dich!“ Evan wand sich unter ihm und rieb seinen Unterleib gegen Alexandros' muskulösen Bauch. Alexandros stöhnte und küsste Evan zärtlich. Dann glitt er mit seinen Lippen über seinen zitternden Körper, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er betrachtete Evans Bauch, und liebkoste die weiche Haut über dem immer noch flachen und mit festen Muskeln ausgestatteten Bauch mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er fühlte das winzige, aber kraftvolle neue Leben unter der Haut, warm und sicher gebettet und er küsste die Stelle, an der er sein Baby fühlen konnte mit andächtiger Verzückung. Evan lag völlig still, bebend unter Alexandros' zärtlichen Lippen.

Endlich rutschte Alexandros hoch und legte sich wieder neben ihn um ihn seine Arme zu nehmen. Er blickte Evan mit so viel Liebe und Verlangen an, dass Evan verzweifelt und halb verrückt vor Verlangen aufstöhnte. „Nimm mich!“

Alexandros seufzte frustriert. „Wir haben kein Gleitmittel, Liebes. Ich hatte nicht mit einem Schäferstündchen in der Krankenstation gerechnet!“ Versuchte er scherzen. Evan grinste. Sein spitzbübisches Wesen blitzte plötzlich wieder durch seine Verwirrung, Erschöpfung und das hormonelle Durcheinander, das der junge Mann zur Zeit war, durch.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas finden werden. Carson hat mir ein Töpfchen mit Vaseline für meine Lippen gegeben und ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch als Gleitmittel funktioniert.“ Er reichte seinem Gefährten das Töpfchen und Alexandros verschwendete keine Zeit, um seinen begierigen Gefährten so gut vorzubereiten, wie es ihm auf dem schmalen Bett möglich war. Evan zog ihn über seinen vor Ungeduld zitternden Körper und Alexandros stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Arme neben Evans Kopf, damit sein Gewicht auf keinen Fall auf Evans Bauch lastete.  
„Ist Dir schlecht?“ Fragte er ein letztes Mal, aber Evan schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Keine Übelkeit. Es ist das erste Mal seit drei Tagen, dass mir nicht schlecht oder schwindelig ist. Nimm mich endlich!“ Befahl er noch einmal und Alexandros gehorchte glücklich, während er seine brettharte Männlichkeit langsam ganz tief in der köstlichen engen Hitze seines Geliebten versenkte.

Evan bog sich ihm entgegen und schlang seine Arme und Beine fest um seinen Gefährten. „Gott, ich habe Dich so vermisst! So sehr vermisst!“ Presste er hervor, während er seine Hüften mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft bewegte. Alexandros konnte Evans harte Erregung, pochend und schon ganz nass gegen seinen Unterleib reiben fühlen und er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Er senkte seinen Kopf hinunter zu Evans verletzlicher Kehle, benommen vor Lust und überwältigt von dem Drang, seine Zähne in die weiche Haut zu graben und den Menschen in seinen Armen noch einmal zu markieren, den jungen Mann, der sein Kind in sich trug. Niemand würde ihn anrühren oder ihn verletzen, niemals. Alexandros würde dafür sorgen, egal, was er dafür tun musste, damit Evan sicher war und es ihm gut ging.

Evan stöhnte und bog den Kopf zur Seite um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Alexandros grub seine Zähne in die duftende Haut und begann beinahe verzweifelt an seiner Kehle zu saugen. Das war alles, was es brauchte, um den jungen Mann unter ihm über den Abgrund zu treiben.

Evan schrie und bäumte sich wild unter ihm auf, während er heftig erschauernd seinen Samen zwischen ihre Körper sprühte, seine Nägel hilflos in Alexandros' Schulterblätter grabend.

Alexandros folgte ihm auf den Gipfel. Sein Höhepunkt war so heftig, dass er beinahe ohnmächtig wurde und er kämpfte um den letzten Rest Kontrolle, damit er den Menschen unter ihm nicht erdrückte. Er entlud sich mit mehreren kraftvollen Stößen in den zitternden, bereitwilligen Körper seines Geliebten und das Vergnügen und die Ekstase waren so köstlich dass es kaum zu ertragen war. Er unterdrückte seinen heiseren Schrei an Evans schweißfeuchter Kehle, schwer atmend und um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend.

Als er endlich nach mehreren Minuten wieder klar denken konnte, zog er sich behutsam zurück und setzte sich auf. Evan rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, während ihm die Augenlider zufielen, obwohl er darum kämpfte, wach zu bleiben.

Alexandros liebkoste sein Gesicht mit zärtlichen Fingern. „Schlaf nur, Liebes. Du brauchst viel Ruhe.“ Evan öffnete seine Augen noch ein Mal. „Wirst Du noch da sein, wenn ich wieder aufwache?“ Murmelte er schläfrig.

Alexandros lächelte. „Natürlich, Liebes. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn Du aufwachst. Ich werde Dich niemals alleine lassen, Evan, das verspreche ich Dir. Weder Dich, noch unser Baby. Ich werde immer für Euch beide da sein. Und jetzt schlaf.“

Evan schloss seine Augen wieder und entspannte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. Sein Atem wurde langsam und ruhig, als der Schlaf der Erschöpfung ihn umfing, ein Lächeln auf den schönen Zügen.

Alexandros schaute ihm beim Schlafen zu und tastete nach den kräftigen Lebenszeichen ihres Babys. Es mochte vielleicht sein Schicksal sein, seinem Gefährten beim Schlafen zuzusehen, aber es war ein Schicksal, das er freudig akzeptierte. Er würde es niemals müde werden, seinen schönen jungen Mann schlafen zu sehen, da war er sich ganz sicher.


	7. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro ist also glücklich darüber, dass er Vater wird. Evan war so besorgt, wie sein Gefährte auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde!  
> Jetzt muss er nur auf sich acht geben und dann können die beiden damit anfangen, Pläne zu schmieden.  
> Es kann aber durchaus vorkommen, dass Dinge geschehen, die niemand erwartet hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also das neue Kapitel. Ich werde versuchen, das nächste von Brennan und Kyrillos auch sehr schnell fertig zu stellen, versprochen.
> 
> Ich möchte mich wieder einmal ganz herzlich bei Euch bedanken, Ihr seid so ein tolles Publikum! Es macht wirklich riesigen Spaß, für Euch Geschichten zu schreiben! Vielen Dank für Eure zahlreichen Aufrufe und Kudos! Macht bitte weiter so!
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich mit der englischen Version angefangen und sie vorher gepostet habe, aber es ist tatsächlich einfacher so für mich, es geht viel schneller, weil das 'Übersetzen' vom Englischen in meine Muttersprache viel einfacher ist. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich so im Englischen erstaunlicherweise VIEL weniger Fehler mache, was meine Beta bestimmt zu schätzen weiß; und ich bin im Deutschen viel flexibler mit meiner Wortwahl, weil ich freier übersetzen kann. So habt Ihr auch mehr davon, auch wenn ich die englische Version jetzt etwas früher posten kann.
> 
> Wie immer ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Evan blickte überrascht von dem Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte, als plötzlich der Türsummer zu seinem Quartier erklang.

Jennifer hatte, nachdem er fünf Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, entschieden ihn zu entlassen, vor allem, um ihm mehr Privatsphäre mit Sandro in seinem Quartier zu ermöglichen.

Rin hatte mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt, dass er unbewusst gegen sein Baby gekämpft hatte, und dass er sich besser fühlen würde, sobald er seinen Zustand akzeptierte.  
Er musste sich immer noch jeden Morgen fürchterlich übergeben, aber sein Unwohlsein entsprach jetzt seinem eigentlichen Namen und war tatsächlich nur noch eine 'Morgenübelkeit' anstatt der 'Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Übelkeit', die ihn vorher heimgesucht hatte. Ungefähr ab der Mittagszeit war er tatsächlich in der Lage, etwas zu essen und es auch bei sich zu behalten und er fühlte sich bedeutend besser als in den ersten Tagen nach seiner Rückkehr nach Atlantis.

Evan wusste natürlich auch ganz genau, woran das lag: nämlich an Sandros Reaktion auf sein Geständnis.

Natürlich hatte er schon vorher gewusst, dass Wraith zu tiefen Gefühlen fähig waren und liebten und litten wie Menschen auch. Sonst wäre er niemals Sandros' gewählter Gefährte geworden.  
Aber er wusste auch, dass Wraith normalerweise nicht in traditionellen Familien lebten und ihre Nachkommen nicht auf die gleiche Art aufzogen wie menschliche Familien. Es gab nur wenige Königinnen, die üblicherweise mehrere Gefährten hatte und Kinder von verschiedenen Partnern.  
Manchmal entschied sich eine Königin dazu, ein oder zwei ihrer männlichen Kinder bei sich zu behalten und sie wie eine menschliche Mutter aufzuziehen, aber das geschah nur äußerst selten und das männliche Kind musste dann etwas ganz besonderes sein und außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten in Wissenschaften oder in Kampftechnik zeigen.

Was Evan niemals erwartet hätte, war, dass männliche Wraith sehr oft viel stärkere elterliche Gefühle hegten als die Königinnen. Vielleicht war dies der Tatsache geschuldet, dass männliche Wraith um ihr Recht, sich mit einer Königin zu paaren, mit anderen Wraith kämpfen mussten und ihr Nachwuchs bessere Chancen hatte, ein hoch geachtetes Mitglied der Wraith-Gesellschaft zu werden, wenn die Vater sie selbst großzogen.

Als Evan von seiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, hatte er im ersten Moment einfach nur echte Freude und pures Glück empfunden.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte und er hatte natürlich genauso gut gewusst, dass er vorsichtig und diskret sein musste, sofern es sein Liebesleben betraf. Nachdem die Antikerstadt in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt war und Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell ihre Beziehungen mit ihren Wraith-Gefährten publik gemacht hatten und danach mehrere menschliche, männliche Paare ihrem Beispiel gefolgt waren, hatte er auch eine zaghafte Hoffnung für sich selbst gehabt.

Aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, den einen ganz besonderen Partner zu finden, mit dem er ein Kind aufziehen wollte. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, mit seinem ehemaligen Freund David ein Kind haben zu wollen.

Als ihm etliche Monate vor ihrer Verbindung klar geworden war, dass er sich in einen Wraith Commander verliebt hatte, hatte er Träume und Phantasien gehabt, in denen er ein Kind adoptiert hatte, aber er hatte immer versucht, seine Sehnsucht zu unterdrücken. Er war sich ganz sicher gewesen, dass er sich lächerlich machen würde, wenn er auch nur flüchtig den Wunsch erwähnte, ein Kind mit einem uralten Wraith-Commander aufzuziehen.

Nach diesen ersten Sekunden puren Glücks und echter Freude, hatten sich diese Gefühle in Angst und Traurigkeit verwandelt, weil er sich ganz sicher war dass Sandro verärgert sein und den Gedanken, mit seinem menschlichen Gefährten ein Kind aufzuziehen, dass halb Wraith und halb Mensch war, sicher ablehnen würde.

Nur, dass Sandro überhaupt nicht wütend reagiert hatte. Das genaue Gegenteil. Er war viel glücklicher über Evans Schwangerschaft, als Evan es sich vorher auch nur ansatzweise hätte vorstellen können.

In der vergangenen Nacht, nachdem Evan aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, hatten sie Liebe in ihrem eigenen, gemütlichen Bett gemacht. Sandro hatte seinen immer noch flachen Bauch mit soviel Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe geküsst und gestreichelt, dem winzigen Baby unter der weichen Haut dabei Worte voller Glück und Liebe zuflüsternd, dass Evan nur davon allein zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.

Als er danach keuchend und benommen dalag, beinahe schockiert darüber, dass ihn unschuldige Küsse und Liebkosungen derart erregen konnten, hatte Sandro ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie glücklich er über ihr Baby war.

Evan hatte niemals zuvor so viel Zärtlichkeit von irgendeinem Lebewesen erfahren. Seine Familie liebte ihn sehr, aber es hatte ihn nie zuvor jemand so behandelt, als sei er ein unersetzliches Kleinod, zerbrechlich und kostbar.

Er hatte erst in eine andere Galaxis reisen und einen uralten, fremdartigen Weltraum-Vampir, der anderen das Leben aussaugen musste, treffen müssen, um so sehr geliebt und geschätzt zu werden, wie es jetzt der Fall war.

Der Türsummer erklang erneut und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Rin hatte versprochen, ihn später zu besuchen und bei ihm zu bleiben, weil Sandro für ein paar Stunden auf seinem Basis-Schiff nach dem Rechten sehen musste. Im Augenblick war sein Wraith-Gefährte gerade unter der Dusche, um sich für seinen Besuch fertig zu machen.

Er hatte Evan den ganzen Morgen beigestanden, als Evan sich wieder und wieder die Seele aus dem Leib gespuckt hatte. Er hatte ihn getröstet und ihn gehalten, als Evan schließlich zu weinen begonnen hatte, weil das Brennen in seinem Magen und seiner Kehle beinahe unerträglich geworden war.

Evan war völlig klar, dass es für einen Wraith viel schwieriger sein musste als für einen Menschen, da Sandros Geruchssinn viel empfindlicher reagierte, aber er sagte nie etwas und schreckte vor dem strengen Geruch seines Erbrochenen auch nie zurück.

Es war nur fair, dass Evan auch nichts zu den extrem langen Duschen sagte, die Sandro immer nach ihren morgendlichen 'Verabredungen' neben der Toilette nahm. Evan erwartete selbstverständlich nicht, dass Sandro seinem Basis-Schiff einen Besuch abstattete und dabei nach dem Erbrochenen seines menschlichen Gefährten stank.

Er stand langsam auf, froh, dass das Schwindelgefühl ebenfalls nachgelassen hatte. Wenn er langsam und vorsichtig aufstand, wurde ihm dabei nicht mehr schwindelig. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute überrascht auf seinen unerwarteten Besucher.

„Oh, Colonel, bitte kommen Sie doch herein“, murmelte er unsicher und trat zur Seite, damit sein Vorgesetzter an ihm vorbeigehen konnte.

Colonel Sheppard betrat das Wohnzimmer und drehte sich um, um seinen Stellvertreter, der immer noch neben der Tür stand, genau zu betrachten. Evan hatte schon ganz am Anfang, als er nach Atlantis gekommen war, ein großes Quartier mit drei Räumen und einer eigenen Küche gewählt. John Sheppard hatte jahrelang ein kleines Zimmer bewohnt und war erst nach der Rückkehr von Atlantis in die Pegasus-Galaxis in ein Quartier mit drei Räumen und einer Küche umgezogen, und das auch nur wegen seiner Beziehung zu Commander Todd.

Evan hatte das große Quartier wegen seiner Malerei gewählt und er war sehr froh, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht in ein anderes Quartier umziehen musste. Sandro hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn während seiner Schwangerschaft auf keinen Fall alleine lassen würde, egal, was auf seinem Basis-Schiff auch geschehen mochte.

Sein Stellvertreter war ein sehr talentierter und begabter, vor allem aber ein absolut vertrauenswürdiger Untergebener und er würde seinen Pflichten als Sandros stellvertretender Commander mit großer Sorgfalt nachkommen, bis Sandro seinen Platz als Kommandant seines Basis-Schiffes wieder einnehmen würde.  
Evan hatte Sandros Bitte zugestimmt, seinem Stellvertretender von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, wenn er seinem Schiff nachher einen Besuch abstattete. Er konnte seinen Gefährten nicht dazu zwingen, seinen Untergebenen in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit anzulügen, und etwas derartiges wäre Evan auch niemals in den Sinn gekommen.

Es schien nun ganz so, als sei jetzt auch der richtige Zeitpunkt, um seinem eigenen Vorgesetzten über veränderten Verhältnisse zu unterrichten. Colonel Sheppard beobachtete ihn immer noch und Evan öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Sheppard plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

„Ich werde für einige Tage wieder auf einer Mission sein. Todd, Brennan, Kyrillos und ich werden mit Torran zu dem Planeten aufbrechen, auf dem Torran seine Freunde von der Ersten Allianz zurückgelassen hat. Wir wollen sie suchen oder zumindest nach irgendwelchen Spuren, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Ich werde sicherlich mehrere Tage fort sein und ich wollte noch mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor ich aufbreche. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Sie mache. Ich habe Sie ziemlich lange nicht gesehen und ich habe gehört, dass Sie etliche Tage in der Krankenstation bleiben mussten.“

Er sah Evan forschend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Evan? Behandelt er Sie gut?“

Evan starrte seinen Vorgesetzten an, er war weder daran gewöhnt, von ihm 'Evan' genannt zu werden, noch war er sich sicher, was Colonel Sheppard eigentlich genau von ihm wissen wollte. Er blinzelte verwirrt und wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Als er nach einer Weile endlich begriff, worauf sein Vorgesetzter angespielt hatte, runzelte er die Stirn, während er versuchte, den wütenden Ärger zu unterdrücken, der in ihm aufstieg. Er wusste durchaus, dass seine heftige Reaktion von den ungewohnten Hormonen herrührte, die seinen Körper durchfluteten und er versuchte, sich mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der sich einfach nur um ihn sorgte, derart wütend zu sein, auch wenn er die Unterstellung hinter der Frage beleidigend fand.

„Natürlich, Colonel Sheppard, Alexandros behandelt mich sehr gut, mehr als irgendein anderer es jemals getan hat“, sagte er und versuchte, nicht so verärgert und beleidigt zu klingen, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Colonel Sheppard zuckte leicht zusammen und das bewies Evan, dass sein Versuch fehlgeschlagen war. Der Colonel errötete und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es tut mir leid, Evan. Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht beleidigen“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber Sie waren ziemlich lange weg von Atlantis und haben diese Zeit an einem Ort verbracht, den wir immer noch nicht so gut kennen. Sie mussten eine Bindung mit einem Wraith-Commander eingehen und als sie zurückgekommen sind, waren Sie sein gewählter Gefährte. Kaum sind Sie wieder hier, müssen Sie für ein paar Tage auf die Krankenstation und niemand macht sich die Mühe, mich aufzuklären. Können Sie wirklich nicht verstehen, dass ich besorgt bin?“

Evan biss sich auf die Lippe und seufzte. Colonel Sheppard hatte natürlich recht. Blöde Hormone. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und sah seinem Vorgesetzten geradewegs in die Augen.

„Ich bin schwanger.“

Nun war es an Colonel Sheppard, zu blinzeln. „Wie-wie b-b-bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe Sie nicht richtig gehört“, stotterte er schließlich.

Evan schmunzelte wehmütig. „Mit Ihrem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung, Colonel“, antwortete er, während er mal wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte, die in ihm aufstiegen. Er liebte es, Sandros Kind unter dem Herzen zu tragen, aber er hasste es, seinen Stimmungen und Hormonen so ausgeliefert zu sein.

Sheppard plumpste auf den nächsten Stuhl, wobei er beinahe von der Sitzfläche gerutscht und auf dem Boden auf seinem Hinterteil gelandet wäre. Er blinzelte mehrere Male und runzelte die Stirn, als er gewahr wurde, dass Evan immer noch dastand und ihn mit einem wachsamen und abwartenden Ausdruck beobachtete.

Er sprang auf die Füße und eilte zu ihm. „Evan, bitte, setzen Sie sich hin. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie solange auf sein sollten in Ihrem Zustand, wenn es Ihnen so schlecht ging, dass Sie fünf Tage in der Krankenstation zubringen mussten.“

Er führte ihn zu einem bequemen Sessel am großen Fenster und drückte ihn sanft auf den Sitz.

Evan öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber dann schloss er ihn wieder, ohne etwas gegen die Art, wie Colonel Sheppard ihn behandelte, etwas zu sagen. Er musste zugeben, dass er erleichtert war, nicht mehr stehen zu müssen, da ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl seine Sicht erneut verschleiert hatte.

Sheppard lächelte ihn an. „Viel besser, oder?“ Evan schluckte. „Ja, danke Colonel. Es ist wirklich besser“, gab er verlegen zu.

„John. Wir sind nicht im Dienst.“ Er betrachtete Evan eine Weile. „Morgenübelkeit?“ Fragte er schließlich voller Mitgefühl und Evan konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Sir – John. Es ist jetzt etwas besser geworden, aber am Anfang war es eine 'Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Übelkeit'. Ich konnte nichts bei mir behalten, noch nicht einmal Wasser.“

John nickte voller Verständnis. „Nancy hat unser Baby in der vierzehnten Woche verloren. Wir haben niemals mit irgendjemandem darüber gesprochen. Ihr war es auch den ganzen Tag lang furchtbar übel.“

Evan sah zu, wie er wieder Platz nahm. „Sie sind gar nicht überrascht, John. Sie fragen gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte“, sagte er nach einer Weile, immer noch wachsam und vorsichtig.

Sheppard grinste ihn an. „Wissen Sie denn, wie es passiert ist, Evan?“ Fragte er neugierig und amüsiert zugleich.

Evan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht – John“, fügte er hinzu, als er Sheppards Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.

John nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe da aber so eine Ahnung. Torran hat uns von dem Commander der Ersten Allianz und seinem Antiker-Gefährten erzählt. Sie haben versucht, ebenfalls Kinder zu bekommen, obwohl sie beide männlich waren. Sie habe eine ganz besondere Kammer erschaffen, die das möglich machen sollte, aber bevor sie sie benutzen konnten, mussten sie von der Anlage fliehen.“

Evan fühlte, wie er im ganzen Gesicht knallrot wurde. Sheppard bemerkte es auch und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Schätze, Sie haben diese Kammer gefunden, richtig?“ Lachte er leise und Evans Wangen fühlten sich jetzt an, als ob sie brennen würden.

„Äh, es scheint so, John“, murmelte er und starrte auf seine Füße, unfähig, seinem Vorgesetzten in die Augen zu blicken. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...“

Sheppard wurde ernst. „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, Evan. Woher hätten Sie das wissen sollen? Davon abgesehen, Todd und ich hätten diese Kammer bestimmt auch benutzt und wir sind nicht erst ganz frisch zusammen.“ Er schürzte seine Lippen und betrachtete Evan wieder mit diesem aufmerksamen und eindringlichen Blick in den Augen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er glücklich über Ihr Kind ist und Sie unterstützt. Eine Schwangerschaft ist natürlich keine Krankheit, aber Sie sind männlich und deshalb wird es für Sie sicher viel schwieriger und anstrengender sein, die nächsten Monate durchzustehen.“

Evan war endlich in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben und den anderen Mann anzuschauen. „Ja, John. Er ist glücklich, mehr als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er liebt mich aufrichtig und er liebt unser Baby.“

Sheppard nickte mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit auf seinen schönen Zügen. „Das sollte er auch, ansonsten werde ich es ihm beibringen.“

Evan starrte seinen Vorgesetzten ungläubig und fassungslos an. „John!“ Quetschte er irgendwann nur heraus.

„Er hat recht, Evan. Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass Dein vorgesetzter Offizier ganz offensichtlich fest dazu entschlossen ist, Dich in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise zu unterstützen.“

Die Stimme, die plötzlich von der Badezimmertür erklang, erschreckte beide und veranlasste sie, den Kopf zu drehen und Alexandros anzuschauen, der ordentlich gekleidet im Türrahmen stand. Er trug seine übliche Kleidung, bestehend aus einem langärmeligen schwarzen Shirt und engen, lederartigen schwarzen Hosen. Beides betonte seinen durchtrainierten Körper in sehr ansprechender Weise und Evan fühlte den vertrauten Schauer der Erregung über seine Wirbelsäule laufen. Egal, wie übel und schwindelig ihm war, seine Sehnsucht nach dem erstaunlichen Wraith-Commander war noch stärker als vor seiner Schwangerschaft.

Er hätte den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen können, um mit seinem schönen Alien-Vampir Liebe zu machen. Sandros Augen suchte seinen Blick und Evan konnte die gleiche Sehnsucht in den goldenen Tiefen sehen, die auch er selbst fühlte. Er lächelte seinen Gefährten an und Sandro erwiderte das Lächeln zärtlich.

Dann wandte er sich dem gewählten Gefährten seines obersten Commanders zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut Sie an Evans Seite zu wissen, Colonel Sheppard. Er muss sich sehr schonen und seine Sorgen über Ihre Reaktion haben sein Unwohlsein erheblich verschlimmert. Er war sehr besorgt, dass Sie verärgert sein und ihn von seinen Pflichten entbinden würden.“

Evan verzog das Gesicht und schaute Sandro so grimmig an, wie ihm das möglich war, aber Sandro lächelte ihn einfach nur an und sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder sanft.

Sheppard musterte Evan für einen Moment und wirkte tatsächlich verletzt.

„So etwas würde ich niemals tun! Aber ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Pflichten nicht Ihr Baby gefährden. Keine Außenmissionen mehr und Sie werden auch nicht mehr die Nachtwachen übernehmen. Sie brauchen ausreichend Ruhe und ich will Sie erst wieder bei der Arbeit sehen, wenn es Ihnen nicht mehr so übel und schwindelig ist, verstanden? Sie brauchen nicht zu beweisen, dass Sie ein tapferer und starker Soldat sind, Evan. Jeder hier in Atlantis weiß das inzwischen. Niemand wird Sie für schwach oder nutzlos halten. Sie tragen ein Baby unter dem Herzen und deshalb auch die Zukunft unserer Allianz. Wir werden genug Arbeit für Sie zu tun finden, so dass Sie sich nicht so fühlen werden, als bräuchten wir Sie nicht länger. Und es wird auch nicht nur der Papierkram sein, das verspreche ich, Evan“, fügte er hinzu, als er Evans Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Evan nickte langsam mit dem Kopf und Alexandros schien über die eindringliche Rede von Colonel Sheppard sehr erfreut zu sein.

Sheppard sah Evan noch eine Weile an, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass Evan versuchen würde, entgegen dem Befehl seines Vorgesetzten zu früh und zu viel zu arbeiten, aber nachdem er keine gefunden hatte, stand er schließlich auf.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen zurück sein und dann hoffentlich auch wissen, was mit den beiden letzten Mitgliedern der Ersten Allianz passiert ist. Ich zähle auf Sie, Evan, darauf, dass Sie vernünftig genug sind, das Leben Ihres Kindes nicht zu gefährden.“

Evan lächelte aufrichtig an. „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, John. Das verspreche ich Ihnen“, antwortete er heiser und Sheppard erwiderte das Lächeln zufrieden.

„Fein. Dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Tagen. Commander, bitte passen Sie gut auf ihn auf.“

Alexandros verbeugte sich erneut. „Natürlich, Colonel Sheppard. Sie können sich auch auf mich verlassen.“

Sheppard drehte sich um und verließ das Quartier. Evan sah ihm nach, als er ging, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Hand in einer unbewussten, beschützenden Geste auf seinem immer noch flachen Bauch. Er würde sein Kind beschützen, koste es was es wolle.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan saß in seinem bequemen Sessel am Fenster und stöhnte vor Vergnügen. Rin saß vor ihm auf den Boden, Evans nackten Fuß in ihrem Schoß und massierte seine Zehen. Als er erneut stöhnte, blickte sie hoch und kicherte. „Du bist wirklich unersättlich, Evan. Du solltest mal Dein Gesicht sehen!“ Sie kicherte wieder und strich sich eine lange, seidige Strähne ihrer wundervollen blauschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist alles nur Deine Schuld, meine liebe Rin. Du hast doch damit angefangen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Du es machst, aber es hilft wirklich gegen die Übelkeit und den Schwindel.“ Evan seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. Er schloss verzückt die Augen, als Rin seinen anderen Fuß nahm und dessen Zehen ebenfalls massierte.

„Das nennt man Fuß-Reflex-Zonen-Massage, Evan. Wenn man die richtigen Druckpunkte findet, lösen sich in unterschiedlichen Teilen des Körpers Spannungen.“

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wie man das nennt oder was es bewirkt. Es ist einfach wunderbar. Hör bitte nicht auf!“

Rin kicherte wieder und betrachtete amüsiert Evans Gesicht, während sie seinen Fuß massierte. Sie war vor einigen Stunden gekommen, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Evan gesünder und entspannter wirkte. Er hatte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Colonel Sheppard erzählt und es war eindeutig, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

Er war nicht mehr so blass wie in den vergangenen Tagen und knabberte mit echtem Appetit an seinem Mittagessen, das aus Toast, ihrem speziellen Tee und Früchten bestand.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Massage und Evan entspannte sich mit einem Seufzen und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Als sie die Alarmsirene durch die Gänge hallen hörten, sprangen sie beide erschrocken auf ihre Füße.

„Was ist das?“ Fragte Rin erschrocken und beobachtete, wie Evan nach seinem Waffengurt griff und sich innerhalb von Sekunden in den kampferprobten Soldaten verwandelte, der er ja eigentlich war.

„Nicht autorisierte Ankunft durch das Gate.“ Er rannte zur Tür und Rin beeilte sich damit, ihm zu folgen.

Als sie im Torraum ankamen konnte Evan Rodney erkennen, der hektisch auf seinem Computer tippte und ganz offensichtlich versuchte, die Drehbewegungen des Gate zu stoppen. Marines rannten in den Raum, knieten sich auf den Boden und hoben ihre Waffen, während Mr.Woolsey wild gestikulierend bei Raven und Mitchell stand.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es Rodney nicht, das Gate anzuhalten, es drehte seine letzte Runde und dann flammte das Wurmloch auf.

Plötzlich herrschte Totenstille in der Torhalle und Evan erwischte sich dabei, dass er genau wie alle anderen in dem Raum auf den Ereignishorizont starrte, die Marines, Wissenschaftler, Rodney, Raven und Mitchell, alle starrten wie gebannt nach vorne. Rin stand dicht hinter ihm und hielt seine Hand fest umklammert.

Zuerst geschah nichts, aber dann taumelten vier Gestalten durch das Wurmloch, das plötzlich zu flackern begann und dann nach einem letzten Aufleuchten erlosch.

Evan starrte auf die vier Personen, die ihrerseits auf die Menge genau vor ihnen starrten, besonders die Marines mit ihren Waffen. Er wusste, dass sein Mund offen stand, aber er war unfähig, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

Es waren vier Personen, drei von ihnen kannte er gut. Eine der Drei war ein Wraith. Er schien Todd zu sein, der oberste Commander ihrer Allianz und Colonel Sheppards Gefährte. Er blickte sich um und überlegte ganz offensichtlich, wo er war und warum.

Die zweite Person war ein Mensch, genauer gesagt ein Mensch des zerstörten Planeten Sateda. Ronon Dex machte sein übliches grimmiges Gesicht, aber es war eindeutig, dass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand und vor allem, aus welchem Grund er hier war.

Die dritte Person sah wie diejenige aus, mit der Evan vor wenigen Stunden ein wichtiges Gespräch geführt hatte. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nicht so ausgesehen wie sie es jetzt tat. Evan starrte auf das Lebewesen, das ihn an Colonel Sheppard erinnerte, allerdings mit einem ganz wichtigen Unterschied: Dieser John Sheppard befand sich in den gleichen Umständen wie er selbst, nur dass er ihm einige Wochen voraus sein musste, sein Bauch war sichtlich geschwollen von dem neuen Leben, das er unter seinem Herzen trug.  
Evan blinzelte, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als auf den sehr schwangeren Colonel Sheppard zu starren, der sich ärgerlich und verwirrt umsah.

Niemand sprach, alle starrten einfach nur die vier unerwarteten Besucher an, genau wie er selbst. Er hörte ein Räuspern und war endlich in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben und die vierte Person zu mustern, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das wusste er ganz sicher, weil diese Person so beeindruckend war, dass er sie ganz sicher nicht wieder vergessen hätte, wenn er ihr jemals zuvor begegnet wäre.

Der vierte Neuankömmling war ein Wraith, aber ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wraith. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm fast bis zu den Knien reichten und sein Oberkörper war nackt bis auf zwei breite Gurte über seinen Schultern, die sich hinter seinem Rücken kreuzten und in denen zahlreiche Waffen, Messer und Wraith-Gewehre steckten. Er war der einschüchterndste Wraith, den Evan jemals getroffen hatte.

Der Wraith blickte sich um und er machte weder einen verwirrten, noch einen besorgten Eindruck, als er in seiner volltönenden Stimme spöttisch fragte:

„Was ist los, Leute? Habt Ihr noch nie einen schwarzhaarigen Wraith oder einen schwangeren Mann gesehen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an dieser Stelle muss ich jetzt etwas erklären:  
> Einige von Euch lesen vielleicht auch die englische Version oder andere englische Geschichten, Ihr wisst dann möglicherweise schon, wer da in mein Universum gestolpert ist. Für alle anderen hier die Erläuterung:
> 
> Ich bin die Beta für das Mitglied Hibari_chan. Hibari_chans englische Geschichte: 'To Be Good And Honorable' handelt von John Sheppard, der von seinem Gefährten Todd schwanger wird. Der schwarzhaarige Wraith ist Hibaris eigene Erfindung und ich werde Euch auf jeden Fall immer genug Erklärungen mitliefern, so dass Ihr wisst, worum es geht, auch ohne dass Ihr dafür diese englische Geschichte lesen müsst.  
> Über diesen Wraith werdet Ihr im nächsten Kapitel mehr erfahren, versprochen. Es gibt auch ein 'Gegenstück' dazu in meinem Universum, das Ihr bald kennenlernen werdet. Dieser Wraith ist allerdings meine Erfindung und wurde durch den schwarzhaarigen Wraith nur inspiriert, er ähnelt ihm aber nicht völlig.
> 
> Lasst es mich bitte wissen, ob es Euch gefällt! 
> 
> Evan wird auf jeden Fall sicher die Gelegenheit nutzen, mit einem anderen Mann über Schwangerschaften sprechen zu können...


	8. Die Fremden Besucher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das hat ja wohl nun wirklich niemand erwartet! Vier Fremde, die doch irgendwie vertraut sind, stolpern plötzlich durch das Stargate!  
> John Sheppard und Todd sind weit weg und jetzt muss Evan die Situation irgendwie unter Kontrolle bringen.  
> Wird er das wirklich schaffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also Kapitel 8 von Evans Geschichte und dem Crossover.
> 
> Ich habe viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr Euch beim Lesen genauso gut unterhaltet. Lasst es mich bitte wissen!

Die spöttischen Worte des gruseligen Wraith brachen schließlich den Bann und Evan war plötzlich wieder in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er jetzt die Verantwortung trug, nachdem Colonel Sheppard – sein Colonel Sheppard - auf einer Außenmission war und jeder natürlich auch erwarten würde, dass er die Führung übernahm. Außer Carson, Jennifer und Rin wusste ja auch noch niemand von seiner Schwangerschaft.

Colonel Mitchell war zwar auch da, aber er war nicht Sheppards offizieller Stellvertreter, da er normalerweise auf Ravens Basis-Schiff lebte, dem Flaggschiff der Allianz.

Er straffte sich und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, Rin, die immer noch seine Hand umklammerte, dabei dicht im Schlepptau. Alle ließen ihn passieren, offensichtlich sehr erleichtert darüber, dass sich endlich jemand dazu entschlossen hatte, sich dieser merkwürdigen und irgendwie peinlichen Angelegenheit anzunehmen.

Er blieb vor den vier unerwarteten Besuchern stehen und räusperte sich, während er sich unbewusst dem schwarzhaarigen Wraith zuwandte, der der Anführer zu sein schien, da Todd einige Schritte hinter ihm stand.

„Und Sie sind?“ Fragte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und selbstbewusst klingen zu lassen, anstatt so verwirrt und unbehaglich, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte.

Der fremde Wraith ließ seinen Blick provozierend und amüsiert über Evans Gestalt wandern, vom Kopf bis zu seinen Zehen und Evan ballte die Fäuste, da bei dieser langsamen und spöttischen Musterung blinde Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er wusste, dass sein ungewohntes und heftiges Aufbrausen nur von den blöden Hormonen herrührte und atmete ein paar Mal tief und bewusst langsam ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Rin drückte schweigend seine Hand und er fühlte dankbar, wie ein Teil seiner Wut verrauchte.

„Nettes Outfit“, stellte der Wraith gedehnt fest, während er Evans nackte Füße betrachtete. Evan errötete und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte nach seinem Waffengurt gegriffen, aber er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, seine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen...

„Ich muss auf jeden Fall jemanden finden, der sich um meine Wäsche kümmert, solange wir hier festsitzen, sonst muss ich wohl auch so rumlaufen, wie Sie es zu bevorzugen scheinen.“ Der schwarzhaarige Wraith hob den Blick wieder zu Evans Gesicht und schmunzelte.

Evan presste seine Lippen verärgert zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.  
„Wenn Sie so freundlich gewesen wären, Ihre Ankunft vorher anzukündigen, dann hätte ich auch genug Zeit gehabt, um meine Strümpfe und meine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen“, knurrte er, während er sich innerlich vor Verlegenheit wand. Er fühlte eine leichtes Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und schluckte verzweifelt gegen das Würgen in seiner Kehle an.

Der Wraith verengte seine Augen und blickte nach unten auf Evans Magen. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte er zu sich selbst. „Verstehe“, sagte er nachdenklich, auf einmal ohne jeglichen Spott in der Stimme. „Sie werden bestimmt später mit John sprechen wollen“, stellte er dann fest und blickte Evan genau in die Augen.  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass Ihr auch einen John Sheppard und einen 'Todd' habt, oder?“ Fragte er dann, den Namen 'Todd' leicht betonend.

Evan zögerte, aber dann nickte er. „Ja, haben wir“, gab er ohne weitere Erklärungen zu.

Der schwarzhaarige Wraith wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als der andere John auf einmal die Hände auf seinen runden Bauch presste und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Völlig egal, wer sie sind und wo sie herkommen, dieser Mann benötigt auf jeden Fall medizinische Hilfe und muss auf die Krankenstation!“ Jennifer Keller-McKay schob ungeduldig die vielen Menschen, die im Torraum herumstanden und die vier Besucher anstarrten, zur Seite und eilte zielstrebig zu dem jungen Mann, der wie John Sheppards äußerst schwangerer Zwilling aussah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie uns irgendetwas zu sagen haben, junge Dame.“ Versuchte der Wraith gegen die nun unweigerlich folgende Trennung der Vier zu protestieren, aber die zierliche Ärztin stemmte nur ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den großen und breit gebauten Wraith furchtlos an.

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mich einzuschüchtern, Sie Wraith. Das wird nicht funktionieren!“ Fauchte sie ihn ärgerlich an und er schien von ihrer resoluten Art tatsächlich etwas beeindruckt zu sein.

„Dieser Mann braucht Hilfe, ansonsten besteht die Gefahr, dass er sein Baby verliert, und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das riskieren wollen.“ Sie drehte sich zu Evan und Rin um und bedeutete ihnen mit einem Winken, ihr zu helfen. „Major Lorne, Rin, bitte helfen Sie mir. Er schafft die Strecke nicht alleine. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Ihre 'Gegenstücke' gut genug kennt, um sich von Ihnen helfen zu lassen. Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Mitchell und Commander Raven werden hier ganz bestimmt ohne uns zurecht kommen.“

Evan lächelte sie dankbar an. „Natürlich, Dr. Keller-McKay“, antwortete er, sehr erleichtert darüber dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihn aus dem Torraum zu lotsen, ohne dabei ein Wort über seinen eigenen prekären Zustand zu verlieren.  
Er war nur froh, dass dieser schaurige Wraith nicht den Eindruck erweckte, als ob er sein Wissen über Evans Schwangerschaft mit seinen Begleitern teilen wollte, zumindest im Augenblick noch nicht.

Er ging zu John Zwei, wie er das Gegenstück zu seinem eigenen John Sheppard heimlich getauft hatte und legte ihm behutsam den Arm um die bebenden Schultern. „Kommen Sie bitte mit. Wir bringen Sie auf unsere Krankenstation“, murmelte er beruhigend. John Zwei hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen wachsamen und misstrauischen Blick zu, aber als Evan lächelte, nickte er schwach. „Es tut weh“, presste er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Evan zog ihn instinktiv näher an sich. „Ich weiß. Gleich können Sie sich hinlegen und Dr. Beckett und Dr. Keller-McKay werden sich gut um Sie und Ihr Baby kümmern. Auf geht’s.“  
Er blickte zu Rin, die sofort an die andere Seite von John Zwei eilte und ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang. Dann machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

Jennifer lief vor ihnen her und bedeutete der neugierigen Menge, zur Seite zu gehen. Alle beeilten sich, ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten und wichen nach links und rechts aus, um ihnen Platz zu machen.

Er konnte Todd Zwei protestieren hören, aber Colonel Mitchell und Commander Raven schienen alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, den kurzen lauten Befehlen nach zu urteilen, die er hinter seinem Rücken hören konnte.

Er lächelte ein wenig wehmütig, aber irgendwie auch amüsiert, als sie langsam zum Aufzug gingen, innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd.  
Das war auf jeden Fall die merkwürdigste Situation, in der er jemals gewesen war, aber er musste zugeben, dass er überaus erleichtert war, dass er nicht mehr der einzige schwangere Mann hier war. Wenn es John Zwei besser ging, würde er auf jeden Fall mit ihm über ihrer beider doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Zustand reden, das stand fest.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan saß am Bett von John Zwei und sah den anderen Mann beim Schlafen zu, als Cameron Mitchell sich zu ihnen gesellte und seine Überlegungen unterbrach.

Jennifer hatte den schwangeren Mann an verschiedene Monitore angeschlossen, weil er Wehen bekommen hatte, die wahrscheinlich von den aufregenden Ereignissen ausgelöst worden waren. Jennifer und Carson hatten eine ganze Weile hart gekämpft, um sie zu stoppen und nun lag er blass und völlig erschöpft da und schlief, nachdem die Wehen endlich aufgehört hatten.

Rin saß an der anderen Seite des Bettes und streichelte seine Hand. Das schien auch geholfen zu haben, denn das Streicheln hatte ihn nach einer Weile soweit beruhigt, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.  
Sie mochten eventuell Feinde sein, oder zumindest aus einer anderen Realität kommen, denn Jennifer hatte ihm nach mehreren Tests bestätigt, dass John Zwei wirklich John Sheppard war, aber Evan war fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, was nötig war, damit John Sheppard keine Fehlgeburt erlitt.

Jetzt blickte er hoch und lächelte Cameron an, der das Lächeln erwiderte, bevor er John Sheppard eine Weile nachdenklich betrachtete und dann zu sprechen begann.

„Raven hat mir versichert, dass der 'andere' Todd wirklich das genaue Gegenstück zu unserem obersten Commander ist.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er ist völlig außer sich vor Sorge um seinen Gefährten und ihr gemeinsames Kind. Ich würde wirklich wärmstens empfehlen, dass wir ihn hier bei John bleiben lassen, Evan.“

Evan lächelte. Wraith hatten einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Sandro wäre in dieser Situation auch völlig verrückt vor Sorge um ihn und ihr Kind.

Er wusste, dass er eigentlich die vier ungebetenen Besucher in eine Zelle sperren sollte, bis sie genau wussten, was da eigentlich vor sich ging, aber er wusste auch, dass er niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, den jungen Mann, der da blass und sehr schwanger im Bett neben ihm lag, in eine Gefängniszelle zu stecken. John Zwei hatte seine Arme in einer beschützenden und beinahe verzweifelten Geste um seinen angeschwollenen Bauch geschlungen und Evan war Zeuge seiner Angst gewesen, als er in den Wehen gelegen hatte. Er hatte voller Panik geweint, weil er furchtbare Angst davor gehabt hatte, sein Kind zu verlieren. Evan würde auf gar keinen Fall irgendetwas tun, was das winzige Leben gefährdete, das in dem anderen Mann heranwuchs.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. „Natürlich kann er bei ihm bleiben. Es wird John Zwei bestimmt beruhigen. Jennifer hat bestätigt, dass er wirklich John Sheppard ist, es gibt keinerlei Unterschiede in der DNS.“

Cameron legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann in dem Krankenbett. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig neidisch bin“, sagte er leise und mit einem sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Evans Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er seinen Freund anstarrte. „Cameron?“ Fragte er ungläubig.

Cameron war natürlich immer noch Colonel der US Air Force, aber er lebte jetzt mit Raven auf seinem Basis-Schiff und war während des letzten Jahres ein enger Freund von Evan geworden. Er bekleidete keinen offiziellen militärischen Posten in Atlantis und war deshalb auch nicht Evans Vorgesetzter. Evan mochte damit Probleme haben, Colonel Sheppard 'John' zu nennen, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, Cameron mit seinem Vornamen anzureden während der vergangenen Monate.

Cameron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Kinder immer geliebt. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit Raven, mehr, als ich es Dir sagen kann, aber manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, wir könnten Kinder haben, egal, ob es unsere eigenen oder adoptierte wären“, sagte er mit einem leisen Seuzfen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht möglich ist, aber...“ Er zuckte erneut hilflos mit den Schultern. Dann drehte er den Kopf und blickte Evan in die Augen. „Vorhin, im Torraum, als Raven die Lebenszeichen des Babys von John Zwei wahrgenommen hat, hat er auch die von Deinem gespürt, Evan“, sagte er, eine Frage in der ruhigen und freundlichen Stimme. Evan fühlte Rins Blick auf seinen knallroten Wangen ruhen, aber sie sagte nichts und streichelte einfach nur weiter die Hand des schlafenden Mannes.

„Hat er es irgendjemandem erzählt?“ Quetschte Evan irgendwann hervor.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemandem außer mir, Evan. Aber es war richtig, dass er es mir erzählt hat. John ist nicht hier, um Dich zu unterstützen und Du kommst auf keinen Fall völlig alleine mit dieser Situation zurecht. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, aber bitte, lass mich Dir helfen. Ich weiß, dass Du Johns Stellvertreter bist und Du machst das großartig. Aber, Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, Evan. Du hast Freunde, die Dir helfen und Dich unterstützen werden, das weißt Du doch, oder?“

Evan kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an und versuchte, die Tränen weg zublinzeln. „Blöde Hormone“, schimpfte er vor sich hin, als die Tränen, eine nach der anderen langsam über seine immer noch glühenden Wangen rollten. Rin streckte ihre andere Hand aus und streichelte nun gleichzeitig seine und die von John Zwei.

Cameron grinste. „Du bist wirklich arm dran, Evan, Hormone und Launen... Morgenübelkeit?“ Fragte er mit Mitgefühl in der Stimme und schaffte es tatsächlich, Evan mit seinem freundschaftlichen Necken wieder in gute Laune zu versetzen. Evan lachte unter Tränen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!“ Stöhnte er und Cameron tätschelte seine Schulter. „Vielleicht würde ich doch lieber Kinder adoptieren“ stellte er voller Sympathie fest und schauderte sichtbar bei dem Gedanken daran, sich jeden Morgen übergeben zu müssen, wenn er tatsächlich wie Evan schwanger wäre. Rin kicherte leise und Evan funkelte sie empört an. „Warte nur, bis Du dran bist!“Knurrte er, aber sie lachte nur, und schließlich gab Evan auf und grinste über das ganze Gesicht,

„Puh, armer Alexandros! Er muss wirklich tapfer sein, wenn man an seinen empfindlichen Geruchssinn denkt. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er Dir beisteht, wenn Du Deine Verabredungen mit dem Gott des Porzellans hast, oder?“ Fragte Cameron und schauderte erneut, während er versuchte, sein amüsiertes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Evan nickte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich tut er das! Mein wundervoller Gefährte ist sehr tapfer, er würde mich niemals im Stich lassen!“ Sagte er mit solcher Sehnsucht in der Stimme, dass er selbst davon überrascht war. Sandro würde nur für einige Stunden fort sein, aber für Evan fühlte es sich jetzt schon wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Cameron rollte mit den Augen und lachte leise. „Ach je. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich mich nicht so benommen habe, als ich ganz frisch mit Raven zusammen war“, meinte er und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, aber dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Todd Zwei hierher kommt und auch für Wachen in der Krankenstation sorgen, nur für den Fall, dass er nicht so vertrauenswürdig ist wie unser oberster Commander. Ronon Zwei wird von Ronon und Teyla bewacht. Sie werden sich gut um ihn kümmern und Ronon weiß sicher am Besten, wie er mit seinem Gegenstück umgehen muss. Aber wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem.“

Evan runzelte die Stirn. „Was denn für ein Problem?“ Fragte er seufzend. Er fühlte sich auf einmal völlig erschöpft.

Cameron schürzte die Lippen. „Der schwarzhaarige Wraith will nur mit Dir reden, Evan. Er sagt, dass Du derjenige bist, der hier das Sagen hat, weil John und Todd auf einer Mission sind und er 'spricht nur mit Gleichgestellten', hat er gesagt“, beschwerte Cameron sich und versuchte dabei, so wie der unbekannte Wraith zu klingen. „Es scheint so, als ob sich ihre Realität von der unseren ziemlich unterscheiden würde und er weigert sich, Raven auch nur anzusehen, weil 'sein' Raven von einem Basis-Schiff kommt, das er nicht leiden kann. Ich lebe nicht in Atlantis dort und deshalb kennt er mich nicht. Aber er weiß, dass der Stellvertreter von 'seinem' John Major Evan Lorne ist und er will nur mit dem 'gutaussehenden, barfüßigen Mann sprechen, '  
der ihn so nett begrüßt hat'. Es tut mir leid, Evan, aber ich fürchte, Du hast keine andere Wahl, wenn wir wirklich herausfinden wollen, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht.“

Evan stand auf und musste prompt gegen ein Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen, weil er zu schnell auf die Füße gekommen war. „Natürlich werde ich mit ihm sprechen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich angreifen wird. Er mag schaurig und nervend sein, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass er keine Bedrohung darstellt.“

Cameron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Dein Bauchgefühl von Deinen Hormonen nicht falsch beeinflusst wird“, murmelte er mit ziemlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Rin sah hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist keine Bedrohung. Er ist nur ungewöhnlich. Er wird sicher kooperieren, wenn wir ihn so behandeln, wie er es von uns erwartet“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Gewissheit in der Stimme und Evan lächelte sie erleichtert an. „Ich glaube Dir, Rin. Ich werde versuchen, ihn so zu behandeln, wie er es von uns erwartet, aber es werden auch Wachen da sein, ich werde nichts riskieren.“

Rin schmunzelte. „Er wäre sicher von Dir enttäuscht, wenn Du das nicht tun würdest, Evan“, antwortete sie. „Ich werde hier bei ihm bleiben, er braucht mich im Augenblick mehr als Du.“

Evan nickte. „Natürlich, Rin. Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall, dass er sein Baby verliert. Wir sehen uns dann später. Kommst Du, Cameron?“ Er wartete an der Tür auf seinen Freund.

Cameron blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu dem anderen John Sheppard, aber dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation, gefolgt von einem sehr nachdenklichen Evan.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan musterte den schwarzhaarigen Wraith, der in einem der Konferenzräume in sehr legerer Haltung am Tisch saß und ihn mit diesem nervigen spöttischen Grinsen betrachtete.

Er saß ihm gegenüber und legte die Arme in einer gewollt entspannten Manier auf den Tisch, in der Hoffnung, den unbekannten Wraith damit täuschen zu können. Er musste zugeben, dass er einer der furchterregendsten Wraith war, denen Evan jemals begegnet war, auch wenn er im Moment wohl keine Gefahr darstellte.

Das spöttische Grinsen vertiefte sich und bewies ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, den gruseligen Typen zu täuschen.

„So, Sie wollen also nur mit mir sprechen“, eröffnete er die Befragung und der Wraith lehnte sich bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte lässig die Beine aus.

„Du bist zur Zeit derjenige, der hier das Sagen hat. Du entscheidest, ob Atlantis unsere Versuche, wieder in unsere eigene Realität zurückzukommen, unterstützen wird oder nicht. Also bist Du auch der, mit dem ich rede. Mein kleiner Bruder wird im Moment bestimmt zu gar nichts zunutze sein, so besorgt, wie er über Johns Zustand ist.“

Der Wraith beobachtete ihn scharf während er sprach und Evan war klar, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade selten dämlich wirkte, als ihm bei dieser überraschenden Mitteilung der Mund offen stehen blieb, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Dein. Kleiner. Bruder.“ Wiederholte er fassungslos, nicht sicher, ob der Wraith Witze machte oder nicht.

„Klar, was hast Du denn gedacht? Dass ich des öfteren einfach so in fremde Realitäten stolpere? Ich hätte da noch nicht einmal im Traum dran gedacht, wenn mein kleiner Bruder und sein Gefährte nicht so blöd gewesen wären und diesem gruseligen Wissenschaftler erlaubt hätten, seine Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die ihn überhaupt nichts angehen. Hat Euer Todd keinen Bruder?“ Der andere Wraith zog eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue hoch und schürzte die Lippen.

Evan runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich Gott sei Dank wieder daran, wie man den Mund zumachte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab er verwirrt zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal. Wie ist Dein Name? Du kennst meinen, also ist es nur fair, wenn Du mir Deinen nennst. Ansonsten werde ich Dich einfach 'schauriger Wraith' nennen“, knurrte er in dem Versuch, seine Verwirrung und seine Verlegenheit hinter Verärgerung zu verbergen.

Der schwarzhaarige Wraith warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte mit echter Belustigung. Evan beobachtete ihn dabei und ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. Das schien ihm seit er schwanger war andauernd zu passieren.

Als der Wraith endlich wieder sprechen konnte, immer noch lachend, funkelte Evan ihn nur böse an.

„Was? Das wäre mal 'ne nette Abwechslung. Mein Stellvertreter nennt mich normalerweise 'Arschloch'. Schauriger Wraith wäre mal was anderes!“ Er lachte wieder, aber als er Evans echte Wut bemerkte, verstummte er. Nach einem Blick auf die beiden Marines an der Tür, seufzte er schließlich.

Da begriff Evan dass der Wraith ihn gar nicht hatte wütend machen wollen, sondern sich wirklich darüber amüsiert hatte und er beruhigte sich wieder etwas. „Dein Name?“ Fragte er erneut, aber nicht mehr so verärgert wie kurz zuvor.

Der Wraith legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn, bevor er wieder zu den Marines schaute. Evan bemerkte an der Blickrichtung, dass er Randy Winter ansah, den Freund von Marc Warner, der mit einem von Sandros Offizieren eine Beziehung eingegangen war.

„Wir könnten einen Handel abschließen. Dieser Marine dort kümmert sich um meine Wäsche während wir hier festsitzen und ich sage Dir meinen Namen“, schlug er dann mit einem wissenden Grinsen vor. Evan atmete tief durch und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Randy Winter nicht hinter seinem Freund zurückstehen wollte und nun auch wissen wollte, ob Wraith tatsächlich so gut und talentiert im Bett waren, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Na schön“, gab er nach einem Moment nach. Er hatte sowieso keine andere Chance und der unterdrückte freudige Ausruf hinter ihm, bewies ihm, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Dennoch, mochte Randy Winter auch begeistert sein über die Aussicht, bald das Bett mit einem Wraith zu teilen, so war er doch auch einer seiner besten Männer und würde dafür sorgen, dass der schwarzhaarige Wraith keine Dummheiten anstellte.

„Dein Name?“ Fragte er mit einem stählernen Unterton.

„Sin.“ Evan blinzelte nach dieser kurzen Erklärung. „Sin?“ Fragte er nach.

Sin grinste. „Ja, Sin. Und Du hast recht mit Deiner Vermutung, was die Bedeutung des Namens angeht. Er passt doch richtig gut zu mir, findest Du nicht?“

Evan verengte die Augen, aber plötzlich begann er zu lachen.

„Du bist wirklich der schaurigste Wraith, der mir je begegnet ist, Sin!“ Brachte er endlich heraus, während er sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Sin verbeugte sich mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Danke schön, Evan. Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier sind ein paar Informationen für alle, die Hibaris Geschichte nicht kennen:  
> In Hibaris Universum ist John einfach durch sein Antiker-Gen schwanger geworden und das Baby ist zu hundert Prozent Wraith. Todd ist der Vater. Sin ist sein großer Bruder und hat Todd mehr oder weniger großgezogen, da die Eltern der beiden auch ganz schön merkwürdig waren, ihr Vater hat sich bei irgendeinem Experiment in die Luft gesprengt. Sin ist der 'Hüter', der auf seinem Basis-Schiff das ganze Wissen der Wraith vereint und verwaltet und gleichzeitig über alle Wraith wacht, die sich im Winterschlaf befinden. Er muss zwar immer eine Königin an Bord haben, aber er ist der Herrscher. Seine alte Königin war die, die John Sheppard getötet hat, als er versucht hat, Colonel Sumner zu retten und damit alle Wraith aufgeweckt hat.  
> Der Hüter zu sein ist das höchste Amt in der Wraith Kultur und gleichzeitig auch ein Fluch und Sin ist von seinem Leben zu Tode gelangweilt. Er ist ein Casanova und liebt es, andere zu provozieren und zu schockieren. Aber sein Basis-Schiff ist ein ganz sicherer Ort, weil kein anderer Wraith es wagen würde, ihn azugreifen und das geamte Wissen zu vernichten.  
> Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und wird vielleicht mal gegen Kyrillos antreten.  
> In Hibaris Universum ist Elizabeth Weir noch am Leben und auch die beiden Wraith Kenny und Steve spielen dort eine wichtige Rolle. Sie sind verliebt und 'verheiratet'.  
> In den nächsten Kapiteln gibt es noch mehr Informationen, versprochen!


	9. Das Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd, John Sheppard und Alexandros haben Atlantis für eine Weile verlassen und Evan musste ganz allein mit den vier Besuchern fertig werden, vor allem mit dem gruseligen Wraith Sin. Jetzt ist er völlig erschöpft und muss sich ausruhen. Hoffentlich kommt Sandro bald zurück und tröstet ihn ein wenig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist das neue Kapitel, dass ich zum Glück kurz nach 'Gefährliches Wissen' posten kann. Es tut mir leid, dass es ein bisschen gedauert hat mit der Übersetzung, aber es waren über 4500 Wörter und das dauert eine Weile... :-) Das deutsche Kapitel hier hat noch mehr Wörter, also hat sich das Warten wenigstens gelohnt.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel wird sich auf Evans und Alexandros Beziehung konzentrieren, aber keine Sorge, die unerwarteten Besucher werden auch bald wieder vorkommen, versprochen.
> 
> Ich muss mich noch mal bei Euch bedanken, meine lieben Leser, Ihr seid absolut großartig! Dass ich so viele Aufrufe und Kudos von Euch bekommen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht, als ich mit 'Gefährliche Wünsche' angefangen habe. Ich bin total glücklich, dass Ihr meine Geschichten so gerne lest, vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet auch die Geschichten, die noch folgen werden, mit Freude lesen.

Commander Alexandros landete mit seinem Dart auf dem Pier in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Torraum.

Mr. Woolsey und Colonel Sheppard hatten entschieden, diesen großen Pier als Landeplatz für die Darts der verbündeten Wraith zu nutzen, da die Commander des öfteren zwischen ihren Basis-Schiffen im Orbit über der Antikerstadt und Atlantis hin und her fliegen mussten, wenn sie die Stadt besuchten. Die Basis-Schiffe verfügten nicht über die Beam-Technologie, die die Stardust nutzte, um ihre Crew-Mitglieder in die Stadt oder an Bord zu beamen und deshalb brauchten sie einen Platz, an dem sie mit ihren Darts landen konnten.

Alexandros wusste, das ihr oberster Commander, Todd, darum gebeten hatte, die Beam-Technologie der Asgard in die Basis-Schiffe zu integrieren, aber das IOA hatte der Atlantis-Expedition bisher nicht erlaubt, diesen bedeutenden Vorteil mit ihren verbündeten Wraith zu teilen.

Er wusste nicht, wie Mr. Woolsey über diese Bitte ihres obersten Commanders dachte, aber er wusste, dass Colonel Sheppard sehr verärgert gewesen war, als das IOA die Bitte abgelehnt hatte. Alexandros war Zeuge gewesen, als er damals durch das Stargate von der Erde zurückgekommen war. Er hatte Colonel Sheppard ziemlich unfreundliche Worte über dumme und arrogante Zivilisten murmeln hören, die das Kommando über die Dinge hatten, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatten und die sie auch nie begreifen würden. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Colonel Sheppard etwas geknurrt hatte, das verdächtig nach 'sitzen mit ihren fetten Hintern in bequemen Stühlen während die Mitglieder ihrer Teams in Außen-Missionen täglich ihr Leben riskieren' geklungen hatte.

Er hatte damals lächeln müssen, obwohl er genauso enttäuscht war wie der Colonel, aber das Bild, das Colonel Sheppard abgegeben hatte, als er beinahe wie ein schmollendes Kind mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hatte, war einfach zu komisch gewesen.

Die Darts konnten Lebewesen zwar in ihren Puffer beamen, aber das war natürlich überhaupt nicht das Gleiche. Er war sich sicher, dass Colonel Sheppard weiter für diese wichtige Sache kämpfen würde, und sogar Mr. Woolsey schien inzwischen genug Vertrauen zu seinen ungewöhnlichen Verbündeten gefasst zu haben, um ihre Bitte zu unterstützen.

Das wichtigste Argument gegen diese Bitte schien die Angst des IOA zu sein, dass feindliche Wraith eines ihrer Basis-Schiffe erobern und so ebenfalls an die Beam-Technologie gelangen könnten. Alexandros konnte diese Angst natürlich nachvollziehen, aber er wusste, dass keiner ihrer verbündeten Commander das jemals zulassen würde. Jeder von ihnen würde sicherstellen, dass sein Schiff völlig zerstört wurde, bevor es in die Hände von Feinden fiel. Keiner würde zulassen, dass Feinde diese Technologie gegen die Zweite Allianz einsetzen konnte.

Er straffte sich und schob diese Gedanken zur Seite. Nicht mehr lange, und er konnte endlich seinen geliebten menschlichen Gefährten wieder in die Arme nehmen, seinen verführerischen Duft riechen und in diese wundervollen blauen Augen schauen, während sie ihn anlachten.  
Er würde seine weichen Lippen küssen und sich am Anblick der Grübchen erfreuen, die er so sehr liebte. Er hatte länger auf seinem Basis-Schiff verweilen müssen, als er zuerst gedacht hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es das wert gewesen war und er war sehr neugierig, wie Evan auf seine Überraschung reagieren würde.

Er kletterte aus seinem Dart und zog den Kragen seines schweren Mantels hoch, damit niemand anderes zuerst sehen würde, was darunter versteckt war, bevor Evan sein Geschenk erhalten hatte.

Sein Stellvertreter hatte ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, nachdem Alexandros ihm die wunderbaren Neuigkeiten über Evans Schwangerschaft berichtet hatte und es selbst für seinen verehrten Commander getan.

Er eilte zur Tür in der Hoffnung, dass Evan nicht zu böse mit ihm sein würde weil er länger fort geblieben war, als er ihm anfangs versprochen hatte.

Evan war immer noch nicht in der Lage, seine Launen zu kontrollieren und reagierte oft sehr heftig, wenn etwas nicht ganz so lief, wie er es erwartet hatte. Es endete jedes Mal damit, dass er in Tränen aufgelöst war und sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Alexandros hatte sich angewöhnt, diese Gelegenheiten für leidenschaftlichen Versöhnungs-Sex zu nutzen, aber er hätte niemals auch nur daran gedacht, Evan mit Absicht zu verärgern, da Evan hinterher immer sehr erschöpft war, wenn er mit einer seiner Stimmungsschwankungen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Torraum und runzelte die Stirn, als er fast sofort spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Am Eingang standen schwer bewaffnete Wachen und er konnte Commander Raven und Colonel Mitchell an den Kontrollen stehen und mit Dr. McKay lebhaft diskutieren sehen. Soweit er das dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern und ihren Gesten nach beurteilen konnte, waren sie über irgendetwas zutiefst besorgt.

Er verband sich mit Ravens Geist und fragte zutiefst besorgt: 'Was ist passiert? Ist mit Evan etwas nicht in Ordnung?'

Raven drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Nein Alexandros, bitte sorge Dich nicht. Evan und Deinem Kind geht es gut. Er sollte in Eurem Quartier sein. Komm her, ich erkläre Dir, was geschehen ist.'

Alexandros fragte Raven nicht, woher er über ihr Kind Bescheid wusste, er nahm an, dass Evan dem anderen Wraith nahe genug gewesen war, so dass Raven die Lebenszeichen des Kindes hatte spüren können. Raven hatte starke mentale Fähigkeiten und Alexandros wusste ebenso, dass der andere Commander ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten würde, bis Alexandros selbst über Evans Schwangerschaft sprechen würde.

Er eilte zur Treppe, die zum oberen Stockwerk führte, dort, wo die Kontrollen de Stargates waren, während er nach Evans Geist tastete. Er fand ihn schlafend in ihrem Quartier und er zog sich vorsichtig zurück, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Er entspannte sich dankbar ein wenig und konzentrierte sich auf die Drei, die an einer der Konsolen standen und auf ihn warteten.

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er. „Ist unserem Commander und seinem Team etwas zugestoßen?“ Colonel Mitchell lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glauben wir nicht. Wir haben noch nichts von ihnen gehört, aber sie sind auch erst ein paar Stunden fort. Nein, wir haben vier unerwartete Besucher bekommen, die vermutlich aus einer anderen Realität zu uns gekommen sind und wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, was da eigentlich passiert ist.“

Alexandros starrte sie fassungslos an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Besucher aus einer anderen Realität? Warum seid Ihr so sicher, dass sie aus einer anderen Realität stammen?“ Fragte er schließlich misstrauisch.

Dr. McKay schnaubte. „Weil es Commander Todd, Ronon Dex und Colonel Sheppard waren, die durch das Stargate kamen, allerdings nicht UNSERE Commander Todd, Ronon Dex und John Sheppard. Dieser John Sheppard ist ziemlich schwanger und der vierte Besucher ist ein ziemlich gruseliger Wraith mit schwarzen Haaren und unverschämten Benehmen. Er sagt, dass er Todds älterer Bruder ist“, erklärte er, und seine Stimme klang genauso ungläubig wie Alexandros Gesichtsausdruck war, obwohl er dabei gewesen war, als die vier Typen durch das Tor gestolpert waren.

Alexandros öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Er sah Raven an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dr. McKay hat recht. Sie sind tatsächlich, die sie zu sein scheinen. Zumindest die drei Personen, die wir kennen. Ronon Dex wird von unserem Ronon und Teyla bewacht und John Sheppard und der andere Commander Todd sind auf der Krankenstation. John Zwei ist schwanger und hatte beinahe eine Fehlgeburt nach ihrer Ankunft. Natürlich werden sie auch bewacht. Der Bruder des anderen Todd ist im Gästequartier des höchsten Turmes untergebracht. Randy Winter ist seine persönliche Leibwache, zusammen mit etlichen anderen Marines. Evan hat das Ganze großartig gemeistert und hat dafür gesagt, dass Atlantis so gut gesichert ist, wie es unter diesen Umständen geht. John Zwei ist zur Zeit keine Bedrohung, er ist viel zu schwach und Commander Todd Zwei ist halb verrückt vor Sorge. Ronon Dex Zwei wird sicher nicht versuchen, alleine etwas zu unternehmen. Der Einzige, auf den wir im Augenblick wirklich aufpassen müssen, ist dieser fremde Wraith. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als 'Der Hüter', was immer er damit auch meint und sein Name ist 'Sin', wie das englische Wort 'Sünde' und er hat tatsächlich diese Bedeutung“, erklärte Raven. Seine Stimme war am Ende seiner ungewöhnlich langen Rede spöttisch geworden und er erweckte den Anschein, als wüsste er nicht, ob er amüsiert, verärgert oder besorgt sein sollte.

Alexandros blieb für eine Weile stumm und dachte über Ravens Worte nach. Schließlich straffte er sich und hob den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Evan sich mit dieser Situation auseinandersetzen muss. Es geht ihm im Moment nicht gut genug dafür.“

Er warf Dr. McKay einen flüchtigen Blick zu, unsicher, ob er vielleicht zu viel verraten hatte, und Rodney lächelte ihn an.

„Cameron hat mir von Evans Schwangerschaft erzählt, nachdem Evan es ihm erlaubt hatte. Jennifer hat geschwiegen, obwohl sie vermutlich die Erste war, die davon wusste. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Alexandros. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen. Aber Cameron hatte recht, ich muss wissen, was hier vor sich geht, wenn ich dabei helfen soll, die anderen in ihr eigenes Universum zurückzuschicken und Evan dabei zu unterstützen und zu schützen, so gut es mir möglich ist“, stellte er ernst fest.

Alexandros beugte leicht den Kopf. „Natürlich, Dr. McKay. Ich bin jedem dankbar, der meinen Gefährten unterstützt und sich um seine Sicherheit sorgt, da es durchaus Gelegenheiten geben mag, bei denen ich nicht da bin, um es selbst zu tun.“

Rodney nickte ernsthaft mit dem Kopf. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alles dafür tun werden, dass Evan und Ihr Kind wohlauf und sicher sind, Alexandros. Ich bin selbst Vater und weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen.“

Alexandros erwiderte das aufrichtige Lächeln des menschlichen Wissenschaftlers. „Danke, Rodney. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Cameron nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich an seinen Gefährten. Raven war normalerweise in Gegenwart anderer sehr zurückhaltend mit Gefühlsbezeugungen gegenüber seinem geliebten gewählten Gefährten, aber jetzt legte er zärtlich seinen Arm um Camerons Schultern. Er wusste, wie erschöpft und verwirrt der Colonel sich fühlte und dass er jetzt eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte. Cameron seufzte.

„Dummerweise will dieser gruselige Wraith nur mit Evan sprechen, weil er der offizielle Stellvertreter von unserem John Sheppard ist und in seinem Universum der von seinem John Sheppard ebenfalls.“

Als Alexandros wütend knurrte und sich versteifte, machte er eine beruhigende Geste.

„Er wird niemals mit ihm alleine sein, das verspreche ich. Aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er Evan etwas antun wird. Ich habe sogar eher den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er Evan irgendwie mag. Und er hat ganz offensichtlich die Lebenszeichen des Babys sehr schnell nach ihrer Ankunft gespürt. Er scheint starke mentale Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Aber er wird nichts unternehmen, was das Leben des Kindes gefährden könnte. Ich habe mit Evan nach der Befragung gesprochen und er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich sehr um John Zwei und dessen Kind sorgt. Auf jeden Fall mehr, als wir je vermutet hätten, weil nicht er der Vater ist, sondern Todd Zwei. Aber wir müssen sie dazu bringen, dass sie kooperieren und dieser Sin ist eindeutig ihr Anführer. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie von unseren Dreien sehr verschieden sind. Ihr Todd sieht nicht so aus, als sei er in der Lage, seinen Bruder in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Und John Sheppard Zwei hat mit unserem John überhaupt nichts gemeinsam. Natürlich könnte das aber auch etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er beinahe sein Kind verloren hat. Wir müssen sie beobachten und kennenlernen und uns vor allem darum kümmern, sie wieder in ihr eigenes Universum zurückzuschicken. Rodney arbeitet schon fieberhaft an diesem Problem und wir haben eine Nachricht zu der alten Anlage geschickt. Albert wird morgen zu uns kommen. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen unser John und Todd auch bald zurück. Brennan wäre sicher auch eine große Hilfe.“

Alexandro nickte. Sein Kopf schwirrte von al diesen unglaublichen Neuigkeiten und das einzige, woran er im Moment denken konnte war, dass er Evan sehen musste, jetzt. Er musste ihn sehen, ihn riechen und in den Armen halten, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Raven war immer noch leicht mit ihm verbunden und blickte ihm mit einem Lächeln in die Augen.

'Geh nur zu Deinem Gefährten, mein Freund. Sin ist sicher in seinem Quartier eingesperrt und John Zwei ist viel zu schwach und krank, um etwas dummes zu versuchen. Sein Gefährte wird auf jeden Fall an seiner Seite bleiben, Du brauchst Dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Geh nur. Es ist schon spät und Cameron und ich werden uns um alles Notwendige kümmern.'

Alexandros lächelte flüchtig zurück und eilte zur Tür des Aufzuges ohne sich zu verabschieden. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde das auch nicht von ihm erwarteten. Sie verstanden ihn und sein Bedürfnis, nach seinem geliebten Gefährten zu sehen sehr gut. Er lächelte noch einmal, während er auf den Knopf drückte. Er wusste es wirklich zu schätzen, dass er solche Freunde hatte.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und schlich leise in den dunklen Raum.  
Er bemerkte seinen geliebten Gefährten sofort, der zusammengerollt und zugedeckt in ihrem großen Bett lag, obwohl es sehr dunkel war. Aber seine gute Nachtsicht erlaubte es ihm, seinen Gefährten deutlich zu erkennen und er seufzte erleichtert und entspannte sich zum ersten Mal, seit er von den letzten Vorkommnissen erfahren hatte.

Er tastete vorsichtig nach den Lebenszeichen des Babys und lächelte, als er die starken und beständigen Zeichen des winzigen neuen Lebens im Bauch seines Gefährten wahrnahm.

Er streifte sich den Mantel von den Schultern und zog sich hastig aus, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, seine Kleider über den nächsten Stuhl zu hängen. Er ließ sie einfach auf dem Boden liegen und schlüpfte nackt unter die Decken, um sich so nah wie möglich an seinen tief und fest schlafenden Gefährten zu schmiegen. Er atmete seinen wundervollen Duft ein und vergrub seine Nase in den kurzen, dunklen Haaren, während er Evan in seine Arme nahm und dicht an sich zog, sanft und behutsam, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

Er versuchte, tief und ruhig zu atmen, um sich zu beruhigen, da er ahnte, dass Evan schließlich aufwachen würde, wenn er so angespannt und besorgt war, wie er sich gerade fühlte und Evan brauchte so viel Ruhe, wie nur irgend möglich.

Evan war schnell zu seiner ganzen Welt geworden, zum Mittelpunkt seines Lebens. Er bedeutete einfach alles für ihn und Alexandros hatte noch niemals zuvor in seinem langen Leben jemanden so sehr geliebt und begehrt, wie Evan. Er liebte ihn und er brauchte ihn. Ohne Evan würde sein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert sein.

Zu wissen, dass das eine Wesen, das ihn vollständig machte und ihn in einer Weise erfüllte, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug, war immer noch unglaublich und ein absolutes Wunder. Alexandros hatte nicht gewusst, dass es eine solche Glückseligkeit gab, wie er sie jetzt mit seinem wundervollen jungen Mann und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind erlebte.

Evan bewegte sich leicht und kuschelte sich seufzend unbewusst dichter an seinen Gefährten. Alexandros konnte nicht länger widerstehen und küsste zärtlich seine duftenden Haare, während er sanft den flachen Bauch streichelte und sich an den Lebenszeichen seines Babys unter der weichen Haut erfreute.

„Ich liebe Dich, Evan. Ich liebe Dich so sehr“, flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar.

„Hm, liebe Dich auch, Sandro“, murmelte Evan schläfrig und Alexandros versteifte sich erschrocken. „Es tut mir so leid, Liebling. Ich wollte Dich nicht aufwecken“, quetschte er endlich heraus.

Evan kicherte leise und drehte sich um. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und begann, an der haarlosen, weichen Haut zu knabbern, die er mit seinen Lippen erreichen konnte. „Das weiß ich. Aber es ist gut, dass Du es getan hast. Ich habe Dich vermisst und ich will Dich spüren“, schnurrte er zufrieden.

„Du bist nicht böse auf mich?“ Alexandros konnte es kaum glauben, dass er diesmal das Glück haben sollte, nicht wegen seiner verspäteten Rückkehr angeschrien zu werden. Er liebte Evan mehr, als er es mit Worten ausdrücken konnte, aber die letzten Tage waren wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, mit den Stimmungsschwankungen, die Evan die ganze Zeit erlebte.

Evan knabberte und leckte eine Spur an seiner Haut entlang, bis er Alexandros' Mund erreichte und rieb sich dabei an Alexandros' Schritt, um ihn sein Verlangen spüren zu lassen.

„Warum sollte ich böse mit Dir sein?“ Fragte er schnurrend und gurrend und Alexandros' Körper reagierte mit einer so starken Welle glühenden Verlangens, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Er wurde sofort bretthart und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, seine pochende Männlichkeit tief in der engen Hitze seines willigen Gefährten zu vergraben. Er atmete zitternd ein und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Evan spürte den inneren Kampf, den er ausfocht, um sein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. „Halte Dich nicht immer zurück, Sandro“, sagte er ruhig. Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm das Fläschchen vom Nachttisch. „Ich bin zwar schwanger, aber ich bin beileibe nicht so zerbrechlich, dass Du Deine Bedürfnisse dauernd unterdrücken musst. Ich will, dass Du mich nimmst, jetzt. Ich muss Dich spüren“, stellte er einfach fest und verteilte das Gleitgel auf Alexandros hartem Glied.

Alexandros erschauerte, immer noch gegen sein starkes Verlangen ankämpfend. Evan runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sagte, dass Du Dich nicht dagegen wehren sollst,“ knurrte er und gab ihm einen kräftigen Stoß. Alexandros verlor das Gleichgewicht und rollte auf den Rücken. Evan nutzte seine Position und setzte sich geschwind rittlings auf ihn, um sich langsam auf Alexandros brettharten Schaft zu senken.

„Aber Du bist doch noch gar nicht richtig vorbereitet, Du hattest kein Vorspiel!“ Stieß Alexandros hervor, als Evans verführerische Hitze ihn umschloss. Er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung und Willensstärke, um nicht seine Nägel in Evans Hüften zu graben und ihn hart und schnell zu nehmen, um sein brennendes Verlangen zu stillen.

Evan lachte heiser, als er einen harten und schnellen Rhythmus aufnahm, selbst vor Lust und Vergnügen bebend. „Glaubst Du das wirklich?“ Fragte er, aber Alexandros konnte nur stöhnen und keuchen.

Evan beugte sich runter, um ihn zu küssen. „Dank der Hormone brauche ich nicht so viel Vorbereitung, wie nötig war, bevor unser Kleines sich eingenistet hat“, wisperte er. „Sie entspannen die Muskeln. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich selbst schon vor dem Schlafengehen Vorsorge getroffen habe, in der Hoffnung, dass Du bald zurückkommst. Ich bin immer noch weit genug, um diesen Ritt zu genießen“, schnurrte er an seinen Lippen.

Alexandros stöhnte verzweifelt, als er versuchte, den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten. Evan hob den Kopf und schaute den Wraith aus verengten Augen an. „Willst Du mich ärgern, Sandro?“ Fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Stieß Alexandros hervor und Evan schürzte zufrieden die Lippen.

„Dann halte Dich nicht länger zurück. Ich will, dass Du Dich gehen lässt. Ich will, dass Du mich nimmst und Deine Lust an mir befriedigst. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich bekomme, was ich brauche, solange Du nur tust, was ich Dir sage“, befahl er Alexandros und dieser tat endlich, was sein menschlicher Gefährte von ihm verlangte und gab seine eiserne Kontrolle auf.

Er grub seine Nägel in die starken Muskeln von Evans wundervollem Hintern und stieß in einem schnellen, festen und ungezügelten Rhythmus in ihn hinein, wieder und wieder. Er stöhnte verzweifelt, als die köstlichen Empfindungen beinahe unerträglich intensiv wurden und er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Nichts existierte mehr außer dem wunderbaren jungen Mann, der mit seinem Kind schwanger war, und den er so sehr liebte und begehrte. Nichts außer der überwältigenden Lust, die Evan in ihm erweckt hatte.

Er fühlte das vertraute köstliche Pochen in seinem Unterleib stärker werden, das er schon so oft genossen hatte, seit er mit Evan zusammen war, als alles sich in seinem Innern zusammenzog vor Lust und Begierde. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Ziehen, das seinen nahenden Höhepunkt ankündigte, stöhnend und keuchend, unfähig, die Laute, die von seiner heftigen Erregung zeugten, länger zurückzuhalten.

Er war so kurz davor und die Lust und Erregung so intensiv und überwältigend, dass er es kaum noch ertragen konnte, und er unbewusst die Zehen krümmte, als er seiner nahen Erfüllung entgegenfieberte. Und dann hielt Evan plötzlich inne und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Alexandros riss die Augen auf und keuchte schmerzhaft erregt, fassungslos über die plötzliche Unterbrechung ihres leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiels.  
Evan starrte ihn mit verengten Augen an und Alexandros musste sich räuspern, bevor er dazu in der Lage war, auch nur ein Quietschen herauszubringen. „Evan? Was ist los Liebling? Bitte, Du musst weitermachen!“ Er schluchzte beinahe, seine Stimme war nur ein helles schrilles Flehen und sein Körper bebte unter dem Schmerz der unerfüllten Lust.

„Das werde ich, sobald Du mir gesagt hast, was mit Deinem Hals passiert ist“, erwiderte Evan heiser, während er unentwegt auf eine Stelle an der verwundbaren Kehle seines Gefährten starrte.

Alexandros blinzelte und versuchte verzweifelt, den Nebel der Lust der seine Gedanken umgab zu vertreiben. „M-m-mein Hals?“ Stotterte er fassungslos und verwirrt.

„Ja, Dein Hals. Da ist etwas an Deinem Hals. Ich kann es nicht genau sehen, weil es so dunkel ist. Bist Du etwa verletzt?“ Verlangte Evan mit besorgter Stimme zu wissen.

Alexandros blinzelte erneut, aber schließlich begriff er, was Evan meinte und er erinnerte sich an sein Geschenk für seinen Gefährten. „Nein, nein, ich bin nicht verletzt“, stieß er hastig hervor. „Ich habe das für Dich getan!“ Er versuchte, die Hüften zu bewegen, aber Evan umfasste seine Handgelenke in einem festen Griff und hielt ihn still.

„Für mich?“ Evan runzelte die Stirn, immer noch völlig auf die dunkle Stelle an Alexandros' Hals konzentriert.

„Ja, für Dich. Du bist ein Mensch und deshalb nicht in der Lage, ein Mal mit Deinen Zähnen an meinem Hals zu hinterlassen und weil ich will, dass jeder sofort sieht, dass ich zu Dir gehöre und weil Menschen nicht fähig sind, den veränderten Geruch wahrzunehmen so wie andere Wraith werde ich ein Mal an meinem Hals tragen, damit jeder sofort sieht, dass ich vergeben bin es ist der erste Buchstabe Deines Namens, ein verziertes 'E' mein Stellvertreter hat das für uns getan“, beeilte Alexandros sich zu erklären, ohne zwischen den Worten auch nur einmal Luft zu holen oder eine Pause zu machen.

Evan blinzelte. „DAS hast Du wirklich für mich getan? Du hast Deinen Stellvertreter eine Tätowierung an Deinem Hals anbringen lassen, um jedem Wesen, dem Du in Zukunft begegnen wirst zu zeigen, dass Du mein Gefährte bist?“ Flüsterte er fragend und Alexandros konnte Unglauben, Erstaunen, Freude und Glück in seiner Stimme hören.

„Natürlich, Evan. Ich liebe Dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Dich und unser Kind.“ Er atmete mit einem Schluchzen ein. „Evan, bitte, lass mich kommen, quäl mich nicht! Es tut weh!“ Bettelte er und Evan lachte atemlos.

„Aber natürlich, mein Gefährte, wenn Du mich so nett darum bittest.“

Er bewegte sich wieder, schnell und hart, und Alexandros bäumte sich auf und schrie seine Lust und seinen Schmerz laut heraus. Er stieß seine Hüften gegen Evans Körper und versuchte, mehr von der köstlichen Folter zu bekommen. Seine Augen hingen jetzt gebannt an Evans schönem Gesicht, das von der gleichen Leidenschaft und Verlangen erfüllt wie sein eigenes. Evan stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung und massierte seinen harten Schaft, der schon ganz feucht war vor Erregung und Alexandros spürte, dass Evan fast genauso weit war wie er selbst, kurz vor seinem eigenen Höhepunkt.

Alexandros bebte und zitterte unter seinem gewählten Gefährten, sein Unterleib war gefangen zwischen Evans strammen Schenkeln und er grub seine Finger fast schmerzhaft in den Hintern des jungen Mannes. Evan stöhnte und bewegte sich schneller, während seine Hand fieberhaft an seiner pochenden Härte auf und ab fuhr.

Der wundervolle und erregende Anblick seines schwangeren und erregten Gefährten, der die Liebe seines Lebens war, wurde schließlich zu viel für Alexandros und er bog den Rücken durch und stieß tief in die pulsierende Hitze, die ihn umschloss. Einen Herzschlag lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen und dann überrollte ihn ein unglaublich er Höhepunkt wie eine riesige Flutwelle. Er erschauerte heftig und röhrte hilflos seine schmerzhaft intensive Erfüllung laut heraus, als er seinen Samen wieder und wieder heiß in seinen Geliebten sprühte.

Evan hielt sich mühsam zurück und verschlang ihn mit hungrigen Blicken, bis Alexandro schließlich völlig verausgabt und erschöpft zurück auf die feuchte Matratze sank. Erst dann gab er seine eigene Kontrolle auf und kam heftig, während er laut stöhnend Alexandros weiche blass-grüne Haut mit cremig weißen Streifen seiner eigenen Ekstase verzierte.

Alexandros fing ihn auf, als er über ihm zusammensank und den Wraith mit seinem erhitzten, schweißfeuchten Körper bedeckte. Der uralte Commander konnte seinen rasenden Herzschlag an seinem eigenen fühlen und streichelte zärtlich seine Wirbelsäule, bis Evan sich entspannte und sein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte.

Evan schmiegte sich an ihn und drückte sein Gesicht gegen das Mal an seinem Hals. Alexandros erschauerte, als er mit der Zunge über die Spezial-Tinte leckte, die Wraith für ihre Tätowierungen verwendeten und Evan lachte entzückt. „Hm, Du bist ja kitzelig an der Stelle. Das werde ich mir merken“, stellte er zutiefst befriedigt fest.

Alexandros schlang die Arme um seinen zufriedenen Gefährten und kraulte seine feuchten Haare. „Ich war nie kitzelig.“ Er küsste sanft Evans Schläfe.

„Das ist nur wegen Dir so. Es ist alles nur wegen Dir so.“ Alexandros hielt einen Moment zögernd inne.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass man jemanden so lieben kann, wie ich Dich liebe. Du kannst mich zerstören. Wenn Du mich jemals verlassen solltest, dann wirst Du mir das Herz brechen und mein Leben wird nicht mehr länger lebenswert sein“, bekannte er schließlich mit heiserer und erstickter Stimme, in der eine Verletzlichkeit mitschwang, von der sicher nur ganz wenige Personen wussten.

Evan hob den Kopf und blickte tief in die schönen, goldenen Katzenaugen, in denen so viel Liebe zu sehen war, dass Evan einen Kloß im Hals fühlte und schlucken musste. Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ seine Finger zärtlich über die gemeißelten Züge des geliebten Gesichtes gleiten.

„Ich werde Dich niemals verlassen, Sandro. Ich liebe Dich mehr, als ich es Dir sagen kann, und daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern. Aber ich bin ein Mensch. Ich werde nicht so lange leben wie Du, mein Gefährte“, wisperte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber die Gabe des Lebens wird Deine Lebensspanne deutlich verlängern. Alleine, dass Du mein Kind in Dir trägst, verlängert schon Deine Lebensdauer. Es sondert Hormone in Deinen Kreislauf ab, die einen positiven Effekt auf Deine Zellen haben. Du wirst es selbst sehen, wenn die Morgenübelkeit endlich verschwindet. Und wenn wir irgendwann eine Behandlung für das Nährproblem finden, werden die Menschen, an denen wir uns nähren, wegen dem Enzym viel länger leben. Genau betrachtet ist das Enzym eine Art Jungbrunnen. Wir müssen die süchtig machenden Eigenschaften eliminieren, aber wenn wir das schaffen, dann ist da eine echte Chance, dass unsere menschlichen Verbündeten viel länger leben werden als normalerweise.“

Evan blinzelte. „Oh! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass so etwas möglich ist! Unser Baby macht mich jünger?“ Fragte er ungläubig.

Alexandros nickte. „Nicht 'jünger', aber Du wirst viel länger in dem Zustand bleiben, in dem Du jetzt bist. Der Alterungsprozess wurde gestoppt. Du bist immer noch verwundbar und kannst verletzt und sogar getötet werden. Aber der Alterungsprozess hat aufgehört, seit Du schwanger bist.“

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist“, antwortete Evan nachdenklich. Alexandros lächelte und küsste seine verführerischen Lippen. „Nur wenige Wraith wissen darüber Bescheid. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Torran und seine Antikische Frau es wussten und Commander Iason, unser Heiler, weiß es darüber Bescheid. Ich habe ziemlich lange mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, bevor wir der Allianz beigetreten sind und habe dieses Wissen deshalb ebenfalls. Das ist der Grund, weshalb weibliche Worshiper, die von einem Wraith schwanger wurden, oft von den Königinnen getötet wurden. Die Königinnen befürchteten, dass die männlichen Wraith sie durch diese schwangeren Worshiper ersetzen könnten.“

Evan kaute nachdenklich auf seiner geröteten Lippe, die Alexandros kurz zuvor geküsst hatte und Alexandros fühlte sein Verlangen erneut erwachen. Er unterdrückte mühsam sein erregtes Knurren und Evans Grübchen zeigten sich, als er entzückt kicherte.

Der uralte Wraith Commander atmete zitternd ein. „Was hältst Du von einer zweiten Runde?“ Fragte er mit zitternder und bittender Stimme.

Evan grinste ihn an, herausfordernd und glücklich zugleich. „Nur, wenn wir das Licht anschalten können und ich dieses wundervolle Mal an Deinem Hals dabei betrachten kann“, bestimmte er vergnügt, immer noch kichernd. „Es ist ein sehr erregender Anblick. Du wirst in Zukunft nur noch Mäntel ohne Kragen tragen, damit jeder sofort sieht, dass Du MIR gehörst, Sandro“, befahl, seine Stimme rau vor Erregung und Besitzerstolz.

„Natürlich, mein liebster Evan. Ich tue, was Du willst, wenn ich Dich jetzt noch einmal haben kann. Ich will Dich so sehr. Ich brauche Dich so sehr. Ich bin völlig verrückt nach Dir, bitte Evan!“ Alexandros wusste, dass er bettelte und dass stolze alte Wraith Commander normalerweise niemals bettelten.

Aber das war ihm völlig egal. Andere stolze, alte Wraith Commander würden natürlich auch niemals einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, ein Mal an ihrem Hals zu tragen, denn meistens waren sie es, die ihren Besitzanspruch einem anderen Wraith oder einem Menschen gegenüber geltend machten, und nicht umgekehrt. Für ihn war das alles nicht mehr länger wichtig. Keiner dieser anderen Commander konnte glücklicher sein, als er es mit seinem wunderschönen Evan war. Er liebte seinen menschlichen Gefährten, der so schnell sein Herz gestohlen hatte und es nun in seinen zerbrechlichen Händen hielt und für Alexandros war er absolut ebenbürtig. Evan trug das Mal an seinem Hals mit Stolz und Alexandros wollte das Gleiche für den wunderbaren jungen Mann tun, der sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug.

Dieses besondere Mal an seinem Hals sichtbar für alle anderen zu tragen war seine Art, seine Gefühle für seinen Gefährten zu zeigen und er würde es mit Stolz tun, egal, was andere dazu sagen mochten.

Evan beugte den Kopf hinunter, und küsste ihn voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht und Alexandros ließ sich von der Leidenschaft davon tragen, bis seine Gedanken nur noch ein wirbelndes Durcheinander aus Lust und Vergnügen waren und keinen Raum mehr für Sorgen und Bedenken ließen.

Es gab nur eine Sache, derer er sich absolut sicher war: Solange sie zusammen waren, war alles in bester Ordnung.


	10. Männergespräche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan fühlt sich besser und ist auch wieder in der Lage, sein Quartier für einige Stunden zu verlassen, nachdem er sich dort noch ein wenig mit seinem Gefährten vergnügt hat. Jetzt möchte er gerne mit John Sheppards schwangerem Zwilling über ihren ungewöhnlichen Zustand sprechen.  
> In der Zwischenzeit erfährt sein Gefährte Sandro etwas über den schwarzhaarigen Wraith, das er noch nicht wusste und ist nun auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ebenfalls ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. hier ist das versprochene 'Männergespräch' über ihre Schwangerschaft zwischen Evan und John Zwei.
> 
> Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr diesmal so lange warten musstest, aber leider hält das wirkliche Leben immer ein paar Dinge bereit, die einen von den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens abhalten.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt Euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Evan kam gerade von seinem täglichen morgendlichen 'Treffen' mit dem Porzellangott wieder, als Sandro aufwachte und seine Augen öffnete.

Er lächelte ihn an und kroch zurück in ihr warmes und gemütliches Bett, um sich an seinen verschlafenen Wraith zu kuscheln, froh, dass sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt zu haben schien. Sein Befinden machte mit jedem Tag Fortschritte und er fühlte sich viel besser als in den Tagen zuvor.

Er musste sich zwar immer noch jeden Morgen übergeben, aber es war nicht mehr so qualvoll, wie es am Anfang gewesen war und er hatte sich inzwischen irgendwie so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihm nicht mehr viel ausmachte.  
An diesem Morgen hatte er nur zweimal erbrechen müssen, bevor die Übelkeit verschwunden war und er fühlte sich nur noch ein bisschen unwohl, was nach dem Frühstück dann aber auch vergehen würde.

Evan hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Übelkeit bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zurückkehrte, wenn sie einmal vorbei war, und jetzt war er in der Stimmung für eine Runde gemütlichen Morgensex. Der pochenden Härte, die sich gegen seinen Schenkel presste und dem erregten Schnurren dicht an seinem Ohr nach zu urteilen, war sein Gefährte in der gleichen Stimmung.

Es war schon beinahe peinlich, wie versessen er zur Zeit auf Sex war, noch mehr, als er es sowieso schon war, so frisch verliebt und völlig verrückt nach seinem unglaublichen Gefährten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Dir beistehen sollen, warum hast Du mich denn nicht aufgeweckt?“ Das sanfte Schnurren an seinem Ohr sandte Schauer voller Vorfreude seinen Rücken hinunter und die scharfen Zähne, die sanft an seiner empfindsamen Haut knabberten, ließen ihn stöhnen.

„Es war diesmal nicht so schlimm. Du hast so tief geschlafen und Du brauchst Deinen Schlaf, Sandro. Nachdem Du mich mit Deinem unersättlichen Hunger nach Sex völlig ausgelaugt hattest, warst Du noch ziemlich lange wach heute Nacht. Ich weiß, dass Du den ganzen Papierkram, den Dir Dein Stellvertreter schickt, erledigst, während ich schlafe.“

Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete das geliebte Gesicht mit den Linien und den ausdrucksvollen Zügen.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass Du Dich vor kurzem genährt hast, aber Du wirst Dich deutlich früher nähren müssen, wenn Du Dich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen ausruhst. Die letzten Tage waren für Dich auch nicht einfach, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Vor allem, nachdem Raven und Todd immer noch wütend auf Dich sind wegen dem wundervollen Geschenk, das Du mir gemacht hast und Dich deshalb mit besonderen Pflichten bestrafen.“

Er grinste den uralten Wraith Commander an, der zurück grinste, selbstzufrieden, amüsiert und wölfisch zugleich.

Der oberste Commander der Allianz und sein Stellvertreter waren verärgert, weil Alexandros sich dazu entschlossen hatte, an seinem Hals ein besonderes Mal zu tragen, dort wo normalerweise das Biss-Mal platziert war. Die Tatsache, dass menschliche Zähne nicht dazu in der Lage waren, die Haut eines Wraith ernsthaft zu verletzen und ein deutliches Mal dort zu hinterlassen, hatte den alten Commander dazu veranlasst, sich von seinem Stellvertreter ein wundervolles, verziertes 'E' an diese Stelle tätowieren zu lassen. Jetzt konnte jeder, der nicht diesen feinen Geruchssinn eines Wraith hatte, sofort sehen, dass Alexandros vergeben war.

Colonel Mitchell, Commander Ravens gewählter Gefährte erwartete nun, dass sein eigener Gefährte ein verziertes 'C' auf seiner Kehle anbringen ließ und Raven weigerte sich, das zu tun. Das hatte Cameron wiederum dazu gebracht, ihn zu bestrafen, indem er ihn zurückwies und sogar in einem anderen Quartier schlief, solange, bis Raven seine Meinung zu diesem Thema geändert hatte.

Evan ging Raven zur Zeit vorsorglich aus dem Weg, obwohl er wusste, dass Raven ihm niemals etwas antun würde. Er wusste über seine Schwangerschaft Bescheid und behandelte ihn, als sei er zerbrechlich, genau wie alle anderen, die über seinen Zustand informiert waren.

Evans Schwangerschaft hielt den Stellvertreter des obersten Commanders allerdings nicht davon ab, Evans Gefährten zu bestrafen, indem er ihm den ganzen Papierkram aufbürdete und ihn dazu verdonnerte, mit den Besuchern zu verhandeln, die mit Atlantis Handel treiben wollten. Dafür musste er eng mit Mr. Woolsey zusammenarbeiten, der die ganz erstaunliche Begabung hatte, jeden Wraith, mit dem er zu tun hatte, innerhalb kürzester Zeit restlos zu verärgern.

Aber Sandro erledigte die Arbeit, die ihm auferlegt wurde, ungerührt und stoisch ohne sich zu beschweren, in der Gewissheit, dass Raven früher oder später nachgeben musste und sich großes, verziertes 'C' eintätowieren lassen würde.

Alexandros zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und kämpften in einem spielerischen Duell um die Vormacht. Sandros Zunge gewann natürlich immer, da sie viel beweglicher war und Stellen in seinem Mund liebkosen konnte, von denen Evan niemals geglaubt hatte, dass er dazu in der Lage sein könnte. Er schmolz dahin und schmiegte sich an den starken Körper, erregt und begierig. Sandro lachte erfreut an seinen Lippen und beschäftigte seine Hände damit, Evan den Morgenmantel auszuziehen, den er während seinem besonderen morgendlichen Treffen getragen hatte.

Seine Boxershorts wurden ihm kurze Zeit später ebenfalls vom Leib gerissen und seine brettharte Erektion richtete sich stolz auf, froh darüber, von dem störenden Material, dass sie zusammengepresst hatte, befreit worden zu sein. Die Spitze war schon ganz feucht von der Lust und Erregung, die zur Zeit sein dauernder Begleiter zu sein schien, und die dieser wundervolle Kuss noch mehr entfacht hatte.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als sei ich nicht der Einzige mit diesem ganz besonderen unersättlichen Hunger“, stellte Sandro trocken fest, während er zur Seite glitt und sich hinter seinen begierigen Gefährten kniete.  
Er war immer sehr vorsichtig, wenn sie sich morgens liebten, da Evans Magen dann immer besonders empfindlich war. Diese Position war besser, als wenn er mit seinem Gewicht auf dem Bauch seines geliebten Gefährten lag. Evan kniete sich hin und stützte sich auf seine Hände, während er seinem Geliebten seinen verführerischen Hintern in einer Weise darbot, dass Sandro nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte.

Er nahm das Gleitgel und rieb sein pochendes Glied hastig damit ein, bevor er seine pochende Härte mit einem einzigen Stoß ganz tief in der wundervollen engen Hitze seines geliebten Gefährten vergrub. Dank der Hormone blieb Evan über Stunden entspannt und weit genug, dass Sandro ihn morgens nie vorbereiten musste, wenn sie sich in der Nacht zuvor geliebt hatten.

Beide stöhnten auf mit dem wundervollen Gefühlen, die ihre Vereinigung in ihnen weckte und Sandro schlängelte seine Hand um Evans Mitte, als er sich zu bewegen begann, um den brettharten Schaft im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren. Evan spreizte seine Beine noch weiter und bewegte seine Hüften im Takt mit Sandros Stößen.

Evan stöhnte, keuchte und rang nach Atem, während er die Augen schloss und sich auf die köstlichen Empfindungen konzentrierte, die gleich heißen Stromstößen jedes Mal durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten, wenn Sandro gegen die sensible Stelle tief in ihm stieß und er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, wenn sein unglaublicher geliebter Wraith so weitermachte.

Sandro spürte das natürlich auch und hielt prompt inne, um es länger hinauszuzögern. Der Wraith kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, auch ohne, dass er sich mental mit ihm verbinden musste. Trotzdem tat er es jetzt, nicht ganz, aber es reichte, dass Evan sich sofort telepathisch beschweren konnte.

'Sandro, mein Gefährte, bitte, quäl' mich nicht! Ich bin so kurz davor!' Bettelte er und stieß ungeduldig seine Hüften gegen Sandros Unterleib. Sandro grub die Nägel seiner linken Hand in seine Taille, um ihn festzuhalten und Evan hörte sein sanftes Lachen in seinem Kopf.

'Ich weiß, mein Liebster. Ich will aber nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei ist. Ich will Dich ein bisschen quälen. Du wirst dann noch viel besser kommen', versprach er und Evan stöhnte frustriert.

'Ich will aber jetzt kommen!' Forderte er und Sandro lachte wieder, als er sich vorbeugte und Küssen zwischen seine Schulterblätter tupfte.

'Du wirst bald kommen, mein geiler Gefährte, beschwer' Dich nicht. Ich sorge immer dafür, dass Du völlig befriedigt wirst, das solltest Du doch inzwischen wirklich wissen', neckte er ihn und drang einmal tief in ihn ein, um sich danach soweit zurückzuziehen, bis nur noch seine leicht pulsierende Spitze in dem zitternden Körper seines menschlichen Geliebten steckte.

'Sandro!' Evans verzweifelter Aufschrei hallte in ihrem telepathischen Band wieder und Sandro hatte endlich Mitleid mit ihm und bewegte sich jetzt fest und schnell, während er Evans pochende Erregung mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit massierte. Evan schrie bei jedem köstlichen Stoß, als er sich rasend schnell seinem Höhepunkt näherte.

Als er kam warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Ekstase und sein Vergnügen laut heraus, während sein ganzer Körper heftig erschauerte, als er seine Erfüllung heiß und nass in die geschickten Finger sprühte, die ihn so zärtlich liebkosten. Sandro knurrte und folgte ihm auf den Gipfel der Erfüllung. Er ergoss seinen Samen tief in den schweißnassen Körper seines Gefährten und kostete sein eigenes Vergnügen bis zur Neige aus.

Evan sank schließlich schwer atmend völlig verausgabt auf die Matratze, satt und völlig befriedigt und Sandro ließ sich neben ihn fallen, nahm ihn in seine Arme und zog ihn an seine Brust. Evan seufzte zufrieden, als sein geliebter Gefährte ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.

'Ich liebe Dich, Sandro, das weißt Du doch?' Fragte er schläfrig und Sandro küsste ihn erneut.

'Ja, mein Liebster, das weiß ich. Ich liebe Dich auch, Evan. Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Du brauchst noch viel Ruhe. Ich bin noch da, wenn Du wieder aufwachst', befahl Sandro sanft und Evan schloss die Augen und entspannte sich in der Gewissheit, dass er sicher war und so sehr geliebt wurde, wie er niemals geliebt worden war, bis er seinen wunderbaren uralten Wraith Commander getroffen hatte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und begrüßte Carson und Commander Iason, die an einem der medizinischen Computer standen und über die beste Behandlungsmethode für Colonel Sheppards schwangeren Zwilling diskutierten. Der Heiler der Zweiten Allianz erinnerte Evan an einen zerzausten und zerrupften ausgesetzten Kater und er benahm sich sogar oft wie der kleine schwarze Kater, den Evan mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, als er ein Junge gewesen war.

Es hatte ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, bis die kleine misshandelte Katze aufgehört hatte, ihn anzufauchen, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam und ihm schließlich erlaubt hatte, sie hochzunehmen.

Evan hatte geduldig darauf gewartet, dass der kleine Kater, den er 'Tiger' getauft hatte, ihm zu vertrauen begann, hatte ihn gefüttert und ihm ein Heim angeboten, ohne ihn einzusperren und nach diesem Jahr hatte Tiger auf seinem Schoß geschlafen und laut und zufrieden geschnurrt. Er hatte ein erfülltes Katzenleben gelebt und Evan vermisste seinen kleinen schwarzen Kater immer noch. Sandros sanftes Schnurren erinnerte ihn oft an das zufriedene Schnurren seines kleinen Tigers.

Iason war nicht der Typ Wraith, der schnurrte. Er fauchte, machte einen Buckel und sträubte sein Fell ganz so wie ein wütender Kater. Aber Evan war sich sicher, dass unter der rauen Schale ein Herz aus Gold steckte und dass es nur der richtigen Person bedurfte, um ihn schließlich auch schnurren zu lassen.

Evan hegte die Vermutung, dass sein süßes kleines asiatisches Schneewittchen eben diese Person war. Natürlich hatte er diese Vermutung nicht laut ausgesprochen, weil er Rins wundervolle Fußmassagen schmerzlich vermissen würde und er ganz sicher wusste, dass sie ihn mit dem Entzug derselben bestrafen würde, falls er es wagen sollte, ihr das zu sagen.

Carson blickte hoch und erwiderte den Gruß, während Iason in der gleichen Position verharrte, über den Monitor gebeugt und ihn abgesehen von einem kurzen unverständlichen Gemurmel, das er vage in seine Richtung schickte, völlig ignorierte.

Evan grinste und Carson grinste mit einem Zwinkern seines linken Auges zurück.

„Ich möchte Sie nach Ihrem Besuch untersuchen, mein Junge. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich viel besser fühlen, aber ich möchte Sie regelmäßig alle zwei Tage hier durchchecken, verstanden?“ Forderte er ihn freundlich auf und Iason schaute ganz plötzlich doch hoch und musterte ihn mit scharfem Interesse.

„Sie sind der andere schwangere Mann, Major Lorne?“ Fragte er und vergaß auf einmal seine ganze Zurückhaltung, weil die wundervolle Gelegenheit, die Schwangerschaft eines Mannes durch die Monate bis zur Geburt zu begleiten viel zu verlockend war, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen.

Evan nickte zögernd und verengte die Augen. „Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt, Commander Iason?“ Fragte er mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung, weil er den Personen, die von seiner Schwangerschaft wussten wirklich vertraut hatte, dass sie ihr Wissen vorerst für sich behalten würden.

Carson lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Es war John Zwei. Er hat Ihren Namen nicht genannt, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich vergessen habe, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht über Ihre Schwangerschaft sprechen soll und es ist ihm heute morgen herausgerutscht, als Iason und ich ihn heute untersucht haben. Es tut mir leid, mein Junge.“

Evan seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist in Ordnung, Carson. Commander, bitte sprechen Sie mit niemandem über meine Schwangerschaft“, bat er den Heiler und Iason nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Selbstverständlich, Major. Ich würde niemals mit jemandem über meine Patienten sprechen. Wir schwören zwar keinen bestimmten Eid, aber ich behandele alles, was meine Patienten betrifft, streng vertraulich. Sie müssen sich da wirklich keine Sorgen machen.“

Evan nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Danke, Commander. Ich komme später zu Ihnen, versprochen. Ist Rin schon da?“ Carson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie kommt später, sie muss noch einige Berichte für das IOA fertig schreiben.“

Iason runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist Rin?“ Fragte er überrascht. Evan erinnerte sich daran, was Rin ihm über die Teekanne erzählt hatte und wie sie sich deshalb dem alten Wraith vorgestellt hatte und versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Miss Corinna Martin. Rin ist ihr asiatischer Name und ihre Freunde dürfen den Namen benutzen, den ihre geliebte Japanische Großmutter Azami für sie gewählt hat. Sie war diejenige, die ihr diese Teekanne geschenkt hat, die Ihre erste Begegnung gestern nicht überlebt hat“, antwortete er, während er die Reaktion des Commanders genau beobachtete.

Iason versteifte sich etwas und hob das Kinn trotzig an. „Verstehe. Miss Martin hat erstaunliche Fähigkeiten“, stellte er einfach fest und drehte den Kopf weg, um auf den Bildschirm eines anderen Computers zu starren, so dass Evan sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Evan grinste. „Ja, das hat sie in der Tat. Und sie ist außerdem eine ganz wunderbare, warmherzige junge Frau“, schob er noch hinterher und zwinkerte Carson mit seinem rechten Auge zu, bevor er die Tür zu John Zweis Krankenzimmer öffnete und den Raum betrat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Gelüste! Zuerst war mir die ganze Zeit schlecht und jetzt habe ich diese Gelüste, es macht mich noch verrückt!“ Stöhnte John Zwei, der auf seinem Bett saß, etliche Kissen hinter seinen Rücken gestopft, damit er es bequem hatte.

Evan saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und kicherte wie ein Teenager. 'Sein' John und Todd waren einige Zeit zuvor gekommen, um Todd Zwei über den Vorfall zu befragen und und dann hatten sie ihn ins Labor zu Rodney gebracht, damit er dort helfen konnte, eine Lösung für die Rückkehr in ihre eigene Realität zu finden.

Natürlich waren immer mindestens vier Wächter dabei, weil der oberste Commander seinem Gegenstück immer noch nicht traute. Evan wusste, dass das eigentlich mehr an dem merkwürdigen Bruder seines Gegenstücks lag und er verstand die Entscheidung von Commander Todd natürlich, obwohl er nicht mehr wirklich glaubte, dass sie eine Bedrohung darstellten.

Er musste sogar zugeben, dass er John Sheppards schwangeren Zwilling wirklich sehr mochte und er inzwischen auch Probleme damit hatte, ihn 'John Zwei' zu nennen, aber das waren seine persönlichen Gefühle, und er versuchte immer, seine Arbeit nie von seinen Gefühlen beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Ah, Gelüste! Was für welche? Bitte sag es mir!“ Bettelte er, immer noch lachend. „Solche Gelüste wie Eiscreme mit sauren Gurken?“ Fragte er, erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was in den nächsten Monaten auf ihn so alles zukommen würde, damit er Vorsorge treffen konnte und nicht zuviel Gewicht zulegte.

„Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht. Ich habe keinerlei Gelüste nach Dingen, die Zucker oder Fett enthalten.“ John seufzte und rieb seinen Bauch in einer unbewussten Geste. „Aber ich habe sie immer mitten in der Nacht, wenn niemand da ist, der mir helfen kann, diese Gelüste zu stillen. Letzte Nacht wäre ich für Apfelrotkohl und Rinderbraten gestorben. Todd hat versucht, mich abzulenken, aber das hat natürlich nicht funktioniert. Dann hat er unsere Wachen und die Nachtschwester damit zur Verzweiflung getrieben, dass er sie anflehte, jemanden aufzutreiben, der das für mich kochen würde.“ Er begann zu kichern, als er sich daran erinnerte und Evan war froh, als er sah, dass wieder etwas Farbe in die blassen Wangen zurückkehrte.

„Die Schwester begann, ihn anzuschreien und er schrie zurück, dass sie aufhören sollte, in meinem Zimmer zu schreien. Das ging so für bestimmt fünfzehn Minuten, während denen er immer lauter wurde mit jedem Schrei und ihre Stimme immer schriller wurde, bis sie knallrot im Gesicht war und ihre Stimme nur noch ein helles Quieken. Ich musste mir die Ohren zuhalten, und einer der Wachen, der selbst Vater ist, hatte schließlich Mitleid mit mir und rief nach Jennifer. Sie kam angerannt, nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, und nichts darunter und brüllte sie an, dass sie sofort mit dem Geschrei aufhören sollen. Als das nicht funktionierte, drohte sie beiden eine Tracht Prügel an und das hat schließlich funktioniert. Nachdem sie endlich aufgehört hatten, schmiss sie beide aus meinem Zimmer und kochte Rinderbraten mit Rotkohl für mich in der Küche der Krankenstation, immer noch nur mit dem Morgenmantel und nichts drunter bekleidet.“

Evan krümmte sich vor Lachen, seine Arme um seinen immer noch flachen Bauch geschlungen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre dabei gewesen“, brachte er endlich heraus und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

John Zwei verzog das Gesicht. „Das Schlimmste war, dass meine Gelüste verschwunden waren, als sie endlich fertig gekocht hatte“, gab er verlegen zu. „Sie brachte es mir und ich musste bei dem Geruch würgen.“

Evan starrte ihn ungläubig an und schnappte nach Luft. „Dann war sie danach wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer auf Dich, oder?“ Fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich meine, nachdem Du sie vermutlich bei einer – hm – netten Beschäftigung gestört hast?“

Der andere Colonel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie tröstete mich, weil ich wirklich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hatte hinterher. Sie erzählte mir, dass es bei ihr genau das gleiche gewesen sei, als sie mit Dorothy schwanger war und dass Rodney nie böse auf sie war. Sie hat das Essen in den Kühlschrank gestellt und mich gefragt, ob ich etwas anderes will. Aber meine Gelüste waren für diese Nacht verschwunden und ich wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie hat dann die Decke über mir glatt gezogen und mich auf die Stirn geküsst, so als ob ich ein Kind sei, das man tröstet, weil es einen Albtraum hatte. Ich habe mich so mies gefühlt und natürlich sofort angefangen zu heulen...“ Er zuckte in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern. Seine Wangen waren immer noch rot vor Verlegenheit wegen den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht.

Evan fing wieder zu lachen an. „Puh, was für eine Nacht! Arme Jenny, ich muss wirklich dafür sorgen, dass mir nicht das Gleiche passiert, wenn es mit meinen Gelüsten losgeht. Ich warne Sandro wohl besser vor.“

„Hallo Jungs! Scheint so, als ob Ihr Spaß hättet!“ Evan sah hoch und lächelte Rin an, die gerade zur Tür hereinkam.

„Hallo Süße! Wir haben Dich vermisst!“ Begrüßte er sie und sie schnaubte.

„Klar habt Ihr das! Ich denke, das was Ihr wirklich vermisst habt ist die einzige Person, die in der Lage ist, Eure Füße richtig zu massieren“, stellte sie trocken fest und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, um einen von John Zweis Füßen in ihren Schoß zu nehmen.

John rollte vor Entzücken mit den Augen und stöhnte vor Vergnügen. „Oh, mein wundervolles kleines Schneewittchen, Du weißt wirklich ganz genau, wie man einen schwangeren Mann behandeln muss“, stöhnte er und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, während er genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Rin runzelte die Stirn, während sie die Zehen des schwangeren Mannes massierte. „Schneewittchen?“ Fragte sie verwirrt.

John nickte mit dem Kopf ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. „Ja, Du bist mein süßes, kleines asiatisches Schneewittchen. Du siehst genauso aus, wie ich mir Schneewittchen immer vorgestellt habe. Dein Haar ist schwarz wie Ebenholz, Deine Haut ist weich und weiß wie Schnee und Du hast wundervolle rote Lippen. Und es gibt niemanden hier in der Stadt und vermutlich in der ganzen Galaxis, der schöner ist als Du!“

Evan sah, wie Rin errötete und ihre normalerweise cremeweißen Wangen jetzt in einem wundervollen Pink leuchteten.

„Du hast genau das ausgesprochen, was ich auch gedacht habe, John. Du bist auch mein kleines Schneewittchen. Ich war nur zu feige, um es laut auszusprechen“, gab er zu und grinste die junge Frau an.

Rin öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Oh, dann bedanke ich mich für das Kompliment. Ich habe mich niemals für irgendeine Schönheit aus einem Märchen gehalten“, stotterte sie schließlich und blickte von John zu Evan und wieder zurück, nicht sicher, ob sich die beiden nicht doch über sie lustig machten.

Evan streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft ihre glühende Wange. „Das bist Du aber, Rin. Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Ich würde alles tun, um Dich zu malen. Dummerweise muss ich erst wieder dazu in der Lage sein, meine Ölfarben riechen zu können, ohne dass ich mich sofort übergeben muss. Und Du bist nicht nur atemberaubend schön, sondern auch eine der nettesten Personen, die ich jemals getroffen habe“, sagte er ernst.

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche, na ja, bis auf das Malen. Ich kann wirklich nicht malen“, murmelte John und stöhnte erneut vor Vergnügen, als Rin jetzt die Zehen seines anderen Fußes massierte.

Evan lachte. „Ich bin ganz schön eifersüchtig. Du massierst seine Füße viel häufiger als meine“, beschwerte er sich und John öffnete die Augen und funkelte den anderen schwangeren Mann an.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig! Sie muss für die Zukunft vorarbeiten, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Dann hast Du sie ganz für Dich! Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte Dich mitnehmen, mein süßes Schneewittchen!“ Seufzte er sehnsüchtig und lächelte sie bittend an.

Evan knurrte verärgert. „Wage es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken! Rin gehört zu uns!“ Drohte er und Rin kicherte.

„Benehmt Euch nicht wie kleine Kinder, die sich um ein Spielzeug streiten, das sie beide haben wollen. Ich bin kein Spielzeug. Wenn Ihr Euch nicht benehmt, dann gehe ich wieder!“ Sagte sie und Evan und John schrien zur gleichen Zeit auf.

„Wir werden ganz brave Jungs sein, Rin, versprochen! Bitte geh nicht!“ Bettelte John und Evan nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, versprochen. Bitte sei nicht böse auf uns!“ Bettelte auch er und Rin kicherte wieder.

„Also gut Jungs. Ich gebe Euch noch eine Chance. Aber Ihr hört jetzt sofort auf zu streiten!“

Beide versprachen ihr das und Evan sagte: „Bitte John, erzähl ihr von gestern Nacht.“ John tat es mit einem Grinsen und alles, was man für eine lange Zeit sogar bis in den Flur hinaus hören konnte, war das laute Gelächter der beiden schwangeren Männer und ihres ganz persönlichen Schneewittchens.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros war auf seinem Weg zu dem höchsten Turm der Stadt, in dem die besonderen Gästequartiere lagen, für die Gäste, die nicht wirklich willkommen waren, aber auch nicht als Gefangene behandelt werden konnten.

Er trat aus dem Aufzug und wurde sofort von den vier menschlichen Wachen begrüßt, die vor der Tür des Quartiers standen, in das er hinein wollte und von seinen eigenen Offizieren, denen er befohlen hatte unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass der 'Gast', der dort zur Zeit lebte irgendetwas tat, was er auf keinen Fall tun sollte.

Er grüßte zurück, indem er mit dem Kopf nickte. Er hatte Menschen immer als gleichwertig angesehen, auch wenn er sich an ihnen nähren musste, um selbst zu überleben und die Wachen, die stundenlang unbeweglich vor dem Quartier eines wirklich merkwürdigen Wraith standen, nötigten ihm größten Respekt ab.

„Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür, Marine. Ich muss mit unserem 'Gast' sprechen“, befahl er. „Meine Offiziere werden Ihnen ein Zeichen geben, wenn ich wieder gehen möchte. Sie werden die Tür auf gar keinen Fall öffnen, bis sie Ihnen den Befehl dazu geben verstanden?“

Der Marine nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Commander Alexandros“, antwortete er, drehte sich zur Tür um und öffnete sie mit dem speziellen Code, den nur er kannte.

Alexandros betrat das Quartier und wartete im Eingang, bis der Marine die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

Er sah sich um und fand die Person, nach der er suchte auf dem Bett liegend vor, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und ein Bein gemütlich über das andere geschlagen und ihn angrinsend.

„Oho, Commander Alexandros, wie nett, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen“, sagte er gedehnt und ohne auch nur daran zu denken, sich wenigstens aufzusetzen.

Alexandros verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Fremden ausdruckslos und unbewegt an.

„Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen, um mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Sin“, antwortete er kalt. „Ich bin gekommen, um Sie zu warnen. Mir ist Ihr Wunsch, das Kind Ihres Bruders zum Gefährten zu nehmen, zu Ohren gekommen.“

„Verstehe. Ich weiß nur nicht, was das mit Ihnen zu tun haben könnte, Alexandros. Warum sind Sie also hier?“ Fragte Sin und seine lässige Haltung veränderte sich etwas er schien jetzt unsicher und wachsam zu sein. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir bald wieder in unserer eigenen Realität sein werden“, stellte er spöttisch in dem Versuch fest, die Oberhand zurückzugewinnen.

„Das hoffe ich auch“, bestätigte Alexnadros einfach. „Mir ist ebenfalls zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie darauf bestehen, dass Major Lorne den Befragungen beiwohnt, die der oberste Commander mit Ihnen durchführt.“

„Oh ja, ich mag ihn wirklich. Er ist so ein netter Typ...“ Forderte Sin den Wraith Commander heraus, der immer noch in der gleichen Haltung vor dem Bett stand.

„Sie werden sich von ihm fernhalten, mindestens zehn Meter. Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, ihm näher zu kommen, werde ich Sie töten“, sagte Alexandros beinahe unbekümmert.

„Sie würden nicht gewinnen. Ich bin der beste Kämpfer“, stellte Sin gedehnt fest und grinste ihn an. Alexandros grinste zurück, und es war ein gefährliches Grinsen, wie es noch niemand in Atlantis jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Das mag in Ihrem Universum der Fall sein, aber nicht hier“, antwortete er. „Sie haben noch nie gegen jemanden kämpfen müssen, der seine Familie geschützt und verteidigt hat. Wenn Sie meinem gewählten Gefährten und unserem Kind zu nahe kommen, werde ich Sie töten und es wird ein langsamer und sehr schmerzhafter Tod sein, das versichere ich Ihnen“, erwiderte Alexandros und Sin schrak instinktiv vor dem zurück, was er in den Augen des anderen Wraith sah und vor dem, was er in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Sie mögen der Hüter in Ihrem Universum sein, aber in unserer Realität sind Sie nur ein Gast, unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen, wenn Sie endlich anfangen, sich auch wie ein Gast zu verhalten. Sie werden unsere Fragen beantworten und uns helfen, einen Weg zu finden, wie wir Sie wieder heimschicken können. Und Sie werden endlich damit aufhören, Bedingungen zu stellen, verstanden?“

Sin nickte zögernd. „Verstanden“,antwortete er, immer noch trotzig, aber auch ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Sehr gut.“ Alexandros betrachtete ihn für eine Weile, aber dann nickte er, zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihren Aufenthalt in unserer Realität genießen werden, Sin“, sagte er, seine Stimme beinahe ausdruckslos und nur einem Hauch Spott darin. Er sandte seinen Offizieren einen mentalen Befehl und nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür.

Alexandros drehte sich um und verließ das Quartier ohne zurückzublicken.


	11. Wraith Und Menschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandros muss seit einiger Zeit mit Mr. Woolsey zusammenarbeiten. Das ist manchmal ganz schön anstrengend. Und seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten werden jetzt auch noch dringend benötigt, um den Quanten-Spiegel zu besorgen. Wird Evan ihn zur Erde begleiten?  
> Und was passiert vor ihrer Abreise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist mehr oder weniger ein Bonus-Kapitel, deshalb ist es auch etwas kürzer als gewöhnlich. Ich wollte sie eigentlich gleich zur Erde aufbrechen lassen, aber dann kam Commander Germanus und fing an, mit Woolsey zu streiten und das hat tatsächlich ein ganzes Kapitel gedauert!
> 
> Ihr lernt jetzt also einen neuen Commander kennen, ich hoffe, Ihr mögt ihn. Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank für Eure Treue! Es ist mir wie immer eine große Freude und Ehre, für Euch zu schreiben!

Alexandros betrat Mr. Woolseys Büro und seine Ohren wurden sofort von dem Lärm begrüßt, der von zwei Personen, die sich anschrien, verursacht wurde. Er seufzte und stählte sich für das Unvermeidliche. Mr. Woolsey hatte es mal wieder geschafft, einen der anderen Wraith Commander innerhalb von weniger als fünf Minuten zu verärgern, das war sogar für den zivilen Leiter der Antikerstadt ein neuer Rekord.

Alexandros hatte gesehen, wie Commander Germanus vor fünf Minuten in das Büro gegangen war und er hatte ihm eigentlich sofort folgen wollen, war aber dummerweise in den Bürgermeister einer Siedlung, mit der die Allianz Handel trieb hineingelaufen. Der Mann hatte in der gleichen Sekunde, in der er begriffen hatte, dass Alexandros der Commander der Allianz war, mit dem er ein paar Tage zuvor verhandelt hatte, angefangen, sich lauthals über Mr. Woolsey und sein Benehmen zu beschweren, in der Hoffnung, doch noch die Vorräte zu bekommen, die er für die Siedlung haben wollte.

Alexandros wusste, warum Mr. Woolsey den Bedingungen des Dorfvorstehers nicht zugestimmt hatte, sie waren nämlich schlicht und ergreifend unverschämt. Der Mensch wollte ungefähr ein Viertel ihrer medizinischen Vorräte im Austausch für einen geringen Anteil an der Ernte ihres nicht sehr nahrhaften Getreides.

Er hatte fünf Minuten gebraucht, um den Schwachkopf loszuwerden und sich danach beeilt, seinem alten Freund Germanus zu folgen, da er schon befürchtet hatte, dass die Begegnung des anderen Commanders mit dem zivilen Leiter sich in der Weise entwickeln würde, in der sie es anscheinend tat. 

Er seufzte erneut. Er betrachtete die Pflichten, die ihm aufgetragen worden waren, nicht mehr als Bestrafung, da er herausgefunden hatte,, dass er in dem, was er zur Zeit tat, richtig gut war und weil er wusste, dass er das Gewicht, das auf den Schultern seines verehrten obersten Befehlshaber lastete, etwas verringern konnte, wenn er mit Mr. Woolsey, den Verantwortlichen auf der Erde und den Menschen der alliierten Planeten verhandelte, aber an manchen Tagen war es wirklich ein Knochenjob und der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen...

Er war zur gleichen Zeit wie Evan aufgewacht und heute war der erste Tag gewesen, an dem Evan nicht sofort nach dem Aufwachen ins Badezimmer gerannt war, so wie es während der letzten Wochen immer der Fall gewesen war. Sie hatten gekuschelt und sich geküsst, ihre Verbundenheit genossen und sich Worte voller Liebe und Sehnsucht zugeflüstert, während sie Liebe gemacht hatten, langsam, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Nach dem wunderbaren Start in den Morgen hatten sie auf ihrem Quartier zusammen gefrühstückt. Evan hatte mit Alexandros in ihrem Quartier frühstücken wollen, weil sie im Laufe des Tages durch das Gate zur Erde gehen würde, um den Quanten Spiegel zu holen und nach Atlantis zu bringen.

Evan hatte darauf bestanden, seinen Gefährten zu begleiten, obwohl Alexandros ihn darum gebeten hatte, in der Stadt zu bleiben, aber Evan wollte ihn nicht alleine auf der Erde lassen. Sie wussten beide, dass die nächsten Tage anstrengend werden, und dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht viel Zeit füreinander haben würden. Alexandros war froh, dass Evan sich endlich wesentlich besser fühlte und dass sich das ändern würde, sobald Evan sich mit den Dummköpfen vom IOA herumschlagen musste, aber er hatte Evans Wunsch, ihn zu begleiten respektiert. Er seufzte wieder und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als er hörte, dass das Geschrei in Woolseys Büro immer lauter wurde.

Er stoppte im Eingang und beobachtete Mr. Woolsey und den Commander, wie sie sich anbrüllten, das Gesicht des Menschen dabei hochrot vom Hals bis zur Halbglatze, während seine Augen hinter der Brille den Wraith zornig anfunkelten. Alexandros schmunzelte leicht, weil es wirklich sehr selten passierte, dass der zivile Leiter der Stadt seine Geduld verlor. Er benahm sich eigentlich immer höflich und geduldig, sogar dann, wenn er mit solchen Dummköpfen wie dem, dem Alexandros vor ein paar Minuten begegnet war, zu tun hatte.

Normalerweise waren es die Commander, die die Geduld verloren und Alexandros war sehr belustigt, obwohl er sich denken konnte, dass er in den nächsten Stunden dafür würde büßen müssen, wenn Woolsey ihn dabei erwischte, dass er über ihn lachte. 

Germanus war einer seiner besten Freunde und er wusste, dass der andere Commander sich sehr leicht aufregte. Cameron hatte den Namen für seinen Freund gewählt, weil das Tattoo, das sein linkes Auge umrahmte, wie alte germanische Runen aussah und er fand, dass Germanus sich tatsächlich manchmal wie ein Mitglied dieses antiken Stammes der Erde benahm. Germanus mochte Bier, Wein und war einer der wenigen Wraith, die wie Menschen regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich nahmen, rein zum Vergnügen und wegen dem Geschmack.

Als Cameron sich auf seinem Basis-Schiff aufgehalten hatte, hatten sie in Germanus' Büro gesessen, Bier, Wein oder Schnaps getrunken, gegessen und Germanus hatte hingebungsvoll Camerons Geschichten über die alten Germanen gelauscht. Alexandros bezweifelte stark, dass Cameron wirklich so viel über diesen antiken Stamm wusste, wie er vorgab, aber Cameron hatte ihm von einem Volk in der Milchstraße erzählt, das noch so wie dieser alte Stamm lebte und deshalb hatte Cameron vermutlich doch Erfahrungen mit 'echten' Germanen, auf die er sich berufen konnte. Auf alle Fälle war Germanus von Camerons Geschichten fasziniert und er hatte immer mehr von diesem antiken Erdenvolk und ihrem Lebensstil wissen wollen.

Cameron hatte den anderen Commander gefragt, ob ihm ein Name gefallen würde, der ihn an dieses Volk erinnerte und Germanus hatte sich geehrt gefühlt seinen Namen mit Stolz akzeptiert. Er hatte sogar seine Kleidung diesem Namen angepasst und trug den üblichen Mantel nur noch, wenn er mit Wraith zu tun hatte, die streng nach den alten Traditionen lebten oder bei offiziellen Treffen und das passierte eher selten. Stattdessen trug er eine Jacke, die an die ärmellosen Tuniken der Germanen erinnerte, mit Fell verziert und in der Taille von einem breiten Gürtel zusammengehalten.

Er trug seine Haare in einem langen geflochtenen Zopf, der ihm über den Rücken fiel und war auf seine ganz eigene Art genauso ungewöhnlich wie Kilian. Alexandros wusste, dass Germanus der Commander war, um den Woolsey normalerweise einen großen Bogen machte, weil er sich wirklich des öfteren wie ein alter Germane benahm, zumindest, wenn man den Erzählungen der alten Römer über dieses Volk Glauben schenken durfte...

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick hatte er Mitleid mit dem armen Menschen, der versuchte, sich gegen den wütenden Wraith zu behaupten und durchquerte den Raum, bis er nah genug war, dass die beiden Kommandanten, die sich immer noch anbrüllten, ihn bemerken konnten. Woolseys Kopf flog herum, während Germanus ihn einfach ignorierte und einfach weiter den kleineren Menschen anstarrte, als er versuchte, ihn mit seiner Haltung, die kräftigen Arme vor der sehr breiten Brust verschränkt, einzuschüchtern. 

Woolsey seufzte erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass es Alexandros war, der höfliche, ruhige und geduldige Wraith, der da sein Büro gekommen war, um ihn vor dem wütenden Zorn des anderen Commanders zu retten. Der Mann wusste, dass Germanus einer seiner besten Freunde war und er hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass er sich das kaum vorstellen konnte. Alexandros hatte nur geschmunzelt und sich entschieden, Woolsey nichts von seiner eigenen ziemlich wilden Jugend zu erzählen.

Alexandros grinste beide an, den aufgeregten Mann und seinen schmollenden Freund, der es absichtlich vermied, ihn anzuschauen. Alexandros schloss aus dem Verhalten seines Freundes, dass der zivile Leiter der Stadt vermutlich einen guten Grund hatte, verärgert zu sein und dass er nicht wollte, dass Alexandros diesen Grund erfuhr.

Woolsey bemerkte Germanus' schlechtes Gewissen ebenfalls und nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit, um sich über das unverschämte Verhalten des anderen Commanders zu beschweren.

Alexandros entschied, dass er auf gar keinen Fall eine weitere Runde voller Lästern, Gebrüll und Streiten ertragen würde und hob die Hand, um dem wütenden Menschen Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Halt! Warum benehmt Ihr beide Euch nicht wie die vernünftigen erwachsenen männlichen Wesen, die Ihr zu sein scheint und erzählt mir, was passiert ist, einer nach dem anderen, und das ganz ohne Geschrei und Gebrüll? Mein Gehör ist völlig in Ordnung, aber ich muss Euch sagen, ich befürchte wirklich, dass sich das bald ändert, wenn Ihr nicht sofort mit dem Geschrei aufhört“, knurrte er und nun ruhten die wütenden Blicke der beiden anderen auf ihm, statt aufeinander.

Wenigstens hatten sie aufgehört zu schreien und Alexandros ertappte sich dabei, dass schon wieder seufzte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so häufig hatte seufzen müssen, wie er es in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten getan hatte.

Er ahmte absichtlich Germanus' Verhalten nach, indem er auch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und fragte: „Mr. Woolsey, würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und mir erklären, was Sie so verärgert hat?“

Mr. Woolsey verzog indigniert sein Gesicht und holte tief Luft. „Es scheint so, dass Commander Germanus' Offiziere nicht wissen, wie man sich unter Menschen zu benehmen hat, vor allem nicht, wie man junge Frauen zu behandeln hat“, beschwerte er sich. „Lt. Moira Andrews kam heute morgen zu mir und hat mir von einem Vorfall berichtet, den einer seiner Offiziere zu verantworten hat!“ Er hatte wieder zu schreien begonnen und Alexandros verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte, hören Sie auf, mich anzuschreien, Richard“, befahl er dem Mann, den er seit der letzten Woche ebenfalls als Freund betrachtete.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Alexandros“, murmelte Woolsey und warf Germanus wieder wütende und beleidigte Blicke zu. Germanus blieb einfach in der gleichen Haltung stehen und ließ ein Knurren hören, das an weit entferntes Donnergrollen erinnerte.

Alexandros schürzte die Lippen. Lt. Moira Andrews war selbst eine durchtrainierte Marine und konnte sicher sehr gut auf sich selbst acht geben. Alexandros' Misstrauen wurde durch die Tatsache geweckt, dass der junge weibliche Soldat Woolsey aufgesucht hatte, anstatt zu Colonel Sheppard zu gehen, dem militärischen Leiter der Antikerstadt.

„Lt, Moira Andrews ist eine tolle junge Frau und eine durchtrainierte Marine. Ich habe sie mit Teyla kämpfen gesehen, als sie vor einer Woche nach Atlantis kam und ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt hat. Sie war verdammt gut und hat Teyla geschlagen! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie absolut dazu in der Lage ist, sich einen ziemlich jungen Wraith vom Leib zu halten. Wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass dieser Vorfall gestern nach dem Kampf zwischen Kyrillos und Sin geschehen ist und vielleicht noch einige Runden Schnaps und Bier in einem der Quartiere dazwischen lagen?“ Fragte er und beobachtete Germanus dabei sehr genau.

Der andere Commander bleckte seine Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „In der Tat, Alexandros“, sagte er gedehnt, fest entschlossen, seinen Untergebenen gegen falsche Anklagen zu verteidigen . Alexandros nickte. „Also schön. Bitte Richard, würden Sie mir auch erklären, warum sie mit ihrer Beschwerde zu Ihnen kam, anstatt zu ihrem militärischen Vorgesetzten zu gehen? Vielleicht, weil sie sich selbst unangemessen verhalten hat?“

Richards dunkelrote Farbe, die in den letzten Minuten etwas verblasst war, wechselte in ein leuchtendes Pink. „Hm, nach dem Kampf und dem Bier passierte dann etwas und...“

Alexandros runzelte die Stirn. „Hat sie den Offizier beschuldigt, sie vergewaltigt zu haben?“ Fragte er wachsam. Sollte das der Fall sein, dann hatten sie tatsächlich ein ernsthaftes Problem, das die ganze Allianz gefährden würde. Wraith kannten das Konzept der Vergewaltigung nicht, im Gegensatz zu ihren alliierten Menschen und Alexandros hoffte wirklich, dass es einvernehmlich gewesen war.

Germanus knurrte wieder aufgebracht und Woolsey wich vor dem zornigen Wraith, der größer und breiter gebaut war als er selbst, ein paar Schritte zurück und beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein, nein. Sie versicherte mir, dass sie – hm – zugestimmt hat. Aber er hat ihr das Kleid vom Leib gerissen, da er anscheinend nicht der besonders geduldige männliche Typ ist und es war ihr Lieblingskleid...“ fuhr er mit gesenktem Kopf fort und betrachtete eingehend seine glänzenden schwarzen Schuhe, während er dabei den Hals verrenkte, als ob die Krawatte zu eng gebunden sei. Am Ende war seine Stimme nur noch ein leises, kaum hörbares Murmeln und seine Halbglatze und seine Ohren erhellten das ziemlich dunkle Büro beinahe mit ihrer leuchtend pinken Farbe. 

Alexandros blinzelte, fassungslos und sprachlos über dieses seltsame menschliche Verhalten. Er hatte seinem begierigen Gefährten schon mehrere Hemden vom Leib gerissen und Evan hatte jedes Mal, wenn das passiert war, erfreut gekichert. Sein wunderbarer Evan hatte sich noch nie darüber beschwert, wenn sein Gefährte ihm die Hemden vom Körper riss, weil es ihm nicht schnell genug ging. Seine einzige Bitte war gewesen, dass Alexandros ihm ab und zu neue Hemden kaufte und Alexandros liebte es, ihm schöne Sachen zu kaufen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte seinen alten Freund Hilfe suchend an, aber Germanus zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Verstehe,“ murmelte er, obwohl er überhaupt nichts verstand. „Germanus, was hat Dir Dein Offizier über den gestrigen Abend erzählt?“

Germanus verengte die Augen und grinste, teils böse, teils sehr zufrieden. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, dass er den Mann gleich noch mehr ärgern würde.

„Er erzählte mir, dass sie noch geiler war als er und dass sie ihm befohlen hat, ihr das Kleid vom Leib zu reißen, als er Schwierigkeiten mit den kleinen Knöpfen und Verschlüssen hatte. Er sagte mir, dass sie ihm erzählt hat, dass er der beste Liebhaber ist, den sie jemals gehabt hat und dass sie ihn heiraten wolle. Das war letzte Nacht, als sie betrunken war. Heute morgen, als sie wieder nüchtern war und er ihr erklärt hat, dass er ihr Angebot, ihn in Besitz zu nehmen, akzeptiert, wurde sie plötzlich wütend, beschwerte sich über das zerrissene Kleid und warf ihn aus dem Quartier!“

Germanus war selbst völlig außer sich und Alexandros kämpfte hart um eine ernste Miene, als er Woolseys entsetztes Gesicht bemerkte.

Der menschliche Leiter starrte den ungewöhnlichen Commander mit großen Augen und mit offenem Mund und zitternden Lippen an, als er versuchte, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Alexandros seufzte zum gefühlten fünfzigsten Mal und schüttelte den Kopf.

Germanus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, weil Alexandros nicht so beleidigt reagierte, wie er sich selbst bezüglich des Verhaltens der jungen Frau seinem Offizier gegenüber fühlte. 

Seinen Besitzanspruch jemandem gegenüber zu erklären war eine ernste Angelegenheit in ihrer Kultur und Lt. Andrews hatte nicht nur den Offizier beleidigt, als sie dem jungen, männlichen Wraith erst ihr Angebot gemacht und es dann am nächsten Morgen direkt wieder zurückgezogen hatte, sondern auch Commander Germanus und das gesamte Basis-Schiff.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er ganz plötzlich die wundervolle Stimme seines geliebten gewählten Gefährten an der Tür hörte. „Alexandro, wo bist Du? Hast Du vergessen, dass wir zur Erde aufbrechen sollen, um den Quanten Spiegel für Rodneys Forschungen zu holen?“

Evan betrat das Büro und bemerkte sofort die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Er schaute von seinem Gefährten zu den beiden anderen männlichen Wesen. „Mr. Woolsey, Commander Germanus, was ist passiert?“ Fragte er und Alexandros hätte ihn küssen mögen für den perfekten Zeitpunkt, den er für sein Auftauchen gewählt hatte.

Er lächelte seinen geliebten jungen Mann an und erklärte ihm rasch die Situation. Evan schürzte die Lippen und Alexandros sah das amüsierte Funkeln in den dunkelblauen Augen seines Gefährten. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, da es ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass Woolsey und Germanus über eine delikate Angelegenheit stritten.

Evan hatte genug über die Kultur und Traditionen der Wraith erfahren, um zu wissen, was seine Untergebene, die junge Marine eigentlich getan hatte, als sie dem jungen Wraith die Heirat angetragen hatte. Weibliche Menschen waren keine Königinnen, aber sie wurden von den Wraith hoch geachtet und der junge Offizier musste sich gefühlt haben, als ob ein Traum wahr würde, nur um am Morgen nach ihrer wundervollen Nacht ein böses Erwachen zu erleben.

Evan verbeugte sich trotz seiner heimlichen Belustigung vor dem beleidigten Commander. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, und ich möchte mich mit allem gebotenen Respekt für das Verhalten meiner Untergebenen entschuldigen. Bitte berücksichtigen Sie, dass sie erst seit ganz kurzer Zeit in der Stadt ist und überhaupt nichts über Ihre Kultur und Art der Beziehungen unter Wraith weiß. Sie konnte zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht wissen, was für ein ernsthaftes und bindendes Angebot sie gemacht hat“, sagte er zu Germanus und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Germanus knurrte noch ein wenig, aber dann nickte er. Alle Commander wussten über Evans Schwangerschaft Bescheid und egal, wie zornig der Commander im Moment auch sein mochte, er hätte niemals etwas tun, das den schwangeren Mann, der das erste Kind ihrer Allianz unter dem Herzen trug, aufzuregen oder zu beunruhigen.

„Ich werde Ihre Entschuldigung selbstverständlich annehmen, Major Lorne. Aber bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihre Untergebenen in Zukunft nur noch so viel trinken, wie sie auch vertragen können, wenigstens dann, wenn sie mit Wraith zusammen sind. Wir sind nicht an das seltsame menschliche Verhalten gewöhnt, dass Ihre Art immer zeigt, wenn Alkohol im Spiel ist. Mein Offizier ist ziemlich außer sich, da er tiefe Gefühle für sie hegt“, gab er zu. Alexandros sah, wie Woolsey nach Luft schnappte. Der zivile Leiter von Atlantis konnte es offenbar nicht fassen, dass ein Wraith sich in jemanden verlieben konnte, den er erst wenige Stunden kannte.

Alexandros lächelte innerlich. Liebe auf den ersten Blick war bei den Wraith genauso bekannt und verbreitet wie bei den Menschen. Es war seinem verehrten obersten Kommandanten passiert, als er Colonel Sheppard begegnet war, es war Raven und Cameron passiert und ihm selbst ebenfalls, auch wenn er sich der tatsächlichen Tiefe seiner Gefühle für Evan zuerst nicht bewusst gewesen war.

„Sie belieben zu scherzen, nicht wahr? Er kannte sie erst seit einigen Stunden und sie waren beide betrunken! Es waren sicher nur Lust und Begierde!“ Fauchte Woolsey und Germanus drehte den Kopf und starrte den Menschen zum wiederholten Male wütend an.

„Mein Offizier war überhaupt nicht betrunken! Wir Wraith vertragen viel mehr Alkohol, als Ihr schwachen Menschen!“ Germanus begann wieder zu schreien. „Es ist ganz klar, warum Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass jemand sich auf den ersten Blick in einen anderen verlieben kann, oder dass jemand nach dieser kurzen Zeit ein ernsthaftes Interesse an einem anderen Wesen haben kann. Das ist Ihnen sicher noch niemals passiert! Niemand, der noch all seine Sinne beisammen hat und bei klarem Verstand ist, würde auch nur für eine Sekunde daran denken, sich Ihnen gegenüber zu erklären!“ Röhrte er und Woolseys Farbe veränderte sich wieder von pink zu dunkelrot.

„Oh, Sie – Sie – Sie!“ Quetschte er hervor. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist, auch nur für eine Sekunde erwägen würde, Ihren Besitzanspruch zu akzeptieren! Ich weiß genau, warum Sie noch alleine sind, keiner ist in der Lage, Ihre Gesellschaft auch nur für wenige Minuten zu ertragen!“ Schnappte Woolsey zurück und Alexandros begann, sich ernsthaft um das Wohlergehen des Menschen zu sorgen, da seine Gesichtsfarbe jetzt beinahe lila leuchtete. Er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf den zitternden Arm des Mannes.

„Richard, bitte beruhigen Sie sich!“ Sagte er und wandte sich zu Germanus um, der nach den beleidigenden Worten des Menschen tatsächlich verstummt war und ihn einfach nur mit neu erwachtem Zorn und Unglauben anglotzte.

Bevor er etwas zu dem vor Wut schnaubenden Commander etwas beruhigendes sagen konnte, hörte er eine andere Stimme von der Tür her.

„Was soll dieses Gebrüll bedeuten?“ Commander Todd kam in das Büro geeilt und blickte fragend von Alexandros zu Germanus und von Woolsey zu Evan.

Evan erholte sich als erster von seiner Überraschung und verbeugte sich vor dem obersten Kommandanten der Allianz. „Nichts Ernstes, High Commander“, versicherte er ihm. „Nur ein kleines Missverständnis, wie es manchmal passiert, wenn Menschen von der Erde, die unsere Allianz oder Ihre wundervolle Kultur nicht kennen mit einem Ihrer Offiziere zu tun haben.

Er wandte sich wieder Germanus zu. „Auf der Erde ist es üblich, dass die männlichen Menschen die weiblichen hofieren. Ihr Offizier wusste das wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Moira es nicht so gemeint hat. Wie wäre es, wenn er sie aufs Festland begleitet und ihr ein hübsches neues Kleid kauft und vielleicht noch ein hübsches Schmuckstück, um sie für das zerrissene Kleid zu entschädigen? Er könnte sie am Abend zu einem netten Picknick einladen oder sie zu dem Film, den sie heute Abend in der Stadt vorführen, ausführen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das sehr gefallen wird. Frauen wollen Komplimente und Schmeicheleien hören und sie wollen bewundert und ein bisschen angebetet werden. Wenn er ihr beweist, dass seine Gefühle für sie ernsthafter Natur sind, dann ändert sie bestimmt ihre Meinung und erklärt sich ihm noch einmal“, schlug er vor und nach einem Moment des Zögerns nickte Germanus mit dem Kopf.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Ich bin froh, dass es Menschen in dieser Stadt gibt, die unsere Lebensweise respektieren, so wie Sie es tun, Major Lorne, anstatt darauf zu bestehen, dass wir uns wie Menschen verhalten“, grollte er, aber mit deutlich weniger Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Evan lächelte wieder. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Germanus. Ich werde mit ihr vor unserer Abreise sprechen und sicher stellen, dass sie Ihre Kultur, Traditionen und die Gefühle des jungen Offiziers respektieren wird“, versprach er ernst und aufrichtig und nach einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Woolsey drehte sich Germanus auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit einer flüchtigen Verbeugung vor seinem Vorgesetzten aus dem Büro. 

Jetzt war es an Evan, vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. „Puh, das war hart. Gott sei Dank warst Du rechtzeitig da, um sie davon abzuhalten, mit ihren Fäusten aufeinander los zu gehen“, sagte er, wischte sich die Stirn ab und rieb sich den Magen, als ob ihm plötzlich übel sei. „Ich werde noch mit Lt. Andrews sprechen. Wartest Du bitte am Gate auf mich?“ Fragte er mit dünner und erschöpfter Stimme und Alexandros ballte die Fäuste, um sich davon abzuhalten, Richard Woolsey vor Ärger zu schütteln.

„Natürlich Evan, lass Dir bitte Zeit“, antwortete er sanft und ließ Woolseys Arm los, während er beobachtete, wie Evan mit schweren Schritten das Labor verließ.

„Richard, Sie müssen wirklich lernen, dass unsere Kultur von der Ihren sehr verschieden ist. Sie können nicht erwarten, dass ein alter Wraith Commander sich so verhält, wie einer Ihrer Gefolgsmänner vom IOA“, brummte er und Woolsey zog ein wenig den Kopf ein und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Alexandros. Ich wollte Sie oder Major Lorne nicht aufregen. Es ist einfach nur – jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm im gleichen Raum bin, fühle ich mich, als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren, wenn er mich provoziert“, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

Todd lachte leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht“, stellte er trocken fest. „Aber wir müssen uns noch über den Quanten Spiegel unterhalten, bevor Evan und Alexandros durch das Gate zur Erde gehen, also bitte konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt darauf, anstatt auf Ihre verletzten Gefühle, Mr. Woolsey.“

Woolseys Farbe veränderte sich wieder zu pink. „Natürlich, High Commander, wie Sie wünschen“, beeilte er sich zuzustimmen und Alexandros biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu lachen. Manchmal benahmen sich Menschen ziemlich seltsam und ihr Verhalten war völlig unverständlich.  
Aber manchmal waren sie auch höchst amüsant, vor allem, wenn sich erwachsene Männer wie kleine Kinder benahmen, die sich um ihr Lieblings-Spielzeug stritten. Alexandros war sich sicher, dass sich Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus nicht zum letzten Mal angeschrien hatten. Er hoffte nur, dass er dann da sein würde, um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach nur zuschauen und sich amüsieren.

Es war nur fair, dass er auch mal ein bisschen Spaß hatte, weil es manchmal ein richtiger Knochenjob war, mit dem zivilen Leiter der Stadt und den Verantwortlichen auf der Erde zu verhandeln, und da hatte er ein bisschen Spaß ab und zu wirklich verdient.


	12. Besuch Auf Der Erde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros müssen auf die Erde, um dort den Quantum-Spiegel zu holen. Was wird passieren, wenn sie dort sind? Wird es Probleme geben, weil die Menschen auf der Erde immer noch nicht an ihre Wraith Alliierten gewöhnt sind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Germanus hat mir versprochen, mich meine anderen Geschichten weiterschreiben zu lassen, ich hoffe, er hält sein Versprechen. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, die Erde und ein paar weitere Personen einzubinden, Daniel Jackson wird in diesem Kapitel eine Rolle spielen.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen, meine großartigen Leser! 
> 
> Am Ende des Kapitels wird es etwas gewalttätiger zugehen, nicht zu schlimm, aber um meinen Wraith gerecht zu werden, kann ich nicht nur über ihre sanfte Seite schreiben, sondern muss auch ihre gefährliche Seite zeigen!

Evan trat durch den Ereignishorizont und seine Füße betraten zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einem halben Jahr den Boden seines ehemaligen Heimatplaneten.  
Er hatte vor etlichen Monaten einige Tage auf der Erde verbracht, um seine Schwester und deren Familie zu besuchen und sogar damals schon war ihm dabei seltsam zumute gewesen.

Jetzt begriff er mit einer Stärke, die ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte, dass die Erde nicht mehr länger seine Heimat war. Seine wahre Heimat lag mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahre entfernt in einer anderen Galaxis, die Pegasus-Galaxis genannt wurde. Er gehörte nicht mehr auf die Erde und in die Milchstraße. Atlantis war zu seiner wahren Heimat geworden und, noch viel wichtiger, sein wunderbarer Wraith-Gefährte Alexandros und sein Basis-Schiff.

Ihr Basis-Schiff. Evan hatte nur einige Tage an Bord von Alexandros' Basis-Schiff verbracht, aber er betrachtete es fast ebenso als seine Heimat wie Atlantis. Alexandros' Crew-Mitglieder hatten ihn willkommen geheißen und als einen der ihren behandelt und nicht nur den gebotenen Respekt gezeigt, den sie ihm gegenüber zeigen mussten, weil er der gewählte Gefährte ihres Commanders war, sondern ihn viel mehr mit echter Freundlichkeit behandelt.  
Alexandros' Crew sahen Menschen als das an, was sie tatsächlich waren, sensible und intelligente Lebewesen, die ihnen gleichwertig waren, und sie zollten ihm als dem tapferen Soldaten, der er ja auch wirklich war, den ihm zustehenden Respekt und behandelten ihn aufgrund seines eigenen Betragens als einen der ihren und nicht nur, weil er aufgrund seiner Beziehung mit ihrem verehrten Commander einen höheren Rang bekleidete.

Evan war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass einige vielleicht nur dem Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten gehorcht hatten, da er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke bemerkt hatte, die einige der jüngeren Wraith seinem geliebten Gefährten heimlich zugeworfen hatten, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wusste, dass Sandro ihn liebte und ihn niemals betrügen würde und er war sich ebenfalls sich, dass keiner aus seiner Crew ihm ein Leid zufügen würde. Irgendwann würden sie ihre Schwärmerei sicher überwinden.

Er würde einfach tun, was nötig war, um den Quanten-Spiegel zu bekommen und danach glücklich zu seinem echten Zuhause zurückkehren, zu dem Ort, an dem er wirklich leben wollte und zu den Wesen, zu denen er jetzt gehörte.

Er schaute sich im Torraum des Stargate Kommandos im Cheyenne Mountain-Komplex um und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als er die zahlreichen Waffen erblickte, die auf ihn und seinen Gefährten Alexandros, der dicht neben ihm stand, gerichtet waren. Sie waren zusammen durch das Wurmloch geschritten, nachdem sie einen halben Tag in der Midway-Station in Quarantäne verbracht hatten.

Normalerweise mussten Personen, die von der Pegasus-Galaxis zur Milchstraße oder umgekehrt reisen wollten, einen ganzen Tag dort verbringen, aber da ihr Anliegen sehr dringend war, hatten Commander Todd und John Sheppard das SGC davon überzeugen können, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Evan war ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie nichts von seiner Schwangerschaft erzählt hatten und nur betont hatten, wie schnell sie den Quanten-Spiegel benötigten.

Er stellte sich rasch vor Alexandros' Körper und brüllte: „Senken Sie Ihre Waffen! Commander Alexandros ist unser Verbündeter und keine Bedrohung. General Landry hat uns versprochen, dass Commander Alexandros als willkommener Gast behandelt wird, also senken Sie Ihre verdammten Waffen!“

Alexandros versuchte, ihn zur Seite zu schieben, aber Evan versteifte sich und blieb wie festgewurzelt stehen, wo er war, wild entschlossen, seinen Gefährten zu beschützen und nicht zuzulassen, dass ein Finger, der nervös mit dem Abzug spielte, seinen geliebten Sandro verletzen würde.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als er Dr. Jackson auf der anderen Seite des Torraums stehen sah, der die Soldaten genauso verärgert anfunkelte wie er selbst.

„Sie haben gehört, was Major Lorne gesagt hat!“ Schrie er und eilte durch den Torraum, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und lächelte den ziemlich aufgeregten Major entschuldigend an.

„Willkommen zurück auf der Erde, Major Lorne. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es hier immer noch Leute gibt, die Probleme mit unseren Alliierten aus der Pegasus-Galaxis haben.

Evan brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Ihm war wieder schlecht und er musste hart darum kämpfen, dass die Übelkeit, die durch seinen Ärger und sein Unbehagen verursacht worden war, nicht noch schlimmer wurde, da er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand auf der Erde etwas über seinen ungewöhnlichen Zustand erfuhr. Er nahm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie fest, aber Daniel Jackson schien trotzdem zu spüren, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Zu Evans Erleichterung sagte er aber nichts dazu, sondern reichte einfach nur seinem Gefährten demonstrativ ebenfalls die Hand, eine klare Ansage an die Soldaten, die zwar in der Zwischenzeit ihre Waffen gesenkt hatten, den Wraith, den sie nicht kannten, aber immer noch wachsam und misstrauisch beobachteten.

Alexandros ehrte den menschlichen Wissenschaftler und das frühere Mitglied des SG1-Teams, indem er sich leicht verbeugte und ihm die Hand schüttelte. Er hatte den Menschen vor einigen Monaten kennengelernt, als dieser Atlantis besucht hatte, Evan wusste, dass Jackson ihn mit seinem Wissen und seiner Sprachbegabung sehr beeindruckt hatte. Jackson hatte sogar die Sprache der Wraith gelernt und alle Commander, die ihn während seines Aufenthaltes getroffen hatten, waren sehr erfreut gewesen, dass ein Mensch, der von der Erde kam, sich mit ihnen in ihrer eigenen, komplizierten Sprache unterhalten hatte.

Sein Gefährte schien von den tödlichen Waffen, deren Läufe nun auf den Boden zeigten, aber immer noch in Schussreichweite waren, nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein, und er benahm sich ganz und gar wie der alte und erfahrene, manchmal auch arrogante Wraith Commander, der er ja auch war. Er ignorierte die Soldaten, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen, so wie er auch Drohnen, die auf seinem Basis-Schiff Wache hielten, ignorierte.

Daniel Jackson deutete einladend zur Tür des Torraumes. „Ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Quartiere und danach bringe ich Sie zum Konferenzraum. Das IOA hat noch einige Fragen, die sie geklärt haben möchten, bevor Sie Ihnen erlauben, den Quanten-Spiegel nach Atlantis zu bringen“, sagte er mit kaum verhohlenem Spott in der Stimme und Evan verdrehte die Augen, begnügte sich aber mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ja, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass sie nicht so schnell nachgeben würden und das erwartet. Zu unserem Glück hat Alexandros schon mit Miss Baker und Mr. Myers gesprochen und hat sehr schnell eine Vereinbarung mit ihnen treffen können.“

Jackson verzog das Gesicht. „Unglücklicherweise haben sie jemanden geschickt, den wir noch nicht kannten. Er ist erst vor kurzem dem IOA beigetreten und hat darauf bestanden, hier her zu kommen und die Befragung zu leiten. Er hat es geschafft, sehr schnell einer ihrer führenden Köpfe zu werden und ich muss zugeben, dass er mir sehr unsympathisch ist, aber wir müssen uns trotzdem mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Sein Name ist William Arrow. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird, weil General O'Neill auch gekommen ist und ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er sich um Ihre Bitte kümmern wird dafür sorgen wird, dass Sie den Spiegel mitnehmen können.“

Ein leichtes, glückliches Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel des braunhaarigen Archäologen und Evan lächelte zurück. Er hatte schon seit einigen Jahren den Verdacht gehegt, dass zwischen diesen beiden so unterschiedlichen Männern mehr als nur Freundschaft war und war sich nun sicher, dass er recht hatte. Sie konnten zwar vermutlich nicht so offen über ihre Beziehung sprechen, wie es in Atlantis möglich war, aber es hatten sich während der letzten zwei Jahre etliche Dinge auf der Erde zum Guten gewendet und nach der Abschaffung von 'Don't Ask,Don't Tell' hatten sie keine Konsequenzen mehr zu befürchten, wenn sie zusammen lebten.

„Es ist erfreulich zu hören, dass General O'Neill auch da sein wird.“ Evan folgte dem Archäologen mit Sandro durch die Korridore des SGC und fragte sich flüchtig, wie er diesen kalten Ort jemals als Zuhause hatte ansehen können. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie der Befragung ebenfalls beiwohnen werden?“ Fragte er und Jackson nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, Major Lorne. Ich kenne diesen Spiegel besser als jeder andere und besser, als mir tatsächlich lieb ist. Und obwohl ich kein 'echter' Wissenschaftler bin, wie mir Rodney bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit wieder in Erinnerung bringt, so weiß ich nur zu gut, wie er arbeitet. Jack hat mich gebeten, der Befragung beizuwohnen und ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Ihnen zu helfen.“

Jackson öffnete die Tür zu einem der Gästequartiere und betrat den Raum. Er wartete, bis Evan und Alexandros ihm gefolgt waren und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Es hat zwar niemand gesagt, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie beide nicht getrennt werden und im gleichen Quartier untergebracht werden wollen, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er und Evan lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, allerdings. Alexandros hat mich zu seinem Gefährten erwählt. Es ist erst einige Wochen her und es gibt hier vermutlich noch etliche Personen, die davon nichts wissen. Aber wir werden auch nicht lügen.“

Jackson schnaubte mit grimmiger Belustigung. „Natürlich nicht, Major Lorne.“ Er grinste den beeindruckenden Wraith Commander an und stellte trocken fest: „Commander Alexandros wird bestimmt dafür sorgen, dass niemand abwertende oder unverschämte Bemerkungen über Ihre Beziehung machen wird. Er muss die Engstirnigen vermutlich nur anschauen, um sie zum Verstummen zu bringen.“

Alexandros erwiderte das Grinsen und ließ dabei alle seine scharfen Zähne sehen, aber Jackson zuckte nicht zurück, da er wusste, dass der alliierte Wraith ihm auf gar keinen Fall ein leid zufügen würde.

„Da haben Sie recht, Dr. Jackson. Und ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn Sie mich Alexandros nennen. Sie müssen nicht die ganze Zeit den Titel verwenden. Das können Sie den Verantwortlichen des IOA überlassen“, bat er den Archäologen und Daniel strahlte ihn an. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Alexandros. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich darauf brenne, die Pegasus-Galaxis noch einmal für längere Zeit zu besuchen und Ihre Kultur zu erforschen, vielleicht sogar einige Tage auf einem Basis-Schiff zu verbringen. Ihre Gesellschaft und Ihre Kultur existiert seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren und ich würde Sie wirklich gerne besser kennenlernen“, gab er zu und Alexandros nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das leicht arrangieren lassen wird, Dr. Jackson. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Sie als Gast auf meinem Basis-Schiff zu begrüßen.“

Jackson versuchte, seine Begeisterung zu verbergen, aber es gelang ihm natürlich nicht und Evan lachte, als er den Eifer auf den attraktiven Zügen des anderen Mannes sah. „Es wäre großartig, dort ein wenig menschliche Gesellschaft zu haben“, stellte er fest. „Und bitte sagen Sie Evan. Sie gehören nicht dem Militär an und wir müssen nicht so formell sein.“

Der Archäologe rieb sich die Hände. „Nur, wenn Sie mich Daniel nennen. Ich werde Sie nun alleine lassen und nachschauen, ob Jack für die Befragung bereit ist. Er hat noch mit General Landry gesprochen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mal wieder die Zeit vergessen haben.“ Er senkte die Stimme und sagte, während er es dabei vermied, zu der Kamera, die in einer Ecke an der Wand unter der Decke hing, zu blicken: „ Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, den neuen Mann vom IOA betreffend. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass wir ihn im Auge behalten müssen. Und Sie sollten etwas wegen der Kamera unternehmen. General Landry hat versprochen, sie während Ihres Aufenthaltes abzuschalten, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das IOA nicht versuchen wird, Sie zu beobachten.“

Evan legte seine Tasche auf eines der beiden Betten und tat so, als ob er darin etwas suchen würde. „Danke für die Warnung. Wir werden daran denken“, murmelte er. Daniel nickte mit dem Kopf und öffnete die Tür, um sie allein zu lassen.

„Ich werde Sie in ungefähr einer Stunde abholen. Ich denke zwar, dass Sie in der Midway-Station genug Zeit zum Ausruhen hatten, aber Sie wollen sich bestimmt ein bisschen frisch machen, bevor die Befragung beginnt. Ich sehe Sie dann später.“ Er winkte Evan und seinem Wraith-Gefährten zu und verließ das Quartier. Evan sah ihm mit einem Seufzen nach, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinem geliebten alten Krieger einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir zusammen duschen?“ Fragte er in seiner verführerischsten Stimme, während er so tat, als ob er die Kamera in der Ecke unter der Decke gar nicht bemerkt hätte. Wenn tatsächlich jemand im Kontrollraum saß und sie beobachtete, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass diese Person etwas hatte, worüber sie mit vermutlich hochrotem Kopf nachgrübeln konnte.

Sandro ging auf die Herausforderung ein, kam näher und betrachtete ihn mit seinem 'Jäger-Blick'. „Ah, Mensch, ich weiß Deine Ideen wirklich zu schätzen“, knurrte er und legte sein höfliches und zurückhaltendes Gebaren vollständig ab. Plötzlich war er wieder der gefährliche Jäger, der vor Jahrtausenden in seiner wilden Jugend gewesen war.

Er schlang seine Arme um seinen gewählten Gefährten und stieß ihn in Richtung des Bades, das hinter der anderen Tür lag. Evan ließ sich dorthin schieben und war sich dabei der leichten Bewegung der Kamera, die ihnen folgte, deutlich bewusst.

Evan grinste und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan beobachtete das neue Mitglied des IOAs hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Daniel hatte recht, er mochte diesen Mann auch nicht. Da war etwas merkwürdiges an ihm und an der Art, wie der andere Mann ihn mit einem bösartigen Ausdruck in den Augen musterte, wann immer er glaubte, unbeobachtet zu sein. Mr. Arrow war ein ziemlich dünner Mann mit Maus-blonden Haaren, fahl-grünen Augen und den durchschnittlichen Gesichtszügen, die man leicht wieder hätte vergessen können, wäre da nicht dieses arrogante Gebaren und die gefährliche Aura gewesen.

Sie saßen seit einer halbe Stunde im Konferenzraum und Mr. Arrow hatte wieder und wieder die gleichen Fragen gestellt. Er behandelte Alexandros nicht als den vertrauenswürdigen Alliierten, der er war, sondern als ob der alte Wraith Commander allein dafür verantwortlich sei, dass vier unerwartete Besucher aus einer anderen Realität in ihr Universum gestolpert waren. Evan war über das Benehmen des anderen Mannes ziemlich verärgert, aber Alexandros blieb die ganze Zeit unbewegt, unbeeindruckt und höflich.

Daniel hatte versucht, das Mitglied des IOA davon zu überzeugen, dass es ungefährlich war, den Spiegel nach Atlantis zu bringen und Alexandros hatte von ihren Problemen erzählt, da sie kein Gerät hatten, wie das, das den Vorfall verursacht hatte. Er war nicht nur der Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes, sondern auch ein Wissenschaftler und besaß genug Wissen darüber, um die Vorgänge zu erläutern und was sie brauchten, um die vier Besucher wieder in ihr eigenes Universum zu bringen.

General O'Neill hatte bisher noch nichts gesagt, aber Evan konnte sehen, dass der erste Anführer des legendären SG1-Teams angefressen war und über verschiedene Wege nachdachte, wie man den nervenden Schwachkopf zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Er seufzte. Die Übelkeit, die während ihrer netten Dusche verschwunden war, war am Anfang der Befragung mit überraschender Intensität zurückgekehrt und sie war während der letzten zehn Minuten immer schlimmer geworden. Er wusste, dass er ziemlich bald die Toilette würde aufsuchen müssen und er wollte wirklich mit vor den Mund gepresster Hand vom Stuhl springen und dorthin rennen müssen, deshalb räusperte er sich und wartete, bis der General ihn anschaute, bevor er fragte: „Könnten wir eine Pause machen, für eine halbe Stunde oder so?“ Er musste gar nicht erst erklären, warum er eine Pause brauchte, da jeder anhand seiner fahl-grünen Haut und dem Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sofort sehen konnte, dass er sich im Moment nicht besonders wohl fühlte.

General O'Neill musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang und nickte dann zustimmend, ohne weiter in ihn zu dringen. „Natürlich, Major Lorne“, sagte er nur und stand auf. „Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Wir treffen uns in einer halbe Stunde wieder. Wenn Sie mehr Zeit brauchen, können Sie Daniel Bescheid sagen, er wird mich dann informieren.“

Mr. Arrow musterte ihn mit verengten Augen. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie uns keine ansteckende, unbekannte Krankheit hier eingeschleppt haben, Major“, stellte er gedehnt fest, klang dabei aber erstaunlich ungerührt. Evan schaffte ein süßliches Lächeln. „Nichts ernstes und nichts ansteckendes, das kann ich Ihnen versichern“, presste er hervor, um dann im gleichen Augenblick von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen und in Richtung der Toiletten zu rennen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob das Mitglied des IOA wegen seinem unhöflichen Benehmen beleidigt sein würde.

Er verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür, bevor er zu rennen begann, in der Hoffnung, dass er schnell genug dort sein würde und sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit übergeben musste.  
Er erreichte die Toiletten gerade noch rechtzeitig, stolperte in eine der Kabinen und öffnete den Deckel in letzter Sekunde, bevor sich sein Magen endgültig dazu entschloss, genau jetzt seinen Inhalt wieder von sich zu geben. Er beugte sich über den Porzellangott und würgte heftig, wieder und wieder, bis er glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden, weil ihm keine Zeit mehr zum Luftholen zwischen dem Würgen blieb. So schlimm war es in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht mehr gewesen und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als ihm die grässliche Übelkeit immer wieder den Magen umdrehte.

Er war nicht mehr dazu in Lage gewesen, die Tür abzuschließen und zuckte zusammen, als er eine sanfte Berührung auf der Schulter spürte. Er sah hoch und blinzelte, um das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben, dass die plötzliche Bewegung verursacht hatte und sah Daniel neben sich knien.

Der Archäologe hatte einen Waschlappen in der Hand, mit dem er Evan den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und Evan versuchte zu lächeln. Dann betätigte er die Toilettenspülung und lehnte Evan an die Wand der engen Kabine, während er ihn eindringlich betrachtete.

„Danke“, quetschte Evan irgendwie hervor, die Augen schließend, dankbar, dass die Übelkeit langsam nachließ und nur ein leichter Schmerz in seinem Magen und seiner Kehle von dem heftigen Würgen zurückblieb.

„Gern geschehen. Alexandros ist halb verrückt vor Sorge. Er versteckt es ganz gut, aber er hat wirklich Angst um Dich. Er wollte Dir hinterher rennen, aber ich habe ihn davon überzeugt, dass es besser ist, wenn ich nach Dir sehe. Wir haben immer noch etliche Leute hier, die den Abzug ihrer Waffe ziehen könnten, wenn sie einen unbewachten Wraith durch die Gänge rennen sehen.“

Evan rührte sich nicht und sein Nicken war kaum zu sehen, als er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen sagte: „Danke. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen Sorgen bereitet habe.“

Er konnte die Augen des anderen Mannes auf sich ruhen fühlen und die beruhigende Berührung auf seiner Schulter. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen. Du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Wie lange bist Du jetzt schon schwanger?“

Evan erstarrte, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Was?“ Wisperte er schließlich in der Hoffnung, dass er den anderen Mann falsch verstanden hatte. Daniel lachte und tätschelte sanft seine Schulter. „Du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden, Evan. Dir ist übel und es ist nichts ansteckendes oder 'ernstes'. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Du damit gerechnet hast. Alexandros ist halb verrückt vor Sorge und benimmt sich haargenauso, wie sich ein werdender Vater benehmen würde. Also versuch nicht, mich an der Nase herumzuführen. Ich bin nicht blöd. Und ich habe schon merkwürdigere Dinge während meiner Zeit bei SG1 erlebt. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, Du hattest eine Begegnung mit einer seltsamen Technologie der Antiker gehabt.“

Evan öffnete die Augen und starrte Daniel ungläubig an. „Hast Du es jemandem erzählt?“ Brachte er mit zitternder Stimme heraus. „Natürlich nicht, Evan. Ich werde es auch Jack nicht erzählen, wenn Du das nicht möchtest. Obwohl ich wirklich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn er über Deine Schwangerschaft Bescheid wüsste. Du brauchst keine Angst vor seiner Reaktion zu haben, Evan.“

Evan sank gegen die Wand und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber bisher wissen es nur wenige Leute in Atlantis“, gab er zu. Daniel tätschelte ihm wieder die Schulter. „Jack wird es vertraulich behandeln, mach Dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken. Aber er kann Dich viel besser schützen, wenn Du mir erlaubst, mit ihm zu sprechen.“

Evan seufzte, nickte aber. „Also gut. Ich fühle mich besser, aber ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten für mich allein, Daniel.“

Daniel stand auf. „Natürlich, Evan. Lass Dir Zeit. Ich kümmere mich um Alexandros und sage Mr. Arrow Bescheid, dass Du gleich wieder da bist.“ Evan lächelte ihn dankbar an und sah ihm nach, als Daniel die Kabine verließ. Dann schloss er erneut die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er mit wackeligen Knien auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich den Mund auszuspülen und das Gesicht zu waschen.

Dann verließ er die Toiletten und ging durch den leeren Flur, langsam, vorsichtig und zu Boden blickend, da ihm immer noch schwindlig war.

„Da sind Sie ja!“ Er blickte erschrocken auf, als er die harsche Stimme direkt vor sich hörte. William Arrow stand in der Mitte des Flures und grinste ihn bösartig an.

Er blinzelte und trat instinktiv von dem anderen Mann zurück. Arrow folgte seinen Bewegungen und kam näher.

„Ich habe auf Sie gewartet, Evan Lorne, es ist gut, dass Sie hier sind! Ich brauche Sie, um nach Atlantis zu gelangen! Sie werden meine Fahrkarte dorthin sein!“ Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und seine Augen leuchteten in dem gefährlichen orangenen Schein auf, von dem Evan gehofft hatte, dass er ihn nie mehr sehen würde. Er schluckte und blieb für einen Moment erstarrt stehen, als er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, wie er um Hilfe rufen konnte. Er ließ seinen Geist nach seinem Gefährten rufen, mit aller Kraft, zu der er fähig war und hoffte, dass Sandro seinen Ruf auffangen und zu ihm kommen würde, bevor es zu spät war.

Er taumelte zurück und versuchte, aus der Reichweite des Goa'uld vor ihm zu kommen und er fühlte, wie neue Übelkeit und neuer Schwindel ihn zu übermannen drohten. Jetzt wusste er, weshalb Willaim Arrow so rasch zu einem der führenden Köpfe des IOA geworden war, alle Goa'uld hatten die Fähigkeit, die Leute, mit denen sie zu tun hatten, zu manipulieren. Er schaute sich um, aber es war niemand in dem langen Gang zu sehen und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Goa'uld, darauf gefasst, sich umzudrehen und so schnell, wie es ihm in seinem Zustand möglich war, davon zu rennen, falls er ihn angreifen sollte. Noch einmal schrie er im Geiste nach seinem Gefährten, legte all seine Angst und Qual in den Ruf und alle Kraft, die er zusammenkratzen konnte.

Arrow knurrte und seine Stimme wandelte sich zu dem seltsamen Klang mit den Untertönen, den er vorher ebenso verborgen hatte, wie das orangene Leuchten.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Arrow griff ihn an und warf ihn zu Boden. Er beugte den Kopf, als ob er ihn küssen wolle und Evan wusste, dass der Goa'uld auf die selbe Art den Wirt wechseln wollte, wie die Tok'ra das taten und versuchte, den Goa'uld abzuschütteln. Arrow schlang seine Hände um Evans Kehle und begann, ihn zu würgen, Evan schnappte nach Luft und fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Seine Sicht verschwamm und dann war der Druck um seine Kehle auf einmal verschwunden. Er hörte einen lauten Krach und hörte den Jagd-Schrei eines Wraith, während er versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Alexandros war da und kämpfte mit dem Goa'uld. Sie rollten über den Boden und er schaffte es schließlich, Evans Angreifer zu Boden zu pressen. Evan hatte gewusst, dass sein Gefährte ein Krieger war, ein Jäger mit einer wilden, kaum gezähmten Natur, gefährlich, tödlich und beinahe unbesiegbar in seiner Wut.

Aber ihn in Aktion zu sehen, war eine völlig andere Sache. Er saß da auf dem Boden und beobachtete, wie sein Gefährte auf den Goa'uld mit ungezügeltem Hass und rasender Wut einschlug, bis die Bewegungen der anderen Kreatur schwächer und langsamer wurden.

Dann hob er seine Nährhand und hieb sie in die Brust des Mannes. Arrow heulte und bäumte sich auf. Alexandros warf den Kopf in den Nacken und röhrte, wie ihn Evan noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, während er den Goa'uld, der unter ihm auf dem Boden lag mit seinem Nährorgan aussaugte.

Evan sah zu, wie Alexandros sich an dem Goa'uld nährte, beinahe unbeteiligt, und wartete auf den Alterungsprozess, der jetzt einsetzen musste und dem Mann einen grauenvollen Tod bescheren würde. Es musste so sein, es war einfach immer so.

Dann konnte er auf einmal Fußtritte hören und der Gang füllte sich mit Marines, die ihre Waffen auf sie richteten und Evan warf sich vor seinen Gefährten, um ihn zu schützen.

Die Marines zielten mit ihren Waffen auf sie und einer von ihnen sagte: „Bitte gehen Sie zur Seite, Major Lorne, wir wollen nicht Sie erschießen!“

Evan bedeckte Alexandros mit seinem Körper und brüllte:

Erschießen Sie ihn nicht! Arrow ist ein Goa'uld! Hören Sie? Alexandros hat mir das Leben gerettet! Erschießen Sie nicht meinen Gefährten! Töten Sie ihn nicht!“


	13. Wunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros sind auf der Erde, um den Quanten-Spiegel nach Atlantis zu bringen. Aber das Mitglied des IOA, Mr. Arrow hat sich als Goa'uld entpuppt und Evan bedroht. Sandro ist seinem geliebten Gefährten zu Hilfe geeilt und nährt sich an Arrow. Werden die Soldanten ihn erschießen oder kann Evan ihn retten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte es unbedingt heute noch posten und Euch ein neues Kapitel von zwei Geschichten schenken, meine wunderbaren Leser. Es ist furchtbar romantisch und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr es mögt!
> 
> Wie immer ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen, bitte gabt mir Feedback, wie es Euch gefallen hat!

„Erschießt meinen Gefährten nicht. Tötet ihn nicht!“ Schrie Evan verzweifelt. „Arrow ist der Feind, er ist ein Goa'uld! Alexandros ist unser Verbündeter, erschießt ihn nicht!“

Einer der Marines drückte den Auslöser seiner Waffe und das Geschoss streifte Evans Arm, bevor es Alexandros in die Seite traf. Blut schoss aus der tiefen Wunde und Alexandros' Röhren wurde lauter, aber Evan konnte sehen, dass die Wunde sich schon wieder zu schließen begann. „Neiiiiin! Nicht schießen!“ Brüllte er noch einmal und warf sich über seinen geliebten Gefährten, während er die Soldaten wütend anstarrte und versuchte, sie mit purer Willenskraft vom Schießen abzuhalten.

Erneute Fußtritte hämmerten plötzlich auf den Boden und dann bog Daniel Jackson um die Ecke des Flures, dicht gefolgt von General O'Neill.

„Nicht schießen! Habt Ihr nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?“ Schrie Daniel und stieß die Waffe des Marines, der den Abzug betätigt hatte, nach unten.

„A-a-aber er tötet den armen Mann, er s-s-saugt ihn aus“, stammelte der Marine und glotzte voller Furcht auf den furchterregenden Anblick genau vor ihm, den Menschen, der zitternd und sich aufbäumend auf dem Boden lag und blubbernde Geräusche von sich gab und den Wraith der mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf über ihm kniete, die Hand in seine Brust gegraben, und sich röhrend und knurrend an der Kreatur nährte, die versucht hatte, seinen Gefährten zu töten.

Es musste wie der schlimmste, wahr gewordene Albtraum aussehen, aber Evan fühlte trotzdem kein Mitleid mit dem armen Soldaten. Er würde niemals Mitleid mit jemandem haben, der versucht hatte, seinen Sandro zu töten.

„Senkt Eure verdammten Waffen, wir werden keinen Verbündeten erschießen, der einen Goa'uld besiegt hat!“ Knurrte General O'Neill und kniete sich neben Evan, um ihn besorgt zu mustern und Evan wusste in der gleichen Sekunde, dass Daniel ihm von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Fragte er ruhig, als er das Blut auf seinem Arm bemerkte. Evan lächelte schwach. „Mir geht es gut, das ist nur ein Streifschuss“, antwortete er, nicht willens, von seinem Gefährten weg zu rücken. Das Röhren war verstummt, genauso wie das Blubbern.

Evan wandte den Kopf, um seinen Gefährten und den Goa'uld anzuschauen, in der Erwartung, dass er nun den fürchterlichen Anblick eines toten, ausgesaugten Menschen zu sehen bekam. Er schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er den Mann, der einst William Arrow gewesen war, ohne jegliches sichtbare Anzeichen, das von dem Nährvorgang zeugte, am Boden liegen sah. „Das ist doch nicht möglich! Du hast Dich an ihm genährt!“ Schrie er auf und starrte seinen Gefährten fassungslos an.

Alexandros lächelte grimmig und nahm Evan, der jetzt durch die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde heftig zu beben begonnen hatte, in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft, ohne sich um die Menschenmenge um sie herum zu kümmern.

„Ich habe mich nur an der Kreatur in dem Menschen, an diesem Goa'uld genährt, nicht an dem unschuldigen Menschen, Evan. Mr. Arrow ist jetzt durch den Schock, den der schmerzhafte Tod dieser Kreatur verursacht hat, zwar bewusstlos, aber es wird ihm gut gehen, wenn er wieder aufwacht, Evan, das verspreche ich Dir“, erklärte er in seiner sanftesten Stimme.

Evan entspannte sich und lehnte sich schwer an Alexandros' breite Brust. Ihm war schwindlig und übel und er fühlte, dass er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Er stöhnte, als sich der Korridor um ihn zu drehen begann, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit davon tragen. Sein Gefährte war in Sicherheit, das war alles, was im Moment zählte. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass Sandro auf ihn und ihr Kind aufpassen würde. Er würde niemals zu lassen, dass ihnen irgendjemand jemals etwas zuleide tat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Evan aus der Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwachte, lag er in einem der Betten auf der Krankenstation. Er fühlte sich etwas taub und schwindlig, aber die Übelkeit war verschwunden.

„Sandro?“ Krächzte er angestrengt, denn sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer und zu dick an.

„Ich bin hier, Liebes, entspann Dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir und unserem Baby.“ Hörte er die Stimme seines geliebten Gefährten neben sich und dann spürte er die sanfte Berührung einer zärtlichen Klauenhand, die vorsichtig seinen Kopf anhob, während die andere ihm ein Glas mit kühlem, klaren Wasser an seine trockenen Lippen hielt. Evan schluckte dankbar das kühle Nass hinunter, das das wunde Gefühl in seiner Kehle linderte.

„Wie lange war ich weg?“ Fragte er. Alexandro legte seinen Kopf behutsam wieder auf das Kissen zurück und Evan drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. „Bist Du okay?“ Er suchte nach Anzeichen, dass jemand seinem wunderbaren Gefährten vielleicht etwas angetan hatte, aber der alte Wraith Commander lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. Er streichelte mit dem Daumen seine Handinnenfläche, was immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihn und Evan entspannte sich nach einigen Sekunden und machte es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich, indem er sich auf seine linke Seite rollte, um seinen Gefährten, der neben dem Bett saß, anblicken zu können.

„Ja, es geht mir sehr gut und Du warst nur wenige Minuten bewusstlos. Aber Dr. Lam hat Dir ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, weil Du unter Schock gestanden hast und Du wirst Dich daran wahrscheinlich nicht erinnern, dass Du einige Minuten lang wach warst, Evan.“ Evan blinzelte und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was nach seinem Blackout in dem Flur vorgefallen war.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht daran“, sagte er schließlich. Seine freie Hand glitt unter die Decke und rieb seinen Bauch in einer unbewussten Geste. Als er die sanfte Schwellung fühlte, seufzte er erleichtert. Alexandros lächelte ihn an. „Unserem Kleinen geht es gut, Evan. Dr. Lam hat Dich untersucht, während Du geschlafen hast. Sie hat versprochen, wiederzukommen und unser Baby mit Ultraschall zu untersuchen, wenn Du wieder wach bist. Ich kann seine Lebenszeichen spüren, sie sind stark und kräftig, bitte sorge Dich nicht, mein Gefährte.“

Evan biss sich auf die Lippe. „Jetzt wissen alle über meine Schwangerschaft Bescheid“, murmelte er unglücklich. Alexandros runzelte verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt die Stirn. „Schämst Du Dich, Evan?“ Fragte er ruhig. Evan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Aber ich wollte unseren Leuten in Atlantis zuerst davon erzählen. Ich gehöre nicht mehr auf die Erde, das ist mir klar geworden, als wir hier angekommen sind. Und jetzt weiß jeder hier auf der Erde über unser Baby, dem ersten Baby unserer Allianz Bescheid, bevor ich die Chance hatte, es unseren Freunden zu sagen“, jammerte er und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, um nicht loszuheulen. Diese blöden Hormone, er wünschte sich wirklich, nicht jedes Mal loszuheulen, wenn etwas unerwartetes passierte.

Alexandros beugte den Kopf, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Nicht jeder, Liebes. Nur Daniel, General O'Neill und Dr. Lam wissen über unser Baby Bescheid. Sie werden niemandem von Deiner Schwangerschaft erzählen und sie wollen Dich nur beschützen. Es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich Dir.“

Evan nahm einen schnüffelnden Atemzug. „Was ist mit William Arrow?“ Fragte er nach einem Moment. Alexandros streichelte seine Wange.

„Es geht ihm gut, Evan. Er ist aufgewacht, nachdem wir Euch hierher gebracht hatten und er ist gesund und erinnert sich an alles. Dr. Lam hat ihm auch ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und er schläft jetzt, aber er wird sich vollständig erholen.“

Alexandros hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und senkte den Kopf. Evan konnte sehen, wie tief bewegt und gerührt sein Gefährte war. Er nahm seine Hand und drückte sie zärtlich, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass der Wraith fortfuhr.

Nach einer Weile blickte Alexandros wieder hoch.

„Er hat mir gedankt, Evan. Er sagte, dass die Schmerzen furchtbar waren, aber er konnte fühlen, wie die Kreatur in ihm immer schwächer wurde und er sagte, dass er so dankbar und glücklich war, weil er wusste, dass ich nicht nur ihn von diesem fürchterlichen Wesen befreien würde, sondern auch Atlantis damit retten würde. Der Goa'uld hatte schlimme Pläne und hat nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, Dich zu übernehmen, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass er seinen vorherigen Wirt dadurch töten würde. Er will dafür sorgen, dass wir den Quanten-Spiegel so schnell wie möglich bekommen, damit wir bald wieder nach Atlantis zurückkehren können. Es tut ihm sehr leid, dass Du verletzt wurdest und er weiß ebenfalls von Deinem Baby, weil der Goa'uld die Lebenszeichen gespürt hat, aber er wird es niemandem erzählen. Er wir versuchen, seine hohe Stellung unter den Mitgliedern des IOAs zu halten und er sagt, dass wir ihn fragen sollen, wenn wir jemals etwas brauchen. Wir haben einen echten Freund gewonnen, Evan“

Alexnadros' dunkle Stimme zitterte ein wenig und Evan hob seine Hand an seine Lippen und küsste die Innenfläche. „Das ist wunderbar, Sandro. So ist aus dieser schlimmen Sache doch noch etwas Gutes geworden. Aber, was ist mit Dir, mein Gefährte? Du bist verletzt worden!“

Evan fühlte neuen Ärger in sich aufsteigen, als er an den Marine dachte, der seinen geliebten Wraith angeschossen hatte.

Alexandros beugte sich runter, um ihn zu küssen. „Sei ihm nicht böse. Erinnere Dich nur an das erste Mal, als Du einen ausgesaugten Menschen gesehen hast. Er wusste nicht, dass ich mich nur an dem Goa'uld genährt habe. Er hat nur den Menschen gesehen, der Schmerzen hatte und mich, wie ich mich an ihm genährt habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich selbst nicht gewusst, dass so etwas möglich ist. Diese Kreaturen sind nicht menschlich. Aber dadurch, dass sie einen menschlichen Wirt brauchen und sich nach der Übernahme ihre Kreisläufe vermischen, konnte ich dem Goa'uld die Lebenskraft durch den Wirt entziehen Mr. Arrow fühlte den Schmerz, aber seine eigene Lebenskraft blieb in seinem Körper. Ich habe die verschiedenen Ströme gespürt und konnte sie aufteilen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ein junger, unerfahrener Wraith das könnte, aber es ist möglich. Als ich fühlte, dass der Goa'uld stirbt, habe ich aufgehört. Meine Verletzung war nach wenigen Minuten geheilt. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich so stark, als ob ich an mindestens drei Menschen genährt hätte. Wenn ich nicht noch mal schwer verletzt werde, werde ich mich eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr nähren müssen.“

Evan lächelte zittrig. „Das ist zwar ganz erstaunlich, ich glaube aber trotzdem nicht, dass dies die Lösung für das Nährproblem sein kann. Aber ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Mr. Arrow nichts Schlimmes passiert ist und dass Du wieder gesund und unverletzt bist.“

Alexandros nickte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist sicher nicht die Lösung für unser Nährproblem, aber das Wissen könnte nützlich sein, falls es einer dieser Goa'uld jemals bis in die Pegasus-Galaxis schaffen sollte. General O'Neill hat mir von dem Zwischenfall mit Colonel Caldwell erzählt, der vor ein paar Jahren passiert ist und es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir sie auf diese Weise besiegen könnten. Das einzige Problem ist, dass sie in der Lage sind, ihre Präsenz zu maskieren, zumindest dieser hier. Ich habe seine Anwesenheit erst gespürt, als er versucht hat, Dich zu übernehmen. Im Konferenzraum war er in der Lage, die mentalen Ausstrahlungen von Mr. Arrow völlig auszuschalten und außerdem war ich durch meine Sorge um Dich abgelenkt. Jetzt, da ich ihre mentale Präsenz und ihre Lebenszeichen kenne, würde ich die Anwesenheit eines Goa'uld viel früher erkennen, aber es ist lange nicht so einfach, wie jemand ohne telepathische Fähigkeit vielleicht denkt. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie erstaunliche Kreaturen mit großer Intelligenz und vielen Begabungen sind.“

Evan schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Ja, das sind sie. Und nicht alle von ihnen sind böse. Die Tokra sind eng mit ihnen verwandt. Sie gehören der gleichen Rasse an, aber sie sind die 'guten Jungs', die die Goa'uld seit Jahrtausenden bekämpft haben. Leider sind nur noch wenige Tok'ra übrig geblieben.“

Er wollte seinem Gefährten gerade noch mehr über sie erzählen, als Dr. Lam den Vorhang zur Seite schob, ihn anlächelte und ihn kurz, aber freundlich begrüßte. Evan schloss den Mund und erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd und ein wenig wachsam, besorgt über ihre Reaktion auf seinen ungewöhnlichen Zustand. Er kannte sie nicht besonders gut und er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich.

Dr. Lam ignorierte sein Unbehagen einfach, sie schien es zufrieden zu sein, ihn wach vorzufinden und winkte Alexandros, ihr Platz zu machen. Er gehorchte, schob den Stuhl zur Seite und begab sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo er stehen blieb und Evans Hand wieder in seine eigene Klauen bewehrte Hand nahm.

Dr. Lam rollte einen kleinen Tisch herein, auf dem das Ultraschall-Gerät stand. Evan schluckte. Als Carson und Jennifer ihn das letzte Mal mit dem Ultraschall untersucht hatten, vor mehr als zwei Wochen, war da nur ein leichter Schatten gewesen und man hatte keinen Herzschlag ausmachen können. Alexandros hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm versichert, dass das sicherlich etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass ihr Baby halb Wraith war und dass es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, da die Lebenszeichen ihres Babys stark und gesund waren.  
Sie waren sich auch über das Alter des Fötus nicht ganz einig gewesen, Evan musste in der sechsten oder siebten Woche sein, aber das war auch schwer zu sagen, weil Evan männlich war und das Kind halb Wraith. Bedachte man, dass Frauen zwei Wochen lang 'schwanger' waren, ohne tatsächlich schwanger zu sein, da man von ihrer letzten Menstruation ab rechnete, musste der Fötus ungefähr acht oder neun Wochen alt sein, wenn man die Schwangerschaft so berechnete wie bei einer weiblichen Schwangerschaft.

Dr. Lam bereitete den Ultraschall vor und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Evan war dankbar, dass sie nicht glaubte, die erwartungsvolle Stille mit dummen Smalltalk füllen zu müssen oder ihm Fragen über sein Befinden zustellen und dabei 'wir' zu sagen anstatt 'Sie', wie das so viele andere Ärzte taten. Er rutschte zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen und zog sein T-Shirt hoch, während sein Blick an dem immer noch dunklen Bildschirm klebte.

„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie sich viel besser fühlen, Major Lorne und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie noch länger in der Krankenstation bleiben müssen, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt genauso begierig darauf, Ihr Kind zu sehen, wie Sie das vermutlich sind. Ich habe hier im SGC schon viel gesehen, aber noch nie einen schwangeren Mann, deshalb hoffe ich, dass Sie mir meine Neugier verzeihen“, begann sie schließlich zu sprechen und lächelte ihn wieder an und Evan entspannte sich bei ihren aufrichtigen Worten.

„Natürlich, Dr. Lam, bitte fangen Sie an. Ich möchte mein Baby unbedingt sehen. Das letzte Mal hat na nur einen leichten Schatten gesehen.“

Dr. Lam nickte, drückte mehrere Knöpfe und der Bildschirm erhellte sich. „Ihre Haut und Ihre Muskeln sind dicker als es bei Frauen der Fall ist, deshalb muss der Ultraschall mehr Schichten durchdringen. Das macht es schwieriger, es zu beobachten. Aber mein Ultraschall ist sehr genau und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihr Kleines finden werde.“

Sie drückte etwas Gel auf den Kopf des Ultraschalls und platzierte ihn auf der sanften Schwellung von Evans Bauch. Evan presste Alexandros' Hand in einer unbewussten Geste und hielt den Atem an. Sie machte einige kreisende Bewegungen mit dem Kopf, um das Gel auf seinem Bauch zu verteilen und Evan war ihr dankbar, dass sie es vorher angewärmt hatte. Plötzlich stoppte sie ihre Bewegung und drückte den Kopf des Gerätes auf eine Stelle seines Bauches, während sie ein zufriedenes „Ha, da ist es! Schauen Sie, hier ist Ihr Kleines!“ Evan starrte total hingerissen auf den Bildschirm und erblickte dort einen kleinen, rhythmisch pulsierenden Punkt.

Jetzt war es an Alexandros, seine Hand zu drücken und ein leises Keuchen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, als er ihr Kind zum ersten Mal deutlich auf dem Bildschirm sah, eine kleine helle, pulsierende 'Bohne', umgeben von der dunklen Höhle der Gebärmutter, die das Antikergerät in seinem Bauch gebildet hatte. Evan blinzelte, unfähig zu sprechen und dann fühlte er die sanfte Berührung der Gedanken seines geliebten Gefährten in seinem Kopf. Er öffnete seinen Geist für Alexandros und teilte sein Glück und sein Staunen.

Dr. Lam sagte nichts, bewegte nur den Ultraschall auf Evans Bauch. Sie schien ihren Wunsch zu spüren, diesen wundervollen ersten Anblick während der ersten Minuten in Ruhe zu genießen und Evan bemerkte, dass er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, während er diesen innigen, kostbaren Moment mit seinem Gefährten teilte. Da war es, ihr so sehr geliebtes und gewolltes Kind, der Herzschlag klar an dem sichtbaren Pulsieren zu erkennen.

'Sandro, schau! Da ist unser wunderbares Kind!' Sandte Evan durch ihr mentales Band, glücklich und voller Staunen, seine Augen fest auf die kleine Bohne gerichtet, die langsam über den Schirm wanderte, als Dr. Lam die Position des Ultraschallkopfes auf seinem Bauch veränderte.

'Ja, Liebes, unser Kind! Ein echtes Wunder. Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin', sandte Sandro zurück und Evan konnte fühlen, wie ihn seine Liebe, Freude und seine Zärtlichkeit wie eine warme Decke umhüllten.

'Das musst Du nicht, Sandro. Ich kann es fühlen. Und ich fühle genauso. Ich kann das kleine Herz schlagen sehen!' Evan war so aufgeregt und begeistert wie noch nie zuvor und jetzt wusste er auch genau, wie sich seine Schwester gefühlt hatte, als sie ihm von ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. Damals hatte er sich für sie gefreut, aber er hatte nie ihre Begeisterung verstanden, als sie ihm das erste Bild mit der kleinen Bohne gezeigt hatte.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment sehnte er sich so schrecklich danach, seine Schwester und ihre Familie zu sehen und ihr von seiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, dass ihm die Augen feucht wurden. Alexandros drückte sanft seine Hand und streichelte seine Handinnenfläche und nach ein paar schnüffelnden Atemzügen hatte Evan sich wieder unter Kontrolle. 'Du wirst sie wiedersehen und ihr von unserem Baby erzählen, Evan, das verspreche ich Dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das in den nächsten Wochen irgendwie arrangieren können, Liebes.'

Dr. Lam räusperte sich und sah das glückliche Paar erwartungsvoll an. Evan blickte sie an und bemerkte, dass sie fast genauso sehr strahlte wie Sandro und er.

„Ihrem Baby geht es großartig. Da ist der Herzschlag, ein bisschen langsamer als üblich, aber dasi ist völlig in Ordnung, weil der Fötus halb Wraith ist und der Herzschlag der Wraith ist langsamer als der eines Menschen. Es sieht im Moment wie eine kleine 'Bohne' aus und das ist normal für die achte oder neunte Woche. Das nächste Mal wird es wahrscheinlich wie ein kleines Gummibärchen aussehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Beckett und Dr. Keller-McKay sich gut um Sie kümmern werden.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Evan mit einem bittenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Es wäre toll, wenn Sie mich über den Fortgang Ihrer Schwangerschaft auf dem Laufenden halten würden. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich begeistert bin und ich würde wirklich gerne mehr über die Möglichkeiten einer männlichen Schwangerschaft erfahren“, gab sie zögernd zu und ihre Wangen röteten sich dabei.

Evan nickte mit dem Kopf. „Selbstverständlich, Dr. Lam. Hier in der Milchstraße gibt es noch jede Menge unerforschter Antikergeräte, es könnte hier auch passieren. Ich werde mit Carson und Jenny sprechen und sie werden Sie regelmäßig auf dem Laufenden halten.“

„Danke, Major Lorne. Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen.“ Sie drückte einen anderen Knopf und Evan hörte das leise Summen, als der Drucker eine Reihe von Bildern ausspie. Sie reichte Evan die Bilder und Evan nahm sie mit zitternden Fingern und schnüffelte wieder.

Dr. Lam sah Alexandros an und Evan konnte sehen, dass sie total entspannt war und keinerlei Angst oder Unbehagen zeigte. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die so entspannt bleiben konnten, wenn sie zum ersten Mal einem Wraith gegenüberstanden, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie Alexandros ja schon begegnet war, als er bewusstlos gewesen war und außerdem war Alexandros einer der weniger furchteinflößenden Wraith.

„Sie sind in der Lage, die Lebenszeichen zu spüren, könne Sie das Geschlecht spüren?“ Fragte sie neugierig. Der Wraith nahm ihr ihre Neugierde nicht übel, da er wusste, dass sie nicht auf Sensationslust begründet war, sondern wissenschaftlichem Wissensdurst entsprang und dem Wunsch, diese erstaunlichen und ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse zu verstehen.

Sie waren immer noch leicht mental verbunden und Evan konnte Sandro durch ihr mentales Band nicken fühlen. „Im Moment noch nicht, es ist zu früh. Aber innerhalb der nächsten Wochen werde ich das Geschlecht unseres Kindes spüren können. Es kümmert uns aber nicht. Unser Kind wird geliebt und geschätzt werden, egal ob es eine kleine Prinzessin oder ein kleiner Prinz sein wird. Unser einziger Wunsch ist, dass es gesund ist“, antwortete Sandro und Dr. Lam kicherte.

„Gut gesprochen. Das ist genau das, was alle werdenden Eltern sagen. Aber Sie haben recht, Commander Alexandros. Jedes Kind ist ein Wunder und Ihres noch ein klein wenig mehr, egal ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird.“

Sie wischte das Gel von Evans Bauch und stand auf. „Ich möchte, dass Sie noch zwei Stunden hier bleiben, danach können Sie in Ihrem Quartier bleiben, bis Sie nach Atlantis zurückkehren. General O'Neill und Daniel wollen noch mit Ihnen sprechen, aber ich sage ihnen, dass Sie noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit für sich selbst brauchen. Mr. Arrow ist eine halbe Stunde vor Ihnen aufgewacht und es geht ihm gut. Er möchte auch mit Ihnen sprechen, aber er wird warten, bis Sie sich wohl genug fühlen, um ihn zu treffen. Er erinnert er sich an alles, was sich ereignet hat, seit der Goa'uld übernommen hat und er hat mit General O'Neill und meinem Vater gesprochen. Gott sei Dank war es nur der eine Goa'uld, sonst wären wir jetzt in echten Schwierigkeiten. Aber das ist nicht Ihr Problem, ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr in Atlantis genug zu tun habt. Ich checke Sie noch einmal in zwei Stunden, Sie sollten versuchen, noch ein bisschen zu ruhen, Major Lorne.“

Sie winkte ihm zu, rollte den Tisch außer Sichtweite und zog den Vorhang wieder zu. Evan rutschte zur Seite und wandte seinem geliebten Wraith-Gefährten das Gesicht zu. „Bitte komm zu mir, Sandro, ich möchte Dich spüren“, bat er ihn und Alexandros gehorchte glücklich und zog sich den Mantel und die Stiefel aus.

Er legte sich neben seinen gewählten Gefährten, nahm ihn in die Arme und legte seine Hand auf die sanfte Schwellung mit ihrem geliebten Kind darunter.

Er küsste Evan zärtlich auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe Dich, Evan, es gibt keine Worte, um auszudrücken, wie sehr ich Dich liebe. Dich und unser Kleines.“

Evan blinzelte. „Das geht mir genauso, Sandro. Ich bin so froh, dass Du uns gerettet hast und dass Du gehört hast, wie ich nach Dir 'gerufen' habe. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass er mich überwältigen und unser Baby töten würde. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so viel Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und so habe ich nach Dir gerufen, in der Hoffnung, dass Du mich hören und uns retten würdest. Und Du hast es getan.“

Alexandros lächelte und streichelte Evans feuchte Wange. Er wischte sanft eine Träne fort, die langsam über das Gesicht seines geliebten Gefährten rollte. „Du hast das Richtige getan, Evan. In Zukunft, wenn wir uns jemals noch mal in einer ähnlichen Situation befinden sollten, werde ich mich mit Dir verbinden und es dann sofort wissen, wenn etwas passieren sollte. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir irgendeiner etwas antut, Evan, das verspreche ich Dir. Schlaf jetzt, Du brauchst Ruhe.“

Evan machte seine Augen zu und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Gefährten, den Kopf auf seine Brust bettend und den verbundenen Arm bequem auf seinen Bauch legend. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in den Schlaf der Erschöpfung glitt, war dass niemand in diesem Universum glücklicher sein konnte als er, in den Armen seines Gefährten liegend und mit dem winzigen, aber kräftigen neuen Leben, das unter seinem Herzen wuchs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete den Tor-Raum im Stargate Center tief im Komplex des Cheyenne Mountain nachdenklich. Alexandros stand neben ihm und wartete geduldig darauf, durch die blauen Wellen des Ereignishorizontes zu treten, um nach Atlantis, ihrer wahren Heimat, zurückzukehren.

Evan schaute zu dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Tor-Raumes hoch und sah General O'Neill und Mr. Arrow im Kontrollraum hinter der Scheibe stehen, die Hände hebend, um ihnen einen letzten Gruß zuzuwinken.

Die Erde mochte nicht länger seine Heimat sein, aber er hatte hier immer noch eine Familie und er war fest entschlossen, seine Schwester und ihre Familie zu besuchen und sie alle wiederzusehen. Er konnte ihr zwar nicht von seiner Schwangerschaft erzählen oder Sandro mitnehmen, aber irgendwie würde er es schaffen, sie zu besuchen.

Und er hatte immer noch Freunde hier, alte und neue, wie William Arrow, der sich als wunderbarer, warmherziger Mann und echter Freund entpuppt hatte, nachdem der Goa'uld von Sandro getötet worden war. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und das IOA sehr rasch davon überzeugt, den Quanten-Spiegel in das SGC bringen zu lassen. Das Gerät war innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden nach seinem Erwachen auf der Krankenstation eingetroffen. Er hatte einige Zeit mit William gesprochen und der andere Mann hatte versprochen, ihn in Atlantis zu besuchen.

Und dann war da noch Daniel. Daniel stand an seiner anderen Seite, bereit, sie nach Atlantis zu begleiten. Es würde wieder Debatten mit Rodney geben, da war sich Evan ganz sicher, aber Daniel kannte den Quanten-Spiegel wie kein anderer und Evan war glücklich darüber, dass der Archäologe sie begleiten würde. Er bemerkte den versteckten, sehnsüchtigen Blick, den General O'Neill in ihre Richtung warf, einmal, weil sein geliebter Daniel für einige Wochen fort sein würde und zum Zweiten sicherlich, weil er sich wünschte, ebenfalls mitkommen zu können. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Er wurde jetzt auf der Erde gebraucht und der frühere Teamchef des sagenhaften SG1-Teams wusste das auch ganz genau und hatte sich ohne zu murren in sein Schicksal gefügt.

Alexandros berührte sanft seine Hand und Evan drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. Er war bereit, seine frühere Heimat zu verlassen und dahin zurückzukehren, wo er wirklich hingehörte. Er nahm Sandros Hand und trat mit ihm durch das Wurmloch in dem Wissen, dass er auf der anderen Seite in seiner wahren Heimat ankommen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diejenigen von Euch, die selbst Kinder haben, was für ein wunderbarer Moment es ist, diesen winzigen Punkt das erste Mal auf dem Ultraschall zu sehen, auch wenn es am Anfang wie eine Bohne oder ein Gummibärchen aussieht. Für Evan und seinen geliebten Wraith muss es noch viel unglaublicher gewesen sein! Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen! :-)


	14. Gemälde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros sind von der Erde zurückgekehrt und geniessen jetzt ein paar freie Tage an Bord von Alexandros' Basis-Schiff. Evan kann endlich seine Farben wieder riechen und möchte gerne malen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mit Erschrecken festgestellt, dass seit dem letzten Kapitel schon ein ganzer Monat vergangen ist, aber das lag auch daran, dass Rin diesmal zwei Kapitel hintereinander bekommen hat.  
> Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine Änderung zwischen Evan und Sandro und ist wieder sehr romantisch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und keine Angst, Evan und sein geliebter Sadro müssen auch noch ein paar Abenteuer bestehen, bis ihr Kind schließlich geboren wird.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel dieser Geschichte wird leider wahrscheinlich auch noch mal ein bisschen länger dauern, da ich erst mit der Geschichte des besonderen alten Basis-Schiffes weitermachen möchte und mit dieser hier ein wenig in die Zukunft 'springen' werde, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt, auch wenn es ein wenig länger dauern wird.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen, meine lieben Leser und danke für Eure Treue! :-)

„Nein, beweg Dich nicht schon wieder!“ Knurrte Evan zum fünften Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde. Er stützte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte seinen Wraith Gefährten Alexandros mit zusammengepressten Lippen und einem vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck in den wundervollen blauen Augen an.

Alexandros seufzte und sehnte sich danach, das hinreißende Grübchen in der Wange seines Gefährten bewundern zu können, aber das Grübchen blieb seit zwei Stunden unauffindbar, es war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt verschwunden, als Evan mit dieser Sitzung begonnen hatte. Evan war völlig in seine Malerei vertieft und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Leinwand, die an der Staffelei befestigt war. Seine Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung und Eifer und ab und zu leckte er vor angestrengter Konzentration mit der Zunge über seine weiche Unterlippe und Alexandros fiel es furchtbar schwer, in der Pose zu verharren, in der Evan ihn arrangiert hatte, ausgestreckt auf ihrem großen Bett in ihrem Quartier an Bord von Alexandros' Basis-Schiff liegend.

Er lag auf der rechten Seite, das rechte Bein lang ausgestreckt und das linke in angewinkelter Pose über dem rechten drapiert. Sein Oberkörper war aufgerichtet und sein Gewicht lagerte auf seinem rechten Ellenbogen, das Kinn in seine Nährhand gestützt, während der linke Arm auf seinem linken Bein lag. Seine Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht in seidigen welligen Strähnen. Evan hatte es mit seinen Händen ein wenig durcheinandergebracht und um seine Schultern arrangiert, bis er endlich zufrieden gewesen war mit dem, was er sah. Die Krönung des Ganzen war allerdings, dass Alexandros völlig nackt war, bis auf ein winziges Handtuch, das seine Blöße bedeckte.

Normalerweise hätte Alexandros keinerlei Probleme damit gehabt, stundenlang völlig still liegen zu bleiben, aber Evan hatte beschlossen, ihn nackt zu malen, und das bedeutete, dass Evan ebenfalls nackt war, bis auf die sehr knappe Unterhose, die er trug und alles, woran Alexandros denken konnte, war, dass er Evans Nacktheit ausnutzen und ihn zum Bett zerren wollte, um ihn zu lieben, bis Evan alles um sich herum vergaß.

Sein Blick klebte an der sanften Wölbung von Evans Bauch und Alexandros sehnte sich danach, die weiche Haut über der sanften Wölbung zu küssen, dort, wo sein geliebtes kleines Kind in Evans Bauch heranwuchs und sein vor Erregung schmerzendes Glied tief in der engen Hitze seines geliebten Gefährten zu vergraben. Er war jetzt seit zwei Stunden erregt und seine stolze Männlichkeit sehnte sich nach Evans zärtlicher Aufmerksamkeit, energisch und stur, nicht willens durch die Gedanken, mit denen Alexandros sich abzulenken suchte, zu verschwinden.

„Wie steht es denn um die legendäre Geduld eines Wraith?“ Knurrte Evan und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Er funkelte ihn böse an und Alexandros schluckte hörbar, weil diese Haltung Evans Schwangerschaft noch besser zur Geltung brachte und es Alexandros' Meinung nach nichts verführerisches gab, als Evan in all seiner nackten Schönheit mit den sichtbaren Zeichen seiner Schwangerschaft, wie die sanfte Wölbung seines ehemals flachen Bauches, der sanfte Schimmer seiner Haut und die Glückseligkeit, die sich in seinen wundervollen blauen Augen widerspiegelte.

Alexandros verzog schmollend die Lippen. „Ich hatte zwei Stunden lang die sagenhafte Geduld eines Wraith, Mensch!“ Beschwerte er sich. „Was erwartest Du eigentlich von mir, mein Gefährte? Du stehst hier vor mir, nackt und äußerst appetitlich, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, beinahe unwiderstehlich mit all diesen weißen, roten und grünen Farbklecksen auf Deiner Nase und Deinen Wangen und trotzdem soll ich hier völlig still liegen, obwohl ich nichts lieber tun würde, als Dich auf unser Bett zu werfen und all die anderen Plätze zu erforschen, an denen Du Dich selbst angemalt hast, während Du mich gemalt hast. Dabei bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass ich viel besser still liegen könnte, wenn Du Dich zuerst um meine Nöte kümmern würdest“, versuchte er Evan dazu aufzufordern, zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen und sich von ihm lieben zu lassen. Als er Evans Grinsen bemerkte, wusste er allerdings sogleich, dass sein Versuch, Evan in seine Arme zu locken, gescheitert war.

Es war für seinen verzweifelten Zustand unerfüllten Verlangens auch nicht hilfreich, dass Evans Grübchen gerade jetzt beschlossen hatte, aus seinem Versteck zu kommen und sich in seiner ganzen Pracht zu zeigen. Evans Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke seines erregten Wraith Gefährten bemerkte, mit denen dieser auf Evans Wange starrte, genau da, wo sein Grübchen in seiner ganzen Schönheit prangte.

„Oh nein, mein geiler Gefährte. Ich weiß ganz genau, was Du da gerade versuchst!“ Lachte Evan. „Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass ich für die nächsten fünf Stunden nicht aus diesem Bett herauskommen werde, wenn ich jetzt zu Dir komme und ich habe Dich und das Licht für meine Malerei perfekt arrangiert. Ich werde Dir nicht erlauben, all meine Bemühungen wieder zunichte zu machen. Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich Dich malen darf, wenn ich mit Dir für zwei Tage auf Dein Basis-Schiff komme und Du hast ebenfalls gesagt, dass es Dir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre sein würde, von mir gemalt zu werden! Also hör gefälligst auf, mich in Dein Bett zu locken und lieg endlich still, Wraith! Ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich wieder malen kann, ohne dass ich mich wegen dem Geruch der Ölfarben übergeben muss oder mir schwindlig wird!“ Schimpfte sein Gefährte mit ihm und Alexandros ergab sich in sein Schicksal, da er befürchtete, dass sein strenger Gefährte ihn ansonsten mit ein paar weiteren Stunden Liebesentzug bestrafen würde und Alexandros wollte das auf gar keinen Fall riskieren.

Er verharrte wieder in seiner Pose und Evan legte den Kopf schief, um ihn zu betrachten. Er winkte ihm und Alexandros veränderte seine Haltung, bis Evan zufrieden war und wieder zu malen begann. Alexandros wurde von Evans offensichtlicher Begeisterung und Leidenschaft für sein Tun völlig in den Bann gezogen und er erfreute sich an dem wunderbaren Anblick seines Gefährten, der hinter seiner Leinwand stand und mit eleganten und sicheren Pinselstrichen malte, völlig in sein Werk vertieft.

Alexandros versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, aber das stellte sich als schwieriges Unterfangen heraus, da sein armer Schwanz unter dem Handtuch dauernd zuckte und vor Erregung schon ganz feucht war. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nur ein winziges Bisschen, um den Druck auf seine Hoden ein wenig zu mildern, aber Evan nahm seine Bewegung natürlich sofort wahr und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er zum bestimmt fünften Mal die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

Alexandros biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte kleinlaut den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, Evan. Ich versuche wirklich mein Bestes“, bettelte er und Evan hatte endlich, endlich Mitleid mit ihm und legte die Pinsel, nachdem er sie gereinigt hatte, zur Seite.

„Wirst Du nachher still liegen bleiben, wenn ich jetzt Deine Sehnsucht stille?“ Fragte er und Alexandros nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, mein schöner Evan. Aber es würde mir auch sehr helfen, wenn Du mehr tragen würdest, als nur Deine Unterhose, während Du mich malst“, gab er verlegen zu. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Du mir damit antust, wenn Du in all Deiner nackten Herrlichkeit so vor mir stehst.“

Evan kicherte und kam näher zum Bett. Er kroch darauf und drückte mit der Hand gegen die breite Brust seines Gefährten mit den wundervollen Tätowierungen. Alexandros gehorchte und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Das Handtuch glitt von seiner stolzen Männlichkeit und sein Glied reckte sich sofort in die Höhe. Evan kniete sich über seinen Gefährten und grinste ihn an, bevor er sich weiter runter beugte und mit der Zunge über die nasse Spitze seines harten Schwanzes leckte, wie ein Kater, der sich putzte und Alexandros erschauerte vor Verlangen und stöhnte unter ihm.

Evan schien entschlossen zu sein, ihn ein wenig zu quälen, weil er von seiner pochenden Erregung abließ und sich seinen Weg nach oben leckte und Alexandros Tätowierungen mit seiner Zunge 'nachmalte'. Alexandros erschauerte und zitterte unter ihm und das Gefühl, wie sein harter Schwanz gegen die sanfte Schwellung von Evans Bauch rieb, ließ ihn beinahe kommen.

Evan knurrte an seiner Kehle und folgte dem verzierten 'E' mit der Spitze seiner vorwitzigen, cleveren Zunge.

„Oh nein, wage es ja nicht, einfach so zu kommen, Wraith!“ Drohte er seinem geliebten Sandro. „Du wirst Dich gefälligst zurückhalten, bis ich es Dir erlaube zu kommen!“

Alexandros stöhnte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, aber Evan, der seine sensible Kehle genau an der Stelle, an der sein Puls heftig pochte und an der er das Mal für die Liebe seines Lebens trug, mit seinen Liebkosungen überschüttete, machte es ihm sehr schwer, sich von seinem brennenden Verlangen abzulenken. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass Evans jetzt auch brettharter Schaft in der Reichweite seiner Hände war und Evans verführerischer Hintern in Reichweite seines erregten Schwanzes. Sein Körper schmerzte vor unerfülltem Verlangen und er war halb verrückt vor Begehren. Sein Atem ging schwer und unregelmäßig und seine Gedanken waren vor Lust wie vernebelt. Deshalb dauerte es auch einige Zeit, bis er bemerkte, dass Evan den Kopf gehoben hatte, ihn anschaute und irgendetwas murmelte.

Er riss die Augen auf und musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor er dazu in der Lage war, auch nur zu krächzen. „W-w-was hast Du gesagt, Liebster?“ Evan lächelte ihn mit solcher Zärtlichkeit an, dass ihm der Atem stockte.

„Verbinde Dich mit mir, mein liebster Sandro. Ich möchte fühlen, was Du fühlst“, flüsterte Evan und senkte sich auf Alexandros' erregte Männlichkeit hinab. Sie hatten sich geliebt, bevor sie sich eine kurze Ruhepause gegönnt hatten, nach der Evan dann mit dem Malen begonnen hatte. Alexandros war immer noch überrascht, wie sehr die Hormone seinen Gefährten verändert hatten. Evan hatte nichts von seiner attraktiven Männlichkeit verloren, aber sein Körper hatte sich erstaunlich leicht an die Schwangerschaft angepasst und er blieb noch Stunden nach ihren leidenschaftlichen Liebesspielen weit und entspannt und brauchte insgesamt viel weniger Vorbereitung als vorher.

Alexandros griff nach seinen Hüften, um ihn von dem, was er gerade tun wollte, abzuhalten, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, Evan zu nehmen und ihn mit seinem Samen zu füllen. Aber Evan war männlich wie er selbst und es gab etwas, das sie bisher noch nicht getan hatten. Etwas, um das Evan ihn bisher noch nie gebeten hatte. Alexandros wusste, dass Evan sich danach sehnte und er war ihm dankbar und liebte ihn noch mehr dafür, dass er so geduldig gewartet hatte, aber nun war es an der Zeit, einige Dinge zu ändern und etwas Neues zu probieren.

Der alte Commander war sich der Tatsache sehr bewusst, wie schwer es für seinen Gefährten gewesen war, sich mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Zustand abzufinden, einem Zustand, den normalerweise nur Frauen erlebten und Evan würde seine eigene Männlichkeit sicher noch mehr als nur einmal im Laufe der nächsten Monate in Frage stellen. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dem jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu zeigen, dass er für ihn niemals etwas anderes als ein wahrer Mann sein würde und dass sie wirklich ebenbürtig waren.

Evan blinzelte verwirrt und schaute fragend auf ihn herunter. „Was ist los?“ Verlangte er zu wissen und Alexandros lächelte ihn an. „Nichts, mein liebster Evan. Es ist nur an der Zeit, es anders herum zu tun.“  
Er nahm die Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel und drückte sie seinem verblüfften Gefährten in die Hand. 'Jetzt bist Du an der Reihe, mein wunderbarer Maler', sagte er, nachdem er sich mit Evans Geist verbunden hatte und er ließ ihn dabei sein glühendes Verlangen, seine ganze Sehnsucht und seine tiefe Liebe spüren.

Evan sog scharf die Luft ein und legte sich neben Alexandros, um ihn voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht zu küssen und Alexandros stöhnte wieder und hoffte, dass er sich lange genug zurückhalten konnte, um nicht schon durch ihr Vorspiel und die Gefühle von Lust und Leidenschaft kommen würde, die er mit dem jungen Mann teilte, der jetzt sanft und zärtlich mit einem glitschigen Finger langsam in ihn eindrang und ihn mit Hingabe hin und her bewegte.

Es war schon ein paar Jahrhunderte her, seit Alexandros sich das letzte Mal einem anderen hingegeben hatte, und er hatte es nie so erregend gefunden, wie er es gefunden hatte, derjenige zu sein, der 'oben' war. Aber er hatte es auch noch nie für die Liebe seines Lebens getan und als Evan ihn jetzt zärtlich weitete und bald den zweiten und dann den dritten Finger zu Hilfe nahm, konnte Alexandros nicht anders, als sich stöhnend und keuchend vor Lust unter ihm zu winden und sich danach zu sehnen, ganz von Evan in Besitz genommen zu werden. Evan schien instinktiv genau zu wissen, an welcher Stelle er am sensibelsten reagierte, wahrscheinlich, weil ihre Gedanken und ihre Gefühle so innig miteinander verbunden waren und als Alexandros seine Augen öffnete, um Evan anzublicken, fand er Evans wundervolle blaue Augen voller Liebe, Leidenschaft und Verlangen auf sich gerichtet und es gab nichts, was er sich mehr wünschte, als von ihm genommen zu werden.

'Liebster, bitte, nimm mich jetzt!' Bettelte er und Evan verschwendete keine Zeit mehr, sondern rieb seine pochende Härte mit dem Gleitmittel ein und bedeckte dann den zitternden Körper seines geliebten Gefährten mit seinem eigenen.

'Ich will Dich, ich will Dich so, Sandro! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, das hier zu tun!' Gab er zu und Alexandros lächelte und hob ihm die Hüften entgegen, als Evan mit einem einzigen zärtlichen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

'Doch, mein Liebster, das weiß ich. Ich habe es immer gewusst, undich danke Dir dafür, dass Du mit wahrer Wraith-Geduld gewartet hast bis ich bereit war und mich nie gedrängt hast', antwortete Alexandros, froh, dass er nicht laut sprechen musste, denn er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, laut zu reden, nicht mit den Gefühlen, die Evans beinahe quälend langsame Stöße gegen seine sensibelste Stelle in ihm auslösten. Dabei beobachtete er ihn die ganze Zeit mit hungrigen blauen Augen und sein Grübchen kam neugierig aus seinem Versteck hervor und der Anblick verstärkte Alexandros' Lust noch mehr. 'Ich würde Dich niemals zu etwas drängen, das Du nicht willst oder wozu Du nicht bereit bist. Das könnte niemals lustvoll für mich sein.' Versicherte Evan ihm zärtlich.

Er beugte sich runter, um Alexandros zu küssen und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle verbanden sich und wirbelten in einem Gemisch aus Lust, Vergnügen und brennender Not durcheinander, keinen Raum mehr für klare Gedanken lassend.

Sie bewegten sich in völligem Einklang, langsam und zärtlich und kosteten ihr erstes Mal auf diese Weise bis zur Neige aus. Alexandros hatte niemals auch nur annähernd das Gleiche gefühlt, wenn er sich einem anderen hingegeben hatte, hatte niemals diesen starken Wunsch verspürt, sich einem anderen Wesen bedingungslos zu schenken. Aber jetzt war seine Erregung stärker, als sie jemals gewesen war und Evans Liebe und Zärtlichkeit umfingen ihn wie seine Arme es taten und gaben ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, um sich seiner großen Liebe ohne Vorbehalte ganz hinzugeben. Sie blickten sich die ganze Zeit über tief in die Augen, goldene Katzenaugen trafen auf die blauen des Menschen und ihre Lippen murmelten unverständliche Worte voller Leidenschaft und Liebe während ihre Gedanken und ihre Gefühle tief verbunden waren und sie zu einem einzigen Wesen verschmolzen zu sein schienen.

Sein harter Schwanz rieb sanft gegen den gewölbten Bauch seines Gefährten mit ihrem kleinen Baby unter der weichen Haut und Alexandros stöhnte heiser, als er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte und spürte, dass Evan ebenfalls dem Gipfel der Lust entgegen strebte.

Er bog den Rücken durch und schrie seine unglaubliche Lust und sein überschäumendes Vergnügen laut heraus, als er seine heiße Erfüllung heftig zwischen ihre Körper sprühte und das Gefühl, wie Evan ihn gleichzeitig mit seinem Samen füllte, verstärkte seine Ekstase noch und war beinahe unerträglich köstlich. Er schrie erneut auf und grub seine kurzen Nägel in Evans Schulterblätter, als er unter seinem heftigen Höhepunkt erschauerte, während er glaubte, jeden Moment vor Vergnügen ohnmächtig zu werden. „Liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich so!“ Schrie er mit seinem Mund und seinen Gedanken und er wie fühlte Evans Antwort: „Ich liebe Dich auch!“ in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen und entspannte sich dankbar.

Dann lag er heftig keuchend auf der Matratze und sein Herz schlug so heftig, als wolle es aus seiner Brust hinaus. Evan sank auf ihn nieder, hielt ihn zärtlich fest und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit sanften Küssen. „Ich bin hier, Sandro. Ich bin hier und halte Dich, mein geliebter Sandro“, flüsterte er wieder und wieder. „Du bist sicher, ich gehe nicht weg.“

Und Alexandros entspannte sich dankbar und schloss die Augen, das Gefühl auskostend, dass er nicht immer der starke und überlegene Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes sein musste, sondern ab und zu einfach Sandro sein konnte, der Gefährte seines geliebten Evan, der ihr Kind unter dem Herzen trug.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Nein, nicht bewegen, bleib so, wie Du bist! Das ist perfekt!“ Schrie Evan begeistert und nahm seinen Pinsel, um ihn in die blaue Farbe zu tauchen, begierig darauf, sein schönes Schneewittchen auf der Leinwand im Bilde festzuhalten, bevor die Sonne weiter wanderte, und der perfekte Augenblick wieder vorbei war.

Rin erstarrte in ihrer Pose, an das Geländer eines der zahlreichen Balkone der Antikerstadt gelehnt und die Türme der Stadt und das Meer betrachtend, das Atlantis umgab, während ein leichtes, sehnsüchtiges Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Ein sanfter Wind spielte mit der seidigen, ungebändigten Mähne, die ihre Figur umrahmte und die Sonne an dem wunderbaren blauen Himmel badete sie in ihrem goldenen Licht, als ob sie von einem Heiligenschein umgeben wäre.

Evan seufzte zufrieden. Rin taugte viel besser zum Model als sein schöner Gefährte, der ihm immer fest versprach, mit Wraith-Geduld in seiner Pose auszuharren, um dann doch jedes Mal, wenn Evan einen neuen Versuch ihn zu malen startete, sich wand und unruhig bewegte, weil alleine schon der Griff zu seinem Pinsel seinen begierigen Gefährten unglaublich erregte und Evans Versuche, ihn zu malen, jedes Mal damit endeten, dass Evan in Alexandros' Bett landete und sie für mindestens zwei bis drei Stunden damit beschäftigt waren, sich leidenschaftlich zu lieben, bis Sandro endlich befriedigt war und Evan einen neuen Versuch starten konnte. Nicht, dass Evan sich etwa über ihre leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen beschweren wollte, oh nein. Nicht, nachdem Sandro sich ihm endlich hingegeben hatte und ihm erlaubte, 'oben' zu sein. Wenn seine Versuche, Sandro zu malen, dazu führten, dass Sandro seine Vorbehalte überwinden konnte und ihnen beiden es erlaubte, alle Freuden zu erforschen, die zwei männliche Wesen miteinander erleben konnten, dann hatte Evan nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass sein Gefährte während seiner Mal-Sitzungen zappelte und sich dauernd bewegte.

Aber Evan hatte das Malen während der ersten Wochen seines ungewöhnlichen Zustandes schrecklich vermisst. Jedes Mal, wenn er versucht hatte, auch nur in die Nähe seiner Farben zu kommen, hatte er sich vor dem 'Porzellan-Gott' kniend wiedergefunden, um ihm den Inhalt seines armen Magens zu opfern und er war geradezu lächerlich glücklich darüber, dass er jetzt wieder malen konnte, ohne, dass er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zur nächsten Toilette rennen musste oder ihm schwindlig wurde. Außerdem hatte er ein wenig lächerliche Glückseligkeit nach den Ereignissen auf der Erde wirklich mehr als verdient.

Rin besaß wirklich eine Wraith-Geduld, sie konnte in der selben Haltung ausharren, ohne auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen und sie beschwerte sich auch nie darüber, dass es sie irgendwo pikste oder juckte. Evan und Rin waren beide gestern nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt, Evan von seinem Aufenthalt auf Alexandros' Basis-Schiff und Rin von ihrem Aufenthalt auf Iasons Basis-Schiff. Evan war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas dort geschehen war, denn Rin strahlte förmlich wie die Sonne am Himmel, sogar, wenn sie nicht lächelte, was dieser Tage eigentlich nur selten passierte, aber sie hatten noch nicht miteinander sprechen können.

Colonel Sheppard und Todd waren am Tag zuvor von der Rettungsmission zurückgekehrt und sie hatten tatsächlich Mr. Woolsey und Commander Germanus mitgebracht. Evan hatte keinen der beiden bisher zu Gesicht bekommen, aber auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie die beiden gefunden hatten, musste etwas passiert sein, etwas Außergewöhnliches, denn sein Vorgesetzter und der obersten Commander der Allianz bereiteten alles für eine Erforschung dieses Planeten vor, sie hatten auf einmal neue Verbündete und einen neuen Commander – Commander Valentinus – und das Allerwichtigste – Richard Woolsey war jetzt der gewählte Gefährte von Commander Germanus.

Evan war sich sicher, dass Alexandros ihm alles erzählen würde, was wichtig war, er hatte sich mit Colonel Sheppard, Todd, Commander Iason, Commander Germanus und dem Dorfvorsteher der Siedlung zu einer Besprechung zurückgezogen, als Evan aufgebrochen war, um Rin zu besuchen und sie zu malen. Er wusste, dass er vermutlich mehr Interesse an der ganzen Sache haben sollte, aber der Besuch auf der Erde hatte ihm viel abverlangt und er hatte sich Carsons, Jennifers und Iasons Anweisung, sich etliche Tage freizunehmen und sich von jeglicher Aufregung fern zu halten zu Herzen genommen und hielt sich von allem fern, was ihm und seinem Baby Schaden zufügen konnte. Er hatte Todesangst empfunden, als der Goa'uld ihn angegriffen hatte und er war entschlossen, nicht noch einmal diese Erfahrung zu machen. Er würde nichts tun, was ihn und sein Baby in Gefahr bringen würde und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Sandro sich um ihn Sorgen machen musste. Sandro hatte ihn zwar nicht darum gebeten, von seinem Posten für einige Zeit zurückzutreten, er respektierte ihn viel zu sehr, um das von ihm zu verlangen, aber Evan hatte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung festgestellt, dass er es nicht mehr nötig hatte, sich selbst die ganze Zeit zu beweisen, dass er ein tapferer Soldat war. Er würde in seinen Job zurückkehren und seine Pflichten wieder erledigen, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen war, aber das wundervolle winzige neue Leben, das in seinem Bauch heranwuchs, war zu kostbar, um irgendetwas zu riskieren, das dieses Leben gefährden konnte. Er war Zeuge von Teylas Kämpfen und Bemühungen gewesen, als sie versucht hatte, während ihrer Schwangerschaft ein vollwertiges Teammitglied zu bleiben und er hatte ihr schlechtes Gewissen und ihren Kummer miterlebt, als dieser Versuch ihrem Baby beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Er würde nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, auf gar keinen Fall.  
Er würde es zufrieden sein, den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen, mit dem ihn sein Vorgesetzter eindecken würde, in dem Wissen, dass er John Sheppards manchmal sehr hartes Leben damit einfacher machte und er würde sich mit seinem Zustand und den Veränderungen, die dieser mit sich brachte abfinden, ohne Bedauern und ohne Murren. Er hatte keine Angst, dass ihm langweilig werden würde, in der Stadt war immer etwas los und Alexandros und Rin würden sicher dafür Sorge tragen, dass keine Langeweile aufkam.

Evan konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit und für eine ganze Weile konnte man nur die leisen Geräusche der Pinsel hören, die sanft über die Leinwand schabten, den sanften Wind, der Rins Haare bewegte, und die leisen Stimmen der neuen Lanteaner, wenn diese am Eingang zu ihrem Balkon vorbeikamen, während sie ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten nachgingen.

Als das Licht sich schließlich veränderte, legte Evan die Pinsel zur Seite und betrachtete sein Werk mit kritischen Augen. Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Rin sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und geduldig darauf wartete, dass er ihr erlaubte, sich wieder zu bewegen.

„Du besitzt mehr Geduld, als jeder Wraith, den ich jemals getroffen habe, mein geliebter Sandro eingeschlossen“, stellte er fest und winkte ihr, zu ihm zu kommen.

Rin erwiderte sein Lächeln und trat neben ihn. „Oh wow, nein, das bin aber nicht ich, Evan! Ich bin nicht so schön, wie Du mich gemalt hast“, stammelte Rin, als sie sich selbst in dem blauen Shirt, das sie auch an Bord von Commander Iasons Basis-Schiff getragen hatte, am Geländer des Balkons stehen sah.

Sie hatte Evan erzählt, dass sie den alten Commander verführt hatte, aber nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, den 'fauchenden Kater' aus seinem Versteck hervor zu locken. Evan freute sich schon sehr darauf, diese Geschichte zu hören und dabei, eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und vielleicht noch eine Fußmassage abzustauben. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich seinem Schneewittchen eine dicke, seidige Strähne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht.

„Du bist viel schöner, als jedes Gemälde, das irgendjemand von Dir anfertigen kann, Rin. Mona Lisa ist nichts im Vergleich zu Dir. Aber Deine wahre Schönheit liegt nicht in Deinem wundervollen Gesicht oder Deiner perfekten Figur, sondern in Deinem warmherzigen und liebevollen Naturell, mein süßes Schneewittchen. Wenn Du jemals Iasons Königin werden solltest, dann wird jeder einzelne Wraith seines Basis-Schiffes Dir glücklich zu Füßen liegen und Dich mit allem was er hat lieben und anbeten, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich bin sogar sicher, dass sie schon damit begonnen haben, Dich zu lieben und anzubeten und darauf hoffen, dass ihr Commander es richtig machen und Dich zu der Seinen machen wird, bevor es irgendein anderes männliches Wesen tut“, sagte er mit weicher Stimme und Rin errötete prompt und versuchte, ein finsteres Gesicht zu machen.

Ihr Versuch schlug natürlich fehl, als Evans Grübchen sichtbar wurde und seine blauen Augen sie mit der ganzen brüderlichen Liebe, die er für sie empfand, anstrahlte. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zur Tür. „Lass uns nach drinnen gehen und eine Tasse Tee aus Deiner einmaligen Teekanne genießen. Ich könnte etwas warmes zu trinken vertragen“, fuhr er fort und Rin kicherte, während sie den Arm um Evans Taille schlang. „Du willst mich ja nur dazu bringen, Dir eine Fußmassage angedeihen zu lassen“, stellte sie trocken fest, aber sie ließ sich gehorsam von ihm zu ihrem Quartier begleiten, das nicht weit von dem Balkon entfernt lag.

Evan setzte sich dankbar hin, er war ziemlich erschöpft, nachdem er so lange gestanden hatte, und beobachtete Rin, wie sie den Tee zubereitete. „Wie hast Du ihn verführt, Rin? Ich sterbe vor Neugier!“ Bettelte er, als Rin zu ihm kam und den Couchtisch deckte. Rin grinste und schürzte die Lippen. Sie setzte sich Evan gegenüber mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf das Sofa. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasse und blies über den heißen, duftenden Tee. Evan nahm seine eigene Tasse in beide Hände, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen und atmete das köstliche Aroma der würzigen Kräuter ein.

„Ich habe ihm Strip-Poker beigebracht.“

Evan, der gerade seine Tasse an die Lippen gehoben hatte, spuckte den Tee vor Schreck beinahe wieder zurück in seine Tasse und begann zu husten. „Wie bitte?“ Krächzte er, als er wieder Luft bekam.  
Rin machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Du hast schon richtig gehört, Evan. Ich habe ihm Strip-Poker beigebracht“, wiederholte sie. Evan starrte sie ungläubig an und schnappte nach Luft. „Nein, das hast Du nicht wirklich getan!“ Rief er aus und stellte seine Tasse vorsichtig zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er seine Arme um seine Mitte schlang und zu lachen anfing. Er schüttelte sich beinahe vor Lachen und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Was ist denn Bitteschön so lustig?“ Fragte Rin mit strenger Stimme und beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck, aber Evan konnte den Funken Belustigung in ihren erstaunlich blauen Augen sehen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren.  
„Du bist wirklich gemein, mein süßes Schneewittchen. Ich kann es genau vor mir sehen, wie verzweifelt der arme Iason darum gekämpft hat, ein Gentleman zu bleiben während Du mehr oder weniger nackt vor ihm gesessen hast – nachdem Du ihn mit Absicht hast gewinnen lassen, versteht sich! Das war ja gar nicht nett von Dir!“ Keuchte Evan zwischen den Lachkrämpfen.

Rin versuchte zu schmollen, aber dann fiel sie in sein Lachen ein, denn sie wusste natürlich, dass Evan nicht über sie lachte, sondern über das komische Bild, das er in Gedanken sehen konnte. Er hatte immer geahnt, dass Iason nur so brummig und abweisend war, um sein Herz vor Kummer zu bewahren und dass er ein echter Gentleman war. Außerdem kannte er sie viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass sie es genauso sehr genossen hatte, mit Iason Strip-Poker zu spielen, wie er jetzt ihre Erzählung genoss.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Iason nicht der Einzige war, der seinen Gewinn einstreichen konnte, nachdem Du ihn hast gewinnen lassen“, fragte Evan endlich mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, während er sie intensiv betrachtete. Rin lächelte sehnsüchtig und glücklich. Evan konnte ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass sie ihren 'Wraith-Kater' ebenso sehr vermisste, wie er seinen eigenen 'Wraith-Kater' vermisste, obwohl es erst ein paar Stunden her war, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Rin nickte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Oh ja, ich habe genauso gewonnen wie er, Evan. Er ist wunderbar. Ich bin noch niemals in meinem Leben so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt“, gab sie zu.

„Das ist gut. Sollte er es allerdings jemals wagen, Dir weh zu tun, oder Dich anders zu behandeln, als es Dir als seine kostbare Königin zusteht, dann werde ich ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden haben“, drohte Evan und Rin kicherte wieder, erfreut über das beschützende Verhalten ihres besten Freundes. Sie tauschten einen Blick voller inniger Vertrautheit aus und lehnten sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer in ihren Sitzmöbeln zurück.

Evan griff wieder nach seiner Tasse und für eine ganze Weile saßen sie in kumpelhaftem Schweigen da, nippten an ihrem Tee und genossen gemeinsam den friedlichen Nachmittag.

Später würde er seinen geliebten Sandro wiedersehen und mit ihm einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt machen, sich dabei an der einfachen Tatsache erfreuend, dass er mit seinem Wraith-Gefährten durch die Stadt spazieren konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sie jemand angreifen und versuchen würde, seine große Liebe zu töten, nur weil er ein Wraith war. So viele Dinge hatten sich während der letzten drei Jahre geändert, vor allem, seit Cameron gekommen war, um hier in der Pegasus-Galaxis zu leben und beiden Seiten, Menschen und Wraith zu helfen, einander noch besser zu verstehen, als sie es sowieso schon taten.

Evan lächelte und streichelte seinen Bauch mit ihrem geliebten Kind unter der sanften Wölbung. Ihr Kind war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Wraith und Menschen in Liebe und Frieden miteinander leben konnten und er freute sich sehr auf die gemeinsame Zukunft, denn er war sich ganz sicher, dass die Zukunft besser sein würde, als es die Vergangenheit gewesen war.


	15. Gefahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan möchte Daniel die Pegasus-Galaxis zeigen. Was könnte dabei wohl schief laufen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, seit ich mich um Evan und Alexandros gekümmert habe, aber ich habe auf meine Zeitlinie achten müssen und außerdem musste ich wenigstens einen WIP beenden, denn es sind doch ziemlich viele inzwischen. Keine Angst, Ihr werdet auf das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange warten müssen.
> 
> Und ich möchte mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei Euch bedanken! Weit über 600 Aufrufe und 60 Kudos! Es wäre toll, wenn wir die 700 und die 70 knacken würden! Keine Bange, ein paar Kapitel bleiben uns dafür noch, aber Ihr seid wirklich großartig und ich bin begeistert, dass Ihr Evan, Sandro und ihr Baby genauso sehr liebt wie ich!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte, traut Euch, mir Feedback zu geben! Ich möchte so gerne wissen, wie Ihr meine Geschichte findet! :-)

Evan lächelte Daniel an und fühlte sich geradezu lächerlich glücklich, dass er endlich wieder etwas sinnvolles zu tun hatte. Natürlich würde er niemals auch nur erwägen, an einer gefährlichen Außenmission teilzunehmen, aber Daniel Jackson, der innerhalb der letzten beiden Wochen ein richtig enger Freund geworden war, zu einem der mit ihnen verbündeten Planeten zu begleiten würde sicher keinen Schaden anrichten.  
Daniel hatte eine Pause von der Arbeit mit Sinamore und Torran im Labor gebraucht und Evan hatte bemerkt, wie sehr der Archäologe sich wünschte, die Pegasus-Galaxis besser kennenzulernen. Alexandros war nicht besonders erfreut gewesen, war aber auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinem flehenden Blick zu widerstehen und ihm seinen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Evan fühlte sich auf diesem Planeten völlig sicher, er hatte ihn schon sehr oft besucht und die Bewohner der beiden kleinen Siedlungen hatten ihnen immer als treue Verbündete zur Seite gestanden und trieben schon seit langem mit den neuen Lanteanern regen Handel. Er spazierte mit Daniel auf die erste der beiden Dörfer zu und erfreute sich an der Gelegenheit, sich die Beine zu vertreten und an der warmen Sonne, die sanft ihre Gesichter beschien, während er Daniels Geplauder zuhörte. Das war etwas, das Evan mit am Meisten an dem Wissenschaftler schätzte. Daniel hatte schon an mehr Außenmissionen teilgenommen, als Evan es vermutlich jemals tun würde, er hatte viel mehr Außerirdische gesehen, die auch tatsächlich 'außerirdisch' aussahen, aber er war bei jeder neuen Mission so aufgeregt, wie er es gewesen sein musste, als er das allererste Mal durch das Wurmloch geschritten war.

„Du hast schon so viel gesehen, Daniel. Ich befürchte wirklich, dass Du enttäuscht sein wirst. Keine Aliens, nur freundliche Menschen und zwei kleine Dörfer“, sagte er, als Daniel in seinem Monolog für einen Augenblick innehielt.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht enttäuscht sein, Evan“, versicherte er ihm. „Das hier ist eine andere Galaxis und die Menschen hier haben eine völlig andere Kultur entwickelt, vor allem wegen der ständigen Bedrohung durch das Ausdünnen, die sie Jahrtausende lang begleitet hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Dinge entdecken werde, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe.“ Er betrachtete seinen Freund eine Zeit lang und fügte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu: „Davon einmal ganz abgesehen hast Du wirklich mal einen Tapetenwechsel gebraucht. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Du deutlich vorsichtiger sein musst als Frauen in diesem Zustand, aber Du bist nicht krank, sondern schwanger und ein harmloser und netter Spaziergang durch ein kleines Dorf wird Dir auf jeden Fall gut tun.“

Evan strahlte ihn an und seine beiden Grübchen blitzten aus ihren Verstecken hervor, als er über das ganze Gesicht grinste. „Da hast Du allerdings recht, Daniel. Mir war bis jetzt nur nicht bewusst, wie sehr ich das hier vermisst habe.“

Sie setzten ihren Weg in freundschaftlichem Schweigen fort, bis sie die ersten Häuser der Siedlung erreichten und die Bewohner, die sie dort antrafen freundlich grüßten und ihre Freude über Evans und Daniels Besuch zum Ausdruck brachten.

Evan war hier schon unzählige Male während der letzten drei Jahre gewesen, und er kannte viele der Bewohner persönlich. Das war auch der Grund, warum er gerade diesen Planeten für Daniels ersten Ausflug in der Pegasus-Galaxis gewählt hatte. Er fühlte sich hier vollkommen sicher und willkommen und außerdem gab es noch einige uralte Ruinen mit interessanten Inschriften, die Daniel erforschen konnte.

Als sie auf dem großen Marktplatz ankamen, eilte Daniel beinahe sofort zu den kleinen Geschäften und Marktbuden, um mit den Besitzern zu sprechen und sich ihre Waren anzuschauen. Evan lächelte und folgte ihm etwas langsamer. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und er streichelte seinen Unterleib, als zwei junge Frauen mit sichtbar gerundeten Bäuchen seinen Weg kreuzten. Sie hatten rosige Wangen und schauten so glücklich aus, wie er sich fühlte, und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sein winziges Baby zu streicheln.

Er vermisste Rin, die zwei Tage zuvor Atlantis verlassen hatte, um an der Erforschung des geheimnisvollen uralten Basis-Schiffes teilzunehmen und er gönnte ihr diese Mission wirklich von ganzem Herzen, aber er vermisste ihre Gesellschaft und ihre einzigartige Fähigkeit, ihn von seinen Weh-Wehchen abzulenken.

Er gesellte sich zu Daniel, der vor einer der kleinen Buden stand und die kleinen Figürchen betrachtete, die der ältere Mann dort feilbot. Evan konnte sehen, dass Daniel schon einen neuen Freund gewonnen hatte, denn der grauhaarige Mann lächelte ihn an und unterhielt sich lebhaft mit ihm, obwohl er eigentlich einer der eher misstrauischen und zurückhaltenden Siedler war. Evan schüttelte belustigt den Kopf während er Daniels begeisterten Fragen und den geduldigen Antworten des Verkäufers lauschte und lehnte sich gemütlich gegen einen der beiden Pfeiler der Marktbude.  
Es war einfach mal wieder ein wunderschöner Tag irgendwo in der Pegasus-Galaxis.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros lief unruhig im Torraum auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass Evan zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er hatte ihn eigentlich nicht alleine mit Daniel Jackson zu diesem Planeten gehen lassen wollen, aber wie immer hatte er seinem flehenden Blick nicht widerstehen können. Er hätte ihn lieber begleitet, aber er hatte zur Zeit das Kommando hier in Atlantis, da der oberste Befehlshaber die Mission zu dem antiken Basis-Schiff anführte und Germanus auch auf einem anderen Planeten weilte, wo er mit Richard Woolsey seine wohlverdienten Flitterwochen genoss. Und Commander Raven musste an Bord des Flaggschiffes bleiben, falls feindliche Wraith die Gunst der Stunde zu einem Angriff nutzen wollten.

Colonel Mitchell hatte Colonel Sheppards Platz als Militär-Kommandant von Atlantis, bis der andere Colonel zurückkehren würde und er verbrachte sogar die Nächte getrennt von Raven in Atlantis, da Evan seinen Pflichten zur Zeit nicht nachkommen konnte.

Natürlich verstand er, warum Evan Daniel Jackson selbst auf diesen Planeten hatte begleiten wollen. Evan war mit Leib und Seele Soldat und obwohl er die Notwendigkeit, im Augenblick kürzer zu treten, einsah, so machte es ihm doch sehr zu schaffen, dass er die nächsten sechs oder sieben Monate dazu verdammt sein sollte, sich nur in Atlantis aufzuhalten und deshalb hatte Alexandros seiner Bitte schließlich widerstrebend zugestimmt.

Aber jetzt kehrten seine Sorgen mit aller Macht zurück, denn Evan hatte ihm eigentlich versprochen, dass er schon vor einer Stunde hatte zurückkommen wollen und bis jetzt gab es noch kein einziges Lebenszeichen von ihm. Alexandros hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend und er konnte sehen, dass Cameron ebenfalls besorgt war. Er saß hinter den Kontrollen und hatte Funkkontakt mit einem der Siedler hergestellt. Als er das Gespräch beendete, blickte er auf und Alexandros konnte sofort sehen, dass er schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte.

Alexandros hastete die Stufen hoch und betrat den Kontrollraum, um zu der Konsole zu gelangen, an der Cameron saß.

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er mit vor Besorgnis rauer Stimme, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Cameron schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Evan und Daniel hatten das Dorf verlassen, um die alten Ruinen zu untersuchen. Einer der Dorfbewohner ist mit ihnen gegangen und die anderen haben ihn wenige Minuten bevor ich sie kontaktiert habe in der Nähe der Ruinen bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend vorgefunden. Kein Lebenszeichen von Evan und Daniel. Aber während ihres Aufenthaltes kamen vier fremde Besucher auf den Planeten, angeblich um einige Geschäfte abzuwickeln. Jalnor, der Besitzer der Gasstube hat einen von ihnen erkannt, er ist ein Genii und heißt Karim. Sie haben den Planeten mit einem Karren verlassen, auf dem sie die Dinge verstaut hatten, die sie dort erworben hatten...“

Alexandros unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein lautes Knurren, aber er wusste natürlich, dass Cameron keinerlei Schuld traf. Cameron hatte einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich kontaktiere Ladon Radim, er schuldet uns ein paar Antworten. Er ist ein guter Anführer, aber er hat in der Vergangenheit immer wieder Probleme mit Abtrünnigen gehabt. Sie sollten Carson und noch zwei Männer mitnehmen. Ich wünschte, dass ich Sie begleiten könnte, aber das steht leider außer Frage. Sinamore kann Sie hier vertreten und Raven oder Kyrillos können ihn, wenn nötig, unterstützen. Ich funke Carson an, und sage ihm, dass er sich fertigmachen soll.“

Alexandros nickte nur und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den Kontrollraum zu verlassen. Er wusste genau, wen er mitnehmen wollte, und er hatte wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros erreichte sein Ziel in Rekordzeit. Als die Person, die er sehen wollte, die Tür öffnete, hob sie nur eine markante haarlose Augenbraue an.

„Oho, Alexandros! Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres unerwarteten Besuches?“ Fragte der schwarzhaarige Hüter einer anderen Relität neugierig in gedehntem Tonfall.

Alexandros schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und verbeugte sich leicht. Sin hatte ähnlich starke Fähigkeiten wie eine Königin, vielleicht sogar noch stärker ausgeprägte und er brauchte diese Fähigkeiten jetzt.

„Bitte, Sin. Evan und Daniel sind verschwunden und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe“, sagte er anstatt einer höflichen Begrüßung und Sin wurde sofort todernst. Er nickte nur und drehte sich um, um in sein Quartier zurückzukehren. „Selbstverständlich, Alexandros. Ist es mir gestattet, meine Waffen mitzunehmen?“ Fragte er. Todd hatte sie ihm ausgehändigt, nachdem er zu der Erkenntnis gelangt war, dass der Hüter keine Bedrohung für sie darstellte.

„Was immer Sie benötigen, um meinen Gefährten heil und gesund mit mir nach Atlantis zurückzuholen“, erwiderte Alexandros, während er nervös seine Finger knetete. Es oblag natürlich seiner Verantwortung, seinen Gefährten zu retten, aber Alexandros war vernünftig genug, um einzusehen, dass er dabei Hilfe brauchen würde, weil seine Sorgen um Evan und ihr Kind ihn beinahe verrückt machten.

Sin lächelte grimmig. „Nur keine Bange, das werden wir. Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit mir an und bedroht einen Menschen, den ich mag und der noch dazu ein Wraith-Baby unter dem Herzen trägt“, versicherte er ihm mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Alexandros die Macht und die Stärke hervorblitzen sehen, die dieser Wraith besaß und die er normalerweise hinter dem sorglosen spöttischen Gebaren verbarg, das er an den Tag legte, um seine wahren Gefühle dahinter zu verstecken. Und zu seiner großen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Sins ruhige Zuversicht ihm dabei half, sich etwas zu beruhigen und wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen, anstatt sich in seiner schrecklichen Sorge um Evan zu verlieren.

Sin steckte seine Waffen in die Halterungen der beiden breiten Gurte, die er trug und wies mit dem Kopf in Randy Winters Richtung. „Er wird uns begleiten“, stellte er fest und Alexandros nickte ohne Widerrede mit dem Kopf. Wenn Sin diesen tapferen Marine dabei haben wollte, dann war das eben so.

Sin warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Sie haben das Kommando auf dieser Mission und sagen uns, wo es langgeht, aber ich werde derjenige sein, der entscheidet, wie wir am Besten vorgehen, um die Entführer zu besiegen“, verlangte er und Alexandros nickte einfach wieder mit dem Kopf, ohne auch nur den Versuch eines Protestes zu wagen.

„Sehr gut, dann mal los!“ Sagte Sin mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf den markanten Zügen und verließ mit Alexandros und Randy Winter im Schlepptau das Quartier, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Sie erreichten den Kontrollraum innerhalb weniger Minuten und kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um Cameron mit einem von Ladon Radims Ministern per Video-Verbindung streiten zu sehen. Wie es schien, war der unverschämte Minister nicht bereit, den Präsidenten der Genii bei dem zu stören, was er gerade tat, was immer das auch sein mochte.

Sin knurrte drohend und eilte geradewegs durch den Raum, um sich vor dem Bildschirm in einschüchternder Pose aufzubauen. Alexandros lächelte grimmig, als er sah, wie der Mensch nach Luft schnappte, als er den schwarzhaarigen Wraith zum ersten Mal in seinem jämmerlichen Leben vor sich stehen sah. Sin stand mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und mit vor der Brust verschränkten nackten und sehr muskulösen Armen da und starrte den jetzt am ganzen Leibe zitternden Minister mehr oder weniger in Grund und Boden. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm wie ein samtiger, schimmernder schwarzer Wasserfall über die Schultern den Rücken hinunter und Alexandros musste zugeben, dass Sin der beeindruckendste Wraith war, den er jemals getroffen hatte. Er hatte wahrlich einschüchternde Königinnen getroffen, aber keine hatte ihn je so beeindruckt wie dieser Hüter aus einem anderen Universum.

Der Mann im mittleren Alter auf den anderen Seite des Bildschirmes schien ähnlich zu empfinden, denn seine Gesichtsfarbe, die vor Ärger dunkelrot gewesen war, wechselte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zu schneeweiß.

„Schaffen Sie Ihren Präsidenten vor diesen Bildschirm, oder ich werde ein bisschen mit Ihrem Verstand spielen. Sie haben genau drei Minuten Zeit dafür“, erklärte Sin im Plauderton und zeigte dem glotzenden Mann alle seine gepflegten Zähne, als er ihn 'freundlich' anlächelte.

„D-d-d-das k-k-k-können S-S-Sie g-g-g-gar nicht ü-ü-über V-V-Video“, stammelte der Minister und versuchte, ein empörtes Gesicht dabei zu machen.

Sin klimperte mit den Wimpern und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und wurde jetzt gefährlich. „Möchten Sie es gerne ausprobieren?“ Fragte er sanft und seine Stimme klang wie das leise und zufriedene Schnurren eines gesättigten Katers, der gerade eine dicke fette Maus verspeist hatte.  
Alexandros sah, wie Cameron seinen Kopf wegdrehte, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen und er schmunzelte flüchtig, trotz der Todesangst, die er fühlte, nicht um sich selbst, aber um die Liebe seines Lebens und sein ungeborenes Kind.

„Zwei Minuten“, fügte Sin ungerührt und mit unbewegtem Gesicht hinzu und die Gesichtsfarbe des Ministers wechselte zu einem ganz erstaunlichen Grün, bevor er hastig aufstand und aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Alexandros trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Schreibtischplatte, während die Sekunden viel zu langsam vergingen.

Ladon kam exakt eine Minute und siebenundfünzig Sekunden später ins Blickfeld. Er verbeugte sich leicht und fragte: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Commander?“

Sin schürzte die Lippen. „Ich bin kein einfacher Commander, aber das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Sie können mich Hüter oder Sin nennen. Vier Ihrer Genii haben es gewagt, sich mit der Allianz anzulegen und deshalb auch mit mir. Der Name eines dieser Genii ist Karim. Er hat Major Lorne und Dr. Daniel Jackson entführt. Major Lorne ist der Gefährte meines Freundes Alexandros und ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass ich nicht besonders erfreut darüber bin. Sie werden uns alles sagen was Sie wissen, und Sie sprechen besser ein Gebet zu Ihren Göttern, dass wir beide Männer gesund und unverletzt vorfinden werden, Präsident.“

Ladon Radim starrte Sin einen Augenblick lang mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, aber dann nickte er. „Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten und halten Sie den Kanal offen“, bat er, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Alexandros nahm seine rastlose Wanderung durch den Kontrollraum wieder auf, halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge, Angst und Hass. Niemand sprach, aber dann fühlte er plötzlich die sanfte Berührung von Sins Gedanken, die den Kontakt mit ihm suchten. Er zögerte für eine Sekunde, aber dann ließ er Sin in seinen Kopf, denn er brauchte den Trost eines anderen Geistes in seinem Kopf jetzt einfach.

 _'Wir werden ihn rechtzeitig finden, das verspreche ich Dir, Alexandros.'_ Sins Versicherung klang so gewiss, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigte und ihn dankbar anlächelte.

 _'Das hoffe ich. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben.'_ gestand er, während er gegen ganz ungewohnte Tränen und einen Kloß in seinem Hals ankämpfen musste.

 _'Ich weiß.'_ War die einfache Antwort, aber sie war voller Verständnis und Trost und Alexandros nahm einen tiefen zitternden Atemzug und entkrampfte seine Hände. Seine Nägel hatten sich in seine empfindsamen Handflächen gebohrt und einige Tropfen Blut quollen jetzt aus der kleinen Verletzung hervor und fielen auf den Boden. Cameron stand auf und bückte sich, um sie aufzuwischen, während er Alexandros dabei warmherzig anlächelte.

Sin zog sich ein wenig zurück, blieb aber locker mit ihm verbunden und Alexandros lehnte sich an eine der anderen Konsolen und wartete darauf, dass Ladon Radim wieder auftauchte, still und in sich gekehrt, aber etwas ruhiger.

Die Stille wurde nur von Carson unterbrochen, der mit einer großen Erste Hilfe Tasche in den Raum gestürmt kam, und dann tauchte Ladon Radim wieder vor dem Bildschirm auf.

„Also, Sin, folgendes habe ich herausfinden können...“ Sagte der Präsident der Genii und Alexandros wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bildschirm zu und lauschte aufmerksam den Worten des anderen Mannes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Evan blinzelte verwirrt und benommen. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger Schmerz zu sein und er musste gegen eine beinahe überwältigende Panik ankämpfen, als er begriff, was passiert war. Irgendjemand hatte ihn mit einer Betäubungswaffe niedergeschossen, vermutlich mit einer Wraith-Betäubungswaffe. Seine Hand wollte nach unten zu seinem Bauch und der sanften Schwellung unter seiner Jacke gleiten, konnte aber nicht, weil seine Arme mit Schnüren gefesselt waren. Es war noch zu früh, um die Kindsbewegungen zu spüren, aber als er nach unten blickte, konnte er sehen, dass die leichte Wölbung noch da war und sein Unterleib schmerzte auch nicht mehr als es durch den wachsenden Uterus im Moment normal war.

Er stöhnte, als er sich aufzurichten versuchte, bevor er bemerkte, dass er ja schon längst saß, höchstwahrscheinlich auf einem Stuhl. Er sah sich um und erkannte den Schatten einer anderen Person auf einem Stuhl neben dem Seinen.

„Daniel?“ Krächzte er und die Person neben ihm machte ein raschelndes Geräusch, als sie sich bewegte. „Ja, ich bin 's. Wie fühlst Du Dich, Evan?“ Fragte der Archäologe mit besorgter Stimme.

„Als ob mich ein Auto überfahren hätte“, stöhnte Evan. „Aber das sind wahrscheinlich die Nachwirkungen der Wraith-Waffe, die sie benutzt haben. Was ist passiert? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass wir auf dem Weg zu den Ruinen waren, die ich Dir zeigen wollte. Marron, der Verkäufer der kleinen Figürchen hat uns begleitet, weil er die Inschriften besser als jeder andere kennt und als wir die Ruinen erreicht haben, hast Du sofort mit der Übersetzung begonnen, während ich zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal heute pinkeln musste...“

Daniel lachte leise. „Ja, Schwangerschaften haben oft diesen Effekt“, stimmte er belustigt zu. „Du warst gerade wieder hinter Deinem Busch hervorgekommen, als wir von vier Fremden angegriffen wurden. Sie schossen mit den Wraith-Waffen auf uns und das Nächste, das ich weiß, ist dass ich hier in dieser Halle wieder zu mir gekommen bin, wenige Minuten, bevor Du aufgewacht bist“, erklärte er und Evan seufzte und blickte sich aufmerksam um.

Es war ziemlich dunkel, aber er konnte trotzdem einige Details des Raumes erkennen, in dem sie gefangen waren. Sie saßen beide auf einem Stuhl, mit hinter der Rückenlehne gefesselten Arme und an die Stuhlbeine gefesselten Beine. Die Halle war groß, aber mehr oder weniger leer und Evan wusste sofort, wer ihre Entführer waren.

„Die Genii haben uns gefangen“, stellte er grimmig fest und Daniel wandte den Kopf und schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Die Genii? Ich dachte, sie wären Alliierte?“ Fragte er vollkommen fassungslos.

Evan seufzte. „Wir sind nicht richtige Verbündete. Ladon Radim, der Präsident der Genii hat eine Übereinkunft mit uns geschlossen, aber Commander Todd hat seine Bitte um eine Aufnahme in die Allianz bisher abgelehnt, bis er das Problem mit den Abtrünnigen in den Griff bekommen hat. Wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass es solche Abtrünnigen waren, die uns gefangen haben. Ich habe nur keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie von uns wollen.“

„Es ist niemand aufgetaucht, seit ich wach bin, aber ich denke doch, dass früher oder später jemand kommen wird, um uns zu sagen, was sie von uns wollen. Wenn sie uns einfach hätten töten wollen, hätten sie das auf dem Planeten tun können. Glaubst Du, dass die Siedler etwas damit zu tun haben?“ Fragte Daniel und Evan schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er hätte es natürlich besser unterlassen sollen, denn ein heftiger Schwindel drohte ihn als Folge davon ganz plötzlich zu überwältigen und er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln und tief und langsam ein und ausatmen, bis der Schwindel wieder nachließ und er erneut sprechen konnte.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sie waren immer echte Verbündete, sogar in Zeiten, als andere Planeten uns den Rücken gekehrt haben. Die Genii sind wahre Meister im Täuschen und darin, faule Tricks anzuwenden. Sie haben die Siedler bestimmt getäuscht und ihnen irgendeine blöde Geschichte aufgetischt. Aber ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, was sie eigentlich von uns wollen.“

„Dann werde ich Sie gerne erleuchten!“ Kam eine unbekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Halle und Evan beobachtete einen hochgewachsenen und widerlich aussehenden Mann mit struppigen dunklen Haaren auf sie zukommen. Ein anderer Genii folgte ihm in einigen Schritten Entfernung und er war eine genauso hässliche Erscheinung wie der Anführer der Abtrünnigen. Der Untergebene hielt in der Mitte der Halle an, brachte seine Waffe in Anschlag und blickte sich wachsam um, während der Anführer geradewegs auf Daniel und ihn zukam, ohne nach rechts oder links zu blicken. Er schien sich in dieser Umgebung völlig sicher zu fühlen.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stoppte genau vor seinem Stuhl an und Evan zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Mund zu einem höhnischen Gelächter öffnete und ein Schwall stinkenden Atems seinen wegen der Schwangerschaft überempfindlichen Geruchssinn malträtierte. Er würgte trocken und versuchte, flach durch den Mund zu atmen, um den fürchterlichen Gestank loszuwerden.

„Sie sind unsere Geiseln. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied der Allianz sind, Major Lorne und Colonel Sheppard wird sicherlich unserer 'Bitte' nachkommen und uns die drei ZPMs aushändigen, die Sie gefunden haben. Sie werden uns von großem Nutzen sein!“ Er lachte noch einmal, ein heiseres Gekicher, dass wie das Krächzen eines großen schwarzen Vogels klang und ein neue Welle stinkenden Atems traf ihn.

Evan schluckte seine Übelkeit und seinen Ekel hinunter und lächelte den den Genii an. „Sie wissen vielleicht, dass ich ein 'wichtiges Mitglied' unserer Allianz bin, aber Sie wissen ganz offensichtlich nicht, dass Sie sich mit dreizehn Wraith Commandern angelegt haben, als Sie mich gefangen haben. Ich bin der gewählte Gefährte von Commander Alexandros und weder Commander Alexandros, noch die anderen zwölf Commander werden eher ruhen, als bis Sie tot am Boden liegen und das letzte Bisschen der erbärmlichen Existenz, die Sie Ihr Leben schimpfen aus Ihnen ausgesaugt wurde“, fauchte er und Daniel warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Er hatte den freundlichen und ausgeglichenen jungen Major noch niemals so außer sich erlebt, aber Evan hatte es satt, sich nett und freundlich zu benehmen. Er hatte schreckliche Angst um sein Baby und er war sich absolut sicher, dass Alexandros inzwischen außer sich vor Sorge um ihn und ihr geliebtes Kind war und er fühlte sich so elend, ängstlich und wütend wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, von dem Erlebnis mit dem Goa'uld abgesehen.

Der Anführer der abtrünnigen Genii schien von seinen Worten tatsächlich beeindruckt zu sein, obwohl er versuchte, dies hinter einem spöttischen Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, wenn Colonel Sheppard kooperiert“, sagte er und rückte Evan noch mehr auf die Pelle, als er sich zu ihm runter beugte. Eine neue Welle Übelkeit und Schwindel rollte über Evan hinweg und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um sich nicht über den widerlichen Genii zu übergeben.  
Ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz in seinem Unterleib ließ ihn aufschreien und er versuchte instinktiv, sich zusammen zu krümmen, um den Schmerz zu mildern. Ein weiterer scharfer Stich schoss durch seinen Bauch und er schrie erneut auf. Daniel schaute ihn an. „Evan, was ist los?“ Fragte er zutiefst beunruhigt. Evan starrte ihn an und seine Augen waren mit Todesangst erfüllt, als er hervor presste: „Ich weiß es nicht! Irgendwas stimmt mit meinem Baby nicht! Daniel, ich glaube, ich verliere mein Baby!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist ein ganz böser Cliffhanger... Aber keine Bange, ich liebe Happyends! Und, falls es Euch beruhigt, im nächsten Kapitle werdet Ihr erfahren, obe es eine kleine Prinzessin oder ein kleiner Prinz wird und vielleicht auch den Namen... :-)


	16. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Daniel wurden von abtrünnigen Genii gefangen genommen und Evan hat auf einmal fürchterliche Schmerzen. Wird er sein Baby verlieren? Und werden Alexandros und Sin rechtzeitig zu seiner Rettung kommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat mal wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel.  
> Ihr seid ganz wunderbar, meine lieben Leser, über 700 Aufrufe, danke, vielen Dank für Euer Interesse und Eure Treue!  
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte gebt mir Feedback und schreibt mir, wie Euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat! Jeder Kommentar und alle Kudos von meiner deutschen Leserschaft sind ganz besonders wertvoll für mich!  
> Dieses Kapitel hat noch eine Besonderheit, denn mit diesem neuen Abenteuer von Sandro und Evan werden es mehr als 1 Million Wörter sein, die ich hier geschrieben habe, ab jetzt arbeite ich an der nächsten Million... ;-)

Der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib wurde mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verstrich, schlimmer und schlimmer, und Evan starrte Daniel voller Angst und Entsetzen an.  
Daniel zerrte verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln, während seine Augen Blitze auf den widerlichen Genii abschossen. „Binden Sie ihn endlich los, verdammt! Können Sie nicht sehen, dass er große Schmerzen hat?“

Der dunkelhaarige Kerl blickte verstört zu dem jungen Major, nicht sicher, ob seine Ohren ihm nicht einen Streich gespielt hatten. „Er ist ein Mann, er kann nicht schwanger sein!“ Stammelte er, als Evan stöhnte und instinktiv versuchte, sich vorzubeugen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.

„Er ist aber schwanger. Ein Fruchtbarkeitsgerät der Antiker hat ihm dabei geholfen. Commander Alexandros weiß über sein Baby Bescheid und er liebt es. Stellen Sie sich nur seine Wut vor, wenn er herausfindet, dass sein Gefährte wegen Ihnen sein Baby verloren hat. Davon abgesehen wird Evan ohne medizinische Hilfe sterben, also binden Sie uns los und lassen Sie mich versuchen, ihm zu helfen! Es wird in diesem Universum keinen Ort geben, an dem Sie sich vor dem Zorn der Wraith verstecken können, wenn dem geliebten Gefährten von einem der ihren und dem ersten Baby der Allianz etwas zustößt!“

Der Genii zögerte immer noch, aber der andere Kerl, der vorher Wache gestanden hatte, eilte jetzt zu ihnen und stieß seinen Boss zur Seite, um sich vor Evan zu knien und die Fesseln zu lösen, die Evans Arme an die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles banden.

„Karim! Hast Du gehört, was er gesagt hat? Ich habe keine Lust, draufzugehen, nur weil Du so blöd warst, den schwangeren Gefährten von Commander Alexandros zu fangen!“ Schrie er und seine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, die Fesseln zu lösen. Evan unterdrückte mühsam einen erneuten Aufschrei und atmete tief und langsam ein und aus, in der Hoffnung, damit die Schmerzen zu mildern und das, was in seinem Unterleib geschah zu stoppen. Als die Fesseln sich endlich lösten, schlang Evan dankbar seine Arme um seine Mitte und ließ sich einfach nach vorne von seinem Stuhl auf den schmutzigen Boden fallen, um sich dort zu einem kleinen Ball zusammenzurollen. Die plötzliche Bewegung seiner gemarterten Arme verursachte ihm neue Schmerzen, aber er ertrug sie still und schloss die Augen, um sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Karim, der Anführer, röhrte wütend und hob die Waffe, als ob er seinen Spießgesellen angreifen wolle, aber dann richtete er die Waffe stattdessen auf Daniel. „Versuch ihm zu helfen, Gando“, stimmte er widerstrebend zu. „Aber dieser hier bleibt, wo er ist!“

Evan spürte die Hände des Mannes, der ihn losgebunden hatte, auf seinem Körper, als er ihn nach Verletzungen abtastete und er musste hart gegen eine fürchterliche Welle von Übelkeit und Ekel ankämpfen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. „Wasser, bitte!“ Krächzte er und die Hände entfernten sich von ihm.

„Ich besorge Ihnen etwas Wasser“, murmelte Gando und richtete sich auf. Evan schlang seine Arme fester um seinen von Krämpfen geschüttelten Körper und rief mental nach seinem Gefährten, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn finden und ihn und vor allem ihr geliebtes Kind retten würde.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros folgte Sin durch das Sternentor zu der nächsten Adresse, die Ladon Radim ihnen gegeben hatte.  
Der Präsident der Genii hatte ihnen versprochen, seine eigenen Männer zu verschiedenen Adressen zu senden, die er noch herausgefunden hatte, aber die drei Orte, die er Sin genannt hatte, waren die Stellen, an denen Karim und seine Spießgesellen sich am Ehesten aufhalten würden. Einer von Ladons Männern hatte, als er von Ladon entlarvt worden war, alles ausgeplaudert, was er wusste, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn eine mildere Strafe erwarten würde, wenn er mit Atlantis kooperierte und half, die vermissten Männer zu finden.

Karim, der Anführer der Truppe, wollte John Sheppard erpressen, indem er wichtige Mitglieder seines Teams entführte und Alexandros hatte deshalb die schwache Hoffnung, dass er Evan und Daniel aus diesem Grund bisher noch nichts angetan hatte und sie sie gesund und unverletzt finden würden.  
Karim hatte sie wahrscheinlich mit Wraith-Waffen betäubt und Alexandros befürchtete, dass die Paralyse Evan und und ihrem kleinen Kind geschadet hatte und war deshalb halb außer sich vor Angst und Sorge. Sin war immer noch leicht gedanklich mit ihm verbunden und die ruhige Zuversicht, die Sins Gedanken ausstrahlten, half ihm ein wenig dabei, etwas ruhiger zu werden. Sie hatten Atlantis zwei Stunden nachdem Evan und Daniel offiziell als vermisst galten, verlassen und lagen deshalb noch gut in der Zeit, weil die Betäubung durch eine Wraith-Waffe normalerweise einige Stunden anhielt, aber Alexandros hatte trotzdem entsetzliche Angst, dass sie zu spät kommen würden.

Den ersten Ort, den sie abgesucht hatten, war der falsche Ort gewesen und sie hatten eine halbe Stunde benötigt, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass Evan und Daniel sich nicht auf diesem Planeten befanden. Sin hatte nach einem kurzen Blick in Alexandros' besorgtes Gesicht die Führung übernommen und der uralte Commander hatte sie ihm ohne Widerspruch überlassen. Randy Winter lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an, während sie den Pfad entlang eilten, der von dem Tor weg zu den versteckten und von den Genii vor langer Zeit verlassenen Industrieanlagen führte. Der junge Mann strahlte die selbe ruhige Zuversicht aus wie Sin und Alexandros war froh, dass sie den jungen Mann mitgenommen hatten. Er hatte sich eine Tasche von Carsons Ausrüstung über die Schulter geworfen, während der Arzt die andere Tasche trug. Der Genii hatte Ladon berichtet, dass Karim nur noch drei weitere Männer bei sich hatte und Sin hatte es abgelehnt, noch zwei weitere Marines mitzunehmen. Alexandros hatte dem schwarzhaarigen Hüter beigepflichtet, dass sie bessere Chancen hatten wenn sie nur zu viert waren, zumal zwei Wraith normalerweise spielend mit vier Menschen fertig wurden.

Sin hielt plötzlich an und hob seine Hand. Alexandros rannte beinahe in ihn hinein und ballte seine Fäuste.

_'Wir haben sie gefunden. Ich kann ihre Anwesenheit fühlen'_ , hörte Alexandros die Stimme des Hüters in seinem Kopf und als er sich ebenfalls konzentrierte, spürte er die Präsenz seines geliebten Evan, nur ganz leicht, aber genug, um sicher zu sein, dass sie sie gefunden hatten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, einfach los zu stürmen, aber Sins eiserner Griff um sein Handgelenk brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

„Er hat große Schmerzen!“ Stieß er verzweifelt hervor. Sins goldene Augen schienen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken, als der andere Wraith ihm geradewegs in seine eigenen goldenen Katzenaugen blickte.

„Ich weiß, Alexandros. Aber er ist am Leben und Du wirst ihm nicht helfen können, wenn Du einfach blind losstürmst, verstanden? Ich habe Dir versprochen, dass ich ihn gesund und unverletzt zurückbringen würde, also lass mich das bitte auch tun, okay?“

Alexandros schluckte hörbar, aber die Spannung in seinem Körper ließ ein wenig nach. Sin nickte zufrieden und löste den eisernen Griff um seinen Arm. „Zwei Wachen stehen vor dem Gebäude. Randy, Du wirst direkt hinter mir bleiben und sie mit der Waffe betäuben. Ich will sie lebend, wegen der Informationen, die sie uns noch geben können. Dr. Beckett, Sie müssen sich hinter Alexandros halten, wir brauchen Sie unverletzt, damit Sie unseren Männern helfen können. Alexandros, zwei der Genii sind bei Evan und Dr. Jackson. Einer von ihnen versucht, Evan zu helfen, der andere ist wahrscheinlich dieser Karim. Wir werden uns um beide kümmern, aber Evan ist wichtiger, richtig? Ich würde deshalb vorschlagen, dass wir sie ebenfalls betäuben, wenn nötig, bevor wir endgültig entscheiden, was wir mit ihnen tun werden.“

Alexandros nickte wieder, wohl wissend, dass jede Sekunde, die verstrich, die letzte für die Liebe seines Lebens und ihr Baby sein konnte. Sin drehte sich um und eilte in Richtung des Gebäudes, er schien genau zu wissen, wohin er sich wenden musste. Alexandros war wieder einmal von seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt, denn er selbst konnte zwar vage Evan in seinem Kopf spüren, nicht aber die genaue Richtung, die sie einschlagen mussten. Sin dagegen war dazu in der Lage, die Position der vier Genii genau auszumachen und er rannte mit wehendem rabenschwarzen Haar den überwachsenen Pfad entlang, gefolgt von Alexandros, Randy Winter und Carson Beckett, die beide das Letzte aus sich herausholten, um den beiden Wraith auf den Fersen zu bleiben, ohne sich über das rasende Tempo zu beschweren. Zwei Wraith und zwei Menschen, die der gemeinsame Wunsch vereinte, zwei junge Männer und ein Baby zu retten.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan schwamm in einem Meer aus Schmerzen, und die scharfen Stiche der Krämpfe tief in seinem Unterleib waren so unerträglich, dass er ab und zu für einige Minuten das Bewusstsein verlor. Daniel hatte aufgehört, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, aber er versuchte immer noch, den Anführer der Abtrünnigen dazu zu überreden, Hilfe zu holen.

Gando hatte Evan Wasser gebracht, aber Evan hatte es nicht bei sich behalten können und das Wenige, das er mühsam hinuntergeschluckt hatte, sofort wieder erbrochen, nachdem er getrunken hatte. Der Genii wischte ihm den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und murmelte unverständliche Worte, aber diese beruhigten Evan nicht im Geringsten. Alles, wozu er in der Lage war, war es, zwischen den Krämpfen mental in Todesangst nach seinem Gefährten zu schreien, zu schwach, um in seinem Innern auf eine Antwort zu lauschen.

Er registrierte weder den lauten Krach, der von der anderen Seite der Halle kam, noch den schwarzen Schatten, der durch die Luft flog, als etwas den Genii, der neben ihm am Boden kniete, traf und den Mann aus dem Weg schleuderte.

Aber er spürte die Anwesenheit seines geliebten Gefährten, als der uralte Commander sich dorthin kniete, wo der Genii nur Sekunden zuvor gekniet hatte. „Sandro!“ Flüsterte er gebrochen, als ein weiterer scharfer Schmerz in seinen Leib schnitt.

„Ich bin hier, Liebster, ich bin hier. Alles wird wieder gut werden, ich verspreche es Dir.“ Er hörte die wundervolle Stimme seines Wraith und die sanfte Berührung seiner Gedanken beruhigte ihn sofort ein wenig. Dann kniete sich jemand an seine andere Seite und eine Klauenhand riss seine Jacke und sein Hemd auf. Er spannte sich in neuer Angst an aber Sandros' Gedanken besänftigten ihn. _'Ruhig, Liebster, es ist nur Sin. Er wird Dir helfen, bleib ganz ruhig.'_ Evan holte zitternd Luft und entspannt sich dankbar, als der Hüter sanft seine überraschend warme Handfläche auf seine nackte Brust presste. Da war immer noch Lärm im Hintergrund, aber Evan kümmerte sich nicht darum und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Sin verband sich jetzt ebenfalls mit ihm, eine hauchzarte Berührung an der Oberfläche seines Geistes.

_'Lass mich nach Deiner kleinen Prinzessin schauen, Evan. Ich werde Dir kein Leid zufügen, das verspreche ich Dir. Lass mich einfach Dir und Deiner kleinen Tochter helfen.'_

Evan war zu verwirrt und zu schwach, um eine verständliche Antwort zu geben, seine Gedanken waren ein einziges wirbelndes Chaos aus Angst, Schmerz und Erleichterung, aber Sin schien seine Dankbarkeit zu spüren und 'biss' schließlich zu. Es fühlte sich gar nicht wie die überwältigende Erfahrung der Gabe des Lebens an, es war mehr ein warmer Strom dickflüssigen Honigs, der in seinen Körper floss und der die Schmerzen und den Horror, die er empfunden hatte, mit jeder neuen Welle, die in seinen gequälten Unterleib spülte, endlich abebben ließ. Die Wärme sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib und ließ die Krämpfe verschwinden, bis nur noch ein leichter etwas unangenehmer Druck zu spüren war, genau dort, wo der scharfe Schmerz ihn zuvor beinahe entzwei gerissen hatte.

Er stöhnte, als der Schmerz endlich verging und wurde schlaff, völlig erschöpft und schwindlig. Etwas warmes und nasses tropfte auf sein Gesicht und als er es geschafft hatte, die Augen zu öffnen, sah er Tränen auf dem Gesicht seines Gefährten. Er streckte mit purer Willenskraft die Hand aus und wischte die nächste Träne weg, die über die grünlich schimmernde Wange rollte, und Alexandros nahm seine Hand und drückte Küsse darauf.

_'Ich liebe Dich, Evan ich liebe Dich so. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, Dich zu verlieren'_ , bekannte er und ein das Grübchen blitzte für einen winzigen Augenblick aus seinem Versteck hervor, als daraufhin ein glückliches Lächeln Evans Mundwinkel umspielte.

_'Ich liebe Dich, Sandro!'_ Dachte er und dann erklang Sins Stimme wieder in seinem benommenen und verwirrten Verstand.

_'Deine kleine Süße ist ja eine ganz starke', stellte er mit jener trockener Belustigung fest, die Evan inzwischen zur Genüge kennengelernt hatte. 'Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Eure kleine Prinzessin eine wunderbare, beeindruckende und einschüchternde Königin werden wird. Du musst keine Angst haben, Evan. Ihre Hoheit hat einfach nur diesen Moment gewählt, um sich endgültig fest in Deinem Körper einzunisten und dieses Einnisten hat den Schmerz verursacht. Deine Schwangerschaft unterscheidet sich von einer normalen menschlichen Schwangerschaft, weil Du ein Mann bist und das Baby halb Wraith. Die Königinnen durchleben etwas ähnliches, aber sie sind darauf vorbereitet und wissen, wie sie die Schmerzen lindern können. Für Dich muss es sich so angefühlt haben wie das, was Du vermutlich über menschliche Fehlgeburten gehört hast.'_

Evan drehte langsam und mühsam den Kopf, um den Hüter anzuschauen, der immer noch seine eigene Kraft in seinen Körper fließen ließ, ein sanfter Strom wie Milch und Honig, der Evan tröstete und beruhigte.

„Danke“, wisperte er und Sin lächelte ihn liebevoll und voller Verständnis an. Evan hob die Hand und Sin zog seine eigene Hand vorsichtig und behutsam von Evans Brust fort und nahm seine eiskalte Hand in seine eigene warme, um sie sanft zu drücken.

„Bitte, tu Gando nichts. Er wollte mir helfen“, murmelte Evan beinahe unhörbar und Sin beugte den Kopf vor dem jungen menschlichen Major, der das erste Baby der Allianz unter seinem Herzen trug.

„Ich gebe Dir mein Wort darauf, Evan. Was ist mit Karim? Willst Du sein Leben auch verschonen, Evan?“ Fragte der schwarzhaarige Hüter freundlich. Evan sah ihn einfach nur an und Sin konnte die Antwort in seinen Augen lesen.

Er streichelte seine Hand und legte sie dann auf Evans Bauch, bevor er sich erhob und den Kopf wandte, um den Genii zu betrachten, der gefesselt auf dem Stuhl saß und von Daniel bewacht wurde. Carson, der sich um Gando, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, gekümmert hatte, kam jetzt zu ihm und hockte sich neben ihm nieder, dort, wo Sin zuvor gekniet hatte, ihn freundlich anlächelnd.

„Er gehört Dir, Alexandros“, stellte Sin fest und Evan sah die Angst und den Hass in Karims Augen. Alexandros wandte sich vor Ekel erschauernd ab und Evan hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Gefährte nur mühsam ein trockenes Würgen unterdrückte. „Mach mit ihm, was Du willst, Sin. Ich denke, dass es schon eine Weile her ist, seit Du Dich das letzte Mal genährt hast. Ich kann seine widerliche Gegenwart nicht ertragen.“

Sin schürzte die Lippen und Evan wurde Zeuge, wie er sich von dem Hüter und dem treusorgenden Freund, der er bis jetzt gewesen war, in den gefährlichen Jäger verwandelte, der er eigentlich war. Evan schloss die Augen, als Sin mit den eleganten Bewegungen eines schwarzen Panthers auf den Genii zuging und er nahm auch nicht die gurgelnden Geräusche und den heiseren Schrei wahr, die Karim ausstieß, als er seinem Richter begegnete.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Evan wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem bequemen Bett auf der Krankenstation von Atlantis und das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille durchbrach, war das leise Piepsen des Überwachungsmonitors neben seinem Kopf.

Für einen Augenblick lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da und lauschte in sich hinein, um festzustellen, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber alles, was er fühlen konnte, war der leichte, dumpfe Schmerz, den er stets fühlte, seit er schwanger geworden war und über dieses Ziehen in seinem Bauch war er froh, denn es zeigte ihm, dass es seinem kleinen Baby gut ging und es kräftig wuchs.

Seine kleine Prinzessin. Seine Hand glitt an seinem Körper hinunter zu der Wölbung, unter der seine Tochter warm und geschützt unter seiner Haut war und zum allerersten Mal konnte er tief in seinem Bauch ein leichtes Flattern spüren, gerade so, als ob seine Tochter ihn wissen lassen wollte, dass sie gesund und munter war.

Vielleicht wollte sie das ja wirklich, denn ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten wuchsen genauso wie ihr Körper und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie, obwohl sie noch so klein war, seine Sorgen spüren konnte und ihren menschlichen Vater trösten wollte. Es war eigentlich noch zu früh, die Kindsbewegungen zu spüren, jedenfalls, wenn man sich an einer 'normalen' menschlichen Schwangerschaft orientierte, aber als er das sanfte Flattern noch einmal spürte, war er sich sicher, dass seine Kleine ihm dieses Zeichen gegeben hatte.

Seine Tochter. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. Sandro und er würden ein wunderbares, süßes kleines Mädchen haben, das sie umsorgen und lieben konnten, großziehen und wieder lieben und er musste gegen die Tränen des Glücks anblinzeln, die über seine Wangen zu rollen drohten. Ein leises Geräusch neben ihm veranlasste ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und er sah Sandro auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzend, tief und fest schlafend. Er hatte wahrscheinlich seine Hand gehalten, aber Evans Finger waren seiner Klauen bewehrten Hand entglitten, als Sandro eingeschlafen war. Er wandte den Blick zur anderen Seite, von der das Geräusch gekommen war und erkannte Sin, der mit seinen vor der Brust verschränkten muskulösen Armen an der Wand lehnte und ihn mit einem nachdenklichen und melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Als er Evans Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte, lächelte er und es war nicht sein übliches spöttisches Lächeln, sondern ein sehnsüchtiges und trauriges Lächeln.

„Hey. Du bist also endlich aufgewacht.“ Sin stieß sich von der Wand ab und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten, um sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Sandro nahe Evans Bett zu setzen.

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“ Fragte Evan überrascht und Sins Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Zwei Tage.“

„Oh. Hat Carson mir ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben?“ Fragte er verwirrt und blickte wieder zu seinem Gefährten. Kein Wunder, dass Sandro eingeschlafen war, er hatte sicherlich hier gesessen, seit Evan in dieses Bett gelegt worden war und auch frisch genährte Wraith brauchten ab und zu Schlaf. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Sandro wahrscheinlich vor Sorge um ihn ganz krank gewesen war, als er nicht aufgewacht war.

„Nein, Evan. Tatsächlich war ich derjenige, der Dir ein Schlafmittel verabreicht hat. Ich habe das Enzym verändert und es hat Dich so lange schlafen lassen. Ich habe Alexandros erklärt, dass es besser ist, wenn Du zwei Tage durchschläfst, weil Du ansonsten eine neue Welle Schmerz hättest erdulden müssen, während Deine kleine Süße das Einnisten vollendet und ich dachte, es wäre besser, Dich ruhig zu stellen, wenn sie es tut.“

„Verstehe“, murmelte Evan, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich alles verstanden hatte. „Wieso glaubst Du, dass sie eine 'sie' sein wird?“ Fragte er neugierig, nachdem er eine Weile über das nachgedacht hatte, was Sin ihm erzählt hatte. „Sandro hat mir gesagt, dass er das Geschlecht erst in ein paar Wochen wissen würde?“

Sins Lächeln wirkte jetzt amüsiert und sehr selbstzufrieden. „Ich wusste von Anfang über Deine kleine Prinzessin Bescheid. Eine Königin kennt das Geschlecht von Anfang an und ich habe die gleiche Fähigkeit. Ich wollte Dir das Geschlecht eigentlich auch gar nicht verraten, aber dort, in diesem Gebäude... Ich konnte Deine Schmerzen und Deine Angst fühlen und ich wollte Dich beruhigen. Ich dachte, dass es Dir vielleicht helfen würde, wenn Du wüsstest, dass Deine niedliche Kleine einmal eine ganz wundervolle Königin sein wird, wenn sie erwachsen ist.“

„Kannst Du etwa auch in die Zukunft schauen?“ Fragte Evan misstrauisch und der Hüter aus einer anderen Realität strich sich das lange schimmernde schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht und lachte leise.

„Nein, glücklicherweise nicht. Aber, was könnte Eure Tochter denn anderes werden als eine beeindruckende und starke Königin, Evan? Du bist ein beeindruckender und starker Mensch, sogar einer der beeindruckendsten und stärksten, die ich je getroffen habe, wie ich zugeben muss und obwohl Dein Gefährte und ich einige Schwierigkeiten und Differenzen am Anfang hatten so war ich doch von ihm auch gleich von Anfang an sehr beeindruckt; er ist ein würdiger und starker Commander. Ich betrachte Euch beide als meine Freunde und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass irgendein merkwürdiges Schicksal es mir ermöglicht hat, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Natürlich wird Eure Kleine genauso würdig und außergewöhnlich sein wie ihre beiden Väter. Ich habe Dorothy kennengelernt und wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass sie ebenfalls eine einschüchternde Königin werden wird. Sie wird einen Commander an ihrer Seite brauchen, aber sie ist dazu bestimmt, die Königin eines Basis-Schiffes zu werden.

Evan erwiderte das Lächeln und sagte leise: „Du hattest recht, es hat mir tatsächlich geholfen. Ich schulde Dir großen Dank für alles, was Du für uns getan hast.“

Sin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Evan, Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich hätte Dich niemals im Stich gelassen. Es war mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre, bei Deiner Rettung zu helfen. Ich war nicht da, als der, den ich liebte mich gebraucht hat und ich werde mir niemals vergeben, dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe. Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass Dein Sandro zu mir kam und mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Ich hätte das niemals erwartet, aber er hat es getan, und Ihr Drei werdet immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen.“

„Du wirst für uns Drei auch immer jemand ganz besonderes sein, Sin“, ertönte ein heisere und schläfrige Stimme von der anderen Seite des Bettes her und Evan wandte den Kopf um und lächelte seinen geliebten Gefährten an.

„Hallo, mein geliebter Sandro. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich Dir so viele Sorgen mit meinem Wunsch, Atlantis für eine Weile zu verlassen, bereitet habe.“

Sandro nahm seine Hand und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Das muss es nicht, Liebster. Aber Du wirst Atlantis während Deiner Schwangerschaft nicht mehr ohne Sin oder mich verlassen, verstanden? Mein Basis-Schiff wird die einzige Ausnahme sein!“

Evan nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das verspreche ich Dir. Ich verspüre nicht mehr den geringsten Wunsch, die Stadt ohne Dich zu verlassen. Übrigens, wie geht es Daniel?“

„Daniel geht es gut und den drei Genii auch. Wir haben sie Ladon Radim überstellt, und er hat uns versprochen, eine Lösung für die Probleme der Genii zu finden. Vielleicht werden wir in der Lage sein, mit ihm und seinen Genii in den nächsten Monaten zu verhandeln. Es wäre sowohl für die Genii, als auch für die Zweite Allianz von großem Vorteil.“

Sin lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verbarg seine melancholische Stimmung wieder hinter seinem wohlbekannten leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Evan wusste nun, dass er das nur tat, um sein warmes und mitfühlendes Wesen und den Schmerz, den er immer noch über seinen Verlust empfand zu verstecken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir in unserer eigenen Realität auch darüber nachdenken. Aber unsere Elizabeth Weir ist überhaupt nicht wie Euer Mr. Woolsey“, überlegte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin neugierig. Habt Ihr schon einen Namen für Eure Süße? Ich meine, Ihr wusstet zwar das Geschlecht noch nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Menschen normalerweise ewig über den perfekten Namen für ihr Baby nachgrübeln. Ihr habt doch bestimmt auch schon lange über passende männliche und weibliche Namen nachgedacht, richtig?“

Evan warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, sich des abrupten Themenwechsels sehr bewusst, aber dann lächelte er nur und sagte zärtlich: „Oh ja, wir haben allerdings schon einen Namen für unsere kleine Prinzessin ausgesucht. Ihr Name wird Felicitas sein. Felicitas, die Glückliche. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen wird und wirklich die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens glücklich sein wird.“

Sin schürzte die Lippen und er lächelte wieder dieses sehnsüchtige Lächeln. „Dann habt Ihr den perfekten Namen für sie ausgesucht., denn Felicitas hat wirklich Glück, Euch beide als Väter zu haben.“

Und als Evan Sandro anschaute, dessen goldene Katzenaugen mit der tiefen Liebe, die er für seinen Gefährten und ihre ungeborene Tochter empfand erfüllt waren, konnte er Sin nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen. Felicitas war wirklich der perfekte Name für ihre kleine Prinzessin.


	17. Eine Unerwartete Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan geht es besser und er möchte gerne wieder ein wenig arbeiten. Alexandros hat aber andere Pläne und eine große Überraschung für ihn vorbereitet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juchu, ich habe endlich das (nicht mehr ganz so) neue Kapitel übersetzt! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und Ihr habt Spaß mit Alexandros und Evans neuestem Abenteuer. Diese Geschichte neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, noch drei Kapitel denke ich und dann werden die beiden hoffentlich ihr Töchterchen im Arm halten können.
> 
> So, bis dahin dauert es aber noch etwas und jetzt könnt Ihr erst mal dieses Kapitel genießen!

Evan zögerte für einen Augenblick und sah sich nachdenklich um, bevor er schließlich sein Büro betrat. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass alles noch genauso war, wie er es verlassen hatte, aber nach den ganzen Ereignissen der letzten Wochen sah alles irgendwie ganz anders aus. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn so an dem Anblick störte, und nach einer weiteren Minute hatte er es dann auch endlich herausgefunden.

Der Stapel an Papieren und Dokumenten, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, war viel kleiner, als er hätte sein dürfen, wenn sein Vorgesetzter John Sheppard ihm alle Missionsberichte der letzten Wochen zum Schreiben überlassen hätte, so wie er es immer während der letzten fünf Jahre getan hatte. Evan begriff natürlich sofort, was das bedeutete: John Sheppard hatte die verhasste Büroarbeit selbst erledigt, anstatt sie seinem Untergebenen zu überlassen. Evan seufzte und rieb zärtlich über die sanfte Schwellung seines Bauches, die noch von dem lose fallenden Hemd verdeckt wurde, genau dort, wo Felicitas warm und sicher in seinem Bauch heranwuchs.

„Hey, meine Kleine, alle scheinen sehr besorgt zu sein, dass Dir etwas passieren und ich mich überarbeiten könnte“, flüsterte er seiner süßen Tochter zu und Felicitas antwortete ihm, indem sie ihm genau in die Blase trat. Evan rieb seinen Bauch noch einmal mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob seine kleine Prinzessin ihn mit ihrem Tritt hatte trösten oder verulken wollen. Es hatte sich wie ein zartes Flattern angefühlt, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber Evan hatte gelernt, ihre Bewegungen während seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes wahrzunehmen und wusste, wie sich ihre Tritte anfühlten.

Carson hatte ihn erst einen Tag zuvor aus der Krankenstation entlassen und Evan hatte darauf bestanden, wieder zu arbeiten. Er fühlte sich viel besser, seit Felicitas sich fest eingenistet hatte und er konnte seine Zeit nicht eingesperrt in seinem Quartier verbringen, er würde verrückt werden, wenn er es auch nur versuchte, das wusste er ganz genau. Rin war immer noch auf dieser überaus wichtigen Außenmission und konnte ihn daher nicht ablenken oder trösten. Evan vermisste sie schrecklich.

Der junge Major hatte von den erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten über das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz erfahren und war ein wenig traurig, dass er nicht selbst dorthin gehen und diesen wundervollen Ort erforschen konnte. Sandro musste sich um einige wichtige Angelegenheiten auf seinem eigenen Basis-Schiff kümmern und danach würde er sich mit Commander Valentinus treffen um die Probleme zu besprechen, die sich aus der langen Rekonvaleszenz seiner Crew ergaben, deshalb erwartete Evan ihn nicht vor dem späteren Nachmittag zurück. Er sehnte sich sogar nach der Gesellschaft von Sin, damit dieser ihn mit seinen spöttischen Kommentaren von seiner Langeweile ablenken konnte, aber Sin, der während seines Aufenthaltes auf der Krankenstation die meiste Zeit über bei ihm geblieben war, half Rodney bei den Arbeiten im Labor, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, seine eigene Realität zu kontaktieren. Evan wusste, wie wichtig dies für den schwarzhaarigen Hüter aus einem anderen Universum war und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihn davon abzuhalten.

Er hatte gehofft, dass er sich in dem Berg von Papieren vergraben konnte, der ihn sicherlich nach dieser langen Zeit erwartete und war nun enttäuscht, als er sah, dass sein Vorgesetzter fast alles selbst erledigt hatte.

Er seufzte wieder und betrat endlich sein Büro, um mit festen Schritten zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen.

Er setzte sich an den Platz, an dem er schon so viele Nächte damit zugebracht hatte, Berichte zu schreiben, die notwendigen Formulare für seine Marines auszufüllen oder ähnliche Dinge zu tun und nahm eines der wenigen Dokumente, die John Sheppard ihm gelassen hatte, zur Hand. Vielleicht konnte er ja die Zeit, die er brauchte, um aus den Notizen, die der Colonel mit den haselnussfarbenen Augen ihm hinterlassen hatte, einen ordentlichen Bericht zu schreiben, ein wenig ausdehnen, so dass er beschäftigt sein würde, bis Sandro wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Evan seufzte zum dritten Mal, verzog sein Gesicht und begann zu arbeiten.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Die Einwohner von Atlantis hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit an den Anblick von Wraith, die durch ihre Stadt spazierten, gewöhnt. Normalerweise gönnte keiner von ihnen den inzwischen dreizehn Commandern oder ihren höherrangigen Crewmitgliedern einen zweiten Blick, wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Sie hatten sich irgendwie sogar an den fremden und ein wenig gruseligen schwarzhaarigen Hüter Sin gewöhnt, dem es seit einigen Tagen erlaubt war, sich frei und ohne Wachen in der Stadt zu bewegen, da er einen großen Beitrag zu Evans und Dr. Jacksons Rettung geleistet hatte.

Aber der Anblick, der sich ihren Augen jetzt bot, war wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich, denn dieser eine Commander hatte sich noch niemals zuvor derartig verhalten. Commander Alexandros war immer einer der am Wenigsten furchterregenden und bedrohlichen Commander gewesen, er war immer freundlich und zuvorkommend und hatte nie Spaß daran gefunden, die Menschen die in der Stadt oder auf den verbündeten Planeten lebten, mit einem bösen Grinsen, das alle seine scharfen Wraith-Zähne zeigte, zu erschrecken; oder ihnen gar zuzuflüstern, was Wraith normalerweise mit frechen Menschen anstellen würden. Deshalb hatte er sich schon in den frühen Anfängen der Zweiten Allianz in Atlantis aufhalten können, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle zu verursachen, be denen entsetzte Menschen in Panik gerieten und laut um Hilfe schrien.

Aber als er jetzt durch die Korridore der Stadt eilte, die mit den neuen Lanteanern gefüllt waren, die ihren verschiedenen Pflichten nachkommen wollten, blieben viele von ihnen einfach stehen und starrten ihn sprachlos und mit offenen Mund an. Commander Alexandros hüpfte beinahe wie ein fröhliches Kind von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als er dem Areal der Stadt zustrebte, in dem Evan sein Büro hatte und er grinste dabei breit und – pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin.

Commander Alexandros, der Jahrtausende alte, vornehme und besonnene Wraith Commander hüpfte durch die Stadt mit einer fröhlichen Melodie auf den Lippen, die er – nicht besonders talentiert zugegebenermaßen – dafür aber aus vollem Herzen vor sich hin pfiff und er trug dabei Jeans, ein Hemd und eine Lederjacke.

Er schien die perplexen Blicke der Einwohner, die sich verstohlen die Augen rieben, um festzustellen, ob sie träumten oder tatsächlich wach waren, gar nicht zu bemerken, er grinste sie einfach an und grüßte sie freundlich, so als sei sein Anblick das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich daran erinnern, einen der mit ihnen alliierten Wraith jemals in irgendetwas anderem als ihrer eigenen Kleidung gesehen zu haben, abgesehen von dem fürchterlichen Overall, dem man Commander Todd damals aufgezwungen hatte, als Atlantis auf der Erde geweilt hatte. Aber Jeans, ein weißes Designerhemd und eine dunkelbraune Lederjacke waren wirklich sehr ungewöhnliche Kleidungsstücke an einem Wraith. Sie hätten vielleicht noch erwartet, den Oberbefehlshaber selbst in solch einer Kleidung anzutreffen, denn er war immer der am 'menschlichsten' wirkende von allen Wraith gewesen. Vielleicht noch Commander Germanus, den ungewöhnlichen 'Germanen-Wraith', aber Commander Alexandros in diesem Outfit zu sehen und dann noch hüpfend und pfeifend, war nun wirklich mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Als Alexandros eine Gruppe junger weiblicher Marines passierte, begannen sie zu kichern und eine von ihnen war so mutig, ihm nach zu pfeifen. Der alte Commander drehte sich zu ihr um und zwinkerte ihr mit dem linken Auge zu.

„Oh, Commander Alexandros, was für ein sexy Outfit!“ Kicherte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, als sie seinem muskulösen Hintern in der engen Jeans verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. „Major Lorne wird in Zukunft aufpassen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele Leute in versuchen werden, Sie anzumachen, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen sollten, öfter in dieser Aufmachung herumzulaufen.“

Ihre Freundinnen fielen in ihr Kichern ein, während sie dem männlichen Alien begehrliche Blicke zuwarfen und unter den anderen Zuschauern wurde zustimmendes Gemurmel hörbar. Noch jemand ließ ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ertönen und es klang verdächtig nach einem männlichen Zuschauer, der wohl das Gleiche wie die jungen Frauen dachte.

Alexandros bleckte seine Zähne zu einem amüsierten und erfreuten kehligen Gelächter. „Dankeschön, Lt. Myers. Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt durch Ihre freundlichen Worte und werde dann wohl einen Weg finden müssen, um meinem gewählten Gefährten zu beweisen, dass er keinerlei Grund zur Eifersucht hat, sollte es tatsächlich dazu kommen.“

Lt. Myers verzog das Gesicht, ganz offensichtlich enttäuscht darüber, dass der gutaussehende Commander schon vergeben war. Alexandros wunderte sich flüchtig über die seltsame menschliche Angewohnheit, seine Beziehung zu Evan nicht so ernst zu nehmen, wie sie es in Wahrheit war. Keine anderer Wraith würde auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden ihn 'anzumachen'. Manchmal passierten solche Dinge wie das, was Germanus' Offizier versucht hatte, um seinen Rivalen loszuwerden, aber kein ehrenwerter Wraith würde jemals auch nur daran denken, seinen Gefährten zu betrügen, um ein wenig 'Spaß' zu haben.

Königinnen waren die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel und auch nur dann, wenn es um die Fortpflanzung ging. Der Gefährte einer Königin mussten akzeptieren, dass sich eine Königin im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mit verschiedenen männlichen Wraith fortpflanzen musste, um die Vielfalt der Gene zu gewährleisten und starke Nachkommen aufziehen zu können, aber keine Königin würde ihren Gefährten jemals derart beschämen, dass sie ihn nur aufgrund des dubiosen Vergnügens, einmal mit einem anderen zu schlafen, betrog.

Natürlich hatten ihm Lt. Myers' Worte geschmeichelt, aber schon der bloße Gedanke, irgend ein anderes Wesen als seinen geliebten Evan zu berühren ließ ihn vor Ekel beinahe würgen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Evan wusste, wie sehr sein Wraith Gefährte ihn liebte, begehrte und anbetete. Vielleicht würde ihm seine Überraschung ja dabei helfen, dem blauäugigen Major zu beweisen, dass er niemals eine andere Person als ihn zweimal anschauen würde.

Er winkte den immer noch kichernden und flüsternden jungen Frauen zu bevor er seinen Weg durch die breiten Korridore der Antikerstadt mit einem Lächeln und einem Pfeifen fortsetzte. Er war wirklich neugierig auf Evans Reaktion, wenn er schließlich erfuhr, was er geplant hatte, um ihn zu erfreuen und glücklich zu machen.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Evan hatte es wirklich geschafft, sich in seine Arbeit zu vertiefen, während er sich langsam durch die Notizen hindurch ackerte, die ihm Colonel Sheppard in seiner markanten Handschrift hinterlassen hatte, und die Missionsberichte in seiner üblichen Art erledigte, nicht zu kurz, aber auch nicht zu weitschweifig. Er war immer gut darin gewesen und es hatte ihn auch nie gestört, den Papierkram für seinen bewundernswerten Vorgesetzten zu erledigen, der ihre Ärsche öfter gerettet hatte, als er zählen konnte. Diese Berichte in einer Art und Weise zu verfassen, dass sogar das IOA zufrieden sein würde, war wenigstens ein kleiner Dank dafür, dass Sheppard das Wohlergehen der neuen Lanteaner zu jeder Zeit zu schützen versuchte.

Jetzt war er einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass es wenigstens noch eine Aufgabe für ihn gab, die er in seinem ungewöhnlichen Zustand erledigen konnte und er rieb geistesabwesend über die kleine Kugel, wo er das Flattern von Felicitas spüren konnte, die in seinem Bauch gerade wieder ihre täglichen Gymnastikübungen absolvierte, während er sich auf den letzten Bericht konzentrierte.

Sie schien sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, herauszufinden, wie oft sie ihn in die Blase treten musste, bis er zum mindesten zehnten Male schon wieder für kleine Königstiger musste, und sie machte ihre Sache wirklich gut, denn er konnte schon wieder den Druck seiner vollen Blase fühlen, der ihm zeigte, dass er wohl eher früher als später die Herrentoilette würde aufsuchen müssen.

Evan seufzte und schaute zufällig von seiner Arbeit hoch, als er darüber nachdachte, ob er den Druck noch für eine weitere halbe Stunde aushalten würde, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sein Gefährte plötzlich im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro auftauchte. Evan starrte ihn mit einem ähnlich verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck an wie die anderen Einwohner der Stadt und er vergaß alles andere, während er sich an dem außergewöhnlichen Anblick seines schönen Wraith ergötzte.

„S-S-Sandro!“ Stammelte er endlich, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Du – Du siehst – wow!“ Alexandros lachte, erfreut über die Reaktion seines geliebten Gefährten. Evan blinzelte und schüttelte sich, als ob er sich nicht sicher sei, dass er nicht träumte. „Ich habe Dich noch nie in derartiger Kleidung gesehen. Was ist passiert, das Dich dazu bewogen hat, Jeans zu tragen?!“ Fragte er ungläubig.

Alexandros schloss die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte den kleinen Raum, um sich auf Evans Schreibtischkante niederzulassen. „Du solltest eher fragen, was passieren _wird_ , mein liebster Evan. Bisher ist noch nichts geschehen, aber etwas wird sehr bald passieren, etwas, das Du hoffentlich mögen wirst“, sagte er und streckte die Hand aus, um Evans erhitzte Wange zu streicheln.

Evan fühlte das wohl bekannte Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten in sich aufsteigen und er seufzte zum fünften Mal, da Felicitas ihre Versuche, seine Durchhaltevermögen zu testen, noch nicht aufgegeben hatte und ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, ein kleines Schäferstündchen zu genießen, ohne sich vorher zu erleichtern.

Alexandros schmunzelte, als er im Gesicht seines Gefährten wie in einem offenen Buch las. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich mit Dir zu vergnügen, sondern um Dich aufzusammeln und Dir meine Überraschung zu zeigen. Tu einfach, was Du vorher noch tun musst und komm nachher zu mir in den Torraum. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Dir gefallen wird!“

Evan verengte misstrauisch seine Augen, aber Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf. „ich werde es Dir nicht vorher verraten, mein neugieriger Gefährte. Du wirst Dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Beeil Dich aber bitte, denn ich möchte mich nicht verspäten.“

Er stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf Evans Schreibtisch auf und winkte ihm zu, bevor er sein Büro verließ. Evan blickte ihm nach, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Als Sandro um die Ecke verschwunden war, konzentrierte er sich erneut auf seinen Bericht. Er war beinahe fertig und Evan wollte ihn an das SGC und das IOA versenden, bevor Sandro ihm seine Überraschung präsentierte. Evan hatte den Verdacht, dass ihn diese mysteriöse Überraschung für die nächsten Tage von seiner Arbeit abhalten würde, was immer es auch war, das sein erstaunlicher Gefährte ihm zeigen wollte. Seine übliche Selbstkontrolle und Disziplin halfen ihm dabei, seine Arbeit rasch aber ordentlich zu beenden und er drückte auf den 'Sende-Knopf' genau in dem Moment, als ihn ein erneuter, ziemlich rabiater Tritt in seine volle Blase zusammenzucken ließ.

„Aua, Felicitas, Du bist gemein, hör sofort auf damit!“ Beschwerte er sich, als er sich hastig von seinem Stuhl erhob, um zur nächsten Toilette zu eilen. Er hatte das Jammern und die Beschwerden seiner Schwester während ihrer Schwangerschaften nie wirklich verstanden, aber jetzt konnte er haargenau nachvollziehen, wie sie sich damals gefühlt haben musste und er war sich ganz sicher, dass er nie wieder die Augen verdrehen würde, wenn eine junge Frau von den Unannehmlichkeiten erzählte, die ihre Schwangerschaft so mit sich brachte. Evan beendete, was er dieser Tage so oft tun musste und strebte eilig dem Torraum zu, begierig darauf herauszufinden, was Sandro ihm zeigen wollte. Wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann würde es etwas wirklich unerwartetes sein und Evan freute sich schon sehr darauf, was immer es auch sein mochte.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros lächelte, als er mit seinem gewählten Gefährten durch das Wurmloch der Mittelstation schritt, das sie zur Erde bringen würde. Er hatte einige Tage benötigt, um mit Daniels Hilfe alles vorzubereiten, aber das Wichtigste war, dass er die Vorbereitungen hatte treffen können, ohne dass Evan etwas davon bemerkt hatte.

Evan war ihm ziemlich verwirrt durch das Stargate zur Mittelstation gefolgt, ohne zu begreifen, was sein Wraith-Gefährte mit ihm vorhatte. Natürlich hatte Evan sofort erkannt, dass sie die Erde besuchen würden und Alexandros hatte die gemischten Gefühle auf Evans schönem Gesicht sehen können, als er sich an ihren letzten Besuch auf der Erde erinnert hatte. Aber sein wundervoller Gefährte hatte nichts weiter gesagt in dem Vertrauen darauf, dass sein Gefährte nichts tun würde, was ihrer süßen Tochter schaden könnte.

Evan hatte nur darauf bestanden, als Erster durch das Wurmloch zu schreiten, da er nicht willens war, die unbedachte Reaktion eines nervösen Marines, der erschrak wenn er einen Wraith durch das Gate kommen sah und deshalb vielleicht unbeabsichtigt den Auslöser seiner Waffe durchzog, zu provozieren, nur weil Alexandros zuerst im Torraum auftauchte. Alexandros hatte nachgegeben, da er wusste, dass er Evan nur unnötig aufregen würde, wenn er ihm nicht erlaubte, ihn vor den Menschen, die nicht regelmäßig mit Wraith zu tun hatten, zu schützen.

Sie hatten sechs Stunden in der Mittelstation aufgrund der gelockerten Quarantänebestimmungen zugebracht und Alexandros hatte sich 'anstrengen' müssen, um seinen äußerst erregten Gefährten zu befriedigen, der wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Outfits total heiß gewesen war. Evan hatte richtiggehend eine Show abgezogen, als er ihn entkleidet hatte, und vor allem seinem Hintern, der durch den engen blauen Stoff der Jeans besonders betont wurde, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet.

Alexandros hatte nicht erwartet, dass es seinen menschlichen Gefährten so heftig erregen würde, ihn in Jeans, Hemd und Lederjacke zu sehen, aber er würde sich das für ihre nächsten süßen und leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen, wenn sie wieder zurück in Atlantis waren, merken.

Er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Ankunft im Torraum des Stargate Center, als die blauen Wellen des Wurmlochs ihn mit einem dumpfen 'Plopp' verschluckten, nur um ihn dann Tausende von Lichtjahren von der Mittelstation entfernt auf der Erde wieder auszuspucken, tief unten in der Erde, wo das SGC vor unliebsamen Entdeckungen gut geschützt war.

General O'Neill erwartete sie persönlich und Alexandros konnte sehen, wie die Spannung in Evans Körper sich löste, als der junge Major den früheren berühmten Anführer von SG1 und Partner seines Freundes Daniel Jackson begrüßte.

„General!“ Sagte Evan erfreut, als er den grauhaarigen Mann anlächelte. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was ich hier soll, aber es ist immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen.“

General O'Neill erwiderte das Lächeln und schüttelte Evans Hand, bevor er sich Alexandros zuwandte, der schräg hinter seinem Gefährten stand, und ihm ebenfalls die Rechte bot. Alexandros nahm und schüttelte sie behutsam, da er manchmal vergaß, dass seine Kraft Menschen verletzen konnte, auch dann, wenn er es gar nicht wollte.

„So, dann hat der Commander sein Geheimnis wirklich für sich behalten, um Sie zu überraschen, Major Lorne“, antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln, während er den alten Commander neugierig betrachtete. „Nettes Outfit übrigens, Commander. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass menschliche Kleidung Wraith so gut stehen würde“, sagte er dann gedehnt und Alexandros verbeugte sich leicht vor dem beeindruckenden General, der den Grundstein für alles, was später geschehen war, gelegt hatte mit SG1, sogar die Entdeckung von Atlantis und die Gründung der Zweiten Allianz. Alexandros würde ihm dafür immer zutiefst dankbar sein und dem außergewöhnlichen menschlichen Soldaten seine Bewunderung und seinen Respekt zeigen.

„Nein, er hat mir gar nichts erzählt und ich möchte wirklich wissen, was eigentlich los ist!“ Beschwerte sich Evan und O'Neill warf Alexandros einen verständnisvollen Blick zu.

„Er hat immer noch diese Stimmungsschwankungen, richtig?“ Fragte er mit einem Zwinkern und und Alexandros konnte einfach nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen und zu lachen.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, General“, sagte er und Evan starrte ihn böse an. Alexandros schlang seinen Arm um seine Schulter und es hatte sofort den gewünschten Effekt, denn Evan schmolz sofort dahin und schmiegte sich an ihn.

General O'Neill begleitete sie aus dem Torraum führte sie zu einem der Labore, in dem sie Colonel Carter an etwas arbeiten sahen. Sie sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge, als ob sie sie erwartet hätte – was sie auch tatsächlich getan hatte – und Alexandros konnte spüren, wie Evan sich erneut anspannte, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

O'Neill klopfte dem jungen Mann beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Carter wird Ihnen alles, was Sie wissen müssen, erklären“, versicherte er ihm. „Sie ist in diesen Dingen viel besser als ich es jemals sein werde!“

Carter warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor sie nach einem kleinen Gerät griff, das sie für irgendeine Anwendung vorbereitet hatte. O'Neill winkte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte und Alexandros das kleine Gerät nahm, das Carter ihm reichte, um es nachdenklich zu beäugen.

„Diese Kleidung steht Ihnen wirklich gut, wenn ich das so sagen darf“, bemerkte Carter trocken und Alexandros schaute sie mit einem wölfischen Grinsen an.

„Danke, Colonel Carter. Dies wurde mir schon einmal versichert, aber es ist nett, noch eine weitere Bestätigung zu hören“, bedankte er sich bei ihr sehr selbstzufrieden, Evan dabei eng an seinen starken Körper pressend, da sein gewählter Gefährte ganz eindeutig nicht gerade erbaut über die Aufmerksamkeit war, die sein Wraith aufgrund seiner ungewöhnlichen Kleidung auf sich zog.

Carter kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen und ihre Wangen röteten sich. „Ich kann mir die Reaktionen zu ihrer Kleidung gut vorstellen“, gab sie zu, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Das hier wird ihnen helfen, keinen Verdacht zu erregen, wenn Sie während des Besuches bei Ihrer Familie unter Menschen aufhalten. Es arbeitet zuverlässig, das kann ich Ihnen aus eigener Erfahrung berichten. Sie müssen nur achtgeben, dass es nicht zufällig zerstört wird. Wir müssen es nur genau auf Sie einstellen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie als Mensch genauso ungewöhnlich und beeindruckend sein werden wie als Wraith, Commander Alexandros.“

Evan starrte seinen Gefährten völlig verblüfft und beinahe schockiert an. „Unsere Familie? Welche Familie, Sandro?“ Fragte er heiser und Alexandros lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

„Deine Familie, Evan. Du wirst Deine Schwester und Deine Neffen wiedersehen. Diese Tarnvorrichtung wird mich wie einen Menschen aussehen lassen und wir können Deine Familie zusammen besuchen.“

Evan schluckte hörbar und Alexandros konnte sehen, wie seine Augen vor Freude feucht wurden. „Wir sind wirklich hier, um meine Schwester und ihre Jungs zu sehen? Wir können sie wirklich zusammen besuchen?“ Krächzte er und Carter nickte.

„Ja, Evan. General O'Neill hat Commander Alexandros die Erlaubnis gegeben, Ihre Familie mit Ihnen zu besuchen. Ich muss diese Tarnvorrichtung noch ein wenig anpassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es funktionieren wird. Morgen früh werden wir Sie beide nach San Francisco fliegen. Ihre Schwester wurde schon über Ihren Besuch informiert und sie kann es kaum erwarten, Sie wieder zu sehen. Commander Alexandros und Daniel haben sich um alles Notwendige gekümmert und Mr. Arrow hat ebenfalls seine Erlaubnis erteilt.“

Evan blinzelte und strahlte seinen Gefährten mit zitternden Lippen an. „Oh Sandro, was für eine wundervolle Überraschung!“ Flüsterte er und Alexandros drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Ja, mein Gefährte. Morgen wirst Du Deine Familie wiedersehen und ich werde mit Dir kommen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du in Deinem Zustand noch einmal ohne mich irgendwo hingehst und ich wusste doch, wie sehr Du Dich danach sehnst, Deine Familie wiederzusehen“, sagte er und Evans glückliches Lächeln zeigte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Es würde ihm sicher schwer fallen, die Rolle eines Menschen für einige Tage zu spielen, aber er hatte heimlich mit Daniel geübt und war zuversichtlich, dass er für einige Tage zu einem Menschen werden konnte, ohne Aufsehen oder Verdacht zu erregen.

Seinen geliebten Evan glücklich zu machen, war es wirklich wert und als Evan jetzt seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn küsste, erwiderte Alexandros den Kuss mit all der Liebe, die er für seinen schwangeren Gefährten empfand, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass Colonel Carter sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete.

Morgen würde er Evans Familie treffen und mehr über die Liebe seines Lebens erfahren und darauf freute er sich schon sehr.


	18. Trautes Heim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan und Alexandros besuchen Evans Familie in San Francisco. Alexandros sieht nun durch die Tarnung wie ein Wikinger aus, und weder er, noch Evan haben mit zwei neugierigen Teenagern gerechnet, die alles ganz genau wissen wollen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich versuche gar nicht erst, mich zu rechtfertigen, aber Ihr werdet auch bald noch ein neues Kapitel von Ronans Geschichte bekommen und von meinem Perry Rhodan Crossover, fest versprochen. Vielen Dank für Eure Treue und bitte, lasst mich wissen, ob Ihr Darrens Frage am Ende des Kapitels zustimmt oder nicht... :-)

Evan konnte den amüsierten Blick seines Gefährten auf sich ruhen fühlen, als er voller Vorfreude auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte und dabei aus dem Fenster starrte wie ein Kind, das endlich zum allerersten Mal Disney World besuchen würde.

Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er seiner Heimatstadt San Francisco das letzte Mal einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatte, und damals, vor drei Jahren, als Atlantis unerkannt vor der Golden Gate Bridge auf dem Ozean geschwommen war, war er zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, um seine Schwester und ihre Kinder oft zu besuchen.

General O'Neill hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und sich um alles Notwendige gekümmert, um sie ohne Zwischenfälle in Evans Heimatstadt zu befördern, und Evan war froh darüber gewesen, dass ihr Chauffeur einer der alten und erfahrenen Marines war, der schon ganz am Anfang unter General Hammond gedient hatte, als das berühmte SG1-Team angefangen hatte, die eigene Galaxis mit Hilfe des Stargates zu erforschen.

Er warf seinem Wraith-Gefährten, der bequem neben ihm saß und zufrieden schmunzelte, während er seinen menschlichen Gefährten beobachtete, einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er den ungewohnten Anblick genauer in sich aufnahm. „Du weißt schon, dass Du aufsehen erregen wirst, wenn Du mich weiterhin so anstarrst, Evan?“ Fragte Alexandros mit zärtlichem Spott in der Stimme, und Evan runzelte die Stirn, da sogar die Stimme seines geliebten Wraith anders als sonst klang. Der volltönende Klang wurde von der perfekt arbeitenden Tarnung genauso verändert wie sein Aussehen und Evan biss sich auf die Lippe, als die Erkenntnis, wie sehr er Sandros wahres Selbst vermisste, ihn mit aller Wucht traf.

Evan wusste, dass die meisten Menschen es nicht verstehen würden, dass er seinen Gefährten in seiner wahren Gestalt als der Wraith, der er ja tatsächlich war, vorzog, und dass sie wahrscheinlich sagen würden, dass er als menschlicher Mann viel besser aussah als als die gefährliche außerirdische Kreatur, die er in Wirklichkeit war. Aber Evan hatte sich in Alexandros' wirkliches Ich verliebt, und er war sich der Tatsache, dass die Liebe seines Lebens ein mehrere tausend Jahre alter Lebens-aussaugender Weltraum-Vampir war, der ihn, wann immer es ihm gefiel, leicht töten konnte sehr deutlich bewusst. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich mit ihm sicherer als er sich jemals in Gegenwart eines anderen gefühlt hatte, und er wusste ganz genau, dass dieser ganz besondere Wraith lieber sterben würde, als irgendjemandem zu erlauben, ihm ein Leid zuzufügen. Evan vertraute Alexandros mit seinem Herzen, seinem eigenen Leben und dem Leben ihrer kleinen Tochter, die in seinem Bauch heranwuchs.

Evan lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand, um sie auf die sanfte Wölbung seines Bauches zu legen, genau dort, wo Felicitas gerade ihre Turnübungen machte, ganz offensichtlich genauso begeistert wie ihr menschlicher Vater. Kein Mensch würde das hauchzarte Flattern ihrer Bewegungen unter dem lose fallenden Hemd spüren, aber Alexandros' Nährhand war viel sensibler als die Handfläche eines Menschen, und ein zärtliches Lächeln erhellte seine schönen und nun völlig menschlichen Züge, als er seine Hand sanft gegen den Unterleib seines Gefährten drückte, um seine Tochter zu begrüßen.

„Es ist einfach nur so, dass Du eigentlich als Wraith viel besser aussiehst, als der Wikinger, den sie aus Dir gemacht haben, so als ob Du gerade irgendeinem Action-Film entstiegen wärst!“ Platzte Evan heraus und Alexandros' Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen, als er wegen des jammernden Tonfalls in der Stimme des jungen Majors, der wie ein kleines trotziges Kind klang, das keine Eiscreme bekam, lachen musste.

„Ich bin sowohl erfreut, als auch erleichtert, das zu hören, mein geliebter Gefährte, aber Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich, wie ein Wikinger, der aus einem Action-Film gekrochen ist, aussehend ein kleiner Preis dafür ist, dass Du Deine Schwester und ihre Familie mit mir zusammen besuchen kannst. Und wie ich es Dir schon sagte: Ich werde Dich nirgendwo mehr ohne mich hingehen lassen, solange Du in diesem – hm – delikaten Zustand bist“, fügte er nach einem kurzen Blick in den Fahrerbereich des Autos hinzu. Zu ihrem Glück war ihr Fahrer zu sehr mit dem fürchterlichen Verkehr beschäftigt, um ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er wusste, dass Alexandros ein Wraith mit einer menschlichen Tarnung war, und er würde für den Fall, dass Evan und Alexandros Hilfe brauchten, in San Francisco bleiben, aber er wusste nicht über die Schwangerschaft Bescheid, und Alexandros wollte, dass das auch so blieb.

„Das weiß ich ja, Sandro“, seufzte Evan besiegt. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Du nicht ein umwerfender Anblick wärst, denn das bist Du wirklich. Aber ich habe mich in einen Wraith Commander verliebt und nicht in einem umwerfend aussehenden Wikinger, der von allen angemacht werden wird.“

Alexandros zog eine blonde Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass Du eifersüchtig bist, mein Gefährte“, stellte er fassungslos fest, da ihm dieser Gedanke augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Evan kannte die Gesetze und die Gesellschaft der Wraith inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihre Beziehung die bindendste Form darstellte, die in zwei Galaxien existierte, und das kein Wraith jemals auch nur daran denken würde, seinen gewählten Gefährten zu betrügen, aber etwas zu wissen, und es auch tatsächlich zu glauben und sich sicher zu fühlen, waren zwei Paar Schuhe.

Er blickte ihn an, seine menschliche Erscheinung noch einmal genauer in Augenschein nehmend. Evan hatte die Wraith gesehen, die Carson mit Hilfe des Retrovirus in wahre Menschen verwandelt hatte, und sie alle hatten wegen ihrer hellen Haut und ihrer weißen Haare Alexandros' Aussehen geglichen. Colonel Carter hatte ihnen am Tag zuvor erklärt, dass die Tarnung zuverlässiger arbeiten würde, wenn sie auf der Erscheinung, die ein Wraith, der in einen Menschen transformiert wurde, erhalten würde basierte. Alexandros, der selbst ein Wissenschaftler war, hatte ihre Erklärungen ohne Probleme verstanden und ihr sofort zugestimmt.

Deshalb sah sein Wraith wie einer der blonden Wikinger aus, die Evan von seinen Besuchen auf anderen Planeten her kannte, auf denen die Nachfahren der antiken Wikinger immer noch lebten. Sein Haar war jetzt silberblond und nicht weiß, wie es normalerweise war, und seine beeindruckenden regelmäßigen und männlichen Züge erinnerten Evan wahrhaftig an diesen alten Stamm der vor Jahrhunderten in Nordeuropa gelebt hatte.

Alles in allem war sein Gefährte als Mann so schön und attraktiv wie er es als Wraith war, eher noch mehr für diejenigen, die nicht wussten, dass er eigentlich ein Außerirdischer war, und Evan fühlte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er sich vorstellte, wie er mit ihm durch San Francisco schlenderte und andere Leute ihm bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen und mit ihm zu flirten versuchten. Die Menschen, die auf der Erde lebten, hatten keine Ahnung von Wraith-Beziehungen und für viele von ihnen war es eine Art Sport, jemanden, der vergeben war, anzumachen. Evan konnte einfach nicht anders, als bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schon eifersüchtig zu werden.

Alexandros, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, lächelte und seine Hand auf Evans Bauch streichelte sanft über das einzigartige Wunder darunter, das sie miteinander verband. Er hatte sich mental mit Evan verbunden, als er spürte, wie beunruhigt sein Gefährte sich fühlte, und seine besänftigenden Gedanken beruhigten den jungen Major ein wenig.

_'Bitte sorge Dich nicht, mein Liebster. Falls wirklich irgendjemand versuchen sollte, mich anzumachen, werde ich diese Person völlig ignorieren.. Du brauchst niemals zu befürchten, dass ich durch ein solch abstoßendes Angebot in Versuchung geführt werden könnte. Ich kann allerdings Deine Gefühle nachvollziehen, denn Wraith sind sehr besitzergreifende Wesen und der Gedanke, dass jemand versuchen könnte, Dich mir wegzunehmen, auch wenn Du nicht darauf eingehen würdest, würde mich ebenfalls eifersüchtig machen.'_

Evan entspannte sich ein wenig und nahm seine Hand, um einen keuschen Kuss auf die Handfläche zu drücken, die ohne den Nährschlitz völlig normal aussah. _'Danke, mein Gefährte. Ich weiß, dass ich mich kindisch verhalte, aber die Dinge hier auf der Erde sind anders als in der Pegasus-Galaxis und es ist schwer für mich, weil ich nicht länger hierher gehöre. Ich möchte wirklich gerne meine Schwester und ihre Jungs wiedersehen, aber meine Heimat ist jetzt die Pegasus-Galaxis.'_

_'Du bist überhaupt nicht kindisch, mein Gefährte, und ich bin glücklich darüber, dass Du so fühlst. Es wäre schwer für mich zu wissen, dass ich Dich von dem Ort fernhalte, den Du als Dein wahres Zuhause ansiehst und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass meine Heimat auch die Deine geworden ist, Evan.'_

Evan lehnte sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer an seinen Gefährten und für eine Weile saßen sie einfach in gemütlichem Schweigen nebeneinander, solange, bis ihr Auto die Straße erreichte, in der Evans Schwester Caroline mit ihrem Gatten und ihren beiden Söhnen lebte. Evan setzte sich aufrecht hin und presste die Hand in einer unbewussten Geste auf seinen Bauch. Jetzt würde er endlich seine Schwester wiedersehen und er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, sie endlich wieder in den Arm zu nehmen ihr seinen geliebten Gefährten vorzustellen.

„Wir sind da, Sandro!“ Rief er glücklich aus. „Wir sind endlich da!“

Sandro lachte leise, als er seinem begeisterten Gefährten folgte, der in derselben Sekunde, in der es vor dem hübschen kleinen Haus hielt, in dem Evans Familie wohnte, aus dem Auto sprang. Der Fahrer winkte ihnen bevor er das Auto wendete, um zu dem Hotel zu fahren, dass General O'Neill für ihn ausgewählt hatte.

Evan erreichte die Eingangstür im gleichen Augenblick, in dem seine Schwester die Tür öffnete und auf der Schwelle auftauchte, um sich mit einem Juchzen in seine Arme zu werfen. Evan schloss die Augen, als er sie ganz fest an sich drückte und in ihrem vertrauten Duft schwelgte. Die Pegasus-Galaxis mochte seine Heimat sein und der Ort, an dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte, aber Familie war einfach nicht zu ersetzen und er hatte bis jetzt, wo er nun vor ihrem Haus stand und sie umarmte, nicht wirklich begriffen, wie sehr seine Familie vermisst hatte.

„Hallo Caroline. Gott, was habe ich Dich vermisst!“ Flüsterte er und die Feuchtigkeit an seinem Hals bewies ihm, dass sie ihn genauso vermisst hatte, wie er sie. Als sie ihn schließlich losließ, waren seine Augen genauso feucht wie ihre, aber er schämte sich nicht dafür, sondern erwiderte einfach nur ihr zärtliches Lächeln, als sie flüsterte: „Willkommen zuhause, mein Bruder. Es tut so gut, Dich wiederzusehen.“

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros beobachtete die glückliche Wiedervereinigung seines geliebten jungen Majors mit seiner Schwester mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, während er ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen stand und geduldig wartete, um ihren kostbaren Moment nicht zu stören. Caroline war eine schöne junge Frau, und Alexandros konnte sofort die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen erkennen, nicht nur an den vertrauten Zügen, sondern vor allem an den erstaunlichen blauen Augen, die jetzt glücklich strahlten, als sie ihren Bruder bei den Armen hielt, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, dass Du wirklich hier bist, Evan. Wie lange kannst Du bleiben?“ Fragte sie aufgeregt, bevor sie ihn wieder an sich drückte. Evan umarmte sie fest, aber Alexandros konnte sehen, dass er versuchte, die sanfte Wölbung seines Bauches vor ihr zu verbergen, indem er ein wenig Platz zwischen ihren Körpern ließ. Natürlich, Caroline hatte zwei Jungs und wusste sicherlich, wie ein Babybauch aussah und sich anfühlte, auch wenn es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch ein sehr kleiner Babybauch war. Aber Evan war durchtrainiert und seine Schwester würde die perfekte Rundung sicher nicht für zu viel Schokolade halten.

Alexandros bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass er sich ein wenig unsicher fühlte, da es für ihn sehr wichtig war, von Evans Familie gemocht und gut aufgenommen zu werden. Er hatte nie zuvor darüber nachgedacht, da seine Crew seine Wahl von Anfang an akzeptiert hatte, und jeder Wraith an Bord seines sowieso sehr menschenfreundlichen Basis-Schiffes mochte und bewunderte den gewählten Gefährten ihres Commanders. Evan war ein tapferer Soldat und ein großartiger junger Mann, und jedes einzelne Mitglied seiner Crew war glücklich, dass ihr geliebter und angebeteter Commander endlich die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hatte. Außerdem hatte die Neuigkeit, dass Evan sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug begeisterte Reaktionen bei seiner Crew hervorgerufen, und Alexandros wusste, dass jeder seiner Untergebenen und seiner Drohnen Evans Leben mit ihrem eigenen schützen würden, ohne auch nur darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Evan hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr Zeit an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes verbracht als Colonel Sheppard insgesamt im letzten Jahr an Bord des Flaggschiffes ihres Oberkommandierenden verbracht hatte, und Evan hatte dabei die letzten Reste seines Unbehagens und seiner Unsicherheit verloren und fühlte sich dort nun so wohl wie Colonel Mitchell an Bord von Commander Todds Flaggschiff.

Alexandros lächelte, als er an den Colonel dachte, der vor einem Jahr in die Pegasus-Galaxis gekommen war, um Abenteuer zu erleben und eine Pause von seiner langweiligen Routine auf der Erde zu nehmen. Dort hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens in Commander Raven, dem Stellvertreter ihres Oberbefehlshabers gefunden hatte, einem strengen und zurückhaltenden Wraith, der die Gegenwart von Menschen immer gemieden hatte, bis ein bestimmter Mensch mit blauen Augen sein Herz erobert hatte. Cameron Mitchell hatte getan, was bisher nur Worshipers zuvor getan hatten, er hatte das Leben an Bord eines dunklen und für Menschen unheimlichen Basis-Schiffes dem Leben auf einem sonnigen Planeten vorgezogen, und Alexandros hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich unter den Wraith von Ravens Crew wohler fühlte als unter den Menschen, die in Atlantis lebten.

Der alte Commander seufzte sehnsüchtig in der Hoffnung, dass Evan eines Tages das Gleiche fühlen würde wie Cameron. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Gefährten, der sich jetzt zu ihm umdrehte, um seinen geliebten Gefährten seiner Schwester vorzustellen, und Alexandros straffte unwillkürlich seine Schultern. Er hätte seiner Crew einfach befehlen können, seine Wahl zu akzeptieren und Evan so zu mögen wie sie ihren Commander mochten, aber hier auf der Erde waren die Dinge nicht so einfach wie sie es manchmal in der Pegasus-Galaxis waren. Evan konnte seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie nicht einfach befehlen, seinen Gefährten zu mögen, und Alexandros setzte das charmanteste Lächeln auf, das er am vorherigen Tag vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Caroline, dies ist mein Lebensgefährte Sandro Miller. Wir haben uns bei der Arbeit kennengelernt“, sagte er, als er Alexandros linke Hand nahm. „Sandro, das ist meine wunderbare Schwester Caroline. Ich bin so froh, dass Ihr beide Euch endlich kennenlernt!“

Evan hatte ein langes Telefongespräch mit seiner Schwester vor ihrem Flug nach San Francisco geführt und Alexandros wusste, dass er ihr von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte, aber er war dennoch überrascht, wie natürlich sie sich benahm und ganz offensichtlich keine Probleme damit hatte, dass ihr Bruder einen Lebensgefährten hatte und keine Frau. Er hatte während der letzten Jahre genug mit den Menschen, die von der Erde kamen zu tun gehabt, und wusste, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen dort lange nicht so akzeptiert waren, wie in der Pegasus-Galaxis, vor allem beim Militär. Evan hatte ihm versichert, dass Caroline und ihre Familie schon seit langem darüber Bescheid wussten, dass er Männer bevorzugte, und dass sie damit keinerlei Probleme hatten, aber Alexandros war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit vorsichtig sein mussten, um Unannehmlichkeiten zu vermeiden, die im schlimmsten Fall nicht nur Evans Gesundheit und das Leben ihrer Tochter bedrohen konnten, sondern auch seine Tarnung beschädigen und auffliegen lassen konnten.

Er bot der jungen Frau, die ihn freundlich anlächelte, seine Hand und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Er würde alles, tun, was er konnte, damit sie ihn mochte und Evan stolz auf ihn war.

„Ich bin hocherfreut, endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, Mrs. Spencer. Evan hat mir so viel von Ihnen und Ihrer Familie erzählt“, sagte er höflich und Caroline erwiderte seinen Händedruck mit für einer für eine Frau erstaunlichen Kraft.

„Unglücklicherweise kann ich nicht das Selbe sagen, da Evan vor gestern nie von Ihnen gesprochen hat, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns während der nächsten Tage besser kennenlernen können, Mr. Miller“, stellte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung ihres Bruders fest. Evan errötete ganz entzückend, und sein süßes Grübchen kam zum Vorschein, als er sie entschuldigend anlächelte.

„Du weißt, dass ich Euch nicht so oft besuchen kann, wie ich es gerne würde“, verteidigte er sich, aber sie winkte ab.

„Du hättest mir ab und zu schreiben können, Evan. Aber nun seid Ihr hier und ich bin entschlossen, das Beste aus Eurem Besuch zu machen. Bitte, kommt doch herein und macht es Euch bequem. Die Jungs werden begeistert sein, wenn sie von der Schule heimkommen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass Du sie zuletzt gesehen hast, und sie sind beinahe schon so groß wie Du, Evan. Und bitte nennen Sie mich Caroline, Mr. Miller.“

Alexandros strahlte sie an, glücklich darüber, dass der wichtigste Mensch in Evans Leben ihn offensichtlich mochte. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Caroline“, schnurrte er beinahe. „Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Sandro nennen!“

„Sandro ist ein sehr schöner Name“, stellte sie fest und Alexandros konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu strahlen, als er seinem geliebten Gefährten und dessen Schwester ins Haus folgte, froh darüber, dass er den ersten Test, sich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen, ohne Schwierigkeiten bewältigt hatte. Die nächsten Tage würden ihm noch mehr Tests und Prüfungen auferlegen, aber solange Evan glücklich und gesund an seiner Seite war, würde er sein Bestes geben, um dieses Tests ebenfalls zu bestehen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Der nächste Test stellte sich als wesentlich schwieriger heraus, als der alte Commander es erwartet hatte.

Alexandros hatte natürlich während seines langen Lebens schon oft mit Kindern zu tun gehabt, aber die Kinder in der Pegasus-Galaxis hatte sich niemals wie die beiden frechen pubertierenden Jungen benommen, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch im Esszimmer saßen und ihn kritisch beäugten und sich anscheinend noch nicht darüber im Klaren waren, ob der fremde Mann es wirklich verdiente, ihren angebeteten Onkel zum Lebensgefährten zu haben. Dabei waren sie sich natürlich überhaupt nicht der Tatsache bewusst, dass der harmlos aussehende Mann in Wahrheit eine sehr gefährliche und unsterbliche außerirdische Kreatur war.

Darren, der jüngere von Carolines Söhnen, ein Zwölfjähriger mit einem hellbraunen Haarschopf und den grünen Augen seines Vaters schürzte die Lippen, als sein Blick aufmerksam über Sandros blondes Haar und seine helle Haut wanderte. „Sie sehen überhaupt nicht wie ein 'Sandro' aus“, stellte er vorwurfsvoll fest. „Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ein Sandro dunkle Locken und braungebrannte Haut haben müsste!“

Caroline warf ihrem frechen Sohn einen strengen Blick zu. „Darren! Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Dich besser erzogen habe! Euer Onkel wird uns bestimmt nicht mehr besuchen, wenn Ihr Euch weiter so benehmt und seinen Partner beleidigt!“

Alexandros schmunzelte. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Caroline. Darren hat ja recht und meine Eltern haben wahrscheinlich geglaubt, dass ich als Erwachsener dunkle Haare haben würde“, sagte er, froh, dass er nicht wirklich lügen musste, als er mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr: „Meine Mutter hatte schwarze Haare, aber mein Vater war silberblond, und ich gerate wohl mehr nach ihm.“

Darren dachte eine Weile darüber nach, während er den alten Wraith Commander, der wie ein menschlicher Wikinger aussah, ein wenig verwirrt betrachtete. „Wo haben Sie Onkel Evan denn getroffen?“ Fragte er neugierig, und jetzt konnte Alexandros nicht umhin, seinem geliebten Gefährten einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuzuwerfen, da er wirklich nicht wusste, wie viel er Evans Familie verraten durfte, ohne dass Evan später Ärger bekam.

Evan grinste einfach zurück, und es war klar, dass er die Lage, in der sein Gefährte sich befand, nämlich die Befragung durch zwei neugierige Teenager hinter sich zu bringen, ohne sich dabei zu verraten, sichtlich genoss.

„Du weißt, dass Dein Onkel als Geologe arbeitet, Darren?“ Fragte er den Jungen, und Darren runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. „Sind Sie auch ein Geologe, Sandro?“ Verlangte er zu wissen und Alexandros schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur manchmal. Wir mussten zusammen arbeiten, um die Siedler eines kleinen Dorfes zu retten, das nach starken Regenfällen überflutet worden war. Wir konnten das Tal nicht mehr rechtzeitig verlassen und mussten drei Tage lang in einer Höhle ausharren, wodurch wir Freunde wurden.“

Sean, der ältere Sohn mit den dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen seiner Mutter und seines Onkels, runzelte die Stirn, und die Hand, mit der er die Gabel hatte zum Mund führen wollen, hielt in der Mitte des Weges an. „Freunde? Ich dachte, dass Ihr beide – hm – zusammen wärt, so wie Mom und Dad?“ Fragte er und Alexandros funkelte seinen frechen Gefährten böse an, da das unterdrückte Husten, das er von sich gab, sich verdächtig nach einem vergnügten Lachen anhörte, als der Mensch mit einem ganz unschuldigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht seine Bemühungen verfolgte, die Fragen der Jungs so aufrichtig und ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten, ohne dabei zu viel zu verraten.

_'Du solltest mir lieber helfen, anstatt mich auszulachen!'_ Beschwerte er sich verärgert, als er sich mit Evans Gedanken verbunden hatte. Sein Ärger verschwand natürlich, als Evans Grübchen sich in seiner ganzen Pracht zeigte, obwohl er das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass Evan das mit Absicht machte, um ihn von seinem selbstgerechten Ärger abzulenken.

_'Warum sollte ich das tun, mein geliebter Gefährte? Du schlägst Dich wirklich großartig',_ antwortete Evan ihm mit einem zärtlichen Unterton in seiner mentalen Stimme und Alexandros schickte ihm ein hilfloses Brummen durch ihr Band, das Evan mit einem zärtlichen Lachen beantwortete.

Der Wraith Commander seufzte und warf dem jungen Mann einen letzten vorwurfsvollen und verletzten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinen beiden jungen und sehr strengen Inquisitoren zuwandte.

„Ja, Sean, wir sind zusammen. Ein Paar wie Eure Eltern. Aber, obwohl wir uns dort in der Höhle ineinander verliebt hatten, sind wir erst einige Monate später zusammen gekommen.“

„Hm. Aber Ihr seid nicht verheiratet wie Mom und Dad, richtig?“ Fragte Sean nachdenklich und jetzt endlich kam Evan Alexandros zu Hilfe.

„Nein, Sean, wir hatten keine Trauungszeremonie. Wir haben uns versprochen, für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen zu bleiben und für uns ist unsere Beziehung genauso fest und bindend wie eine Ehe es sein würde.“

Darren kaute auf seinen Spaghetti herum und die Tomatensauce hinterließ dabei eine rote Spur auf seinem Kinn. „Warum habt Ihr nicht geheiratet?“ Wollte er wissen, wie es nur Kinder fragen konnten und Alexandros wusste, dass die Tarnung ihn jetzt erröten ließ, wie sein schwangerer Gefährte errötete, der seinen Neffen mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Uhm, das kommt dadurch, weil wir so lange so weit weg waren, Darren“, sagte er verlegen und ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich wollte Sandro nicht heiraten, ohne meine Familie dabei zu haben.“

Darren blickte von ihm zu Alexandros und wieder zurück zu ihm. „Aber nun seid Ihr doch für ein paar Tage hier. Warum heiratet Ihr nicht jetzt während Eures Besuches in San Francisco? Das wäre doch toll, oder nicht?“

**Author's Note:**

> Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Bitte gebt mir Rückmeldung, schreibt Kommentare oder hinterlasst mir Kudos, damit ich weiß, ob Euch gefällt, was ich schreibe. Da ich bisher die einzige Deutsche bin, die über Wraith und Beziehungen mit und zwischen Wraith schreibt, wäre es toll zu erfahren, was Ihr von meinen Ideen haltet.
> 
> Ein dickes Dankeschön im Vorraus an alle, die mir ihr Feedback geben!


End file.
